


Where The Sky Meets The Sea

by shinyskarmorys



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Character Study, Cultural Differences, Daddy Issues, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), In-Universe Indigenous Character, In-Universe Indigenous Communities, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, fighting ecoterrorism as a substitute for therapy, graphic depictions of hand holding, they're also both v queer don't like don't read, this is purely for me but you guys are welcome to suffer, two idiot kids with the weight of responsibilities rise above them and fall in love: the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 104,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyskarmorys/pseuds/shinyskarmorys
Summary: After her first attempts at being a full-fledged Pokemon Trainer end in failure, displaced Hoennian native, Riya, resigns herself to accept the dream she could never have as a child is long past her. But when her estranged father secures his Gym Leader position in Petalburg City, she unexpectedly finds herself on the road again despite swearing off it for good.In her journey through the motherland she never knew, she discovers a sense of purpose, inner strength, friendship, and love - in a story of celebrating your roots, togetherness above differences, and coming of age as an adult.Set in the events of Pokemon Emerald, modified for plot and character purposes.[Updates every Sunday/Wednesday night ET!]
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Original Female Character(s), Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone/Original Female Character(s), Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 353
Kudos: 59





	1. An Unexpected Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's here - a little pet project two months in the making for a story and ship a year+ in the making. You know what they say, better late than never? But my love for Pokemon Emerald, its characters, and the Hoenn Region has only grown stronger ever since it pulled me out of a rut and sparked my creative fire way back when - so here we are to celebrate me being able to write again!
> 
> Note that I do take liberties with canon here and there as I see fit - I am being self-indulgent after all. But for more of Riya and Steven (and eventually Wallace, as some of you might know) feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shinyskarmorys)!
> 
> P.S. The lyrics headlining a majority of these chapters come from a 'mood song' I associated with it, the link to which is on the note at the end. They're not absolutely necessary listening - just a little way for me to bring together two of my great loves.

_Ever since I was a kid I've had a blue question mark in my head_

_Maybe that's why I've been living so fiercely_

_But when I look back, I'm all by myself[𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-C0oV2HXaU) _

  
  
  
  


Littleroot Town wasn’t all that much different from Pallet Town, at least from the limited view the grated back window of the moving van afforded. Perhaps in architecture; a lot more wood-panelling and a lot less brick and mortar, burnt orange terracotta roofs instead of red ones. But the air felt the same even regions away—slow, sleepy, small-town quaint.

“And Mum said this would be a change of pace,” Riya muttered, gazing through the grate at the roads as they trundled along, gently petting the Vaporeon nestled in her lap. “Looks more like the same pace to me, Wong. Honestly, I think she was just happy to be at home again.”

Wong stretched his back fins, then looked quizzically up at his Trainer, as if doubting the accuracy of her statement.

“Well, not _home_ home. I hardly remember Hoenn geography, but I’m pretty sure we’re a long way away from the sea.” She shrugged, settling back down against the cardboard boxes. “Who knows if we’ll even get to see it.”

Sootopolis City, she recalled her mother telling her was her birthplace. But it had been a long, long time since Nadia had last been there—and after twenty years of nearly single-handedly raising a child in Kanto, on the limited funds her herbalist business afforded her, returning to her home region seemed like a distant dream.

Then her husband, if he could even call himself that, had come through for once. Norman had won his Gym Leader license for good in Petalburg City, and the family suddenly found themselves packing and replanting their roots. Riya should’ve been glad at the prospect, really. After all, she’d convinced herself she’d be stuck doing nothing in Pallet Town all her life, being a half-baked Trainer with her half-earned badges. Even Nadia had said the move would be good for her after how difficult things had been.

So what was wrong with her? Why did she still feel nothing but a void inside?

“We’re here,” Nadia’s voice called from the front seat, jerking her out of her thoughts along with the van screeching to a halt. Wong immediately hopped off her lap, clearly a lot more enthusiastic, tapping at the door waiting for her to open it for him.

“Oh, alright,” she chuckled lightly, pulling herself up and undoing the latch, clambering out after he’d sprang out. “Let’s go see the place, then.”

“Ah, you’re out! Oh dear, you’re a bit dusty. Come here.” Nadia stepped from the front of the vehicle to receive her daughter, giving her clothes a gentle pat down. “We would’ve gotten a car if we could, you know, but this is as much as we could pull together last minute—”

“Mum, I’m fine. Let’s just unload the stuff.”

“Oh, don’t worry, we did manage to get the Machoke crew over on time. Well, there’s just enough to do the heavier lifting, anyway, you’ll have to manage for your things. It shouldn’t be too much of a problem, of course—”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Riya groaned, cutting her off to fetch the box with her name on it. It was true that she didn’t have a lot of stuff, but did her mother have to rub that in—along with every other hallmark of their financial situation—every five minutes?

She didn’t blame her, really. Yield was hard to come by in Kanto; not when Nadia had been brought up on Hoennian berry-growing methods and specialised in Hoennian berries, which hardly flourished in the more alkaline soil of Pallet Town, or its colder winters. And her adamant stance to not let Sootopolitan tradition die meant the two of them had to survive on whatever little they got. Along with Norman’s bi-monthly Goldenrod Gym stipend, which was his way of reminding them he existed.

_Rather than, you know, actually coming down home more often, and actually watching your daughter grow up…_

Wong immediately sensed the tension in Riya’s legs, and rubbed against them, purring, in the hope her heart rate would match it. It more or less worked. “Thanks, mate,” she smiled wistfully, giving him a squeeze between the fins before returning to her box. “You know exactly when my brain’s being stupid.”

The little Water-type said nothing, just continued purring till he was satisfied he’d done his job. He led the way out of the truck for her, through the open door past the Machoke who were already handling the living room and the kitchen.

The house definitely _felt_ bigger than their tiny Pallet Town cottage had been, or perhaps that was the illusion from it being mostly half-empty. There were two bedrooms upstairs, Riya getting the smaller one—annoyingly, her window looked directly into the next-door neighbour’s balcony. It was occupied, too; the curtains were closed but she could make out the outline of someone, possibly a child, doing a dance all across their floor to music she couldn’t hear. Great. Seemed like the whole town was out to torture her with high spirits.

First things first: pushing the bed back into the corner so there was ample floor space, she threw forward the only other Pokeball on her person—and had to jump back as she found herself enveloped in over-eager Gyarados coils. “Hey, hey, Moana,” she laughed, wrapping an arm around the sea serpent’s huge neck, massaging her crown like she knew she always liked. “I missed you too, babygirl. We’re here, finally. This is Hoenn. How do you like it?”

Moana scanned the area around her, even though she’d occupied nearly half the room, and gave a grunt of approval, nuzzling back into her Trainer’s hand. Riya always found it amusing how she still retained some of her mannerisms from back when she was a timid, terrified Magikarp they’d rescued in Vermillion City. But it made sense… after all, when you spent most of your childhood overlooked and bullied, you still carried that strain of anxiety and need for affection into adulthood.

She could vouch for that.

“Well, if you approve of it, I suppose I can, too. But now you gotta go back in. I need to finish unpacking.” She smiled, giving Moana a kiss on the nose before summoning her back to her ball and turning her attention to the cardboard boxes.

Once she’d organised her scant wardrobe, with Wong’s supervision, she moved onto the desk drawers—then winced as she unwrapped the two thin velvet-lined cases that held eight Gym Badges each. She quickly stashed them at the very back of the bottom drawer. Of course they were too valuable to leave behind, and selling them was illegal, but she’d prefer not to look at the reminder of her failures for a while.

It was a sheer miracle how she’d managed to get the Kanto ones. Between her woeful inexperience, and the number of gang skirmishes they kept running into, her Pokemon had barely survived. In the end, she’d managed purely out of a desire to see them still standing—because Arceus knows there were enough people remarking on how an 18-year-old knew even less about type advantages than the average middle-schooler. There was no way she was going close to the League itself.

She’d fared a tad better the next year in Johto physically, but worse psychologically. Her father, though in close proximity at Goldenrod, refused to see her; the turf wars from Kanto relocated themselves; and in trying to complete her history paper, she’d accidentally caused a disaster she had to clean up. The strain showed in her efforts, too. Pryce gave her the badge out of pity, and Clair outright refused until she produced a letter from Lance.

It was all too much, and at the same time, it was nothing. Nothing at all like the dream she thought a Trainer’s journey would be, the one she was denied as a child unlike all of her classmates. If she could still be wasting away in the Whirl Islands, she would. Instead, fate intervened and her new agenda had become wasting away in Littleroot Town.

Nadia’s voice calling her to dinner pulled her right back out of the murky whirlpool of her thoughts. Somehow she’d managed to organise all of her stuff while swimming in them. “Already?” 

She shook her head, picking Wong up for an extended security hug; closing her eyes and breathing deeply for a minute, letting him gently tickle her with his fins before putting him back down. “I think I’m okay. Come on.”

Unfortunately, dinner did not soothe her spirits; the TV was on in front of the mash and gravy—and the news anchor was interviewing the last person she needed to see right then. Nadia, however, was of the opposite opinion. “Would you look at that? He’s only been in Hoenn a few hours and he’s already on TV. They must be really excited to have a Gym Leader in Petalburg, huh?”

“I suppose,” Riya grumbled, gripping her fork. Norman was speaking now, putting in a glowing report of what he planned to offer the city while the anchor looked on starry-eyed. She rolled her eyes. “Can we not?”

“Oh, come on, honey, be a little happy for him! This is big.”

“Is it though? Petalburg is literally half the size of Goldenrod. It’s hardly a _city_ in comparison.”

“It’s not about the size, we went over that! He’s got a permanent contract now. He’s that good that they’ve trusted him with the whole Gym for life.” Nadia paused to eat some mash, then went on. “Which means a bigger pay.”

“Yeah, which also means he’ll be even busier, and he’ll hardly ever be here.” Her daughter threw up a hand. “How have you just kept excusing this?”

Nadia grew suddenly stern. “Because your father is a very hardworking man and is very good at what he does. He hasn’t abandoned me once—”

“Which is more than he can say for me. Does he even know I have sixteen badges to my name?” Riya spat, pushing her chair out and getting up, taking her plate with her. “I’m eating in my room. I’ll wash my plate after. Come on, Wong.”

She ended up curling up on her bed, cuddling Wong and poking at her plate before drifting asleep. Eventually she had to wake up out of hunger and finish eating, by which time the house was dead quiet and in darkness. Looking out of her window, the neighbour kid’s room was pitch dark too, and unfamiliar stars twinkled overhead. She wondered how there were so many—then realised the sky would be a lot clearer than in Kanto.

She sighed, leaning against the windowsill. It reminded her of the clear skies over the Whirl Islands. Maybe that was a sign that Hoenn would just be more of the same.

* * *

The next few days were spent in prepping the large patch of land in the backyard that had been reserved for the kitchen garden; just as it had been in the Kanto house except in front. Nadia’s faithful Venusaur, Cabbage, took charge of diligently laying each seed in its bed while she supervised. Even the order in which the seeds were planted were kept the same; the Sootopolitan herbalist had full faith in her knowledge of companion plants, and was moreso confident of their yield now she was back on home soil.

“Ahhh, smell that?” She took a great whiff of the earth in her hand, holding it out to Riya, who politely declined. “Now that is what soil should smell like. That’s home ground for you. Ah, I already feel so much better. Things will turn around, just watch!”

Riya just went back to troweling as her mother did a little dance between the vegetable patches she’d just laid. Maybe they’d turn around for Nadia, whose entire life revolved around her garden. But Riya couldn’t be stuck here, not at her age where she’d be better off finding a job in the nearby, bigger Oldale Town. And yet, that prospect seemed to loom over her the more days passed.

They had a visit from the neighbours a few days in, who greeted them with apple pie. Professor Birch was a Pokemon researcher who specialised in habitat and population research; his wife ran a bakery in town, which explained how good the pie was. His son, Brendan, often accompanied him on fieldwork; but being the hyperactive 12-year-old that he was, his real interests lay in video games and teaching his Treecko to stunt and dance.

“They’re really big on Contests here. Have you ever been to a Contest before?” he asked Riya, who shook her head. “Well, in my opinion they’re a better showcase of a Pokemon’s skill, but no disrespect to battlers, of course. You seem more like the battling type.”

Riya chuckled. “Well, I did win my fair share of badges—”

“I mean, I’m not surprised. Your dad is a big time Gym Leader after all.”

“... I guess.” That took the wind out of her sails, but she wasn’t about to explain her complicated paternal relationship to him just then. In fact, she expected she’d hear this particular line a lot from now on.

She was just going to have to get used to it.

* * *

The end of September set in, and nothing had changed. Nadia had set up shop now, and Riya anticipated plenty more of being the help like she’d done all those years—then, that afternoon as she cleared the tables, she heard a window crash in the house.

“What the…? Who’s there? Wong, stick with me.”

The Vaporeon stretched out his tail in an alert position, following his Trainer as she gingerly tiptoed up the stairs to her room, where she was sure the noise had come from. A burglar? In her room? There was nothing of value there—except her badges. Sure, she could do away with them, but not with a break-in…

However, she quickly dropped all concerns when she discovered the intruder: a Pokemon, sitting calmly under the window it had just broken. It was strange, but didn’t look in the least threatening; small and blue, with a blue fan-like fin on its head and stubby orange feelers on its cheek. It stared at Riya the entire time she crouched closer to it, hopping forward as she knelt to examine it.

“Um… hi,” she began, slowly holding out her hand to it, which it placed one paw in, and she shook it in a bizarre handshake. “Nice to meet you too.”

The little critter seemed to delight in this, placing both paws on her arm and wagging its tail fin. “Kip!”

“You could’ve just used the front door, you know,” she chuckled, gently patting the Pokemon on the head. “What are you doing here?”

By now, Wong had also developed an interest in the newcomer, sniffing at it and touching its nose with his. The Pokemon returned the gesture, curious—before hopping over to the Vaporeon, reaching up to clap its fin against his own. “Kip! Kip!”

“Aww, hey, you two are getting along,” Riya grinned, watching the little spectacle. “If I had to guess, it’s because you’re a Water-type like him, right? I’m just guessing from the colour of your fur. I have no idea what you are.”

“Oh, no, Mudkip! There you are!” She looked up at the voice that had answered her question: Professor Birch, rushing into the room with Nadia behind him. “Goodness, your mother told me there might have been a break-in, when it was really just this little rascal!”

“It’s okay, he’s cute. I forgive you,” Riya nodded solemnly at the Mudkip, offering it her hand again, which it gladly accepted. “And I guess he _really_ wanted to see me.”

“He’s been that way ever since you lot moved in. I think he sensed all the Water types you have on you.” Birch shook his head, folding his arms. “But now we need to go back home, Mudkip. Come on then!”

Mudkip did not seem to like this idea, immediately ducking behind Riya’s back. Nadia laughed. “I think he might have already gotten attached. I’m afraid your lab’s lost an assistant, Birch.”

“Well… I suppose…” He sighed, rummaging in the pockets of his belt. “I was originally hoping someone would come pick him up to start their Gym challenge. But there’s been hardly any participants lately, and I think Brendan might have told you all the kids are into Contests now. Mudkip could be a real competitor if he had the right training, but he’s just never got the opportunity…” He paused as if in reflection, then tossed Riya an empty Pokeball. “Until now.”

“Wait… what?” Riya caught the ball, but stood up slowly trying to process what Birch had just said. “But… I can’t. I’m too old.”

“That’s what you said the last time too, hun, and you went anyway.” Nadia stepped forward, shaking her head. “And who knows? Maybe now that your father is Gym Leader—”

“You realise that’s the _last_ reason I’d ever do it for, right?”

“Well, not for him then. But at least do it for Mudkip.”

She looked back at the little Water-type, gazing up at her with almost pleading eyes. “Kip!”

That glance was hard to resist, not once she’d weighed it around in her mind. “Well, alright… Skippy,” she chuckled, throwing forward the Pokeball, which he happily accepted. “I guess we’re leaving first thing tomorrow before he breaks any more windows.”

“Oh, thank goodness!” Nadia heaved a sigh of relief, while Birch gave her an assuring nod. “Oh, I am _so_ glad you’re going on the road again.”

“But what about the shop…?”

“Oh, leave that to me,” she waved dismissively. “I think it’s about time I stepped up myself, don’t you think? If you can, so can I.”

Riya couldn’t help feeling a little swell at her mother’s sudden change in attitude. She was still unsure of the leap she was taking… but maybe it would prove to be the right one.

* * *

She woke up early the next morning, prompted by Wong and Skippy’s lifted spirits. She’d picked the same outfit that had served her well on her previous travels: a black sleeveless turtleneck topped with a light blue hood over her shoulders, jean shorts, and sturdy old trekking boots. She didn't think she'd ever be doing this again, packing her trusty backpack with travelling Trainer essentials… she'd almost sworn to herself she wouldn't. But here she was, following a crazy impulse.

She frowned at the mirror as she freshened up. For all her efforts, she still felt unsure, like it still didn’t feel real and that anything would ever change. But maybe that was because she still felt the same as before the longer she looked at her reflection…

Her mother had always insisted she kept her hair long because she’d ‘look beautiful’, when in reality it just made her sweat. And there was no salon in the Whirl Islands, and the lack of trimming over months resulted in split ends that reached her waist.

No, no, this wouldn’t do. It was absolutely disgusting. Wong and Skippy watched intently as she grabbed a pair of scissors from the table, holding her violet mane in place and positioning it by her shoulder as she sheared through. That was half the weight gone… but she could do more.

She smirked, combing through and raising the scissors.

Nadia was doing the dishes as she heard her daughter’s footsteps clatter down the stairs. “Ah, honey, the sandwiches on the table are yours,” she called out. “You can take them to go—”

Her eyes widened as Riya came into view with the box of sandwiches. “AIYYYEEEEEEE!!!” she shrieked, nearly dropping the plate she was holding. “You—you— _what did you do to your hair?!_ ”

“It was getting too much,” she shrugged, feeling the back of her head—which had now been cropped completely short, the majority of her hair a tomboyish, sideswept wavy puff. “I feel so much better.”

“I—I suppose, I’ll certainly have to get used to it,” Nadia shuddered, before breaking into a smile and giving her daughter a hug. She knew Riya needed this journey… she wondered if her daughter knew just how much. “Well, now all of you take care. Call me when you get to Petalburg.”

“I will. Thanks, Mum.” She gratefully returned the hug, pulling back and following Wong’s lead out of the door, waving at Brendan as they passed by, who yelled her good luck. Skippy and Moana were with her, safely tucked in their Pokeballs.

She stopped at the gate that ushered travellers out of Littleroot Town to look up at it, taking a deep breath. It would certainly be different this time—she was certain there were people out there who knew her already. But for no merit of her own.

Which meant one thing: she was just going to have to prove it to them.

“Come on, Wong. Let’s go see Hoenn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, thank you for reading, and heading out of the Littleroot Town gate with Riya - you'll be following her every Thursday afternoon AEST! We're starting off slow to introduce everyone - before we really get the ball rolling. Next week: we arrive in Petalburg City - the Land of the Father.
> 
> A big shoutout to all of my dear friends in the OC x Canon community for inspiring me to start this, and prompting me to publish it. You guys are my toaster and this is your bread, and there's more where that came from. Please enjoy. <3


	2. Crappy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riya makes her way to Petalburg City for her first proper meeting with Norman in years - and it does not go down well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change in posting schedule to make way for my upcoming final semester at uni - you'll now have biweekly updates on Monday and Thursday afternoon AEST (Sunday/Wednesday night US)!

_Sick of the same day, the repeating days_

_Grown-ups and my parents keep instilling confined dreams to me[𝅘𝅥𝅮](youtube.com/watch?v=Wm9sC1tHrFA) _

__

  
  


The walk to Oldale Town took about two days, but it was merely a matter of settling back into familiar routine for Riya and her little crew; setting up camp and cooking on the move like they used to do, picking off berries and bark from any suitable trees they could find. She’d already noticed there were a lot more berry trees along the roads here than there were in Kanto, and even from the outside they looked juicier and healthier—it had to be something in the clearer air.

Even Wong could tell as he skipped about the grassy paths that there was something very different about this region. The way the morning dew lingered on the grass for just a little longer, till the tropical sun shone through like a spotlight despite it being almost October; the crispness of the breeze and the freshness in the leaves—there was something wilder, more natural about the little of Hoenn they’d seen so far.

It put Riya in a good enough mood to get a little nostalgic. When she’d first started out from Pallet Town nearly two years ago, Wong was still an Eevee, and they’d huffed and puffed down a dusty path for longer than necessary till they reached Viridian City. Now both of them were considerably grown and considerably more athletic, and the new environment seemed to be ideal for their fresh start.

“Hey, Wong. Y’know what we should do?” she mused, looking over at the tree she was scanning for berries on day two. “We should try catching a Pokemon, old school style. Just like your average 11-year-old.”

Wong gave her a cynical look up and down as if to say _no ma’am, you very much do not look eleven,_ but the sly grin on his Trainer’s face was a far brighter one than he’d see her display in months, so he decided to humour her. Following her eyeline, he could see a Taillow perched on the branch, eating one of the berries they’d come looking for.

“Okay, we want to weaken it, not knock it dead, so you’re gonna have to sit this one out. You’re too strong. Instead…” She drew forward Skippy’s Pokeball, trying to be as discreet as possible, but the flashing noise combined with the Mudkip’s excited yipping alerted the Taillow to their presence. It cocked its head straight forward, assessing the threat.

She cursed under her breath. “Damn it. It doesn’t look like it’s flying away, though…”

Which is when the Taillow decided to do the exact opposite, and flew straight at them instead.

“Shit! Skippy, get in front and use Water Gun!”

She’d taken a wild guess on what moves he knew, and by all accounts this was his first ever battle; but he’d been raring to go ever since their first meeting, and she figured she could give him the shot to prove himself. Luckily, a jet of water nailed Taillow right in the face, knocking it to the ground. Its wings were too heavy and damp to fly again—so it shot towards Skippy on foot instead.

“Arceus, we sure ran into an aggressive one! Okay, Skippy—stand your ground, and the moment it reaches you, use Tail Whip!”

Skippy did exactly as he was instructed, and the minute Taillow sprang into his reach, he wasted no time in whirling around and slapping his tail fin around. Quite disoriented now, the bird Pokemon spun around trying to peck at its attacker—and Riya used the opportunity to hurl a spare Pokeball at it.

One spin. Another spin. A third spin. A little flash of light, and the Pokeball sealed with confirmation. Riya grinned, picking it up and tossing it in triumph, before kneeling to face her new partner.

“Skippy, you were brilliant! You’ve really got it in you, haven’t you?” The Mudkip jumped joyfully into her hand as she patted his head, and she glanced at Wong, who purred in approval. “And for that matter… so do I.”

She threw the Pokeball forward to welcome their new friend—Taillow still looked a bit agitated and put out, but calmed down a little once Riya sprayed some potion over him. He ruffled his wings with the soothing sensation, then gazed up at the three faces around him, puzzled.

“See? We’re not quite so scary once you get to know us,” Riya chuckled, slowly holding out a hand. “My name is Riya. I’m from Littleroot Town down the road. These are my friends, Wong, Skippy—” she threw forward her remaining Pokeball, “—and Moana. We’re quite new in town, so we could use a great tour guide like you.”

The sight of the rather intimidating Gyarados seemed to shrink Taillow down to size, but Moana slowly lowered her great head to him, as if beckoning him to perch on her—slowly, gingerly, Taillow took the invitation, hopping onto her left nostril. She let out a roar of delight, and the bird shuddered, but didn’t move or fly away.

“Oh, good. Moana likes you, so now you’re not going anywhere,” Riya laughed, holding out her arm at a right angle for Taillow to perch on. He hopped down from the sea serpent to his Trainer, letting her gently needle his chin with a finger for a bit—before giving it a nip with his beak. “Ow! Hah, that was nothing, you’ll have to try harder to throw me off, Tay-Tay.”

Tay-Tay seemed to approve of the name, pausing his beak to instead tap her finger in approval, and she grinned. “Well, that’s settled then. Tay-Tay is coming with us. Of course, you can’t quite fly us anywhere yet… so let’s get moving, shall we?”

* * *

Oldale Town was bigger than Littleroot Town in area, but felt smaller in spirit. Where Littleroot had been laid out in a more modern suburban style like Pallet Town had, Oldale was a lot more rustic and rural, its streets more dirt than cobblestone and running into zigzag alleys and dead ends into the brush. It didn’t look like the team would be staying there overnight, but it was still a good spot to recharge and refuel before the longer trek forward to Petalburg City.

“According to this map, if we speed walk it we should be able to make it within two days,” she observed, sitting with Wong inside one of the two cafes in the whole town. “Let’s see. What date is today, have we left September yet?”

Glancing up at the cafe’s calendar confirmed it was October 1st. “Which means two days from now is…” She grimaced. “Well, it can’t be helped. I guess I can take some consolation in the fact that he probably doesn’t even know when my birthday _is_.”

The cafe was the self service type, and had limited seating, so she stood up to get her coffee and doughnut to go. But as she gave her name, she couldn’t help noticing the cashier cock their eyebrow curiously. She groaned inwardly. She had a feeling she knew what was coming—

“If you don’t mind me asking, you wouldn’t happen to be related to the new Gym Leader in Petalburg City, would you?”

And there it was. “Yes, I am. I’m his daughter—”

“Oh, I knew it! I knew I was right when I saw your last name!”

Riya sighed. She’d tried to be as discreet as possible, but the cashier had ended up blurting it to the whole cafe, and now every eye in the room was fixed on her. She _hated_ grabbing attention like this, and even more so when it was for less than welcome reasons. “Can I just have my order, please?”

The cashier scuttled off to fetch her baggie, but it didn’t stop the middle-aged man in the seat next to her from turning around and looking at her in assessment. “Norman’s daughter, eh? Well, you certainly look like him alright.”

“Other than the hair, everything else is spot on,” his female companion chuckled. “I’m sure you’ve inherited his talent as well. You are going to Petalburg, I assume?”

“Yes,” Riya grumbled, taking the brown paper bag. She didn’t even know why she was answering their questions, but she also knew if she caused a scene it would just look bad on both her and Norman’s parts. And it was only bound to get worse from here on.

“Well, enjoy catching up with your old man then! I’m sure it’s great, having such a talented family lineage. Why, you two must discuss battle strategies all the time at dinner.”

“If that’s the case, the Gym would probably stay in the family too, eh?”

“You ought to be proud. Your father is certainly showing Hoenn how it’s done! I’m sure you’re itching to battle him, aren’t you?”

 _Sure I am,_ Riya sighed to herself as she quickly exited the cafe, where it was now showing signs of rain. _But I’m also itching to stab myself with a plastic fork._ She lifted her hood over her head, but it was less to shield her from the droplets and more from any eyes that might be following her through the town as she left it behind her.

She didn’t need to air her complicated family history in public, and she didn’t want to either. No one needed to hear that. But was it going to be too much to ask that people didn’t assume she was automatically taking after her father just because he was there to take after?

It wasn’t like she could flex her old badges. For one, she’d left them at home where they deserved to remain, and two, she didn’t think them legitimate enough to show off. And even if she did, while it would look impressive to people on the outside, they’d inevitably tie it back to Norman’s prowess. Because Arceus knows if you had a famous dad, none of your merit could ever be your own.

She’d probably have to move heaven and earth if she was ever going to make a name for herself. Or at the very least, a name that wasn’t tied back to someone she wanted little to do with.

“Makes me wonder why I’m doing this at all, Wong,” she groaned, whipping out her umbrella as she headed down the path that led out of town. Her Vaporeon skipped happily in front, relishing in the change in weather, which she’d been warned was an unpredictable phenomenon in Hoenn.

“If there’s gonna be no point… but well. We promised Mum we’d do this, and I really don’t want to disappoint her. Let’s at least make it to Petalburg. And we’ll see where we go from there.”

* * *

It had stopped raining by the time the troop made it to Petalburg City overnight, and the bright morning sunshine filtering through the windows of the Pokemon Centre dormitories suggested a pleasant day ahead. Which it had to be, when Riya woke up and looked at the time and date—before being greeted by a flying blue blur.

“Ah! Ha, ha, settle down, settle down! I got it,” she laughed, quivering from the tickling sensation of his fins on her face. She pulled him into a tight hug, smiling. “You remembered. Thanks, bud. I love you too.”

If there was no one else to count on, she knew she could always turn to her oldest friend, just as she had since she was eleven—and her newest ones too, it seemed, when Wong tapped at all of their Pokeballs to summon them out. Moana greeted her as she always did with a squeeze of her coils; with a little bit of communication, Wong explained the occasion to the newcomers, and soon Skippy was hopping into her lap affectionately, while Tay-Tay gave her a dignified nod on her shoulder.

“Thank you, guys. All of you. I don’t know what I’d do without you all,” Riya beamed, reaching around the group to give them all headpats. “This is a better start to my birthday than I could’ve asked for.”

Her good spirits remained as she headed downstairs for the Centre’s complimentary breakfast, even receiving a cupcake at the front counter—it was usually a standard gesture, since travellers checked themselves in with their date of birth. But it was still nice to get the smile and wishes from the nurse, and the random lady in the lobby who overheard.

However, the mood slowly evaporated as she headed into the main street, and the glowing brown roof of the largest building in town reminded her of the task at hand.

Petalburg itself was pleasant; the air was as crisp and clear as that of the road leading into it, and yellow cobblestone paths winded between baked brick houses of varying sizes, and the twin lakes at either end of the city. The Gym was located adjacent to the northern one, and there was nothing extraordinary about the houses or shops surrounding it—Riya knew the oppressive feeling of its atmosphere was coming from her own mental block as she approached it. Wong made sure to stick extra close to her ankles, and she shot him a little smile as she pressed on.

Whatever hopes she had of delaying the inevitable were quickly dashed, because Norman was already there, standing outside the Gym in conversation with another man. There was a rather pale, timid-looking, green-haired boy next to him, who she assumed was the man’s son. He was clutching at his father’s hand, but staring up at Norman with wide eyes, clearly hooked onto every word.

“I have no doubt he’ll come through. Don’t worry, this Gym is not one for bells and whistles, so it would suit Wally perfectly. I saw a lot of those back in Goldenrod, and I—”

Norman had to cut off mid-speech when he spotted the movement in the corner of his eye, turning around to see what it was—and his back involuntarily tensed as he stared back into a mirror.

Perhaps not a complete carbon copy of himself; Riya had inherited Nadia’s charming violet hair and her distinctive small Sootopolitan eyes. But the brown irises, the cheekbones and strong jaw, the broad shoulders and stubborn stance—even his guest could see that she was very much his progeny, and said as much. “Ah, I presume this is your daughter, Norman?”

“Yes… yes it is, David,” Norman began hesitantly. “Hello, Riya. Your mother told me you’d be coming.”

 _And did she ever tell you my birthday was soon? If she did, did you bother remembering?_ Riya shook the thoughts out of her head as she tried a more civil approach. She could see the young boy look at her nervously from behind his father. “Did she now?”

“Yes, she did, although she never told me when, just that you’ll be coming here.” He folded his arms, looking at her uncertainly. “So… I presume you’re here for a battle?”

“Wow, can’t I just drop by to say hello? Why do you assume everyone is out to attack you?”

“Well, I’m a Gym Leader, and a full-fledged one now at that. When most people approach me, that’s usually what it’s for—”

“Yeah, well, I’m not most people, am I? I’m your daughter.” She muttered under her breath. “Although you’ve never even had dinner with me before, so what would you know.”

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Never mind,” she grumbled, deciding to drop it… while she could. Every time Norman had swung around home, as rarely as he did, they’d inevitably get into a fight, and it looked on the verge of one now. Her mother had always remarked it was because she’d inherited his strong spirit and stubborn will—and while that was a good thing on its own, it meant the clash of identical egos always amounted to some tension. “But since you’re so keen to battle me, I wouldn’t mind. I could take you on right now if you like.”

Wong looked up at his Trainer wide-eyed. Even he knew it was a bold statement to make—he and Moana certainly had their Kanto and Johto experience and training behind them, but Skippy had only had a few outings in the grass, and Tay-Tay hadn’t battled at all. Riya’s quest to prove herself was admirable, but more often than not it was pure recklessness—just as it was now.

Fortunately, Norman dismissed the proposal and saved their skins—but without the least shred of diplomacy.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He let out a mild chuckle. “You have no experience in Hoenn to speak of, and just the two Pokemon—”

“Four.”

“Four, then. But how long has it been since you last battled anyone? I’ve been working hard in Goldenrod for years, and I’ve gotten stronger. And I haven’t yet stopped. Are you sure you can keep up with that?”

“Listen, old man,” Riya fumed through gritted teeth, balling up her fists. “I’ve been keeping up and more over the last two years, hell, I even went down to Goldenrod itself, but it was _you_ who refused to see me, so what would you know?”

“I wasn’t the Gym Leader, Whitney was. What would’ve been the point in me battling you?”

“ _What is wrong with you?!_ Not everything has to be about a goddamn battle!” Now she couldn’t hold anything back; she was yelling loud enough for the whole street to hear. Fortunately it was hardly populated, but both Wong and Wally shrank back in concern and fear. “Is that all you ever think of?! Oh wait, it is! If you ever thought about something else you’d probably be in Littleroot right now!”

Norman’s tone was still eerily patient, as if he was talking to just another challenger. “You do realise I can’t just drop everything at the Gym, not while I’m here full time?”

“You weren’t at Goldenrod full time, were you?! What was so hard about coming home for the holidays? Or would you have made it all about your work then too?” The vein pulsating in her head was causing angry tears to well up in her eyes. Norman frowned in disapproval.

“Riya, you can’t afford to get emotional like this. Not at your age and with your training. It doesn’t make for a good look.”

“You—” She cut herself off seeing the sudden stern glint in her father’s brown eyes, understanding. He wasn’t ever going to battle her no matter how long she stood here and chewed him out—and he’d certainly made up his mind to dismiss her. He’d come with his set of readymade excuses, just as he always had. Twenty years of talking to a brick wall and it didn’t look like it was ever going to change.

Well, she’d simply have to find another way to change it. She’d have to play by his own game.

You play stupid games, you win stupid prizes.

Wally was clutching even more at his father’s hand now, peering from behind his coat sleeve between Norman and the scary young woman. Wong stood firmly by his Trainer’s side, tail now raised in a warning position. He hadn’t forgotten his roots as a reject from Norman’s team nine years ago when he was still an Eevee—he was barely his Trainer now that his daughter had showered him with far more care and placed far more trust in him.

“Fine,” Riya seethed, looking Norman dead in the eye, fists balled in determination. “You want me to get experience? Fine. I’ll get experience. I’ll show you I’m just as good a Trainer in Hoenn as I am anywhere else.”

“My Gym is usually fifth in the roster for the Gym Challenge,” Norman replied calmly. “So you see the level of skill one needs to challenge me or anyone else here.”

“Fine, then, I’ll simply get the other four and then come kick your ass. But you know what? I won’t stop there.” There was a deadly spark in her eyes that Wong had never seen before. “I’m going to go all the way, and I’m going to become Champion.”

“I’m-I’m sorry?” The Gym Leader couldn’t help letting out a chortle at the outlandish declaration. “You really want to go that far just to prove a point? Exactly what do you hope to gain from that?”

“Plain and simple. You don’t think I’m strong enough, and I know for a fact that’s not the case.”

“Have you ever made it to the Indigo League at all?”

“I did, as a matter of fact, I made it up to Agatha. But how would you know, when you were never around to see it?” she scoffed. “But now we’re here, and even if you’re never home you’re in the same region as me. There’s no escaping me, not when I make sure you see it. And I swear to Arceus I will.”

She didn’t wait for him to respond, turning on her heel and marching away from the Gym, Wong in quick pursuit. She didn’t want another one of his circular statements or dismissive comments. She’d had a lifetime of them, and she’d had enough. It was about damn time she took matters into her own hands.

“Mark my words, Dad. Just watch me!” she yelled back.

The two men watched as she turned the corner of the street that led to the lake, and it was only once she was fully out of view that Wally crept out from behind his father, still shivering. David noticed this, and laid a calming hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“It’s alright, Wally, she’s gone now. Good heavens, what a rude young lady. Talking down to her own father like that! What on earth they teach children in colleges these days, I do not know.”

“Admittedly, Viridian City College is not known for the quality of its crowd. But Kanto doesn’t provide a lot of options,” Norman chuckled uneasily, still staring into the distance before turning back towards the Gym, beckoning his guests. “We were discussing training timings, weren’t we? Why don’t we take this inside.”

“Ah, of course.” He led his son forward, genially patting him on the head. “Well, Wally my boy, this here is the best opportunity you’ve got. You want to be stronger, yes?”

“Y-yes,” Wally stammered, coughing. “I’d like to be as s-strong as Master Norman!”

“As you should be. You’d better train well with him then,” David chuckled. “Because I would much rather have you as Champion than someone like _that._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs Groudon and Kyogre to mess up the environment when your father can do it instead, amirite
> 
> I'm sorry to anyone who has Norman in their list of favourites - he unfortunately did NOT make a great impression on me when I first played the games, and my slightly dickish version is based off that as well as Pokespe Norman (there's quite a few inspirations from Pokespe throughout this fic - the RS arc is one of my all time favourites despite, y'know, all the pain).
> 
> Hope the new posting schedule is keeping you on your toes - it sure is for me! Later this week: our first introduction to a certain silver-haired young man we all know and love. ;) As always, thank you for reading!


	3. Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Petalburg, a minor scuffle results in Riya gaining an unconventional new teammate; meanwhile, over in Rustboro City, a young man struggles with his own familial conflicts.

_ Everyone else knows where they're supposed to be _

_ But only I walk without purpose _

_ But still, blending in with them is more comfortable [𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n24XPz7UZ7Q) _

  


Maybe it was unwise to not stay in Petalburg overnight and leave town in the morning instead, but Riya couldn’t bring herself to remain there a minute longer. Not with Norman’s words still ringing in her mind every corner she turned. He really was doing his best to stamp his name and authority around the city—and while that was part of his job, it didn’t mean she had to like it.

The road west led away from the suburbs and towards the Petalburg Woods, beyond which was the beginning of the Hoenn mainland and where she needed to go if she were to keep her word. The team trudged on with a determined pace in their step even as nightfall approached—but then had to pause as the rain came down again.

Surrounded by unwelcome weather in unfamiliar territory, it seemed foolish to attempt to set up camp, and Riya was at a loss for what to do; then, a squawk sounded from above her head.

“Huh?” She blinked, squinting at the tapered blue-and-white bird Pokemon that was flapping at her and crying out in the opposite direction. “A Wingull, right?”

“Hie, Peeko! What is it darling, what did you find?” an older male voice sounded from the distance, then its aged owner came into view through the rain, waving at her. “Hello, young’in, are you lost? Me dear Peeko certainly seems to think so! Is everything alright?”

“Um—”

“No, no, you can’t stand out here much longer, come with me! My place is just a ways up from here. Come on then!”

Hesitantly, Riya and Wong followed the Wingull, to where her Trainer was holding open the door to a modestly-furnished sea shanty. It was a welcome respite from the weather outside, and there was already the smell of something hearty brewing from the stove. The old man didn’t at all mind her leaving her wet hood and boots to dry on his floor, instead insisted she sit down and help herself to some of the broth. He introduced himself as Briney, a former sea captain, and enquired about where she was coming from while Wong and Peeko engaged in conversation on the rug.

“This is your first time visiting Petalburg? That’s quite surprising,” he mused with a raised eyebrow. “Why, I was convinced you’re a local.”

“No… I lived all my life in Kanto.” Riya tilted her head, curious and taken slightly aback. “What… what made you think I was from here?”

“Well, for starters, it’s your accent! I’ve been to Vermillion City port, so I know what Kantonians sound like. And you don’t sound like one. You speak very much like you’re from the east—the sea-dwelling folks around here.”

“Oh—that,” she grinned sheepishly, sipping a spoonful of broth. “I suppose I should’ve led with that. My mother is from Sootopolis, and it was just the two of us at home, so it’s natural I’d wind up speaking like her. I did try to change it, because I tended to get some teasing for it at school… but I suppose that didn’t work very well.”

“And I am glad it didn’t, lassie! The Sootopolitans are the oldest and proudest people in Hoenn, with a rich history and culture. Aye, it’s always an honour to be talking to one.”

“Well… I don’t know if I could consider myself one,” Riya muttered, biting her lip. “I mean, I never lived there, right? And I don’t know the language, even though I did hear Mum speaking it from time to time. But… we’ve always lived very differently from everyone else I knew, so I can’t really consider myself Kantonian, either…” She looked up at the ceiling, frowning. “Honestly, I’m not sure  _ what  _ I am.”

“Aye, I’m sure you’ll figure it out in time,” Briney smiled warmly, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Until then, if anyone asks, you can always say you’re from Littleroot Town.”

She chuckled. “Well, it’s not technically wrong.”

“There ye go! Now eat up. I don’t think the weather will let up any time soon, so you’re welcome to the spare futon.”

“Oh—I couldn’t possibly!”

“Nonsense, young lady. Me and Peeko here have been doing this for travellers for years now! If I can continue providing aid even in retirement, it means a life well led.” He gave Peeko a gentle scratch under the chin as he said it, and she gave his finger an affectionate clip in return, squawking happily. “And you’ll need that rest if you plan to traverse Petalburg Woods. You’re gunning for the badges, aye? Beyond those woods is your first one in Rustboro City.”

“Noted, thank you, Mister Briney.” She pulled out the paper map of Hoenn from her bag, marking Rustboro in a circle with her spare pen. “If you don’t mind… could you tell me where the rest of them are, if you know? I didn’t exactly stop in Petalburg to find out…”

“Of course, of course! Like I said, this isn’t my first rodeo,” Briney chuckled with a gap-toothed grin, moving over to trace his finger over the map while she laid it on the table. “Now, your second one is in Dewford Town, over here across the lagoon. You could surf it if you like, but Peeko and I will be more than happy to ferry you over.”

“What? You’d really do that?”

“Would be rather rude of me to turn away a Gym Leader’s daughter, aye, would it?”

“... Right. Anyway… go on…”

* * *

The weather had cleared considerably the next morning, with bright sunshine all around, but it made no difference once the team said see you later to Briney and Peeko and stepped into the thick underbrush of Petalburg Woods. It looked more like a rainforest on the inside than a typical urban wood, with plenty more wet patches and vines dropping from the trees that provided an ideal habitat for bug Pokemon. Very different from Viridian Forest, she noted, which she attributed to the radically different climate in Hoenn.

She congratulated her own good sense for sticking to her secondhand trekking boots; it made for an easier time trudging through the more swampy areas and over the hillocks to observe the Wurmples and their evolved forms. Wong, however, wasn’t having as much fun; his closer proximity to the ground meant he nearly got himself stuck multiple times, and his Trainer ended up carrying him in her arms while they tried to figure out a way through.

“Not to make you nervous or anything, guys, but I am certain we are lost. Which is nothing new,” she chuckled to her Pokeballs. “This canopy is so thick and lets hardly any sunlight in, and it makes every path look the same. Still, I’m sure if we fuck around a bit we’ll eventually find a way out. It’s worked before, so who’s to say it won’t work now?”

Wong gave a slight huff of disapproval, recalling what she meant—usually, if she’d gotten lost in Kanto or Johto, she found her way out by means of some accident. By now, the Vaporeon had a sort of sixth sense for that happening, and something told him to anticipate more of the same.

They had passed by what they were sure was the same tree for the tenth time, and Riya leaned against the trunk to catch her breath from all the legwork—then heard something like voices in the distance, and caught her breath, holding Wong instinctively.

She didn’t think there would be someone else here, and they were quite far into the woods—which meant there was a high possibility whoever the voices belonged to had come from the Rustboro side. She quickened her steps, hoping they’d lead her out—but then paused when she heard the voice take on a more nervous tone.

“I’m telling you, I don’t have what you need! P-p-please leave me alone!”

“You’re from Devon, right? It says so on your lab coat! Which means you totally have what I need, and I’ll just be taking them papers right there!”

“T-t-these? These are of absolutely no importance to you, t-t-they’re just field notes! What is it that you want? W-who are you?!”

Peering from behind a thick tree trunk, Riya could now see the sources of the voices—the more nervous one belonged to a scrawny-looking man in a lab coat, possibly a researcher of some kind. His confronter was rather oddly dressed: a black and white striped shirt and flared blue pants, with a blue bandana with a strange symbol on it to complete the look—a kind of crossbones ‘A’.

“That’s not important! What matters is that you hand over these notes right now or I’ll make you. Because if I don’t, boss is gonna be very mad!”

For a second, she contemplated leaving it alone. Just walking on and pretending she saw nothing. Because if the last two years had taught her anything, it was that getting caught up in other people’s affairs only brought her more trouble than it was worth. Especially with people who looked like they were part of the local gang.

But she needed a way out of this forest, and clearly, so did this guy. And this was a very familiar scene to her, something she’d known too well growing up: the bully picking on the nerd.

She did not like bullies. She didn’t care where they were from.

“Hey, dickweed. Go pick on someone else.”

Both men looked up startled at the sudden interruption; the researcher looked relieved, but was still frozen in place clutching his notes. The bandana punk stared Riya down with a confused expression as she approached them slowly. “Hey, who the hell are you? This is none of your business!”

“I don’t know what’s going on here, but it can’t be anything good if you’re out harassing someone,” she retorted calmly. “So yes, that makes it my business.”

“Please, who d’you think you are laying down the law, the Champion?” he scoffed, throwing forward a Pokeball from which a Poochyena burst forward. “I have no choice then! With two of you here, guess I’ll just have to use force! Poochyena, grab those notes!”

“Not so fast! Wong, Water Pulse!”

The powerful, pulsating waves threw the little puppy Pokemon far back into the underbrush, and its Trainer could only blink at its source in amazement. “What the—who are you?!”

“That’s not important,” she shot back, setting Wong down so he raced towards the thug, teeth bared. She quickly began to race towards where the researcher had fallen over in his shock. “Hey, mister, are you—”

Something popped out of the grass in a sudden instant, and suddenly she found herself falling too.

“Whaaaaaaaaa—oof! What the hell?!”

She turned around to see the source of the rude interruption: a Shroomish, nearly camouflaged by the grass, but staring back at her with an intense scrutiny. She glared back at it. “Oi! What’s the big idea?!”

The bandana punk decided this was a good time to make his getaway; summoning his Poochyena back, he turned and ran to where light was filtering from a gap in the trees. Riya cursed, trying to pull herself up, but her leg felt strangely sluggish all of a sudden. “Hey! Get back here—”

“Easy, miss, I’ve got you!” The researcher was running over to her now, carefully pulling her up by the arm. “Oh, thank you, thank you so much! I don’t know who you are, but I was in a real pickle back there and you really saved my skin!”

“Just doing my good deed for the day is all,” she shrugged, dusting herself off. The Shroomish was still staring at her, but she tried to pay it no heed. “Who the heck was that guy?”

“I believe he said he’s from a Team Aqua. I’ve never heard of it, but…” The researcher suddenly clapped his hands on his forehead. “Oh no! We need to get to Rustboro, quick!”

“Wait, what? I thought you said your notes aren’t important!”

“Not mine specifically, but if he’s going after people from the Devon Corporation, and he’s headed to Rustboro now—then he might be headed to the company itself, and there’s far more valuable information there!”

“Then we’d better get going—” Riya tried to dart forward, but found herself stumbling again, clutching her leg, and now even Wong was pawing at it concernedly. “What the hell?”

“Miss! Your leg!” They were all looking down at where patchy red marks were beginning to dot her brown skin, and she could feel it tingling, like it had been paralysed. “Oh—that must be from when you tripped over that Shroomish. You must’ve caught its Effect Spore.”

“Yeah, thanks a lot, buddy,” she glared sarcastically at the Shroomish, whose reaction was to shuffle about its stubby round legs and stare at the ground, downcast—almost like it was trying to say sorry. Wong looked from his Trainer’s paralysed leg to the Shroomish and back, shaking his head up and down.

Riya couldn’t help feeling sorry for the little grass mushroom, too. She highly doubted he’d done it on purpose; he was probably just trying to defend himself from the thug in his own way, or was scared, and she’d gotten in the way. And by the way he was nudging closer to Wong, it seemed he was trying to communicate it to him, too.

“Alright, fine. You wanna make it up to me?” She pulled her hood off her shoulders to scoop up the Shroomish in her hands, not wanting to risk another Effect Spore. “Come with me and we’ll see if we can take down that guy.”

“We’ll have to hurry. He’s on foot, so hopefully we can catch up,” the researcher called up, readying a rather large Swellow and pulling her and Wong up behind him. “Swellow! Head for Rustboro!”

Swellow wasted no time in taking off through the canopy and over the lake that ran past the north of the woods. Riya decided to ignore the stinging in her leg by diverting her attention to the views below her: the fishermen lazing around the twinkling lake, a nearby garden full of berry plants very like her mother’s—then large, stone walls surrounding identical buildings soon came into view, growing closer as Swellow dipped further towards the smooth cobblestone streets.

“There! I see him!”

The thug was making his way towards the largest structure in sight: an impressive, old-fashioned office building made of the same stone, surrounded by wrought iron gates that at the moment were open. The blue bandana stuck out in the morning rush hour crowd of suits milling in and out of the building, but the lone guard in front’s first reaction was to the commotion in the air.

And then a slightly crazy idea crept into Riya’s mind. “Tell Swellow to bank towards the gate!”

Swellow’s Trainer passed on the instruction, while Riya gingerly grasped the Shroomish in her hands, looking him in the eye. “I am so sorry, but honestly, you deserve this for tripping me up,” she chuckled, before turning around and swinging her arm in a mighty arc, launching him towards the gate. “Stun Spore!”

The Grass-type fired the attack partially out of self-defense and partially from the shock at just being thrown at a man; but the paralysis-inducing dust caught its target right in his tracks, sending him into a coughing fit while writhing on the ground. Shroomish took the opportunity to hop onto his victim’s chest, almost as if he’d conquered him, when Riya came hobbling down towards the scene.

“Well, what do you know? It worked!” she laughed, picking up Shroomish with her hood again. “I didn’t think you’d do it, but you did! That was amazing!”

Shroomish threw her a proud grin, his angular brows almost turning it into a smirk, and she snorted. “Alright, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, mister. That was a one-and-done deal, got it?”

“I cannot thank you enough, young lady,” the researcher stammered, folding his arms in gratitude. “But oh—you had better treat that leg of yours. I can give you this potion for the time being, but the Pokemon Centre is just down the road that way.”

“Thank you so much.” She sprayed the potion down her leg, and the stinging sensation immediately seemed to lessen. “Guess I’m never wearing shorts again. You aren’t too banged up, are you?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m perfectly alright. But now I shall immediately have to head inside and report what happened. It doesn’t look like we can take this lightly.” He shook her hand, chuckling. “But I’ll be sure to tell the president of your efforts. The whole of the Devon Corporation is in your debt today.”

“Whoa, that might be overselling it a bit,” she grinned sheepishly, holding her hands up and making her way backwards. “But I’m glad to be of help. Thanks for bringing me to Rustboro.”

“Not a problem at all. Enjoy the city, miss!”

Riya watched the researcher leave, then looked up to regard the stately Devon building in front of her, the stone walls seemingly more polished than the rest of the city even though they were built the same. There was a sudden movement at its far left corner, and she tensed, anticipating more trouble—but when she squinted, she could make out the faint outline of a rather angular-looking bird, flying west away from the city.

“Looks like a Skarmory,” she mused, before wincing at the return of the sting in her leg. “Ugh—anyway, it’s not coming this way, so it’s not my problem. I’ve got other things to worry about.”

* * *

“And that concludes today’s session. It’s been highly profitable, and I’m very glad you could all join me and we could have this discussion,” Joseph Stone cleared his throat, grabbing the projector remote to switch off the slide behind him. “It’s exciting times for both Hoenn and Kalos, maybe more so for you than us. But we’ve always been a firm supporter of emerging regional industries, and I assure you of a firm ally in the Devon Co—”

He had to pause midway through his speech, because he’d just noticed the youngest member of the delegation, in the seat at the furthest end of the table, had his head down on the glass and was fast asleep. 

Which he normally wouldn’t have minded if it was anyone else, even any of the Kalosians they’d invited for inter-regional trade talks. That would be on them for missing an important briefing. But he certainly couldn’t afford the embarrassment, both for the company and himself as company president, when it was his own son.

The Kalosian delegate next to him gently poked him in the shoulder. “Um,  _ excusez-moi _ , Monsieur Steven—”

Steven shot up awake like a wild Pokemon, blinking and looking around trying to gather his surroundings—then noticed the faces around the table staring at him and his father standing in front pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry, I must’ve been quite tired… I was out on an excavation yesterday, and it got quite late, but I made quite a few exciting finds,” he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ahem. How… how much more have we got left to cover?”

“Hardly anything. We’re coming to the end, actually,” Joseph informed him, then returned to where he’d left off in his conclusion speech—not without shooting his son a look that clearly read  _ Meet me afterwards. _

Steven sighed inwardly, acknowledging the instruction and gazing up at the ceiling, trying to pay attention to what was being said—one of the Kalosians dishing out compliments and corporate jargon. He knew just how much of these words were hot air and amounted to hardly anything in the long run. The alexandrite sample in his bag, however… now that was worth a lot more, and a lot more valuable to own. Most would probably send it off to the jeweller’s in an instant, but there was something special about seeing a gemstone in its raw, natural, uncut state; clearly showing you where it came from and everything that had come together to form its brilliance today…

The scraping of chairs and people standing up around him jerked him back to earth, and he quickly got to his own feet.  _ Damn it, _ he cursed to himself. He’d done it again, gone off daydreaming when he shouldn’t have, today so far as to fall asleep in a meeting. He made his way into the corridor towards where he knew his father would be waiting by the private water cooler, taking a deep breath in anticipation of a right royal chew out. It wasn’t really in his father’s nature to be angry… but Steven couldn’t help wondering if one of these days he’d cause him to finally blow a fuse.

But as usual, Joseph looked less angry and more disappointed, and he leaned against the wall while letting out a deep sigh. “When did you get back home last night?”

“I think it was around 11 p.m.,” Steven furrowed his brows, trying to recall. “But I stayed up for quite a while after that—”

“Examining your finds for the day, yes, I’m sure,” the elder Stone nodded, sighing again. “Even though you knew the meeting with the Kalosian energy company was this morning?”

Steven dipped his head, gazing pointedly at the floor. “I’m sorry, Dad.”

“Look, don’t apologise for getting carried away, I know I’ve never been able to stop you from doing that as long as you first held a shovel in your hand.” His father pinched the bridge of his nose again, taking a deep breath. “But could you at least  _ try _ to make an effort? You’re twenty-two years old, and it won’t be long before you’ll be taking over from me, and you’ll have to address far bigger fish than the ones we’re frying now. And you’re no longer Champion, goodness only knows why—”

“I told you, Dad,” he mumbled, though he wasn’t concerned if it reached Joseph’s ears. “I wasn’t feeling up to it.”

“—so you most definitely have the time to be present at Devon during the day with enough travel time between here and Mossdeep. My point is, you have all the opportunity in the world to make a name for yourself. I’m giving it to you with open palms. So why don’t you take it?”

Steven bit his lip, knowing he couldn’t really argue with what was right. The company president’s chair had his name on it since the day he turned eighteen, and there was no worming his way out of it. The Devon Corporation was Hoenn’s crowning glory of scientific innovation, and it had been in the Stone family ever since his great-great-something-grandfather built it from the ground up with a few Pokecents to his name. Even winning the title of Hoenn Champion had been just a leg up to the  _ proper  _ title that awaited him.

And he’d already gone back on that once, by hanging up the cloak when it got too heavy… he couldn’t afford to do that a second time. He couldn’t let his father down—not after letting the whole of Hoenn down. And maybe taking up the chair was a way to fix that…

“Steven?” Joseph waved a hand in front of his face. “Son? Are you there?”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, sorry, I’m—I think I just need some fresh air,” he stammered, shaking his head and downing a glass of water before striding out of the lounge. “I think I’d better skip the rest of today, that’s probably better. I think I’ll head down to Dewford for a while. Just send me the minutes of the afternoon, I’ll have a look at it later.”

Joseph watched his son’s retreating back, knowing very well that he would not look at the minutes later and that email would be buried at the back of his inbox along with a hundred others. He sighed, taking the adjacent door to his office and sitting down with his personal letterhead.

This company was only going from strength to strength, and it needed an heir that would maintain that consistency in strength long after he’d retired. And despite his known fondness for Steel types, lately and over the last year Steven looked a pale shadow of the reputation they beheld.

_ That’s a good metaphor _ , he chuckled to himself as he continued to write. Handwritten letters usually made a more lasting impact than spoken words, especially in old families such as theirs; and Steven couldn’t ignore this like he could an email. Like he couldn’t ignore the future that was laid out for him.

Now there was just one problem: Dewford Town did not have a post office.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the circus, Steven! Here's the bill for your therapy--
> 
> Fair note that chapters are gonna get a bit longer from here on as we get into the thick of things, but that's what you're here for, right? Hopefully. ;) Next time: our girl's first crack at the Hoenn Gyms - but it doesn't all go according to plan. Plus: Papa Stone unintentionally plays the hand of fate. See you all Sunday/Monday!


	4. The School of Hard Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an unprompted burst of confidence, Riya decides to keep her word and take on the Hoenn Gyms - but finds out it's not all it's cracked up to be.

_Deeper, deeper, the wound just gets deeper_

_Like pieces of broken glass that I can't reverse[𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcAvNIZ5bDs) _

  


Perhaps it was the lack of any past hang-ups with the place, or just the signature stone roads and walls cooling down the general climate, but Riya found herself enjoying Rustboro City a lot more. It was without a doubt the most modern location she’d seen in Hoenn so far, reminiscent of Goldenrod in Johto with its taller buildings and big-business crowd. If she had to be stuck here for a few more days while her leg healed, she didn’t mind it at all.

And on the subject of her leg, the culprit responsible for its current condition seemed to be stuck with her, too. She had no idea what to do with the Shroomish now that she’d carried him all the way to the city on a completely impulse decision, and she was in no condition to walk him all the way back to the forest. But he seemed willing to stay, too; often nudging at her leg apologetically, as if asking if it was alright, which Riya couldn’t help being endeared by. For lack of creativity, she took to calling the bouncy little mushroom Shroomy, and he very happily settled in with the rest of the team.

It took a while and a lot of potion and walking around the town to wear off any remaining paralysis, but soon enough, her ailment had almost fully subsided, and the team could finally concentrate on what they were in town for. Riya even made a minor outfit change, swapping out her shorts for full-length jeans, not wanting to risk another Effect Spore accident while Shroomy was still learning to get it under control. But the more time he spent around his Trainer and the rest of the team, the more he slowly got accustomed to not setting off spores at the slightest contact from someone familiar.

After doing a little digging at the local fossil museum—which was a fascinating exhibit the squad spent three whole hours in—she learnt the Rustboro Gym was attached to the local Trainer’s School and its Gym Leader, Roxanne, specialised in Rock types. Which was great news; with Wong and Moana’s experience and type advantage they already had the upper hand. For a moment she pondered whether it really was wise falling back on the safest option possible, but that was dismissed by Norman’s words from before, cutting through her brain like a blunt knife.

_“I’ve been getting stronger, and I haven’t stopped. You think you can keep up with that?”_

_“You’d really go that far just to prove a point? Exactly what do you hope to gain from this?”_

Maybe they were intrusive thoughts, and she shouldn’t let them get the better of her. But still… she _was_ trying to prove a point. And she _was_ his daughter no matter how much she tried to deny it, and he’d made his reputation as a man in pursuit of power. Surely, that would be what Roxanne and everyone else would be expecting from her, too.

“If they want power, we’ll just have to give it to them then,” she grunted, petting Moana with a determined expression as they stood in their room in the Pokemon Centre, prepping to leave. “I’m not gonna bring you out first up against rocks, of course, but I’m sure you can handle it if it comes down to you.” She leaned down to give Wong a similar pet. “I know both of you can.”

Moana gave a determined grunt matching her Trainer’s, nuzzling into her hand before zipping into her Pokeball of her own accord. That was good; it meant she was raring to go, as was Wong, baring his teeth and stretching out his tail fin in a battle pose. Riya grinned, slipping on her hood and hauling her backpack before opening the door for him. “Well then, since that’s all settled… let’s go win ourselves our first Hoenn Badge.”

* * *

As suspected, Roxanne didn’t send out her strongest team, opting to go with her standard reserve for regular Gym Challengers; and as expected, Riya blew her completely out of the water—literally. She only needed to use Wong, too, which made it an even more embarrassing loss on the Gym Leader’s part. And Riya could tell she was smarting from it when she went up to shake her hand.

“Great battle, Roxanne—”

“Oh, don’t kid yourself, that was pathetic,” Roxanne huffed, reluctantly handing over the Stone Badge. “I should’ve suspected it, seeing how much older you are that you’d have a lot more experience under your belt. But I played it safe, and played myself for a fool.”

“Well—I suppose I’d be the real fool if I put Petalburg’s reputation to shame.”

“Oh, so it’s you, eh?” The young schoolteacher looked Riya up and down for a few seconds as if sizing her up. “I knew the new guy had a daughter, but I didn’t think she’d be challenging the Gyms. Figured she’d be downtown managing things beside her dad.”

“ _Au contraire._ My father is of the opinion I’m not nearly qualified enough to do that, so here I am.”

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. “And… you think pushing your way through the first four Gyms will somehow earn you those qualifications?”

Riya bit her lip, hesitating before replying. It was the same question she’d asked herself before entering the Gym, and she’d gone through with it anyway. But it had produced the desired result, hadn’t it?

“It’s certainly how he’s done things, and it’s gotten him this far.”

The brunette woman was still looking at her opponent skeptically, but they were interrupted by a head popping into the doorway; Riya recognised it as the researcher she’d rescued a few days ago. “Ah, miss! There you are, I should’ve known you would be here! If you don’t mind and your battle is finished, could you come with me? President Stone would like to meet you.”

“Who?”

“The president of the Devon Corporation,” Roxanne answered, slightly wide-eyed. “What did you do?”

“It’s a long story, but I can assure you it’s nothing illegal,” Riya chuckled, beckoning Wong and heading backwards towards the door. “Well, sorry to cut our time short, but I suppose I can’t keep the president waiting. It was nice meeting you, Roxanne. I hope we can catch up sometime.”

“I would hope not,” Roxanne muttered under her breath, but it wasn’t really out of malice. No… if they were to meet again, it would rather be so she could give Riya a fair fight. And if she were to go about the same strategy she used here today, she might not find herself on the winning side so easily.

There was something… amiss about that woman, Roxanne observed. Like she was highly unsure of herself; like she was using her power as a sort of facade—because it wasn’t even power, it was just brute force. She was certain Riya had jumped at the chance to show off her type advantage, but that wasn’t going to get her everywhere. In fact, if she _were_ to challenge Norman like she implied she would—Roxanne wasn’t stupid—he’d almost certainly anticipate her going about it that way, and would be fully prepared. And it would crush her.

And Roxanne didn’t want to see a Trainer closer to her age with genuinely good potential put off the road, no matter whether she felt like they were wasting it.

It was reminding her too much of what happened with her cousin. Except she wouldn’t even make it as far as Champion.

The next Gym after hers was in Dewford Town, and she knew Riya would want to head there the minute she finished off whatever business she had at Devon. Perhaps she had better give Brawly a call…

* * *

“Hey, Wong…” Riya whispered to her Water-type companion as they sauntered across the marble floor, staring up at the ornate chandelier that hung from the ceiling. “This place is _huge_.”

Wong seemed to agree, taking everything in with similarly wide eyes. They’d seen large storied corporate buildings before, in Celadon in Kanto and Goldenrod in Johto, but none nearly as impressive as the headquarters of the Devon Corporation. The insides were all lined with a lighter grade of the signature stone that made up Rustboro City, but it was the walls that grabbed her attention the most—all adorned with various displays, of either carefully preserved fossils or pristine geological samples.

“The president was quite the fossil enthusiast in his youth, and the vast majority of these are his finds from around the world,” the researcher explained as he led his guest further up the stairs. “Of course, he had to put that on hold once he took up running the company, but he still does enquiries every now and then to expand the collection. Though from what I hear, apparently his son has taken up his side hobby of stone collecting. And—here we are.”

They stopped in front of a large wooden door with a nameplate that read _Joseph Stone, President,_ and the researcher paused to acknowledge the secretary sitting at a desk beside it before taking his leave. “The Trainer that was asked for, Christine.”

Christine gave a polite smile and nod before getting up and opening the door so Riya and Wong could walk in. She was rather unsure of what to do, before the secretary came to her rescue and announced her arrival; and the man at the large wooden desk looked up. “Ah, come in. Do sit down.”

Still a bit ginger, clearly unused to being in such a lavish environment, the young woman slowly took her seat in front of the president—he looked late middle aged, greying to white, wearing a pinstripe suit and a warm smile. Despite how easygoing he seemed, she couldn’t help feeling like she’d been summoned for a job interview. “Um, it’s good to meet you, sir,” she began, stretching out a hand. “My name is Riya.”

“And it’s good to meet you too, Riya,” the man said genially, shaking her hand. “My name is Joseph. It’s a pity we couldn’t have met sooner, because I heard you pulled off quite a feat right outside our gates a few days ago.”

“Oh… that was nothing, really. I was just helping out someone from getting beat up,” Riya chuckled sheepishly, grimacing a little. “I had no idea it was that serious.”

“Well, you not only did a good deed then, but you also may have saved something far more serious from happening, yes. Are you very familiar with the Devon Corporation?”

“I’m afraid not,” she admitted. “I’ve only been in Hoenn a few months, to be honest, and this is my first time in Rustboro City.”

“Ah, so you just moved here. How wonderful! Allow me to enlighten you then.” Joseph cleared his throat, resting his hands on the desk. “Devon is one of the first and oldest industries here in Hoenn. It was my great-grandfather, Aloysius Stone, who came to this region from Sinnoh with nothing but the shirt on his back and a college degree, and decided its natural richness was an ideal ground for scientific innovation. And so the two merged, and ever since then we’ve been producing everything from essentials that make household life easier, to specialised Pokeballs for the convenience of Trainers such as yourself.”

“Come to think of it, I might have seen the name Devon around the house somewhere back in Littleroot.”

“Expect it to be quite ubiquitous during your time in Hoenn. Our departments are quite varied,” he chuckled, pausing before continuing. “But the man you rescued was actually part of our research and development wing, which is where you see my concern. We invite researchers from all over this region and even overseas to be part of our projects to enhance the lives of both people and Pokemon, and lately we’ve been looking into fossil restoration, among other things.”

“He did mention you had quite a fondness for fossils, sir.”

Joseph smiled. “Well, he isn’t wrong, and that fondness still remains. I have always believed that the key to a better future is understanding our past, and when that future is spent living in harmony with nature and Pokemon, that includes understanding the Pokemon of the past, too. However, that kind of technology can easily be manipulated for nefarious purposes.”

“He said that guy belonged to Team Aqua,” Riya frowned. “Are they a local gang, or something?”

“I would assume so, at the moment, because this is the first I’ve heard of them. However, we can’t afford to take any chances, especially since that man decided to enter the company premises directly. Until you stopped him from doing so, which is why I had to personally thank you.”

“Well… I’m glad I could help, sir. And thank you very much for telling me all about the company. It really is fascinating stuff,” Riya smiled, bowing. “It’s a fascinating city, actually. I noticed there were more fossil displays as part of the Gym—are they yours too?”

“Oh no, those were contributed by my brother and his family. You were at the Gym, then? Did you challenge Roxanne?”

“Yes, and I’ve won her Badge. I’ll be heading to get my next one soon, hopefully, if weather permits.”

“But of course—your next one would be in Dewford, wouldn’t it?” He started suddenly like he’d just remembered something, then reached into his desk drawer. “I was hoping you could do me a favour. I need this delivered to someone in Dewford, but unfortunately the town doesn’t have a post office. They’re a bit… disconnected like that. You’ll see what I mean when you get there.”

Riya took the thin white envelope he handed her; there was nothing particularly remarkable about it, save for the Devon Corporation seal at the back. The front was simply labelled _Steven._ “You want me to deliver this to this… Steven person?” She frowned. “Do you have any idea where he might be?”

“If I had to take a guess, a place called Granite Cave.” Joseph reached into his desk again, this time into the lower cabinet to withdraw a small parcel. “But of course I’m not expecting you to do this without something in return! This is our newest model of PokeNav. I trust you might have seen everyone around Hoenn use them, and it’s certainly a handy alternative to a basic phone.”

“Oh—I was wondering how I’d get my hands on one of these,” she chuckled, gratefully accepting the PokeNav and standing up. “Thank you very much once again, Mr. Stone. I’ll be sure to get your letter delivered.”

“Of course. I have a feeling I can count on you, Riya,” Joseph assured with a smile, stepping forward to show her the door himself. “Good luck with your Gym battle. I do hope we can meet again—in less extraordinary circumstances.”

* * *

Riya hadn’t forgotten Mr. Briney’s offer to ferry her across the lagoon to Dewford, and without a flyer it was the best—and only—option she had to get there as quickly as possible. And she had to; she was still running high on her victory against Roxanne and it was giving her confidence she could just as easily take on the next one. Annoyingly, it meant having to traverse Petalburg Woods again, but her new PokeNav showed her a route to the left that cut straight through the woods back to the city outskirts, which saved her a lot of travel time.

“Guess it goes to show you really should stick your nose in other people’s business after all,” she chuckled, to which Wong stuck his nose in the air. Historically, she often ended up regretting such statements. Sometimes he felt like he was far wiser than his Trainer, but what did he know. A Vaporeon saw a very different view of the world from human ankle height.

Mr. Briney was more than happy to welcome them and treat them to afternoon tea while he and Peeko prepared their boat—a small but sturdy schooner. He was certain in its ability still from decades of service, and promised to get them there by evening at the latest.

They exchanged anecdotes about Riya’s visit to Rustboro as they sped over the waves, the old sailor congratulating her on her Gym battle. “Dewford Gym would be your next, eh? As far as I’ve known them, they’ve always specialised in Fighting types! I doubt that’s changed, so you had better be well set, lassie!”

“Yeah, I think I am,” she called back over the rushing wind, looking down to pat Tay-Tay’s Pokeball. Admittedly, it was a bit of a risk going on type advantage alone; Tay-Tay didn’t have half or even a third of the experience Wong or Moana had, and while she had full faith in his abilities, she doubted she could take out an _entire_ Gym Leader’s lineup himself. Still, he could always lead with the major damage going in, and then make way for backup. And given the subpar lineup Roxanne had sent out, there was a good chance she could expect more of the same.

However, there was a tugging feeling in the back of her gut once she disembarked, and it only grew as she approached the Gym, which looked like it was experiencing a power outage from the outside. She frowned, looking for Mr. Briney, but he’d already gone, probably to the Trend House where he said he’d be checking into. Perhaps she ought to wait a bit? Wait a day? See the rest of the town by then?

It wasn’t a very large town, mostly full of fishing encampments and unusually-constructed houses with unusual signs… pretty soon, she figured out what Joseph Stone had meant when he said it was rather ‘disconnected’. Every single one of its inhabitants seemed to speak using a strange sort of slang, which at first she assumed was picked up from the many surfing beaches she saw around. It was when she caught up with Briney for tea at the Trend House that she discovered they were the originators of the bizarre phenomenon. They were informative enough… to a fault.

“Oh yes, the Gym’s open! You probably thought it was closed because it’s all dark,” one young woman heartily informed her. “But that’s just how Brawly is! He’s sooooo dreamy. And you know what they say, right? Torchic Charm!”

“Uh… sure,” Riya agreed half-heartedly. “Thanks. Torchic Charm to you too.”

She quickly left, not without having a bit of her own fun at the expense of the trend-happy locals. But she very much hoped Brawly wasn’t nearly as eccentric, especially if he ran a Gym in the dark.

“Hello?” she called out nervously, opening the door a crack. “Gym Leader Brawly?”

“Ah, yes!” A jolly male voice came from somewhere ahead of her. “Your name wouldn’t happen to be Riya, would it? I was told you’d be coming!”

That was highly unusual; Roxanne hadn’t expected her coming at all. For her sake, Brawly switched on two fluorescent lights at either end of the Gym’s entrance, and she let her eyesight adjust before moving forward to where she could see the battle mat. “Really? Did my father tell you I was coming?”

“Oh no, though I do know who your father is. Very… interesting man,” he chuckled, hopping down from somewhere into a spot she could finally see him; he was as good-looking as every single girl at the Trend House had proclaimed him to be, though his surfer-bro build and dress sense was not quite Riya’s type. “Point being, I was told you’d be challenging me, and here you are! It’s a pleasure to meet’cha.”

“Likewise,” she grinned, shaking the hand he offered her. “Do you always have your battles in the dark, or…?”

“I do, actually, and there’s a reason for that! I find it helps my Pokemon focus better. I usually train while surfing, you see, and you need an extreme amount of focus to keep your balance and not fall over. And when you can’t see, you really gotta train your other senses to make sure your focus is perfectly in check,” he explained, grinning. “So you have a fair idea now of how this battle’s gonna go.”

Riya smirked, shooting a glance at Wong, who was having some difficulty seeing it. “I didn’t realise you were just as eager as I was. Well then, let’s get this show on the road—”

“Hold on, buddy!” Brawly interrupted, holding up a hand. “Y’see… it was Roxanne who told me you were coming, and she also told me how your battle with her went. And we both agreed that since we’re all adults here who know exactly how Pokemon battles work, the least we can do is make it a little fair.”

Riya hesitated, biting her lip. Something told her she wasn’t walking into an ideal scenario, but… “Well, you’re the Gym Leader. It’s only fair I go by the conditions you set.”

“Right! So, here’s what I decided on. We’re gonna make this a one-on-one battle, just the one Pokemon. And you can only use Pokemon that are from Hoenn. It would only be right, fighting for a Hoenn Badge.”

Now she was _really_ nervous; he was right, but it meant Wong and Moana, her strongest assets, would be out of the equation. Shroomy barely knew any moves that weren’t status ones, so her best bets were Skippy and Tay-Tay. Skippy was certainly the more experienced, but…

She drew a grip on Tay-Tay’s Pokeball. If type advantage had served her well in her first battle, there was no reason she couldn’t rely on it again. “Fine by me. Shall we begin?”

“Of course! To our positions, then. Hie, Jocelyn, man the referee would ya?”

Riya took a deep breath as she stepped up to her end of the mat, withdrawing Tay-Tay as she did so. He hopped onto her arm with his usual agitated energy, squinting as he tried to adjust to the low light. She hoped that Taillows’ generally good eyesight and sharp hearing would prove an advantage. “Hey, Tay-Tay. You can hear Brawly, can’t you?”

Tay-Tay gave her a nod and a peck, which she hoped meant yes, and that it was Brawly that he’d heard and not the referee. “Alright, I want you to keep following his voice while you attack. Do that, and we should be golden.” She turned her attention towards the front of the pitch. “Ready when you are!”

“Let’s do this, then!” Brawly announced cheerfully, throwing forward his own Pokeball. “Go, Makuhita!”

Riya could barely make out the outline of the round, punchy Pokemon in the dim light, but she was certain Tay-Tay was better equipped than weak human eyes. There was no time to waste—Brawly had already put her on the offensive. “Go, Tay-Tay, and use Peck!”

The Taillow darted forward in the direction the callout came from, beak thrust forward to attack—but before he could lay a mark on anything, the Gym Leader made his move. “Double Team!”

“Shit! Tay-Tay, stay focused!”

But it was easier said than done. For all its bulk, Makuhita was surprisingly light-footed, and now with it picking up speed and making copies of itself—in the _dark—_ it seemed to be walking on air. Following Brawly’s voice wouldn’t be enough; Taillow had to pick out a target somehow.

“Quick Attack!” That attack never missed; Tay-Tay had to get a hit—could he?

He managed to graze the side of Makuhita’s head before it could take its next order. “Double Team again!”

“What?!”

Now the Arm Thrust Pokemon was moving in the _opposite_ direction, and whatever target was in front of Tay-Tay was gone. This wouldn’t do; she would have to seek it out somehow. “Fly up, Tay-Tay, and use Growl!”

He did as he was told, letting out a high-pitched squawk—and it was too late that Riya realised her big mistake.

“Hah, perfect. Makuhita! Arm Thrust!”

The Growl had alerted Makuhita to Tay-Tay’s exact position, and the swinging arm came out of nowhere, nailing the bird Pokemon right in the wing and causing his Trainer to gasp. “Tay-Tay! Are you alright?!”

Tay-Tay was flapping hard to stay afloat at a rather awkward angle, and screeched back adamantly—Riya was trembling with concern, and she couldn’t even send anyone after him, but if he was insistent he wanted to keep on, then she’d have to keep him from as little danger as possible. “Okay, good, we have a target now! Follow that arm and use Peck again!”

The Taillow angled his good wing down, back in the direction his assailant came from, but—

“Finish it off with Reversal!”

“Oh no!”

Makuhita used the other arm this time, the change of direction meaning it brought even more power to the hit, double that of Tay-Tay’s Peck—and it caught him square on the other wing, sending him flying towards the spotlights where he hit the floor with an abrupt stop. Still huffing, trying to fluff up his wings, the bird Pokemon tried to hop nimbly onto one foot—but gave up the ghost, slumping down.

Jocelyn held up her hand in the direction of her boss. “Taillow is unable to battle! The victory goes to Leader Brawly of the Dewford Gym!”

“Tay-Tay!” Riya immediately rushed over to her Pokemon’s aid, somehow making her way through the dark pitch to where he lay squirming on the floor. “Are you okay? Hey, hey, settle down, okay? Stop moving for a bit and rest. I got you.”

He didn’t look terribly battered—his wings weren’t broken, more bruised, and a few rounds of potion and a good rest in the Pokemon Centre would heal that up. But she knew it was really his wounded pride that was bringing him down—and she could feel it too, as the reality of the loss began to dawn on her.

“Hey, hey, don’t look so down!” Brawly came up to her just then, holding out a hand to shake and pull her up. “You put up a good battle. Your Taillow is a tough Lava Cookie.”

“He is,” she smiled weakly, slowly returning the handshake. “But I guess he didn’t have the focus you guys had.”

“See, that’s the thing, Riya. It’s not about me when it comes to focus. This is just the way I approach it.” Brawly folded his arms, but he was looking at her with an expression wiser than his image betrayed. “You see, when you’re in the dark, you try to focus on the loudest voice there is. But that means you ignore all the other sounds around you—the ones that are telling you what’s really important. The ones you need to focus on if you really want to fight your way out. Because the little things are what make up the big picture, and when you lose sight of the little things, it becomes impossible to see it.”

The challenger kept looking down at her Taillow, silent and subdued as she grasped the meaning of Brawly’s words. Whether or not he intended to hit right at her own personal conflict, she didn’t know. But him and Roxanne definitely deserved more credit than she’d given them.

“Hey, chin up! This ain’t the end of the road, buddy!” He clapped a gentle hand on Riya’s shoulder before turning to switch the rest of the lights on. “I’m more than happy to let you try again. You can even come back tomorrow, but I’d suggest squeezing in as much training as you can first. Maybe on the beach or up at Granite Cave. It would be a great spot to apply the advice I just gave you.”

Tay-Tay didn’t even grace her hand with a peck, and continued staring at the floor. She sighed. It seemed Brawly wasn’t the only one teaching her hard lessons today.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story about researching for this chapter: apparently Makuhita in gen 3 only learns Reversal at level 40-something, and yet Brawly had it on his at level 19. There were some steroids going around Emerald, I swear...
> 
> And yes, I headcanon Steven and Roxanne as cousins! It makes sense with the whole Rustboro and rocks connection, lol.
> 
> Anyway, get hype, because next update we're heading to Granite Cave - which means that red string of fate is gonna be _pulled,_ baby! Looking forward to seeing you all later this week :3


	5. Don't Take Me For Granite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected collision in Granite Cave leads to the formation of a blossoming friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of you might have previously read the Emerald-era one shots I originally wrote when they were still in Google Docs form, and so might recognise a few bits here and in some upcoming chapters. I'm definitely retconning most of it since a lot changes in a year and a half and I'm finally happy with the version of the story I want - but I'm still keeping the best bits!

_ How could I know _

_ One day I'd wake up feeling more _

_ But I had already reached the shore _

_ Guess we were ships in the night [𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wq-ezXSLPOU) _

  


_ "MAGIKARP PURE POWER! MAGIKARP PURE POWER!" _

Riya groaned, muffling her ears with the pillow, squinting at the bedside clock that said 6 a.m. Of all the regrets she ever had—and she had many—she didn't think they would include teaching the Trend House a new catchphrase. It was purely a joke on her part yesterday, but they had taken it way too seriously, and now some smartass was using it as an alarm clock.

The little band at her feet was starting to stir from the racket, too; Wong, Skippy, Shroomy, and Tay-Tay—Moana was snoozing peacefully on the ground. While they all looked understandably annoyed, Tay-Tay in particular still looked slightly subdued, and she knew why. She felt it, too, and she felt worse not knowing if she could ever make it up to him. They’d both gone in with overconfidence, and it had bitten them badly, and she could kick herself for it.

“Good morning, everyone,” she yawned, stretching. “Since there's no chance of us getting any more sleep, and it's too early for breakfast, how about a run on the beach?” She shot a sideways glance towards Tay-Tay, who perked up reluctantly. “I think we'd all just like to get some downtime for a while. And maybe we can train for a bit.”

Tay-Tay seemed to consider this with an indifferent nod, before hopping back into his Pokeball with the rest bar Wong. Riya sighed. It really didn’t do to see the once proud Taillow keep sulking like this. Worse still, if he lost faith in his Trainer because of it.

She really could kick herself; she should’ve been smarter than that. She thought she was putting Kanto and Johto behind her, and here she was again, making the same mistakes. Perhaps her father was right, and this was a fool’s errand.

Speaking of errands… 

“Oh, shit!” She facepalmed, rushing over to her bag and rummaging in its pockets. “I completely forgot—” 

She finally found what she was looking for: the plain white envelope Joseph Stone had entrusted her to deliver the previous day. “Oh, don't look at me like that, Wong. He was so nice about all that Team Aqua business. I couldn't exactly say no.”

The Vaporeon was still giving her the eye of judgement, and she shook her head, pocketing the letter and strolling out of the Pokemon Centre towards the beach on the island’s north face, which was where the PokeNav told her to go. 

“He said Granite Cave, didn't he?” she muttered to herself, kicking up sand as she walked. “What kinda… what sort of hermit friends does Mr. Stone have that need letters hand-delivered to him in caves? And  _ why  _ doesn’t Dewford have a damn post office?!”

The morning beach was devoid of life except for the Corphish splashing in the shallows, so they were the only ones hearing Riya's ranting, Wong having learnt to tune it out by now. He knew she was still just wearing off frustrations from yesterday’s disastrous match. “Ah well, it's just at the end of the beach, we might as well head there to train. Who knows, our hermit friend might be in there somewhere. Even if it is stupid o'clock.”

Granite Cave, however, seemed just as deserted as the beach outside. Two curious heads peered in—the walls of the cave didn't actually  _ look _ like they were made of granite, and there were a few upper levels that looked ready to crumble. 

“Well, we're avoiding those,” she shuddered, tiptoeing in and craning her ear for any sort of sound. “Hang on a minute…”

The Pokédex Professor Birch had given her wasn't being very informative, but it picked up the cry she had heard: Makuhita somewhere in the distance. Of course—she wasn’t going to forget that cry for quite a while. 

“No time to waste,” she called out, throwing forward her Pokéball. “Come on out, Tay-Tay!”

Tay-Tay still looked rather wary when he burst forward, hopping about on the uneven ground, but turned puzzled when he saw his Trainer was grinning. 

“This is the perfect opportunity, Tay-Tay,” she explained. “Remember how the Gym was all dark and you couldn't land a single hit because Brawly kept spamming Double Team? Well, two can play at that game. We're gonna go train in the dark too.”

The Taillow perked up a little more, if not merely at the suggestion of beating Brawly again. He hopped onto her shoulder—which encouraged her a lot more—as she crept towards the cave's lower levels. 

“Now… focus. The only thing we’re looking for here is the Makuhita. They make a sort of padding noise as they go.” She was right; with his sight dimmed, he was suddenly more aware of the noises the Makuhita were making on the ground.

It was a brilliant idea on paper. Putting it into practice, however, turned out to be a whole different ball game.

“It's getting a bit hard to see… Yes, I know that was the idea, but not like this,” she frowned, squinting and concentrating on the sound of Tay-Tay's flapping, taking small steps in its direction. “Wong, stick with me. Tay-Tay, again! Double Team and Peck that Zubat outta the air!”

The offending Zubat was quickly swatted away, and now Riya's ears picked up a cry she hadn't heard before—something like a feeble metallic cackling. “What the—? I don’t know what that is… Wong, you had best take care of it.”

Wong darted forward in the direction of the new cry. His eyes were better than his Trainer's, and he had spotted its source—a small, strange-looking Pokemon with eyes that gleamed suspiciously in the dark like jewels. It quickly scuttled away when it spotted him, and he sprinted nimbly after it, determined to get it out of the way—it looked like trouble.

Then suddenly there was no ground beneath him and he was going straight downwards. He’d been right. It was a trickster!

Riya frowned when she heard the padding of his paws suddenly diminish. “Hey, Wong, where'd you go?” She tiptoed unsteadily in the direction he had gone, Tay-Tay following close behind. “This isn't funny—aaaAAAAAAAHHHHH!”

She hadn't noticed the shaft behind her, or the ladder affixed to it, and tripped on the rungs and lost her footing. She avoided near disaster by grabbing the ladder in time, but her sweaty hand lost its grip, and she landed on her backside in a pile of rubble all the same. 

“Ow… my back…”

“Oh my God!” There was someone else here? The voice sounded male—they were running towards her. “Are you alright?!”

She blinked, groaning and looking up. The owner of the voice looked to be a young man around her age, maybe a few years older. He was short and somewhat scrawny, with a messy crop of silver-blue hair that stuck in several directions, and blue eyes that sparkled even in the darkness of the cave. He would be handsome in a boyish way—if his face and the suit jacket he was wearing weren't covered in dust and dirt.

And he had asked a very stupid question. 

“Oh yeah, I'm doing great,” she grumbled, wincing as she tried to stand. “I just fell through the floor of a cave, no big.”

“Ah, sorry. Here, let me help you,” he frowned, holding out a hand to her. It was even more grubby than his face, but she took it anyway, carefully pulling herself to her feet. “There we go. Are you sure you haven't broken anything? I don’t know—”

“Dude, don't worry. I've been falling through caves for two years now. It's kinda my thing.” She grinned despite herself—then noticed she was still holding the boy's hand. She dropped it abruptly, remembering her predicament. “Wong! Are you down here?”

“Is Wong your Vaporeon?” He gazed at her curiously, gesturing to the adjacent stone wall. “He fell down here too, a bit before you did. But he's been hiding ever since he caught sight of me.” He frowned, almost disappointed. “I don't bite, I promise.”

“You don't look like you bite,” she snickered, heading towards the wall where she could see Wong crouching—throwing suspicious glances behind her. “C'mere, you silly fish. You're okay, aren't you?”

_ “Hey!” _ The stranger folded his arms, almost pouting. “What's that supposed to mean?!”

“Well, you could've been all snappy when I fell in here,” she shrugged, picking Wong up. “But you weren't.”

He chuckled, tilting his head. “Is that a jab at yourself?"

She grinned, giving her partner a quick scratch between the fins before stretching her back. It didn't feel incredibly banged up—just the usual kinks from climbing. “Well, it's better I call myself out before somebody else does it, no?”

“I can respect that. Oh, but where are my manners!” He shook his head and extended his arm again, this time in a handshake. “My name's Steven.”

Riya blinked, nearly dropping Wong while unsteadily drawing her arm forward.  _ This _ was Steven?! When Mr. Stone had mentioned someone in a cave, she had expected someone much older; perhaps a bearded, gruff hiker type. She hadn't expected someone who, by all accounts, could've been her schoolmate.

“ _ You're _ Steven?” she stammered, slowly shaking his outstretched hand. “That's… great! I mean, great that you're here, not great that your name is Steven. Not saying it's not a good name to have, I mean, it's a very nice name—”

“It's okay, I get it… I think,” he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “Is someone looking for me?”

“Not exactly. I was asked to give you this.” She scrambled to fish out the letter from her pocket. “It's from Mr. Stone in Rustboro City. You know, the Devon Corporation guy?”

“Yeah, I know who he is,” he shook his head, taking the letter and trying not to giggle. “He's uh, he's my dad.”

“He—what?” Riya was blinking again, taking Steven in from head to toe like she had missed something about him. What on earth was a mega corporation's CEO's son doing faffing about in a grimy little cave? “So… you’re not actually from Dewford?”

“Oh, heavens, no,” he chuckled sheepishly, pocketing the letter. “Sorry if this is a lot to take in all at once. I'm sure my dad has some reason for sending me this, but I'm not going to look at it now. More importantly, I never got your name.”

“I'm Riya,” she said, extending her hand again before realising she already did that, but he shook it anyway. It helped ease the nervous tension she felt when introducing herself—because at this point, with everyone and their mother taking a gushing guess at who she was, she could anticipate what his next line would be.

But it never came. “That’s a pretty name.”

That was an unexpected response, and threw her off guard slightly; she hesitated a bit, thinking he’d definitely recognise it… but he showed no signs of it, so she decided to let it pass, slightly astounded. 

“Uh... huh. Right. I'm sorry if this sounds like a weird question, but—what are you doing here?”

“Me? I'm just a traveller,” he grinned, pulling up the rucksack behind him. “I like looking for rare stones, so I travel here and there wherever I think I can find some.”

“Rare stones?” She raised an eyebrow, gazing at the wall behind him—it looked recently excavated, and there was a pickaxe dangling from his belt. “And you found some here?”

“I did! Want to take a look?” Without waiting for an answer, he rummaged in his rucksack till he retrieved a small cloth-wrapped parcel. Lifting the folds revealed a roundish gold-orange stone that shimmered like it had flames in its centre. “Isn't it brilliant?”

“Hey, I know what that is. It's a Fire Stone,” she grinned, taking a closer look and then glancing at Wong. “But we only saw the dinky little ones in the shop when we were getting you to evolve, didn't we? It's a bit special seeing one in the wild like this.”

Steven snorted. “The wild?”

“Uh, I mean, the earth, I guess—”

“Oh no, I know what you mean. I actually really like that description.” He gazed at the Fire Stone again, his eyes twinkling. “The earth is to stones what tall grass is to wild Pokemon after all.”

“So that makes you their Trainer?” she teased. “Do you keep all your stones in little balls? Battle them like say, playing marbles?”

“Not quite,” Steven was laughing now, and she couldn't help smiling. “You're really funny. But some people do call me the wandering stone collector, so I guess that sounds similar.”

“Pretty fancy. I guess that makes me the wandering Trainer.”

“I guess it does. Hey, but if you're a Trainer,” he put the Fire Stone back, hoisting up his rucksack, “does that mean you're here to challenge Brawly's Gym?”

She clapped her hands to her head, groaning. “Oh Arceus, I forgot! My Taillow and I were training outside! He must be so concerned, he probably thinks I vanished.”

“Don't worry, I think his concerns are lifted,” he chuckled, pointing at the light from the floor hatch. Tay-Tay immediately swooped down to Riya's side, nuzzling her cheek agitated; Steven couldn’t help smiling at the scene. “Hey, don't worry, buddy. Your Trainer's fine.”

“What he said, Tay-Tay, I'm fine. Oh my God, I'm so sorry I left you out there,” she cooed, gently petting his head. He actually seemed a lot more receptive to her than before; perhaps it was out of concern that his Trainer might’ve fallen to her death. “Arceus, we were supposed to be training, weren't we?”

“I think you'd both better rest for a bit after that fall,” Steven shook his head, starting to climb up the hatch—then paused, looking back at her. “Say, how about you join me for breakfast?”

“It's not at the Trend House, is it? Because that was where I got breakfast yesterday. And lunch. And dinner.”

“Oh god, no,” he shuddered at the thought. “There's a seafood restaurant further downtown, but they do breakfast too. It's pretty nice. Brawly hangs out there sometimes.”

Riya grimaced. “I'm probably not too keen on running into Brawly so soon after yesterday—”

“Nonsense,” he grinned, holding out his hand. “Gym business is Gym business. If he's there, I'll shoo him away. I'll tell him not to disturb my friend.”

She grinned back, grabbing his hand and pulling herself onto the ladder, Wong following her stead. “Your friend, huh?”

“Well… I know we literally just met,” he smiled bashfully, climbing through the hatch with her and heading for the back exit of Granite Cave. There was a lot more noise trickling down from the beach now. “But I have no idea when we'll meet next. And I think you're pretty great, Riya. So… can we be friends?”

Riya’s expression softened, surprisingly touched by this little declaration. It was kind of true she hadn't made many friends since she'd moved to Hoenn. There was Brendan, but she couldn't spend all her time hanging out with a twelve-year-old. There was Roxanne, but she was probably still sore at how easily Wong won her Badge. And everyone else seemed more eager to know her just to get closer to her father. Which grated her.

And she kind of liked this odd young man who wandered around digging in caves for rocks in a suit and tie, who seemed to think she was the funniest person he'd ever met. 

“I think you're pretty great too.” She smiled, taking his hand in a firm but gentle grip. “It's nice to meet you, Steven.”

“Aw, thanks.” Steven grinned, shaking it and leading her forward down the southern stretch of beach. “That was kind of cute.”

“Don't get used to it. So, what are we eating?”

He was already feeling better than he had been the past few days, and maybe that was what he’d needed all along… a change of pace, talking to someone who had no idea who he was or what his reputation was. Likewise, he didn’t know what her deal with Brawly was… but he felt like it didn’t matter. His new friend sounded like she had plenty more interesting things to talk about.

“Well, they make the best egg salad this side of Hoenn. Of course, that opinion depends on which part of Hoenn you're from.”

“Uh, I'm from Littleroot Town.”

“Wow, do they have eggs in Littleroot?”

“Hey now mister, don't be cheeky—”

“I'm just getting even for getting sassed back in the cave.”

* * *

Fortunately, there was no sign of Brawly anywhere in the restaurant; and if he’d come in at any point, neither of them noticed, because they were too busy engrossed in conversation. Steven asked Riya what she meant when she said she saw evolution stones in a shop, and she told him about Celadon City and how Wong had picked out his Water Stone. And from there began an entire recollection from Kanto, including telling him about the time they got lost in Mount Moon.

“It was stupid dark and the only thing visible was this interesting rock, and since I'm a genius who didn't buy a flashlight, we picked it up. Turns out it was a Moon Stone and these guys from the local mafia were after it, so we spent the next hour or so running away from them till they did us a favour and chased us out.”

“No way! Do you still have it? An authentic Kantonian Moon Stone from the very source?!”

“Unfortunately not. We met a Clefairy in there who used it to evolve and then, uh… flew to the moon.”

“... What.”

“I shit you not.”

“Okay, but this begs the question: are Moon Stones different from actual moon rocks, or are they a variant of them? Perhaps formed under higher pressure?”

“That would imply you can mine Moon Stones on the moon, which would be crazy if true. Then again, if Clefairy are from the moon…”

And on they went. He would’ve never guessed her time journeying through Kanto was less than rewarding, not from the way she described it in such vivid detail, her exaggerated accented exclamations making things funnier than they actually were. Even Wong was joining in—tapping her knee impatiently whenever he thought she’d forgotten a detail, and she’d sass him back, and Steven found himself laughing all over again.

Likewise, every time Riya made a mention of a stone she’d found there, he’d jump in with every detail he knew about it, trying his best to compare them with similar ones he’d found in Hoenn. It was strangely riveting, she had to admit; it made her experience sound more fascinating than it had actually been. She remembered in an aside the researcher mentioning Joseph Stone’s son collected stones—but Steven didn’t seem like a mere collector; he talked about them with so much knowledge and passion he could pass for a geologist. Which he probably was, but she never got to find out.

“Sorry, kids, I’m gonna have to clear you out now,” the head chef informed them as he pulled down the shutters. “Gotta make room for the lunchtime catch. Magikarp Pure Power!”

Steven raised an eyebrow as they quickly exited back onto the beach. “That’s quite a statement phrase.”

“That would be my fault, actually,” Riya laughed, motioning back in the direction they came from. “Wanna head back to Granite Cave together? I nearly forgot I was supposed to be training. But you can get back to digging while I do that.”

“Oh—you mean that? Well, let’s not waste any more time then!”

They returned to where they’d originally parked themselves, Steven continuing his excavation on the lower level and Riya training up top—but there was a little more spring in their step knowing they were no longer alone there. Riya’s good mood was rubbing off on Tay-Tay, too, and he was quite happy to follow her into the darker portions of the cave—along with the rest of the team’s newer members.

“I realised we’ve been going about this all wrong. The stuff Brawly said yesterday helped me work that out. I have a new strategy in mind—but I want you guys to tag team while we try it,” she explained, nodding to Skippy and Shroomy, who stood at attention. “We’re a team, and I’d like us all to train together, even if not all of you are gonna be battling. It’ll be good for you all to learn some new moves.”

By the time lunch rolled around, training had gone so well that Skippy was now a Marshtomp, and he ran up to Steven to proudly show off his new form when the young man emerged from the shaft. “Whoa, look at you! Did you just evolve, then?” he grinned, patting Skippy on the head, who clapped happily. “Well, congratulations! Your Trainer’s clearly doing a fantastic job.”

“I would hope so, thank you,” Riya chuckled, coming up from behind him to summon him back to his Pokeball for a rest. “He’s not gonna be battling though, Tay-Tay is.”

“I wish him good luck then,” he nodded to the Taillow, perched once more on his Trainer’s shoulder puffing his chest out. “You’re going right now?”

“I know it’s close to lunchtime, but if we stuff ourselves now we’re gonna be too sluggish to battle, so I figure we get it done with.”

“You make a good point. Hey, do you think it’s okay if I come watch?”

“It’s up to the Gym, really, but I’d be more than happy to have someone cheering me on,” she smiled, leading the way out of the cave. “Let’s go.”

Unfortunately, the Gym still being in darkness meant only the challenger was allowed in, so Steven decided to sit in the waiting area outside and wished her luck before Riya made her way back to the spot she’d been in yesterday. She could feel Tay-Tay tense up on her shoulder, but reached up to gently scratch under his beak to calm him down.

“Just remember what we practiced in the cave,” she whispered, giving him a determined nod. “Just focus on my voice. And only my voice. You got this, yeah?”

His tension released a little after that, and he turned his attention back front, where Brawly was heartily welcoming Riya back and opening the match. She knew she was taking a risk playing the same Pokemon as yesterday, knowing Brawly would definitely not stick with Makuhita—but it wasn’t his Pokemon that mattered anymore. Just Tay-Tay, and his ability to handle anything thrown his way.

“Go, Meditite!”

Examining the Pokedex told her Meditite was a Fighting/Psychic type, and she could tell from her limited vision that it hovered over the ground. Which would make it difficult to track it by footsteps—which meant this battle would simply have to be aerial.

“Use Reflect!”

“Growl, and then Quick Attack straight ahead!”

Meditite’s defence was breached by the direct hit; Riya knew it would have to change tack and use the dark. Her hunch was confirmed when Brawly called out his next move. “Bulk Up!”

Focus, he was all about focus, which Meditite was doing, stalling for time, anticipating an attack… but she wouldn’t give it to them. “Tay-Tay, down. Focus Energy, and keep at it!”

Tay-Tay understood the command; rather than building up his focus mid-air, he folded his wings so he banked down towards the ground, carefully settling down and closing his eyes. For a moment, Brawly was at a loss as to what happened and why it was eerily quiet… then he realised it was because he could no longer hear the flapping of Tay-Tay’s wings.

“Oh, very nice. Meditite, Focus Punch—”

But the Tiny Swallow Pokemon was much faster, and his Trainer knew it. “Up, Tay-Tay! Wing Attack, now!”

Tay-Tay shot up like a bullet from the dark, the focused flurry of wings hitting Meditite square in every direction and throwing it into view of the fluorescent lights. That was exactly the opening Riya needed. “Finish it off with one last Quick Attack!”

The final direct hit pummelled Meditite into the same spot Tay-Tay had lay just the day before—and this time it was the one that decided not to move. “Meditite is unable to battle!” Jocelyn called out, raising her hand in Riya’s direction. “The winner is the challenger from Littleroot Town!”

“You did it!” Riya cried out, holding out her arm so Tay-Tay could swoop down and receive several affectionate scratches for his efforts. “You were amazing, Tay-Tay! We actually pulled it off!”

“You sure did! And I can tell you took a few pointers. And I’m glad you did,” Brawly chuckled, coming over to shake her hand and present her with the Knuckle Badge. “You trusted in your Pokemon, and your Pokemon trusted in you, and you knew exactly what to do. And it paid off.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to pull it off without your help, Brawly. Thank you. I really learnt a lot here.”

“And I’m glad, buddy! You’re a great Trainer, I’m sure of it. You just need the right kinda focus,” the Gym Leader winked. “Now why don’t you go grab some well-earned lunch? I think there’s someone waiting for you outside.”

She knew who it was, but to her surprise, she found Steven a lot less spirited than he’d been in the morning, like a cloud was hanging over his head. On closer inspection, she noticed the letter in his hand, folded open; he’d clearly been reading it while she was in the Gym, and it hadn’t been anything good.

“Hey.” She slowly walked over to where he sat, frowning. “Everything okay?”

Steven immediately got to his feet seeing her approach, cracking a smile. “Yeah, I’m… I’ll be alright. How’d it go? Did you get the badge?”

“Sure did.” She held it up to the sunlight. “Tay-Tay was an absolute rockstar.”

“I knew he’d come through, you were training for hours! Congratulations to you both.” He held out a hand, which she gladly shook. “I wish I could stay and celebrate, but… I’m needed elsewhere, unfortunately.”

“It’s nothing serious, I hope?”

“Oh no, don’t worry. I wanted to stay in Dewford a little longer, but I’m being called back, so… I suppose I had better get on with it.” He didn’t say it with any trace of enthusiasm, but managed to look back up. “Although, before that… is it okay if I give you my number?”

“Of course. And you can have mine.” She smiled, handing him her PokeNav so she could punch her number into his. “And hey. If there’s any time you need to talk, about anything at all, just text me.”

“Thanks. I appreciate that.” He returned the smile, shaking her hand again—although his release was a little more reluctant than last time. “It was really nice meeting you, Riya. I hope we can meet again sometime.”

“Me too. I wouldn’t call this goodbye.” She let go of the handshake, waving him off. “See you around, Steven.”

She watched the young man depart towards the northern docks, frowning. How was it that he’d been lively as ever around his rocks one moment and the complete opposite the next? It was clear he had secrets, something weighing him down… just like she did. Part of her told her it wasn’t her place to pry… but part of her also wanted to reach out, see if she could help with whatever ailed him.

“Ah, there you are, Riya!” a familiar voice sounded behind her, and she jumped, turning to regard Mr. Briney and Peeko. “I was meaning to ask—if you’ve finished with the Gym, how about joining me onward to Slateport City? I’ve got some business up there, and it’ll help you get to your next badge quicker, too. And you’ll enjoy the city. It’s the loveliest port in Hoenn!”

“Oh, that sounds great, I would love that. Thank you so much, Mr. Briney. You and Peeko are a godsend.”

“Aye, but the credit is all Peeko’s, of course!” he laughed, leading Riya and Wong over to where his boat was moored at the southern docks. “Say, was that young Steven Stone you were talking to just now?”

“It was, actually. Do you know him?”

“Aye, I’m quite close to the family. Me and old Joe Stone were sailing buddies back in the day, ha!” He paused to reminisce as his crew got on board and he lifted anchor. “Great man, Joseph. Very knowledgeable on his history, and the very definition of industrious. Still… it’s a pity the son doesn’t seem to take after his father that much.”

Riya leaned on her arm on the starboard railing, watching the outline of Dewford Town fade to a thin shining strip over the horizon.

“I don't know. There’s nothing wrong with not taking after your father.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, kids, is why it's called GraniteShipping. [drops mic]
> 
> Well, are ya happy now? Good, because watch as I squeeze the slow burn out of this and serve you all souffle for dessert. But it'll be all the more worthwhile now their paths have crossed and they have more room to grow!
> 
> Next update is a little more filler where we begin our deep dive into Riya's Sootopolitan heritage - but it's also our first introduction to Archie and his pirate crew, so is it filler, really?
> 
> As always, thank you all for the love and support - I'm a bit overwhelmed by the attention but I very much appreciate it and I'm glad you all are here <33


	6. Reading Into Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a discovery at a shipwreck leaves Riya with questions about her lost Sootopolitan heritage, she travels to Slateport to find answers - and trouble.

_ Ocean with all light silenced shut, yeah yeah yeah _

_ My wandering feet held in a rut, yeah yeah yeah _

_ Every noise and sound's been cut, yeah yeah yeah _

_ Killin' me now [𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lapF4DQPKQ) _

_ _

  
  


“Whoa. Hey, Mr. Briney,” Riya called out, abruptly putting down the borrowed binoculars. “What on earth is that?”

They’d moored in a calmer section of the sea route 108, anchored to a rock face, while the whole party broke for lunch and Briney and Peeko could inspect the boat’s fuel reserves. His passengers had taken to sightseeing, examining their surroundings properly now they were standing still for a bit—and their eyes had landed on a huge, unusually-shaped mass in the distance on the port side.

“Oh, that?” Mr. Briney didn’t even need to look up to figure out what she must’ve spotted. “That’s the S.S. Cactus, lassie! An old craft that’s long been abandoned. I’m not sure as to why, but I heard there’s some big conspiracy about it. Not sure I’d like to dip me toes into it meself.”

“I’d quite like to check it out, actually. Seems Wong is pretty eager too,” she chuckled, looking at the Vaporeon leaning over the railing as if to get a closer look. “Think you can get us a bit closer?”

“‘Fraid not for the time being, lassie—we’ve got a bit of a blockage problem, and it’ll be a bit before dear Peeko can get it all out,” he informed her, gesturing to where the Wingull was blasting seaweed out of the rudder with Water Guns. “Though if you have some way of getting there yourself—”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” she grinned, swinging forward Moana’s Pokeball so the great sea serpent dove nimbly into the water and re-emerged to receive her Trainer. Briney watched on incredulously as she effortlessly mounted her Gyarados, Wong leaping into place behind her. “We won’t be gone too long, I promise. I’ll just poke around for a bit. I’ve done this before, don’t worry.”

“Well—if you can handle a Gyarados like that, I daresay you’ll be alright… but still, be careful! That place spooks me out. Sailor’s intuition, you know.”

The worst they could find would probably be a drowned body, and if they did it would be long decomposed by now. Shuddering away the thought, Riya urged Moana onward through the shallows that were more and more littered with flotsam and jetsam the closer they approached the structure. All three of them fell into a solemn awe as the S.S. Cactus loomed above them; a hulking, rusting metal behemoth jutting above the surface of the waves, once shining and majestic, now covered in seaweed and silence.

She’d read about shipwrecks before, and they were always fascinating to contemplate, but seeing one in person brought a whole new dimension to it—one where it was made real, with a real tragedy and a real cost. Despite that, she couldn’t help wondering what the ship was originally built for, how long ago it was and what happened for it to receive its eventual fate… it was this endless curiosity that had led her to choose history for her higher education, and it had never quite gone away. 

Maybe she could poke around Slateport City and find answers, but for now, she’d spotted an opening: a railing to the deck that hadn’t yet completely been submerged. As crazy unsafe as stepping onto a literal shipwreck was… she would never quite get another chance like this.

“We’ll just snoop around on the deck and then go back,” she assured Wong, who simply tilted his head, knowing that once his Trainer had her head set on poking about something it was hard to convince her otherwise. “Moana, swim up to the steps just there.”

The Gyarados led them up to the half-submerged staircase, stopping so Riya could carefully grip the railing—a complex task given it was slippery from seaweed—and hoist herself onto the awkwardly angled steps. She told Moana to wait on standby, then got Wong to ride piggyback; slowly, carefully, with one hand on the railing and the other on the still-holding damp wood, she pulled herself up the stairs and onto the deck. She dropped to her knees so they were practically crawling; they didn’t want gravity carrying them the wrong way.

Upon examination, she could see that not all of the upper cabins were lost to the water; the door to one of them was open a crack, and the floor was less wildly slanted—good enough to walk upright on. She grinned. “Wong, what do you think?”

Wong shook his head and mewed warily.

“Okay, so we’re going in then. Let’s go.”

Without waiting for any further argument from her watery companion, Riya ambled towards the cabins, not getting off her knees till she could reach the door and push it through all the way. A wave of must instantly hit their noses, causing them to scrunch up their faces—but they should’ve expected it from a wreck that was possibly decades old. That only made it all the more exciting to see what was inside, however.

“I’m guessing this was someone crucial’s cabin, because it’s pretty big. Not big enough to be the captain’s, and his wouldn’t be right on the deck, surely… maybe the first mate’s,” Riya observed, muttering to herself as she pulled herself up onto her feet and away from the eaten-up rug. It was definitely a living quarters of sorts; the bed, table, and minimal dresser were still intact, and surprisingly, there were still a few books in the shelf below the dresser.

Those were definitely worth checking out, even if they’d likely suffered water damage. If they were still a little bit intact, they were valuable from a historical perspective. And if they couldn’t tell her anything about the S.S. Cactus, they could definitely tell her something about the Hoenn of many years ago. Better still if they were ship logs; even better if they were diaries…

“Sweet Arceus. I’m starting to sound like Steven and his rocks,” she chuckled to herself, carefully picking up one of the thinner books, gently cracking open the leatherbound cover. The water damage hadn’t devoured the pages completely, just obscuring bits of its lower half. The first few pages were mostly maps of Hoenn as a whole and individual locations; some hand-drawn, some printed, all of them in an older cartographic style. She carefully leafed through, fascinated, coming to pages of handwritten notes—and had to pause because she realised she couldn’t read them.

Or rather, she  _ could  _ read the script they were written in. She just couldn’t  _ understand  _ them.

“This… I know what this is,” she murmured, racking her brains as she thumbed over the familiar letters, taking her back to prints on the wall of an old cottage in Pallet Town. “I’ve seen these letters on Mum’s old prints… and the notes on her planting guide. This is Sootopolitan script, it has to be.”

Her breath caught in her chest as a pang of guilt immediately flooded through her upon recognition—guilt that she’d never taken the time to actually learn to read and write her mother’s native language, the thing that tied her back to the land where she was born and she so proudly spoke of. Sure, Nadia had never actively pushed her to do so, but it was only because she never thought they’d actually be returning to Hoenn one day.

Now here she was in Hoenn, and she felt less like a native than ever.

“Vap?”

Wong’s concerned mew and tap on her leg snapped Riya out of her funk—she shook her head and took another long hard stare at the book, before shutting it and tucking it under her arm. “We’re taking this with us,” she declared, pursing her lips and looking back at the cabin. “Sorry, whoever you are, but I think I need this more than you do right now.”

With the book hindering her arm movement, Riya and Wong had no choice but to slide down the deck and off the railing to where Moana was waiting patiently to catch them. “Well, that was a fun stunt,” she laughed softly, making sure her cargo was intact. “Now let’s head back to Mr. Briney.”

She would’ve loved to stay longer and explore the ship further, but they couldn’t leave Briney waiting—and she didn’t have any diving gear on her, which she was certain she needed to reach the more intriguing parts of the wreck. They’d already found more than they’d bargained for; this was going to keep her occupied for a good few days.

The old sailor noticed his young passenger was strangely quiet when she got back and even for a while after they’d set sail again, and attributed it to the book she had her nose in with her brows furrowed. “Say, you didn’t pick that up from the wreck, did you, lassie?”

“I did,” Riya nodded, not looking up. “I think it might be a ship’s log, but I can’t tell for sure…”

“Well, if you’re really that interested, you should ask my mate Captain Stern at the Oceanic Museum. Right at Slateport where we’re headed. He knows more about ships and navigation than anyone in Hoenn—well, except perhaps me, ha!”

“You know what? I think I will ask him. Thank you, Mr. Briney,” she smiled, finally shutting the book and looking up, where a stunning scene awaited her—a large shining beach dotted by colourful umbrellas and white deckchairs, beyond which stretched the clean white roofs of a fresh, sunny port city. Far in the background, she could see mountains that stretched into the distance against the clear blue skies, the green converging into brick-red earth at what was definitely the mouth of a volcano.

Mr. Briney couldn’t help smiling, looking at the awestruck, open-mouthed grin on her face as she gazed up at the horizon.

“Welcome to Slateport City, young miss Riya. Or should I say… welcome to Hoenn.”

* * *

Slateport City had enough to occupy them for the next week at least. There was the sprawling market, with all its fresh produce, fun fair exhibits, and food stalls, making a huge dent in Riya’s purse that she wasn’t entirely mad about. Among other things, she got a beautiful blue ribbon for Moana, free flower crowns for the whole team (including Tay-Tay, who wore his after much persuasion), a few boosts to help Skippy and Shroomy train, and lots and lots of ice cream.

“Eh?” She felt a tug on her trouser leg while feeding Wong his vanilla cone. “What is it, Skippy?”

She turned around to where the Marshtomp was pointing excitedly at the stall with the vendor from Sinnoh, picking up a smooth, shimmering round object. “Oi, put that down! You can’t just take random people’s stuff without paying for it!”

“Well, since you’re already buying the poffins, I can throw in that Shiny Stone for a discount since he likes it so much,” the vendor laughed. “None of your team can use it to evolve, anyway, so it’s fine by me.”

“What on earth do you want it for, then, do you want me to give that to Steven, or something?” When Skippy nodded solemnly, she laughed and shook her head. “You really got attached to him, huh? That’s funny. Well, I hope for your sake we see him again soon, so you can give him the stone personally.”

At the local Pokemon Fan Club, the team got their first-ever introduction to the concept of Contests—in the form of the chairman looking over all of them with a skeptical eye. “Hmmm, I could definitely see your Taillow being a contender in the Tough category, and your Vaporeon under Cool,” he muttered. “But the rest… hmmm. Your Gyarados is truly magnificent, and you’ve raised her well. But hmmm… she would be completely out of place at a Contest.”

“Excuse you, Moana is as beautiful as they come,” Riya huffed indignantly, looking up at her ace and gently patting her snout. “Don’t listen to the mean man, babygirl. You’ll always be a winner in my book, and you don’t need to pretty yourself up to do it.”

However, their few days of frolicking could only last for so long; while arranging her haul into her backpack, Riya spotted the old worn leather volume at the bottom. She drew a solemn breath as she remembered what she was here for. She’d made a commitment to herself to figure this out, and she wasn’t about to go back on it.

It was a nice breezy day when she and Wong decided to finally head down to the Oceanic Museum, the seaside welcoming November well. If Captain Stern wasn’t there, it wouldn’t hurt to do a bit of sightseeing—with the number of Water-types she walked around with, she could stand to learn more about the ocean.

She had her entrance fee at the ready, but the receptionist waved it away. “Um, c-can you come back later, please?” she said nervously. “We’ve, um, we’ve got a bit of a situation at the moment…”

Riya raised an eyebrow. “What kind of situation?”

“W-well… there’s some weirdly dressed men upstairs, and they’re g-giving Captain Stern a hard time… I think they want to rob him, but I don’t know what to do!”

“You didn’t call the police?” The lady shook her head. “Well, you do that while I go upstairs. I’m a Trainer. Let me see what I can do to help.”

They slowly crept past the salt-sample exhibits up the stairs, to where they could hear voices coming from the top floor. There were two younger, crass-sounding male voices, saying something about someone coming for parts, while an older, more dignified male voice was pleading with them.

“Listen, I’m not handing over anything to you! I will not have you sabotaging precious scientific equipment for whatever it is you numbskulls plan to do—”

“Aw, c’mon, Cap! You’re exploring the sea, innit? Wouldn’t you like it if there was more sea to explore?”

“Yeah, what he said!”

Nothing about any of this was making sense to Riya, but what was clear was that the white-haired gentleman in the navy uniform was in dire need of assistance. She stepped directly into the doorway. “Captain Stern?”

All three heads turned to regard the new arrival, but only one of them recognised her—so much so that he balked and shrank behind his teammate, both dressed in the same striped uniform and bandana she’d seen before. “Oh no! Not you!”

“Wait a minute. You’re the guy from Petalburg Woods!”

“S-s-stay back! You and that d-d-demon Vaporeon of yours stay back, you hear?!”

“Demon Vaporeon? I kinda like that. What do you think, Wong?” she laughed, to which Wong responded by baring his teeth at the terrified thug. “Well, you can avoid another demonic splashing, if you would simply leave Captain Stern and the museum alone. I mean it. Unlike me, he's not very nice.”

The thug seemed to be seriously considering this, tugging frantically on his teammate’s arm, when a fourth, new voice sounded from the stairs, making everyone’s heads turn. “Now what’s going on ‘ere?”

They looked up to receive the owner of the gruff baritone: a tall, stocky, middle-aged man with an impressively trimmed beard, dressed all in black with a heavy metal chain around his neck. The matching blue crossbones bandana around his head, however, suggested he was the leader of this unit. He threw a disdainful glance at his cronies before continuing.

“You had  _ one  _ job! I sent you simps up here to get some parts and you can’t even do that, and now we got the cops on our tail?!”

So they really were committing criminal activity, then. That made it easier for Riya to confront them. She smirked, stepping in front of Captain Stern. “Oh good, so now that the cops are on their way, why don’t you all leave then?”

“I s’pose we got no choice, but…” The leader stared hard at the young woman. “Who the heck are you? You ain't Team Magma, that’s for sure. You’re not in their colours… heh, in fact, you’re in  _ our  _ colours. But you clearly ain’t working for Team Aqua, so who are you?”

“None of your business,” she replied with as much calm as she could muster. “Just as you clearly don’t have any business here.”

“Oh, but I think we do,” the man smirked, stepping up to Riya who dug her heels in to stand her ground. He reeked of aftershave. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Archie, and I am leader of Team Aqua—and we love the sea!” he announced in a booming voice. “And we know that all life depends on the sea. Pokemon, people, you name it. Look around this museum and it’ll tell you! Which is why we, Team Aqua, are dedicated to the expansion of the sea.”

“The… expansion of… the sea?” she repeated with a dumbfounded stare. “You want to melt an iceberg or something?”

Archie chortled. “Ha, funny! Looking at you I thought I was in real trouble for a moment there, but…” He stared back for a moment before stepping back. “Sadly, I can’t stay and try to explain our noble intentions. Gotta blast and get those parts from somewhere else. But I’ll warn you now, woman… don’t even try and think about interfering in our plans. Or you’ll regret it!”

“Sheesh, and all I wanted was a dictionary,” Riya muttered under her breath, making sure Archie and the goons had scuttled down the stairs and out of the building before running back to the desk. “Captain Stern! Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m quite alright… well, I am now thanks to you, young lady,” he exhaled, holding onto her shoulder for support while he caught the breath he’d been holding until then. “What on earth was all that about expanding the sea?!”

“I have no idea. It made no sense to me,” she shook her head, leading the captain to his chair while she filled a glass from the water cooler and handed it to him. “They gave you a real fright though, huh? Were they after something of yours?”

“Yes… they were after a few parts we had delivered from Devon earlier. I can’t divulge what the project is, but I can tell you it’s very crucial to advanced undersea research,” he explained, sipping the water. “So of course I can’t have just anybody running off with them. I’m very glad you showed up when you did!”

“Oh, don’t mind me. I have a real knack for running into trouble,” Riya grinned sheepishly, petting Wong and sitting back up straight. “Anyway, now that the excitement’s over… I actually came here for a reason. I needed some help with a bit of… maritime literature, and I was told by Mr. Briney that you’re the expert.”

“Is that so?” Stern set his hands on the table and leaned forward, immediately interested. “I’d love to hear it. Please, do go on.”

So Riya produced the book, telling him how she’d found it and going through the contents page by page. He was instantly intrigued by the maps, and could pinpoint how old they were and which locations had long since changed—all while the Trainer frantically took notes in her own notebook. She absolutely had to go over them later when she actually reached those locations in modern Hoenn—and it was only increasing her anticipation to get that far, too.

He couldn’t read the handwritten notes, either, but he wasn’t completely stumped. “There’s a museum library at the back, over there. It’s not very big, but we have some pretty old and informative volumes. You might be able to find something to help you translate.” She immediately got up to head to the library, and Stern followed her, chuckling. “But didn’t you mention your mother was from Sootopolis? Why not simply ask her?”

“I would, but I’m sure she’s far too busy to give me full-time lessons. Besides…” Riya carefully ran her hand over the small section dedicated to language and history, till her fingers landed on something close to what she needed. “This is something I would much rather do myself. It’s not just about this one book.”

As thanks for helping him out of his sticky situation, Stern allowed her to keep the books she’d found without any return. One of them was a dictionary with guides to the scripts of both Sootopolis and another area called Pacifidlog Town; the other was a small tourist volume covering basic phrases in every language spoken in Hoenn.

“Sure was a good thing Stern had this lying around,” she chuckled, turning the pages so the rest of the team could see as they sat in their room. “Imagine if I called Mum out of nowhere and asked her ‘hey, how do you say what’s your name in Sootopolitan’?”

* * *

It is no easy task learning a whole language on your own, especially an extremely old one which over the years becomes more spoken than written thanks to fewer people practicing it. But it didn’t mean Riya was willing to give up. All her life she’d felt like she belonged nowhere, and now this was her chance to be part of something and someplace, and she couldn’t let it slip away—especially if she planned to stay in Hoenn in the long run.

Reading and writing was easy enough once she’d got a handle on the basics such as the alphabet and visible differences, although conjugation took a lot longer and several all-nighters to get a hang of. It was starting to feel a little bit like she was in college again, which wouldn’t do—so she relocated her base of operations to the seaside, allowing her Pokemon to frolic in the water while she studied on the sand by the light of the streetlamp. The sea had always invigorated her, even the tiny strip of beach outside Pallet Town—the gentle crashing of the waves put her mind at ease and helped her focus.

It was speaking that was the difficult part: she was sure she was getting the inflections all wrong, messing up the grammar, and there were bound to be colloquialisms that you wouldn’t find in a dictionary. For this, she eventually ended up calling her mother, who was surprised but more than happy to help—at regular intervals in the evening after she’d closed shop and before she sat down for dinner. Nadia even began to combine her tutorials  _ with  _ dinner, pointing out to her daughter the name of each ingredient she used, what the dish was called, and what one would say while eating.

“I really must apologise for not teaching you sooner,” Nadia confessed one night, the dish of the day being traditional seafood dumplings. “The truth is, back in Kanto, I thought it would be easier for you to stick with the common tongue. It was bad enough hearing the other children were teasing you for the way you look, the way you speak…” She sighed. “I felt I didn’t need to add any more of that pain onto you. You must’ve already felt so ashamed of me.”

“Please don’t say that, Mum. I’ll be honest too and say I did feel bad hearing those things in school. But we’re not in Kanto now and I’m not a kid anymore, and I can’t be ashamed of who I am, or who you are.” Riya smiled, feeling a stray tear prick at her eye. “I know better, and I’m ready to learn, but more than anything I’m glad you’re willing to teach me.”

“Honey, I was over the moon when you called and asked me if I could help you learn Sootopolitan! And don’t you worry. You’ve always been clever, you’ll pick it up in no time.”

“Admittedly it’s a lot harder to pick up as an adult than if I’d spoken it from birth,” Riya chuckled, then paused to change language. “I mean— _ how are the dumplings? I hope it’s good! _ ”

“Ah ha ha ha! There we go, what did I tell you!  _ The dumplings are delicious, thank you! _ ”

“Sorry, what was that word before  _ thank you _ ?”

And so it went, and she kept at it even once they left Slateport for their next destination, paying one last visit to Briney and Stern at the museum before hitting the road. While most people usually took the overhead Cycling Route to save time reaching Mauville City, she decided to keep to the lower wild path; it allowed her to set up camp as she went, so she could train with her Pokemon by day, and study by night. Even after Tay-Tay evolved to Swellow somewhere around day 3, they stuck to footbound travel—his wingspan was broader and body stronger for flying, but she wanted to give him enough time to get used to it first, no matter how much he wanted to show it off.

It was a good choice, because the training and playing by the waterway not only kept her Pokemon in shape, but helped refresh her mind before settling down with her books. And it was better still knowing she wasn’t alone in her endeavours.

She wasn’t alone…

“Hey, Skippy. Could you hold that stone of yours and stand over there for me?” The Marshtomp did as instructed, standing by the water while his Trainer quickly snapped a photo on her PokeNav. “Now smile! Yes, that's perfect.”

She hadn’t actually texted Steven before, not knowing how busy he was, but she figured this was as good a conversation starter as any.

_ >> This guy found a Shiny Stone at Slateport Market and decided you absolutely HAD to see it. _

It took a little over a minute, but a response did come.

_ >> hey Riya! how’s things? you enjoying Slateport? :) _

_ >> oh my god that’s a beauty. is it for me? am i allowed to keep it? _

_ >> please? _

_ >> I am :) Slateport is BEAUTIFUL and I’m learning so much.  _

_ >> I’d say wish you were here but I'm sure you've seen this all before _

_ >> Yep, he picked it out specifically for you!  _

_ >> So if you’re ever in the Mauville area, you’d best pick it up. _

_ >> oh no, i wish i was there too honestly. I’m stuck in Rustboro till Arceus knows when _

_ >> but i might try and make an excuse to leave again haha _

_ >> I’m actually not supposed to be on my phone right now oops talk to you later?  _

_ >> but tell skippy thanks and tell the team i said hi! :) _

_ >> Sure thing :) Good luck with the rest of your day!  _

_ >> Don’t get in trouble because of me haha _

_ >> i won't :) _

Skippy was delighted at the response, which delighted her in turn. It was nice to have a friend, even if he wasn't always available to while away the time with. But it was good to know she was in the thoughts of someone else other than her mother.

Speaking of which, it was time for her last lesson before they reached Mauville the next day…

* * *

  


Some art for all of you who have come this far. :) Moana is swimming out at sea - she couldn't fit in the frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favourite chapters to write despite its filler nature, and I'm so happy to share it with you all.
> 
> So from the hints given in RSE which were then expanded upon in ORAS (I don't do that split timeline shit here. Everything is one continuity it's my city now), we know that Sootopolis City is the oldest settlement in Hoenn right from the time that crater formed all those ages ago. And since Gamefreak seems to have missed the bus on developing what is essentially a canon indigenous community - I have made it my job to do it myself. (Shoutout to my good friend Ale for encouraging all my ideas and feeding me with more!)
> 
> If you liked this little lore drop, then be glad, because there will be more as the story progresses - it is central to Riya's journey after all. I'm a strong advocate for diversity in fiction and even in a universe such as Pokemon, there will always be a way to make your characters more varied and see something of yourself in them. And that's what makes fiction beautiful!
> 
> Prepare for more Riya backstory as we head to Mauville and catch up with Wally next update - and more pain. I apologise in advance.
> 
> P.S. for those in the know - yes, that is where the nickname comes from. ;)


	7. Innocence Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Mauville City, Riya runs into Wally again, and shares the truth about his mentor Norman - and some bittersweet childhood memories.

_ The you of yesterday, now I see it all _

_ The many thorns within the budding rose _

_ A smiling child, a child who just always smiled brightly _

_ When I see you like that, I keep smiling [𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_YO7BBOTSk) _

  


_ “Riya, wait! There’s only Tentacool in there!” _

_ “A Pokemon’s still a Pokemon, right? Whatever it is, I’m gonna catch one!” _

_ “Um… but didn’t Professor Oak say you need a Pokeball to catch anything? I heard him say it on his radio show.” _

_ “Aw, you’re right, Wong. I remember that too.” She paused for a moment, seemingly in thought—before bending to toss a spurt of seawater at her navy-haired friend. “Ha! Gotcha!” _

_ “Ah! No fair, Riya! My uniform’s all wet!” Wong sputtered, shaking herself—then drawing her own hand back in the same motion, grinning mischievously. “And now so is yours!” _

_ “Oi! I’m gonna get you for that one—” _

_ “You started it!” _

_ The two girls went on like that, laughing and chasing each other in the shallows, not always hitting their target but revelling in each other’s company. Pallet Town had a pretty sad excuse for a beach—just a thin strip of sand sandwiched between vegetation sticking out of rocks, that overlooked the Tentacool-infested waters leading out to Cinnabar Island far away. Still, it didn’t mean kids couldn’t make their own fun out of it; and for someone who’d grown up hearing stories of the seaside, Riya would take what she could get. _

_ She and Wong had spent many an evening after school in the same manner: making sand forts for the occasional Shellder that peeped out from behind the rocks, hunting for shells and sea glass, and when Nadia could join them, learning to swim. Today had begun just the same; they’d taken their snacks to eat by the surf while spotting stray Tentacool heads. The weather was perfect too, a cool evening breeze while fluffy clouds still hung in the sky. _

_ Something was different this time, however. The violet-pigtailed girl had managed to run all the way to the left bank, turning around to crow in victory—but then paused when she noticed her friend had fallen behind, hunched over in the surf, hands on her knees like she was catching her breath. “Hey, Wong! Are you okay?” _

_ When her friend didn’t respond, she grew a little worried and ran over to her. Wong did seem out of breath, but they hadn’t even been running very fast—her breathing was rather haggard, and she looked awfully pale. _

_ “You’re not okay,” Riya frowned, gently draping Wong’s arm around her shoulders and her own around her side so she could carry her out of the water. “What happened? Are you feeling sick?” _

_ “I… I don’t know,” the other girl coughed, leaning closer and holding onto the other girl’s hand for support. “My chest started hurting suddenly and I had to stop…” _

_ “That’s not good. Does it still hurt?” _

_ “A bit, yeah… it hurts a lot more when I move…” _

_ She had to stop to allow another round of coughing to escape her, and Riya held a hand to her chest hoping it would calm her down. “Okay, no moving then. I’ll get you home and you can rest. That’s so weird though, you were fine all day…” _

_ “Riya, I’m scared.” Wong was suddenly looking up at her with wide blue eyes. “What if something’s really wrong with me? You know how sometimes when people get sick it just happens out of nowhere…” _

_ “Yeah, but… that’s an adult thing, isn’t it?” Riya frowned, shaking her head and carefully helping her friend up the driftwood steps to the dirt path that led back into town. “Like, people whose bodies are too old to function anymore. You’re like, ten. I’m sure there’s nothing wrong with you.” _

_ “Yeah… I hope so too. Let’s just go home.” _

* * *

“Manectric is unable to battle! The winner is the challenger from Littleroot Town!”

“Yes! C’mere, you two!” Riya called out triumphantly, extending her arms so Skippy and Shroomy could hop into them and receive hugs for a job well done. The Mushroom Pokemon was getting much better at controlling his Effect Spore, and his Trainer and teammates could make close contact without the fear of getting paralysed or falling asleep by accident. Which was a good thing, because she was a firm believer in team huddles enhancing camaraderie. 

Him and Skippy, in particular, seemed to have formed some sort of buddy system; so when she asked if he wanted to battle alongside the Water-Ground type, the two were instantly delighted - and it showed when they were more than happy to take turns.

“Ha, ha, ha! Fine battle, young lady, fine battle indeed!” She looked up and stood to receive Mauville Gym Leader Wattson, holding his hand out to shake and presenting her with the Dynamo Badge. “You had me fooled. I’m sure your Marshtomp is capable of doing the whole run himself—but I did not expect him to tag team with your Shroomish. He’s quite a character!”

“He is indeed. But that was what I always had in mind,” Riya grinned, petting the Grass-type’s head while he puffed up in pride at the compliments. “The rest of the team was at a disadvantage, so I didn’t want Shroomy to miss out on a chance to shine.”

Before they could say anything more, however, Shroomy puffed up so much he started glowing, and his Trainer had to drop him from the surprise. Fortunately, he landed on his feet just as they began growing larger—along with a brand-new tail and set of arms, which he immediately threw forward the moment the glowing subsided.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Shroomy!” Riya laughed, catching hold of his arms while examining his new, larger, upright form in delight. “Look at that! You’re a handsome Breloom!”

“Ha, ha, ha! Now that gives a new meaning to ‘chance to shine’!” Wattson bellowed, applauding. “Well done, Miss Riya, and well done to your new Breloom! I must say, your battle style is very different from your father’s—”

“I would hope so,” she replied calmly. “I don’t want to simply emulate him because he set an example. I’m old enough to find a way on my own.”

“Well spoken, well spoken indeed!” the senior Gym Leader nodded emphatically. “And I say you’re on the right track. This suits you much better, just going by your image alone!”

“Thank you, Wattson. That means a lot coming from an experienced campaigner like you.”

Once Shroomy was done hopping about the floor getting used to his new form, they exited the Gym, and Riya looked up and down the cobblestone streets for what to do next. The central city of Mauville was pleasant with a budding-metro feel, the salt in the air suggesting the sea was close by. The first thing she’d done when she arrived a few days ago was buy a bike from the local dealer; now she could whiz up and down the Cycling Road to her heart’s content, and the wind against her skin drifting up from the waterways was the perfect mental cleanse in between training and studying. 

Perhaps now that they’d got the Badge out of the way, she could afford to while away some time at the Game Corner. So she headed in that direction—when a small figure beside the door caught her eye.

Surely children were not allowed at a casino?! But when she and Wong approached closer, she noticed they were vaguely familiar, and were pacing about and fidgeting as if they were lost. Before she could try and intervene, the boy looked up first and his eyes widened in recognition.

“O-oh!” he stammered, nervously fluffing his green hair. “You’re… you’re the daughter of Master Norman, right?”

Riya was about to sigh in exasperation again, but then she placed the boy’s name and why he’d refer to her father as such—and why he was acting so scared. “Yeah, that’s me. My name’s Riya. You’re… Wally, right?”

“Y-yes…”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m really not that scary, I promise.” She smiled sheepishly, holding her hands up. “You just saw me at a really bad time back there. What are you doing out here? I don’t think you’re allowed inside the casino.”

“No, I-I’m not, but my uncle is inside, and I’m waiting for him,” Wally explained, before pausing to cough into his elbow for what seemed like a minute. Riya frowned—the boy had seemed a bit sickly in the brief while she’d met him previously, but up close she could properly see how thin and pale he was. It was probably asthma, she figured, watching him whip out an inhaler from his pocket. Hopefully it was just that and nothing more.

That would be an unfortunately familiar scenario otherwise.

“Are you alright, Wally? Do you need to sit down?”

“Y-yeah, I think I do,” he nodded meekly, following the older girl to where she sat down on the curb. She let Wong sit in Wally’s lap as he settled beside her, and he gingerly pet his head when allowed. “My dad said I could go to Verdanturf Town with my uncle and aunt for a while, so I can get better. They say the air in Verdanturf is so much cleaner, and it’ll help with my lungs.”

Riya pulled up Verdanturf Town on her PokeNav’s map for reference. “Ah, I see. It’s right in the shadow of the big mountain here—”

“Mount Chimney? That’s a volcano.”

“In the shadow of the volcano then,” she chuckled, putting the map away. “Well, if the air is that clean despite the big ol’ volcano, then there must be something special in it. Hopefully it helps, and you get better.”

“I hope so too.” He clenched a small fist, frowning. “I need to get better if I want to be stronger.”

“Did my father tell you that?”

Wally looked up at her, blinking. “N-no, but… his training can be really intense, and his Pokemon are really strong… I just want to be strong like that, and I can’t do that if I’m sick all the time.” He paused to cough again, tilting his head at her. “Don’t you think so, Riya?”

“Well, I definitely think you should get better, but that’s just so you can be healthy, and spend as much time with your Pokemon as possible. If their Trainer is sick, it rubs off on them, too.” She gazed up at the sky for a moment, slightly wistful. “And you don’t want to leave them behind.”

* * *

_ It wasn’t fair, Riya was ranting, sitting on the porch facing her best friend’s front yard. How come every other eleven-year-old gets to go out and do the Gym Challenge and see the rest of Kanto, but she had to be left behind just because her father said no? Surely he could send over a bigger stipend, then her mother wouldn’t need to give tight funds as an excuse. Maybe then they could go to Cerulean City for the holidays like Blue and the others did. Maybe then she’d even have a Pokemon of her own. Maybe then… _

_ Wong patiently listened, nodding her head at all the right moments. Of course she’d never had any hope of going herself, not when about six months ago the extent of the disease meant she’d been rendered wheelchair-bound. At least she could get a guide Pokemon—a Growlithe named Howl—but her friend couldn’t even get that much, and she felt for her. She deserved so much better. She’d been rooting for her Gym Challenge dream on her behalf, and now that had been dashed as well. _

_ In a small, selfish way though, she was glad Riya would be staying at Pallet Town for the rest of the year. But she didn’t really have the heart to tell her why. _

_ “So… I guess this means you’re not going, then?” _

_ The violet-haired girl shook her head. “Mum’s right. She needs me more than I need a bunch of Badges.” _

_ “Good, because… I need you here too. There’s something I need to tell you.” _

_ She’d anticipated Riya’s concerned glance, which didn’t make it any easier, but she went on. “My last tests weren’t great. Something about the infection spreading to my cells. I didn’t understand most of it, but what I understood is... I don’t know how much time I have left.” _

_ Wong had barely finished her last sentence before a pair of arms was thrown around her, and she gratefully returned the hug. She could feel her friend taking deep breaths—she was trying to hold it together for her sake. She wished she’d let it out, though; this was bad news on top of bad news. _

_ “We both knew this was gonna happen eventually... I’m just sorry it happened at such a bad time for you.” _

_ “I know… but I can’t really decide that, can I? It’s unfair, but… that’s all I can say about it.” Riya sighed, taking her friend’s hands. “I guess this means I have even more reason to stay now. I’m not leaving you alone.” _

_ “Thank you, Riya. And hey, it’s not all bad. Maybe someday you’ll be able to take that League trip.” _

_ “What would be the point then? I’d be too old.” _

_ “There’s plenty of older people who challenge the Gyms. Even people’s grandparents.” _

_ “Yeah, but it’s not really about that. It’s just…”  _

_ Riya sighed, looking up at the thin, paltry beach that stretched in the distance. In some ironic way, it was a perfect metaphor for how her life seemed to turn out. “I can’t help feeling like this is how it’s always gonna be. I’m gonna be stuck here in this dead town, slaving away at school and Mum’s business for the rest of my life. Like I’m not made for anything beyond that.” She grumbled, kicking at the dirt. “I know it’s a mean thing to say, but being poor sucks.” _

_ “It’s okay. Life isn’t fair, so that means we’re allowed to complain about it.” Wong chuckled, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I mean, look at me. I can’t even walk.” _

_ “But you don’t complain about it as much. And I really admire you for that. I’d like to be better like that.” _

_ “You’re just not around when I do the complaining, that’s all,” she laughed, shaking her head. “But listen. What you said might not actually turn out to be true. I mean, things can’t stay the same forever, right? They have to change. Maybe not right away, but they do eventually.” _

_ “I mean, they’re already gonna be changing in a few months once you’re gone,” Riya sighed, hanging her head before looking back up. “But you’re right. I just hope they’re more good changes.” _

_ “They will be, Riya. I know they will.” _

* * *

The young boy didn’t fully understand what she meant, or the sudden sadness in her expression, but tried to make an educated guess. “Is… is everything alright with you and Master Norman?”

“Bet,” she chuckled harshly, then shook her head. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t much of an explanation. I don’t really like unloading this on people, but since you saw that whole shouting match I suppose you deserve some context. See, Master Norman may be a strong Pokemon Trainer, but he isn’t really a great father.”

Wally looked even more clueless than before, but he was looking at her intently, as if listening even though he didn’t particularly want to, so she went on.

“You know he’s from Johto, right? That’s where he started out as a Gym Leader, in Goldenrod City. But he was so wrapped up with the job he rarely ever came down to Kanto, where Mum and I lived. He’d always say he was too busy and it was too far, even though it made no sense after they set up the high-speed monorail. And in the rare event he  _ did _ come down, he’d barely acknowledge me, ask me how I was doing at school, if I ever wanted to battle… nothing. Of course, how would you ever know what your child likes if you hardly spend time with them, but whose fault is that?”

Wally could see her begin to ball up a fist in anger, and gingerly reached out to hold onto Riya’s arm, shaking slightly himself. “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t know…”

The little gesture immediately released the tension in her back, and she uncurled her fingers, her voice mellowing. “It’s okay. Don’t apologise, it’s not your fault. My father likes to present a very different image of himself to the world. He’ll never admit it, but he cares an awful lot about what people think of him. Which is why he’s always out to be the strongest he can be.”

“That’s what it says on his nameplate,” Wally pointed out. “‘A man in pursuit of power’.”

“It’s true, that’s what he is. But power isn’t everything, is it? I mean, what good is power if you can’t be there for your family? What good is power if it makes your daughter yell at you in the street?” She took a deep breath, sighing. “I guess this just goes to show you—you can’t put too much faith in your idols. They might not always turn out the way you want them to be.”

“Yeah. I-I understand now.” He began to fidget with the corners of his shirt. “But then… I’m not sure if I want to train with him anymore.”

“It’s all up to you. He’s still a Gym Leader, and he can certainly teach you a thing or two about Pokemon battling. You don’t have to walk out on him just because I told you to.” She paused when he got taken over by another round of coughing. “You can think about it while you’re at Verdanturf, because you  _ definitely _ need to get better.”

Wally took a breath and another draught of his inhaler, sighing. “It’s the humidity here. I don’t think it’s very good for asthma.”

Riya gazed at him then back at the sky, a sad smile across her lips. The salty breeze was taking her back to a tiny beach in a region far away. “You know… you remind me of a friend of mine. She was my best friend, actually. And she got very sick too.”

“She had asthma too?”

“No, it was something much worse. After a point she couldn’t even walk. But it didn’t stop her from smiling, cheering people on when they battled... always being there to cheer me up whenever something went wrong at home, even though she had it much, much worse. Even in a wheelchair she still wanted to go down to the beach with me, because she knew how much I loved it.” She dipped her head, shuffling her feet on the grass. “She… didn’t make it. We were about eleven. We knew it was going to happen, but it didn’t mean it hurt any less, not having her there.” 

As if in response, Wong leapt onto his Trainer’s lap, purring and gently headbutting her, and she cracked a smile, despite the heaviness behind her eyes. “I wasn’t always going to be alone, though. I got my Eevee the same year, and I named him after her. So even now, I’m always carrying her memory with me. She was my one friend back then… just as he was after that. But it’s thanks to him that I can never forget, and I know I’m never truly alone.”

Wally had been silent all through her story, and for a moment she was afraid he might actually start crying, but he slowly looked back up at her. “I-I’m really sorry. That’s awful. I…” His eyes were wide again, but this time not out of fear. “I-I changed my mind.”

“About… what, exactly?”

“I think I’d like to be strong like you instead, Riya.”

The young woman laughed softly, a tinge of pink in her cheeks. She shook her head. “If you’re talking about Pokemon battling, trust me, I have a long way to go—”

“No, no. I mean, yes, I-I’d like to keep training too, so my Pokemon can be strong for me. But… you didn’t have a good childhood, but you’re here being a Trainer and travelling everywhere. If I can get better, I can do that one day when I’m as old as you.” He nodded firmly. “I-I’d like to be strong like that.”

“If you get better, you don’t have to wait till you’re twenty to do that.” She smiled, placing a gentle hand on Wally’s shoulder. “You should go out and live the childhood dream that I never got to have.”

The boy’s face slowly stretched into a smile, which relieved her immensely. “T-thank you. I’ll try. I hope I can.”

“Ah, Wally! There you are!” The two turned around and stood up to find an older man approaching them, which Riya assumed was his uncle. “I was starting to worry you’d run off. Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, sorry, Uncle! This is Riya. She’s Ma—” Wally noticed Riya stiffen slightly when he began his introduction, and he stopped himself. His former mentor didn’t need that much credit. “S-She’s a Trainer too, and she’s travelling Hoenn. We met at Petalburg, so I was saying hi.”

“Ah, nice to meet you, Miss Riya! I’m Desmond. I’m Wally’s uncle.” He shook her hand, not taking much note of the satisfied smile on her face. “Thank you for keeping an eye on him while I sorted things out. We’ll be on our way to Verdanturf now.”

“Of course, not a problem at all. Wally is a lovely young lad. And he was telling me the air in Verdanturf is much cleaner, too, so hopefully it helps him recover.”

“It is! The wind pattern means the volcanic ash from Mount Chimney is diverted away from the town, and the air is much fresher as a result. It’ll do him wonders.” He placed a hand on his nephew’s back, leading him forward. “Well, we had best be off now. Good luck with your journey!”

“And you. Good luck, Wally,” she smiled, waving him off while Wong pranced up to him to say goodbye. “You’ll be stronger, I know it.”

“I-I’ll try my best!” the young boy called back, beaming, with far more gusto in his lungs. “Bye, Riya. And t-thank you!”

Riya kept waving till she was sure he was out of sight, but held the smile even as she pulled out her PokeNav to absentmindedly scroll across the map for her next route. That was new to her, someone telling her they wanted to be like her… she'd never really thought of herself as anyone worth emulating, not when her life was one long string of failures.

_ But then again… it's only really a failure if you never get back up from it. _

Maybe there was a point to her journey after all, more than just a promise made on a petty grudge. If it meant she was indeed capable of inspiring people, if her story was worth telling… it wasn't worth being held down by the past. Maybe the only thing left to do was move forward.

It was what Wong would have wanted her to do, too. 

It was her friend's assurance that someday she’d move forward, and build a new life. Her promise that someday, things would change, and things would get better…

The ding of a text message alert suddenly shook her out of her reminiscence.

**_Steven_ **

_ >> hey! will you by any chance be in the Fallarbor area in the next few days?  _

_ >> I’ll be in town for an errand so if you’re close by we can catch up and i can show you around! :) _

She chuckled, immediately typing up a response. Her next badge was in Lavaridge Town, but it wouldn’t hurt to put it off for a while and see what the rest of Hoenn had to offer—especially when there was someone willing to play tour guide.

_ >> I’d love to catch up! I’d love to see Fallarbor too so I might as well head there. :) _

_ >> I’m in Mauville right now though which is a bit of a way off _

_ >> Know a good shortcut? _

_ >> haha that’s okay. I'll be spending a good few days doing some digging anyway _

_ >> in the meantime you can go north and take the route through the fiery path. I’ll send a screenshot hold on _

_ >> oh and text me when you’re on route 113 _

_ >> Sure thing! Thanks, you’re a gem _

_ >> nice pun _

_ >> I swear I didn’t do that on purpose _

_ >> if you say so, but it was a good one _

The screenshot made a lot more sense than the map she’d been looking at, and she thanked Steven and hoisted her bag back onto her shoulders. Even if it would be a while to catch up with him, the travel would more than make up for it—the anticipation of more scenery, landscapes and Pokemon she’d never seen before. And she could tell him all about it when she got there.

The little things that were all part of the fresh start she’d chosen for herself.

“Well then. Forward, Wong,” she smiled, letting her best friend lead the way north. “Although I sure hope the name Fiery Path doesn’t mean too many Fire types.”

  
  
  


The ones we love never truly leave us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any pain caused but you know me: I see a character I like, I proceed to give them Healthy Amounts of Trauma
> 
> Anyway, the fillers end here and we jump straight into the action next update! We catch up with Steven again, and our first encounter with the Men in Red - will two heads be better than one to stop them? You'll find out Sunday/Monday!


	8. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a friend lands in trouble, Riya and Steven go to investigate at Mount Chimney - and find a bigger, more insidious plot at work.

“My word, it’s even more magnificent in the daylight,” Professor Cozmo exclaimed, pulling the protective tarpaulin off the quarry he’d just obtained. “Look at it, dear! Isn’t it a beauty?”

“I’m sure it is, Takao,” his wife replied from the kitchen without turning around. “But could you please not leave it on the dining table?”

The professor paid no heed to his wife’s request, continuing to examine the shimmering grey foot-high specimen from every angle before turning to his guest. “Well, Master Stone? I’d consider this every bit worth our toil, and most certainly thanks to you!”

“Oh, I can’t take all the credit, Professor. It was thanks to your research that I knew what to look for,” Steven bowed politely. “Still, I didn’t think we’d actually unearth a sizable meteorite specimen in just three days. Given how old the caverns of Meteor Falls are, I was convinced it would take longer, and we’d have to go deeper.”

“Ah, but that is why we started our search from the Rustboro side and not from here! All the more convenient for you, too. But hardly anybody touches those northern reaches. Except that one cult of Black Belts, but I highly doubt they’d be in it for research purposes.”

“I daresay their method of smashing rocks to train did make our work a little easier, though.”

“Ha, you’re right! You’ve always been a sharp young man,” Cozmo chuckled, clapping Steven on the shoulder. “Well, why don’t you stay for tea? I’ll only be happy to treat you as thanks for all your help.”

“That’s very kind of you, Professor, thank you—” He had to pause when his PokeNav buzzed with a text alert; he quickly fished it out of his pocket, and grinned when he saw who it was. “Actually, do you mind if I join you a little late? I’d like to bring a friend over. She’s just outside on route 113, and I’m sure she’ll be very pleased to meet you and see the meteorite.”

“Not at all, not at all! I’m more than happy to welcome anyone who’d like to hear me ramble on.”

“It’s very good rambling, Professor, trust me. And I know she’d love to hear it. She listens to me rambling just fine,” Steven chuckled sheepishly, drawing forward his Skarmory’s Pokeball as he motioned for the front door. “I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”

A movement from the wild brush outside Cozmo’s house caught his eye as he shut the door behind him; he squinted, immediately summoning Skarmory to sense the disturbance—then a Swablu flew out from one of the upper branches, and he shook his head. “False alarm. Come on, buddy, let’s go.”

It wasn’t until the young man and his steel bird had completely vanished over the outer route that any more movement came from the bushes. The hooded figure clad in red heaved a sigh of relief from the shadows.

“Arceus, that was a close call. I didn’t want to have to deal with Steven fucking Stone of all people. Sure, he ain’t top dog no more, but he still  _ was _ .”

“Right, well, the coast is clear now, so let’s just get in, get out, and skedaddle,” his similarly-dressed teammate grunted behind him, prodding him in the back so he crept forward. “I sure hope this damn rock is worth all the trouble Maxie is putting us up to.”

* * *

When Riya finally stepped out of her camp at the edge of route 113, she had to blink in astoundment when it looked like it was snowing.

She and Wong soon freshened up and packed their tent, determined to figure out how it could be snowing in a tropical region—but on closer examination, as they went further down the route, they realised it wasn’t snow they were looking at. The temperature was still the same, and the stuff that rained down from the sky was lighter and an ashy grey, dissipating the moment it hit a solid surface. The Vaporeon immediately jumped forward to catch the ‘flakes’, but pulled a face when he got some on his tongue.

“I don’t think those were meant to be eaten like you do snowflakes, mate,” his Trainer laughed, shaking her head and strolling further through where the grassy path and ground was covered in a fine layer of more of the dusty substance. Wong, for his part, shuddered and kept his mouth shut. “Of course, we’ve never seen snow in our lives, but I’m  _ pretty  _ sure this isn’t what it’s supposed to look like…”

Turning around to take in the panorama of the view around them gave her the answer: the huge mountain they’d traversed through just a few days ago, pale grey smoke clouds billowing from its mouth. “Of course… Mount Chimney,” she muttered, dusting off her palms. “Wally’s uncle had said something about the wind keeping the volcanic ash away from Verdanturf. I suppose this is where it goes instead…” 

She paused to dip her head and cough, waving a hand in front of her face to blow the ash away. “Well, the longer we stay here, the more we risk ending up like Wally ourselves. Oh right—I was supposed to text Steven that we’re here.”

Once she’d sent out her update, she directed her attention back forward, to where Wong was suspiciously eyeing a strange-looking Pokemon that had popped out of the grass. It was small, rounded, and cream-coloured, covered in a pattern of red spots, and it seemed to be swaying and waving at the Vaporeon—almost as if it was teasing him with its bizarre squiggly eyes.

“What the heck…” She checked her Pokedex, which listed it as a Spinda, and the entry Birch had given described it as harmless enough. “Okay, I guess you can play if you really want to—”

But just then, another Spinda popped up from behind Wong, swaying about in the opposite direction; it looked identical to the first one, but different somehow—looking closely, she could see that its red spots followed a different pattern. Wong whirled around in the direction of the new Spinda, but the reverse movements made him back up in confusion.

“What—what on earth is going on?!” Riya exclaimed, blinking as more and more Spinda popped up around their unwary target. If she squinted, she could observe that neither of them had quite the same pattern as the other—but they were also swaying in a direction opposite to that of the Spinda next to them, and it was making her head hurt. Wong was doing no better; he had no idea where to turn, spinning in circles as if chasing his own tail. “They’re… they’re using Teeter Dance! Wong! Snap out of it!”

The Water-type could barely register the command; his Trainer’s voice seemed to echo from several directions, and he was sure he was seeing four of her at once. When no response came, Riya decided he needed backup quick, and grasped at Shroomy’s Pokeball—then respite came in the form of a screeching, metallic cry from overhead, sending the Spinda scattering nervously back into the grass.

“Shoo! Get back, you lot. Wong!” She waved her arms about to let the Spinda know their quarry had a Trainer; satisfied with the lack of movement, she ran up to Wong and scooped him up into her arms. He looked very dizzy and worn out, settling comfortably against her torso. “There, there, it’s okay, baby. That was an accident, it’s okay. My fault, I didn’t know what would happen. You rest now.”

“Hey! What happened down there? Is everything okay?!”

She whipped her head around to regard the source of the noise that had saved them earlier: a Skarmory, gleaming in the sunlight, carefully descending with a soft hop onto the ashy grass to allow its blue-haired rider to dismount.

“Steven! Yeah, we’re fine, we just had a spot of bother with some Spinda—”

“Doesn’t look like a spot of bother to me,” he frowned, stepping over so he could examine Wong more closely. The Vaporeon, however, wasn’t equally keen to see him, hissing and batting at Steven’s hand with his tail, to which he quickly retracted it. “Whoa! I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

“Sorry about that. He’s a bit… protective,” Riya grinned sheepishly, gently stroking Wong’s head between his fins, to which he responded much better, nuzzling into her hand. “He’s a tough customer, though, he’ll be back on his feet with a spritz of Full Heal. And he’s quite stubborn about staying in his Pokeball, so a bit of spoiling should do nicely too.”

“I bet he gets plenty of that already,” Steven chuckled, summoning Skarmory back to his ball and looking around the grass curiously. “I wonder what’s got the Spinda so agitated though? They’re not normally this aggressive… though they don’t like Skarmorys much, that’s true.”

“Is that so? I’d have assumed this was normal behaviour if you hadn’t told me otherwise,” she frowned, shaking her head. “Anyway, hi! I gotta say I wasn’t expecting you. I didn’t think I’d be getting a personal escort to Fallarbor Town.”

“I do have my reasons, but I wouldn’t have minded even then,” he smiled. “I was in Fallarbor to do a bit of investigation with a friend of mine, Professor Takao Cozmo. He’s been analysing the surrounding areas for traces of meteorites, and he asked me to come help with the digging. And this afternoon, we found ourselves a pretty big one, so we’ve been very thrilled.”

“Whoa. An actual meteorite? Where the heck did you find this?”

“There’s a site north of Rustboro called Meteor Falls, full of some of the oldest caverns in Hoenn. Apparently it formed a long, long time ago as the result of several meteor showers, and the professor’s been investigating it for years now to see if it can correlate to prehistoric research somehow.”

“Interesting… you had me at ‘oldest’,” Riya grinned, tapping her chin in thought. “I’d love to see the place for myself. It sounds like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

“Well, you’re most welcome to! Because I told Cozmo I’d bring you over for tea. So you can ask him to show you around the caves afterwards.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Mhm, that’s why I flew all the way over here. I thought you’d very much like to meet him, and see the meteorite too,” Steven smiled. “From the look on your face I’d say I was right.”

“I would absolutely love that. Thank you so much, Steven,” she beamed, letting Wong hop back to the ground. He looked ready to go again, swishing his tail about impatiently, and she quickly sprayed him with a Full Heal just in case. “In that case, why don’t we head off right now?”

“Sure, let’s not waste any more time. Hang on…” Steven fumbled in his pocket to retrieve his PokeNav, which was ringing. “Oh, Cozmo’s calling. Must be wondering where I am.” He hit the Answer button. “Hello?”

Riya gave Wong a few more pats and nuzzles partly to make sure he was perfectly alright, and partly as an apology for not getting him out of trouble quicker. Her attention was diverted by very concerned queries of “What?” and “Where?” and “How?” above her; standing up, she noticed Steven frowning into his phone.

“Is something wrong?” she asked when he finally hung up.

“Very wrong,” he grumbled, putting away his phone and looking back up. “Apparently, as soon as I left, two strange men in red broke into Cozmo’s place and held him by force, and stole the meteorite.”

“What?!” Riya blinked. “Is Cozmo alright?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. But he didn’t have any Pokemon to defend himself and his wife with, so he had no choice but to let them make off with the meteorite.”

“Arceus. Did they say where they were headed?”

“One of them said something about Mount Chimney, so I assume that’s where they’re going.” He cursed. “No wonder the Spinda were so agitated. We must’ve just missed them while we were stuck.”

“Well, we can’t just stand around here, we’d better go after them!” She quickly threw forward Tay-Tay’s Pokeball. The proud Swellow stretched out his longer wingspan and stronger muscles; they’d been training plenty over the last few days so he could become a much more capable flyer. “There seem to be an awful lot of people going after scientific research lately…”

This time it was Steven’s turn to blink. “Wait, what? What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ll tell you on the way. But that’s why we absolutely have to get the meteorite back. Grab Skarmory and let’s go.”

“Alright, but follow me. I have an idea…”

* * *

Steven’s idea was to touch down at the cable car station that took travellers up and down Mount Chimney—the thieves would almost certainly need it to arrive at their destination. They called back their flyers and rushed through the glass doors, where they could see the terrified receptionist cowering behind the counter; upon enquiring she managed to inform them two men in red had forced their way in and taken a car to the top.

“Damn it. Not fast enough,” the young man grumbled. “I suppose we might as well follow them to the top.”

“If we don’t catch up, we might as well tackle whatever’s up top,” Riya agreed, turning to the receptionist who was already opening the swinging gates for them. “Hey, uh, so sorry about this, but could you just let us through for now? Thanks so much!”

“Just put it under the Devon tab or something!” Steven yelled back, following her into the car that had stopped for them.

The small, buggy-like vehicle was not moving fast enough to their liking, but the odds were their culprits’ transport was moving at the exact same speed, so they could afford to catch their breath. Riya coupled that with a sharp inhale while leaning against the leather seat. She’d been in this sort of situation before, in Kanto and Johto, but it was usually her and Wong running  _ away _ from whatever trouble dogged them on the road, as opposed to running headlong  _ into  _ it.

Perhaps it was her experience in the Gyms and outside of them that was giving her some sort of newfound confidence; perhaps it was how much more she was enjoying her time in Hoenn, that she didn’t want anyone to mess with it. Or perhaps it was Steven’s presence next to her, his choosing to run headlong into trouble  _ with  _ her—when until then, she’d been going it alone.

She took advantage of the slow-moving wire to fill her companion in on the events at Petalburg Woods and the Oceanic Museum, noticing how his eyebrows slowly rose with every passing detail. “But both Cozmo and the receptionist said these men were wearing red, not the blue and white that I’d seen,” she observed. “Which means either they’re two factions of the same gang, or there’s two separate gangs running around.”

“Neither of those possibilities is remotely appealing,” Steven groaned, shaking his head. “You said they wanted to… expand the sea?” He wrinkled his forehead in confusion. “What on earth does a meteorite have to do with that?”

“Your guess is good as mine,” Riya shrugged, throwing up her hands. “It didn’t make any sense to start with, and it makes even less sense now. Hold that thought. We’re here.”

They quickly exited the car and rushed into the peak-side cabin—once more, the second receptionist informed them that two men in red had passed that way and were headed to the top.

“Okay, it sounds like they can’t really fly away from here. Their only way up or down Mount Chimney is the cable car,” Riya pointed out. “Which means we can cut off their exit.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Steven agreed, then hesitated, looking back at her. She’d already begun to head forward, and had dropped her bag at the door. “Um, I’m okay with staying behind, but if you’re sure…”

“Hey, relax. This isn’t the first time I’ve run my way out of shit. And Wong here can handle anything.” She smiled, laying a reassuring hand on his arm. “The only difference is the last time I didn’t have backup.”

“Well… if you managed to survive this long without backup, I think you’re pretty well set,” he chuckled, nodding and taking his position by the door. “Still—be careful.”

“Don’t worry. I will.”

Fortunately, they didn’t require a lot of rock climbing; there was a rough path already hewn into the mountain face that cut through to the top—presumably by the same people who stole the meteorite, Riya figured. She chose to crouch up the path with Wong following close behind so as not to give themselves away—then ducked when she heard commotion closer to the top.

Peering above the ledge, she slowly took in the scene at the base of the crater—there  _ were  _ indeed two groups of people in two different uniforms, the red and the blue. But the two seemed to be at odds with each other, grunts in red mouthing off or battling grunts in blue and vice versa. So they  _ were  _ opposing gangs… and they were more focused on throwing down with each other, which meant she might just be able to slip by unnoticed.

“Wait a minute,” she muttered, looking down at herself. “I’m wearing black and blue. This is practically camouflage if I can just avoid these red guys.”

She put her hood up, making a ‘quiet’ gesture to Wong, and the two slowly tiptoed against the crater wall, past a group of squabbling grunts in opposing uniforms who paid them no heed. Almost suddenly, she spotted what she was looking for; the meteorite, sitting on a pedestal perpendicular to the wall a short distance ahead. There were two complications: one, it seemed to be affixed in some kind of device. Two: there were two men knee-deep in an argument right next to it, one of whom she recognised.

“Ya think you can have your way with the world, do you, Maxie?” Team Aqua’s leader Archie was saying in a jeering tone. “Ah, but that’s always been you, ain’t it? Always walking around with yer nose in the air—”

“Did you come all the way here to taunt me like we’re kids in the playground, Archie?” the man named Maxie shot back. He looked around the same age, with slicked-back red hair, and his red and black coat had a more militaristic style than his opposite number’s. “Your little band of pirates will never be a match for Team Magma, and I will not have you drowning the land we live on—”

“Aha, but you know what the land needs to live? That’s right, water! And you know who’s makin’ more water? That’s right, we are!” Archie challenged, his hands on his hips. “Besides, aren’t YOU the one going to extreme measures here, you landlocked lunatic? You ain’t seein’ ME wantin’ to blow up a volcano!”

“We are not ‘blowing it up’, you hyperbolic imbecile,” Maxie sneered, making air quotes with his fingers. “We are simply amplifying the energy within this meteorite, so once it is in the crater, its energy will naturally seep into the land mass. Or is that too much for your sea-salt brain to understand?”

Archie launched into further insinuations about how Team Magma was nothing more than a dangerous group of fanatics, but Riya figured she could tune out and focus on the task at hand. She’d learnt enough; not enough to make sense, but enough to know she couldn’t have Maxie throwing the meteorite into the volcano, irrespective of whether or not his plan would actually work. 

The two men  _ still  _ seemed more set on hurling insults at each other than paying attention to whatever was going on behind them—they didn’t even budge when Riya slowly shuffled past them, her back pressed to the wall; nor when she dropped to her knees behind the pedestal, fiddling with the clamps of the gizmo as fast as her fingers would allow her. Wong’s paws were quieter than her feet; he slinked past like a Persian, standing on guard at his Trainer’s back.

“What does it take to penetrate that thick skull of yours? Long ago, living things used the land to live and grow. That is why land is all important! It is the cradle of all!” Maxie was pontificating, his hands to the sky. “While you Team Aqua thugs are concerned with spreading nothing but seafaring terror, we are dedicated to a noble cause—”

“La la la la la la, words words words,” Archie chanted in a singsong voice. “Ya know what I’m hearing? ‘My name is Maxie, and my head is so far up my ass I forgot life started in the sea!’”

Maxie threw him a dirty glare, but went on. “Furthering the land for furthering the advancement of humankind and Pokemon alike! That is why we need Mount Chimney’s power—”

Just then, Archie’s lip twitched, and he exploded in a snort of laughter.

“Well, Archie, have you lost your senses enough that you can do nothing but laugh in my face?”

“HA HA HA! No, it’s  _ you _ who just lost your precious meteorite!” Archie guffawed, clutching his chest and pointing over Maxie’s shoulder. “Look behind you!”

Maxie whirled around in the direction he pointed at—to where Riya was halfway through tiptoeing towards the rear of the mountain, the meteorite freed and clutched to her chest. “Oh hey, guys. Didn’t see you there,” she grinned nonchalantly, waving as if it was Tuesday morning. “I’ll just be taking this, then—”

“WHAT?! Who the hell are you?!” the red-haired man fumed, a vein popping in his forehead. “Are you one of Archie’s minions?”

“Oh no, she ain’t with me, in fact she’s a pain in my ass,” Archie was still chortling. “But not when she’s being a pain in YOUR ass! Go ahead, girlie. Take that rock and get outta here. I ain’t stopping ya!”

“Absolutely not!” Maxie bellowed, throwing forward a Pokeball. “Camerupt! Tackle!”

“Wong! Surf!”

The loyal Vaporeon leapt forward and let loose a wave that knocked back Camerupt, Maxie, and Archie all together, giving Riya enough time to flee in the direction she came from. The grunts looked clueless, but stepped back, deciding it was better not to challenge Wong despite his size.

“Tabitha!” Maxie yelled from his position on the ground. “Get her!”

The man named Tabitha ran up from in front of her, the badge on his red hood suggesting he was second-in-command. The Pokeball he threw forward contained a Golbat; Riya had to stop herself from tripping from its sudden intrusion.

“Golbat! Supersonic!”

She ducked, wincing from the attack’s effects on her ears—she couldn’t cover them as all the grunts had, because her hands were occupied with holding the meteorite. Wong was still standing, ready for his next command, but the grunts were closing in on them and creating chaos, and Maxie was scrambling to his feet and grabbing another Pokeball—

“Metagross! Psychic, now!”

The Golbat was instantly knocked out of the air and against the wall by the powerful psywave, and another one sent the grunts teetering and scattering; now clear, the young woman they’d affronted looked up at the interruption—an unfamiliar, bulky, robotic Pokemon hovering in the air with its four legs tucked to its sides, atop which sat a very familiar rider.

“Riya!” Steven yelled, stretching out a hand as he flew towards her. “Grab my hand!”

She didn’t need to be told twice; while Wong jumped onto her back, she caught hold of Steven’s hand, passing the meteorite over into his other arm as he held it out. Metagross hovered lower so Wong could hop atop their metal head and Riya could hoist herself onto one of their legs. She was still hanging on for dear life, and they needed to move fast; but Steven’s grip was firm, and she didn’t let go of him until they were certain they were out of pursuit.

“HA HA HA! So, she’s not working alone, eh? That certainly makes my life harder,” Archie bellowed, clapping in amusement at his rival’s crestfallen face. “Well, it seems our work here is done, even though I’d have liked to do it myself. Team Aqua, out!”

Maxie seethed as he watched the group in blue march down the mountain, waving aside Tabitha’s offer to help him to his feet. “That wretched man…” he grumbled, dusting himself off. “And that damned girl! But it’s strange, she seems to be a thorn in Archie’s side as well…”

“That is true, sir, and that may play to our advantage,” Tabitha nodded. “But she and her friend seem to be against us as well. It seems lose-lose to me.”

“True, true. It’s quite an interesting situation…” Maxie muttered, looking into the distance while smoothing his hair back. Suddenly Archie was the least of his problems. But if he could keep tailing his nemesis the same way he’d cornered Team Magma, maybe he could catch two Luvdiscs with one net.

“Well, I’ve got my eye on you, little missy… and you too, little mister Stone. I won’t have some jumped-up water sprite and pathetic ex-Champion disrupting nature’s grand plan!”

* * *

“Sorry about that,” Steven apologised, once they were perched safely atop Metagross and hovering well out of reach. “You hadn’t come down for a while, so I figured I had to butt in.”

“Oh no, I very much appreciate the butting in,” Riya giggled, shaking her head and reaching down to gently pat the steel giant beneath her. “This is your Pokemon? I’ve never seen one like it, ever.”

“Ah, yeah… they are rather rare. But yes, this is Metagross. They’re my oldest partner and friend,” he smiled, scratching them gently behind one of their leg joints. “We kind of met by accident in a cave when I was about nine and they were still a Beldum.”

“So just like Wong and me then. We've known each other since I was eleven,” she grinned, looking over to where the Vaporeon in question had curled up to nap. “I think they’re cute.”

The Iron Leg Pokemon made a contented sort of whirring noise at the compliment. “And I think they like you,” their partner chuckled, giving them an affectionate pat, then gesturing towards the base of the mountain. “We’ll land down there, buddy.”

“So what do we do now?” Riya frowned, staring at the meteorite as they descended to a cliff tucked away from the cable car line. “I don’t think we can give this back to Cozmo. We can’t risk them going after him again. Which is a real shame about his research.”

“Yeah, it’s a shame, but it can’t be helped till all this blows over,” Steven agreed, hopping down and unhooking the pickaxe on his belt. “We’ll bury it for now, in the last place they’ll think of looking: right here at Mount Chimney.”

“Right under their noses. It’s foolproof,” she smirked, keeping the meteorite at the ready while he swung at the earth, digging a shallow pit. “From what I saw, they’d hardly think of something so obvious. That wasn’t so much a scientific expedition as it was a dick-measuring contest.”

“Astute observation,” he snorted, waiting for her to carefully lower the meteorite before kicking the earth back over it with his shoe. “What  _ were _ they after, anyway?”

So he listened as she relayed the conversation from atop the mountain—the less petty bits—and his expression morphed into a mixture of confusion and worry. “This isn’t good. We can’t allow either of them to go about wrecking havoc like this. Nature is nature for a reason.”

“No doubt, and especially not when they’re using such… extreme methods,” she frowned, looking up. “You think you’re gonna inform your dad about this?

“I probably should, shouldn’t I?” he frowned too, biting his lip. “This does seem like the kind of thing you leave to the adults…”

“Uh, we  _ are  _ adults.”

“Well, older adults!”

“From my experience, older adults generally like pretending not to see things in the hope they’ll go away,” Riya deadpanned, rolling her eyes. “I mean, no offence—”

“No, no, you’re right. After so many years at the top it’s kind of what Dad is used to doing,” Steven admitted, nodding firmly. There was a determined glint in his eye, one she hadn’t seen the last time they met. “We’ll keep this between us for now. No need to let it get out and cause panic if we can handle it on our own.” He shot her a grin. “We did make a pretty good team today.”

“We did, actually,” she grinned back, holding her hand out, which he gladly shook. “I know this is pretty serious business, but… I can't help feeling a little excited too, y'know? Like I'm six and this is some big secret only me and my friend in our exclusive treehouse know about.”

“Right? I feel like we're those kids in the stories you read about who go camping and end up fighting crime,” he chuckled, shaking his head, a bit of glee in his eyes. “Well, it looks like I'm officially part of your treehouse, Riya. I'm honoured.”

“Great! My rules are there are no rules, we have Lava Cookies for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and Teams Aqua and Magma have cooties and are not allowed.” She waited for him to stop laughing and winked. “Oh, and we should have a rock name for a password.”

“Ooh, good idea. Hmm, how about…” Steven tapped his chin, looking upwards. “Amethyst?”

Riya snorted, cocking an eyebrow at him. “Is that because of my hair?”

“Well, it's the most striking thing in front of me, so yes.”

“Fair enough. Amethyst it is.” She laughed, fluffing her hair and resuming seriousness. “So what now?”

“Well, you said it, we can’t risk them going after Cozmo again. I’ll head back to Fallarbor and keep an eye on him for sometime till we’re sure he’s safe.”

“Good idea,” she nodded, looking back over the cliff ahead of them. “I suppose I might as well go get my next badge. The Lavaridge one.”

“Oh, that’s no sweat then. If you walk down a little left from here, there’s an old biking path called Jagged Pass that leads straight down to Lavaridge.” Steven grimaced. “It’s not the greatest of roads, but it’ll save you plenty of time. You’ll get there in a day.”

“Oh, that’s perfect, thank you. Both of us flying would attract too much attention.” Riya looked back to him, face creasing into a smile. “Well, I suppose this is where I leave you.”

“Not for too long, I don’t think,” he chuckled. The wind from the Verdanturf side was blowing over the cliffs now, lifting up their hair and the hood on her back, making the scene unnecessarily charged. “Though hopefully next time there’s no stolen meteorites.”

“Or stolen anything, for that matter. But we can handle it,” she grinned, hoisting her bag back onto her shoulder. “Kinda have to if we’re a team now.”

“Amethyst is a go,” he winked, grinning back and clambering onto Metagross as they tucked their legs back in and took to the air again. “I’ll see you around, Riya.”

“Likewise, Steven.” She waved till the two were a blip against Mount Chimney towering over her. “And text me if there’s any trouble!”

He probably hadn’t heard it, but she knew he didn’t need to; some part of her told her that if anything further were to happen, she’d be the first one he’d tell. The other part of her found that rather odd, given they’d only known each other a few months now. Surely he had other, more accomplished friends he could turn to.

But there, up on the mountain… he’d trusted her enough to go on ahead, only intervening when he sensed there was something really wrong. And she’d trusted him to watch her back, which he did. It went both ways; if something happened in Lavaridge, he’d be the first one she’d call. Not just because there was a grand total of seven contacts in her address book, but… 

She couldn’t explain it, but both parts of her were certain they could trust him; fully, unquestionably. And she’d never given him any reason not to trust her. With everything they’d just learnt, they certainly needed to stick together.

She grinned to herself, setting down her bag so she could rummage for the foldable bike. Perhaps her days of running away from trouble rather than dealing with it were over.

_ >> no sign of anything up top. guess we ruined their evening _

_ >> amethyst is truly a go! _

_ >> I told you, they're not allowed and that's that. My treehouse my rules. _

_ >> Fuck yeah amethyst is a go _

_ >> next treehouse meeting when? _

_ >> Dunno but let's change the password next time. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can tell, but writing Archie and Maxie has been one of my most favourite things in this entire fic - yes, they're villains but no matter how hard you try it is just so hard to take their goals seriously, so going the ham route was the natural option for me and it was so much fun!
> 
> We head to Lavaridge Town in our next update, where Riya helps answer some of the local Gym Leader's burning questions - and affections. See you there~


	9. A Little Bit of Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riya heads to Lavaridge Town for rest, relaxation and her next badge - and unexpectedly finds it in the local Gym Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for this chapter for _implied_ adult content - it's a single paragraph you can skim over if needed, but it's the only reason I bumped up the fic rating to M just in case. All parties involved are consenting adults!

_Tell me with your sweet smile_

_Tell me like you're whispering into my ears_

_Don't be like a prey_

_Be smooth like a like a snake[𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoJfrm4rMp4) _

  


Steven hadn’t been kidding when he’d said the Jagged Pass wasn’t the greatest of roads. In fact, he’d been understating it; it was a rough-and-tumble, downhill disaster.

Riya had already fallen off her bike twice, trying to navigate the stepping-stone path that jutted out of the cliff inclines, and stopping for long breaks was out of the question when they kept getting chased by unruly Machop that popped out of the grass. Even Wong was having an uneasy time of it, despite travelling by foot; the path was only wide enough for one bike, meaning he had to hop and skip along the cliff face and tumble into the grass—only upsetting the Machop further.

Maybe they should’ve just taken Tay-Tay despite the suspicion...

Despite everything, she reached Lavaridge a lot quicker than anticipated, even if it meant every muscle in her body was aching by the time she made it through the brush and into town. It was an old-fashioned yet charming town, the architecture old Hoennian with wide open front porches and sliding shoji screen doors, and the sunset shimmering off the slanting tiled roofs. The roads were filled with a different fragrance everywhere they turned—in one corner, something baking with a spicy undercurrent, in another corner the pungent aroma of freshly picked herbs. The atmosphere was putting her mind more at ease, even though it was still hell to walk.

Then she caught sight of a signboard that instantly zapped her back pain. Or rather, it certainly promised to.

“Holy Arceus, please tell me that is an actual hot spring. With actual hot water,” she groaned, clutching her side and dragging herself towards the ryokan entrance. She noticed plenty more signs as she approached closer, mostly offering package deals and special timings—flashy flyers catered to tourists. It made sense—the town was at the foot of the volcano; of course it would have a hot spring, and that would be its chief source of revenue. Well, she didn’t mind pumping up the local economy if it meant she could wake up the next day without feeling like a ton of bricks.

But all her hopes were dashed by the lady at the counter. “Sorry, miss, but it’s past closing time for the public onsen,” she apologised. Riya checked the time: it was 7:30. “The only ones open are those reserved for senior citizens, and the private baths. I’m sure you don’t want to share with the former, so unless you’ve reserved a private bath—”

“No, I haven’t, I only just got here,” the Trainer clarified, waving her off as she picked up her clipboard. “It’s fine. I’ll just come again tomorrow.”

“The one across the street should still be open, although it’s a bit cramped and doesn’t have the natural healing properties of ours, being directly sourced from Mount Chimney. Though… you do look rather worn out, so perhaps resting and waiting till tomorrow is a good idea.”

“I sure could use some natural healing properties. Tomorrow it is,” she chuckled weakly, bowing in gratitude to the proprietor and turning to walk away. “C’mon, Wong—”

She’d only made it a few steps forward when she ran smack into someone. “Oof! Ah, sorry, sorry!”

“Oh! Oh no, no, it’s okay! My fault! I—oh—”

She looked up to take in the young woman she’d just run into. She was tall—but nearly everyone was taller than her—and very pretty; with a wild shock of bright red hair in a high ponytail, dressed in a crop top and sweats like she’d just been out for a run. Her eyes were looking back at her widened, and maybe it was a trick of the low light or from the exertion, but Riya could swear she was blushing.

“I’m so sorry,” she stammered again, biting her lip. “I-I didn’t see you there, I was just about to go inside, and—”

“Hey, it’s alright, it was an accident,” Riya chuckled, holding her hands up. “And I was just leaving anyway. You’re a bit late though, the public onsen is closed right now.”

“Oh no, I uh—I have a private bath of my own reserved here,” the woman smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. “I’m uh, I’m actually this town’s Gym Leader. My name’s Flannery.”

“Oh! What a pleasure to meet you, Flannery. My name’s Riya.” The other girl held out a hand, which Flannery gingerly took, holding it more than shaking it. “I was actually planning on challenging you tomorrow, but I just got off the Jagged Pass and I’m sore as hell. I guess it’ll have to wait till I make a full recovery.”

“Oh, but that won’t do! I can’t miss out on a challenger like that,” she gasped, shaking her head and looking back up at her, fidgeting slightly with her index fingers. “Um… if it’s okay with you… you’re welcome to join me in the private bath…”

“What, really?” Riya raised an eyebrow. “Is—that allowed? I mean, will it be okay with the lady?”

“Of course it’s allowed. We can grab a light dinner as well. And I can pull my weight—because I’m the Gym Leader, of course,” Flannery grinned, biting her lip and clasping her hands together again. “B-but only if it’s okay with you!”

“Well, I can’t really say no to free dinner,” she chuckled, nodding. “And my joints will thank me. But thank you, Flannery, I’ll join you. That’s awfully nice of you.”

“O-oh—don’t mention it! It’s the least I can do.” The Gym Leader turned to the proprietor. “Patricia? Miss Riya will be joining me for the hour. Put a note for two adults in Room 7. And please see to it that her Pokemon are taken care of!”

“Of course, of course, Miss Flannery. Right this way, ladies,” the lady replied with a welcoming smile, bowing them forward through the entrance. “We have an incubator system attached here that works akin to a Pokemon Centre’s, but fuelled by the hot spring. So your partners can get just the same kind of relaxation and healing as you do.”

“You heard the lady, get in the ball, Wong,” Riya chuckled, tossing the empty Pokeball towards the stubborn Vaporeon, who pouted but after a swish of his tail complied. She handed it over with the other four to the attendant with the tray, still blinking in disbelief at her incredible stroke of luck. “I’m just gonna be gone for an hour. You lot just kick back and relax till then. I know I sure need to.”

* * *

They’d been given traditional yukatas to change into for use within the ryokan compound, which both fascinated and puzzled Riya—because she’d never worn one in her life. They didn’t exactly have hot springs in Kanto, and she’d never had to wear traditional attire even otherwise. Since they were in the common ladies’ rooms, Flannery was with her; she’d already changed but noticed her guest staring blankly at the fabric, and laughed softly.

“I’m assuming you’ve never worn one of those before, Riya?”

“I haven’t, no. I only moved to Hoenn this year,” the other woman admitted, unfolding the yukata hesitantly. “I’m not exactly sure how to do this wraparound—”

“Don’t worry, I can help you with that,” she smiled, taking it from her and unravelling it in front of her so it didn’t catch any unnecessary folds. “You’ll be doing this like a proper Hoennian in no time.”

“I would sure like that, thank you. Oh, I should probably get rid of these first, huh,” Riya chuckled, unpinning her hood and pulling off her jeans and boots, and was about to move onto her turtleneck when she paused to find Flannery gazing at her _very_ red in the face. “Um, I can turn around, if you like…”

“N-no, it’s… it’s fine,” she coughed, chewing on her lip harder than last time.

Riya decided to turn around all the same, figuring she’d probably be doing the woman a favour while she discarded her upper garments. She could take a guess as to where it was coming from; though it had taken her some time, she’d established she could love women just the same as she could love men—it was just slightly amusing when it was _her_ on the receiving end of that infatuation. Hoenn was certainly proving to be a breeding ground for new experiences…

She held out her arms on either side of her in a T. “Like this?”

“Y-yes, that’s right,” Flannery stammered, carefully pulling the soft cotton fabric over her companion’s arms and back, reaching around to fold over the front—then paused when she realised she couldn’t actually see the fold with her back turned, and now her arms were crossed awkwardly on the other woman’s front. “Um—”

“Oh, sorry. I really need to do this more often, huh,” Riya laughed sheepishly, turning around to where Flannery quickly moved onto the folds and then the wraparound belt. There was a bit of heat in her own cheeks. “Thanks so much. You’re a gem.”

“N-not a problem,” the Gym Leader coughed, gently patting down the finished job and looking back up. Her cheeks were still as red as her hair, but she held an arm forward. “We’ll have some light eats first, then head to the onsen. I know normally you’re supposed to eat _after_ you bathe, but—”

“Eh, we’ll forego tradition just this once. Because I am quite hungry.” She took the arm offered to her, deciding to use conversation to put Flannery at ease. “I must say, I didn’t expect to be running into the Gym Leader on my very first day here, but I guess it’s paid off.”

“Oh, I-I haven’t been Gym Leader for very long, actually,” she admitted, turning the corner that led to the dining room. “But I might as well use my privileges where I can, don’t you think?”

“Absolutely. I mean, I would, if I were Gym Leader and I got free stuff,” Riya grinned, kneeling on the cushion in front of the table of spring rolls and yakitori that awaited them—then winced as she bent her knees and a searing pain shot through her thigh. “Ohhhhhhhh god. Oof. That took way more effort than it should’ve.”

“Oh goodness. We’d better eat quickly so you can get that soak in. You do look like you need it,” Flannery chuckled, kneeling opposite her and tucking into a plate of dumplings. “What made you take the Jagged Pass? No one really recommends it other than as a last resort. People usually come here by flying or cable car.”

“Well, we—I mean, I would’ve taken the cable car, but there was a bit of a… technical malfunction, and it was closed for the day,” Riya improvised, grimacing. Hopefully her explanation had been convincing, because as things stood they were probably best kept between just her and Steven, like they’d agreed upon.

The Gym Leader frowned, but didn’t seem to suspect anything unusual. “Oh, what terrible timing for you. Well, hopefully it’s back up and running soon, because that would really put a dent in tourism here, and no one wants that. It’s pretty much our chief source of revenue… not even the Gym comes close.”

“I’d say you’re doing quite well for yourselves besides that. You’ve got some wonderful facilities here,” she smiled, finishing her last spring roll. “And the generosity of the local Gym Leader has already put Lavaridge high on my list.”

Flannery gulped, turning pink again and hastily biting into her yakitori skewer. “T-thank you, Riya, um, I certainly try to do the best I possibly can—”

“You are, trust me.”

“Gosh, you’re—you’re too kind.”

“Well,” Riya shot her a wink, deciding to seize the opportunity, “my mum always taught me to be nice to pretty girls.”

She had to hold back a laugh at Flannery’s reaction, which was to nearly choke on her piece of yakitori and quickly gulp down her glass of water. She didn’t know she had it in her to be a flirt—but if she was being honest with herself, it was actually rather fun.

And surely she could afford to fool around a little now she’d moved somewhere new.

The redhead decided to concentrate on her food, just so she didn’t have to make more eye contact opposite her lest she slipped. The other woman had struck her the minute she ran into her in the lobby, with her unusual short haircut, deep voice and sharp catlike eyes—initially, she’d just been trying to place something familiar about her face, but that had been a mistake, because she was very, _very_ good-looking. Worse still when she’d stripped right in front of her back in the changeroom. And that wink just then meant she _knew_ she’d been staring—and she swung a certain way enough to reciprocate it.

And that knowledge was not helping her be any less flustered.

“Mmm, that was good,” Riya declared, pushing back her plates and motioning to stand—then winced again while she held onto the cushion for support. “Ow, ow, whew, I could _really_ use that soak—”

“Here, let me help,” Flannery quickly offered, taking a breath and carefully holding up her companion by the arm. “I think heading straight to the onsen is a good idea.”

Even the little wafts of steam creeping from under the sliding screen door were bringing Riya relief; she could anticipate the warmth easing into her aching joints, and it was already helping calm them down. This time, when she headed to the changerooms, she decided to undress and wrap herself in the towel in the corner behind the lockers—she didn’t want to cause her poor host any more grief than she already had. Although ‘grief’ was perhaps not the way she’d put it.

Flannery was already waiting for her in the rock pool, leaning back while she took deep inhales of the heated mists rising from the water; it had a soothing earthy fragrance, possibly from the water reacting with the volcanic rock that surrounded them. 

Perhaps Steven would know what it was called more than just ‘volcanic rock’—Riya made a mental note to ask him some other time. For now, she carefully dipped her toes in the warm water, and had to take a deep breath as the tingling sensation instantly flooded up her feet and legs right up her spine; as if it was hitting every ache at once and cutting through the knots with a smooth knife.

“Well, aren’t you coming in?” her companion chuckled, watching her in amusement. “If you think that’s good, the full body experience would work wonders.”

“Patricia wasn’t kidding when she said natural healing properties, huh,” Riya grinned, carefully sliding into the shallow pool and discarding the towel as she did so. She couldn’t help feeling slightly conscious of how small her chest was—but the warmth of the water that enveloped her up to her collarbone was helping her forget it quickly. She instinctively let out a contented sigh; it was almost like three years’ worth of back pain was dissolving along with the steam.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” the redhead smiled, then bit her lip again, fidgeting with a strand of her hair. “Um… this might be a bit weird, but you kind of remind me of someone. I know we’ve never met, but you seem really familiar somehow, like I should’ve seen you somewhere before.”

Riya had a feeling where Flannery was going with this, but the calming nature of the hot spring meant she couldn’t bring herself to be annoyed. “Hmmm—you wouldn’t happen to be talking about the Petalburg Gym Leader Norman, would you? Because I’m his daughter.”

“Oh! Of course, that makes sense. I only met him very briefly, but I can see the resemblance.” She took a breath. “Wow, that… how—how do you handle it, being related to a Gym Leader?”

“I don’t. I simply avoid it,” Riya laughed sardonically. “We… don’t have a great relationship, my father and I. So I don’t really associate with him, or the Petalburg Gym. Now if the rest of Hoenn would follow suit, that would be great.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Flannery frowned, leaning closer and gazing at the ceiling. “I… sort of know how that feels. I actually inherited the Lavaridge Gym from my grandfather, you know, and he was an Elite Four member for a very long time before coming back to be Gym Leader. So he’s got this impressive resume, and naturally everyone including him expects me to live up to that, and… I don’t know if I’m really doing enough, y’know? I'm old enough to handle myself, but I can't help feeling like people see me as this weak little girl…”

“Hey. I get it.” Riya’s voice was soft, and she laid a comforting hand on the other woman’s bare shoulder—who flushed red, but said nothing, keeping her eyes on her. “You only just started out, right? So did I. So it’s only natural that people will still tie us back to our fathers or grandfathers or whatever, because that’s what they know. They don’t know _us_ yet, so that’s why it’s important we make a name for ourselves.”

Flannery sighed. “If only I knew where to start—”

“Well, it’s _your_ name on the plate outside the Gym, isn’t it? Not your grandfather’s.”

“... That is true.”

“Yeah, so whenever someone comes to the Gym, they’re coming there to face _you_ , Flannery, not whichever relic was there previously. You’ll battle them with the style that works for _you_ , and when you beat them they’ll be like ‘Damn, that Flannery really is strong!’ And that’s how you keep going.” She smiled, looking right into her red eyes. “I’d have been really intrigued too, if I’d gone to the Gym before the ryokan. And now that I’ve met you, and heard you out, I’m even more excited to battle you.”

Flannery’s eyes were wide for a minute, taking in all of Riya’s words as they washed over her. She _was_ strong, she’d been training for years for this moment and this travelling Trainer had figured it out… who’d shown her unexpected kindness during a trying time, even though she fully intended to challenge her…

A sudden wave of boldness—or perhaps neediness—overcame her, and she reached out to the other woman’s cheek and put her lips to hers.

“O-oh—I’m sorry…” She stopped herself almost immediately, realising what she was doing—but while there was a bit of surprise in her companion’s brown eyes, they weren’t unwelcoming; she placed her hand on Flannery’s own, and her voice remained soft.

“No, it’s okay. Go on.”

It happened very quickly after that; once the next kiss came, the other woman reciprocated it—and they grew heavier from there, and didn’t stick to one location. Neither hesitated even when their hands strayed further and circled over each other, filling the onsen with deep sighs camouflaged by the steam.

The sudden harsh clanging of a metallic bell outside caused them to jump and abruptly pull apart, reminding them of their present surroundings. “Ten minutes to the hour, ladies!” Patricia’s muffled voice called out. 

“Guess I’d better head off… I am the guest here, after all,” Riya chuckled softly, gently lifting herself off her host, pausing to press a kiss to her forehead. “Thanks for dinner, and the onsen. I owe you one.”

“N-not a problem at all,” Flannery shook her head, sighing as she laid back against the pool wall to collect herself. “I… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

The challenger hesitated for a moment as she stepped back towards the changerooms, then nodded. “Of course. I still need to get my Badge.”

* * *

When Riya got back to the Pokemon Centre, the first thing she did was take the longest cold shower of her life, then collapsed on her dorm bed, laughing to herself at the wild turn of events.

She’d had crushes before, irrespective of gender. There were a few unfortunate unwanted advances in Johto, which she’d managed to brush off. But when it came to actually getting involved with someone, by all means she was a spring Torchic. And how many other people hooked up in an onsen?

But the more she thought about it, the more she realised that was as far as it would go. She could tell Flannery had been lonely, and carrying those burdens alone for too long. And when she found a fellow voice that understood them, her response was to pour her heart out—along with the rest of herself. She’d needed a release, and nothing more. And Riya could be satisfied with the knowledge she helped her find one, even if it was just for one night.

She couldn't really bring herself to be bitter about it though—it wasn't really in her nature, and Flannery hadn't done anything to wrong her. In fact, she genuinely liked the girl; maybe not romantically, but romance wasn't everything, was it?

Especially not when she had bigger problems: she’d realised the Lavaridge Gym was fourth in line… which meant she couldn’t stay here for long. She needed to take the advice she’d given to the Gym Leader, and pull that albatross off her shoulders.

The team hit the Gym first thing after breakfast, and Flannery greeted them with an almost expectant smile. “Figured you’d want to get it over with,” she began, hesitating. “Um, about last night—”

“Hey, no hard feelings,” Riya chuckled, holding her hands up and looking at her sincerely. “Last night was great, but I figured you needed that more than I did. I’m glad I could help, but—I don’t think I can do that on the reg. Sorry about that.”

“Oh no, don’t apologise… you’re right. I’m not sure what came over me. I guess I was just needy,” the Gym Leader sighed, but her face wasn’t sad or angry. “But… thanks for being such a good sport about it. I hope that means we can still be friends.”

Riya shrugged, grinning. “Hey, you’ve seen my tits. Now you have no choice but to be my friend.”

Flannery couldn’t help breaking into a snort of laughter. “Thanks, Riya, I really appreciate that… tits and all. And hey, if there’s someone else you like, you can tell me. You have my full support.”

“What? No, there’s no one else. I’ll tell you when there is, but there's no one right now,” she quickly clarified, subconsciously wondering why the other woman had made that jump. “I’ve still got my own issues and my own path to sort out before that happens. And that said… why don’t we get started?”

As expected, with three well-trained Water types at her disposal, Riya swept the Gym Leader away in no time at all, and the Heat Badge was hers. But Flannery wasn’t really disappointed handing it over; she shook her opponent’s hand with a resigned smile.

“I suppose if I had to lose to anybody, I’m glad it was to you. Thank you.”

“Of course,” she smiled back. “You really are strong, Flannery. With a real fire. I hope you’ll keep that going.”

“I’ll try my best,” Flannery nodded, tilting her head at her concernedly. “Um, your next badge…”

“Is at Petalburg. I know.” Riya took a deep breath, balling up one of her fists. “I’m not going all the way there just yet. I need to train… I don’t just need to be strong physically.”

“Well, if you want something really intense, there’s the desert on route 111, where my grandfather used to train for days on end. He said it was so he could better face his type disadvantage… I’m not sure how much that applies to you, but I’m sure you can think of something. I have an extra pair of sand goggles you can have.”

“Once again, your generosity knows no bounds,” she smiled, shaking Flannery’s hand again. “Thank you, Flannery. I might just take you up on that.”

Once she and Wong exited the Gym, they took a moment to look over the map, highlighting the downhill route that led to the desert… then she felt a slight shaking in the side compartment of her bag where her Pokeballs lay. It was Shroomy’s Pokeball, vibrating intensely; she threw it forward to let the Breloom out, and he swung his arms around in midair before crying out to his Trainer.

“Hey, Shroomy. Sorry I couldn’t bring you out at all—you would’ve gotten fried in there,” she chuckled, gently petting his mushroom-cap head and staring quietly at him for a second. “But that does mean you’re a little bit behind the rest of the team…”

Shroomy hopped up into her hand, trying to balance on his tail so he could reach her head on, but she kept her hand steady, and he stood still.

“We’re gonna train together, Shroomy. You and I. The match I have coming up is my most important one yet… and possibly my hardest. And I’m gonna need your help if I have to win it.” She kept her gaze fixed, smiling and holding out a rolled fist. “Are you with me?”

The Mushroom Pokemon seemed to grasp the seriousness in her eyes, nodding—then bounced up to return the fist bump, crying out happily. “Loom! Loom!”

“Excellent. I knew I could count on you,” she grinned, summoning him back to his ball and looking downhill. “Now… I hope you all like sand.”

Wong gave a purr of affirmation, mirroring his Trainer’s determined expression. It was time… to answer for the last twenty years.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know me, you'd have figured this was gonna get a bit gay at some point, lol. That being said I am not a fan of the bitter ex/love triangle trope, and I sure as hell am not gonna write it in here so don't be disappointed when that doesn't happen oops
> 
> ANYWAY, GET HYPE, because our next update is a big one I'm sure most of you have been waiting for - grab your popcorn for a dramatic battle and a bucketload of daddy issues. See you at Petalburg City!


	10. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riya returns to Petalburg City for her all-important battle against Norman - but she's not the only one with familial issues to face.

__

_They all say their legs are worth a million bucks_

_My legs are shorter, so how do you expect me to keep up?[𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9-QNnOm2RU) _

  


“Left!”

“Bre!”

“Right!”

“Bre!”

“Left again!”

“Bre—”

“Now come right at me!”

“Breloooooom!”

“Gotcha! Ugh, ew, phooey—” Riya held onto the arm thrust she’d caught, pausing to spit out a mouthful of sand. “Disgusting. Anyway, that was great, Shroomy! You finally managed to catch me on target. Here, up top!”

The Breloom joyfully returned the high five, nearly knocking off his Trainer’s goggles in the process, and she laughed. “Alright, alright. I know you’re still full of energy, but why don’t you save that up? We’ll call it for now and head out after lunch.” She looked up at the sky, where the prevailing sandstorm was beginning to subside; ideal flying conditions if she could catch them on time. She didn’t want it to be too late by the time they reached Petalburg.

They’d camped in the desert for nearly four days now, using the nighttime for whatever training they missed out on when it was too hot. Like Flannery had said, it was so isolated there wasn't even proper PokeNav reception, which also helped when she'd used her breaks to study. Amazingly, they didn’t even need the tent; while hiking in circles, they’d come across a strange, weathered stone tower somewhere in the middle of the dunes. The top floors were crumbling and didn’t look optimal to explore, but it was still good enough to shield them from the heat and sandstorms. Riya set it up as their shelter and base of operations, not wandering too far away to train; the Baltoys and Claydols it attracted made for excellent target practice, especially for Shroomy’s Psychic-type disadvantage.

Though the whole team got to pitch in, they understood that the focus was on Shroomy, and joined in tag teaming with him so as to combine their experience. The conditions were harsh, yes, but Riya knew they had to withstand them, because they needed to be prepared for anything. She knew she’d be relying on Shroomy the most thanks to his advantage over her father’s favourite type, but she wasn’t about to put all her eggs in one basket—though the excitable fighting mushroom seemed to want her to. And thus he had to master the element of surprise.

She also wanted him to have as much control over his Effect Spore as possible, because she didn’t want him setting it off unless absolutely necessary. Which was why their nighttime training regime was getting him to hit _her_ —not only did it keep her fit and on her toes ducking out of reach of his arms, but when he did reach her, he knew she trusted him enough not to paralyse or poison her. The direction was different with wild Pokemon; soon he was in sync enough with her to recognise her subtle command.

A hearty lunch of their remaining rations later, Riya gathered the team round for a brief pep talk and a nod at Shroomy, then stepped out of the tower with Wong at her side. The sandstorm had dispersed for now, but it would be a matter of mere moments before it started up again; she quickly summoned Tay-Tay to take to the sky before the change in weather could make him cranky. Her Vaporeon, for his part, snuggled closer to his best friend, purring. She didn’t need to tell him she was grateful for the attention.

First things first: now that they were back in range and she’d remembered the date, she shot Steven a quick text wishing him a happy birthday—twenty-three, he’d said, not much older than she was. His delighted response gave her a little lift in mood, despite how daunting the task ahead was.

“Keep going south, Tay-Tay, over Mauville,” she directed, one eye on her PokeNav map. “Forward to Petalburg.”

* * *

“Sir, isn’t it getting rather late? Class is over for the day, are we expecting any challengers?”

“We’re always expecting challengers, Randall,” Norman replied solemnly to his apprentice. “We don’t stop expecting challengers till the moon is in the sky, because the challengers aren’t going to wait for it either. Do you see the moon in the sky?”

“No…”

“Then let them come,” the Petalburg Gym Leader finished, turning on his heel to go back indoors. “I’ll be waiting at my usual position. You man the front like you always do, along with the rest. If anyone’s good enough to beat you all, they’re good enough for me.”

Randall shrugged, not one to argue with his boss and his hardcore tactics. Him and all the other Ace Trainers under Norman had learned by now that the man wasn’t keen on unofficial battles unless it was someone really worth his time, which was where the rest of them came in—to filter them out.

Although, looking at who had just swung open the heavy doors, he had half a mind to just stand aside and let her through the entire gauntlet. But that might only piss the boss off.

“Is Leader Norman in?”

“Um, i-if you would like to meet your father, he’s a bit busy—”

“I said, is Leader Norman in?” Riya repeated calmly, unbuttoning her hood to display four shining badges pinned on the inside. “Let me rephrase that. Is the Petalburg Gym Leader accepting challengers at this time?”

“O-oh. Well. I can’t turn down legit qualifications, so yes, he’s accepting challengers.” Randall cleared his throat, hastily opening the door behind him. “But you’ll have to pass our tests first. Follow me.”

The ‘tests’ were a series of battles led by the apprentice Trainers, each one in a room that pertained to a certain Pokemon attribute. It didn’t phase the challenger, however; after all this time and after all this training, she’d prepared for anything, including the possibility of having to use her brain. With her trump card held back, she left the gauntlet to the rest of her team, picking a challenge that suited them best.

For the first room, ‘Accuracy’, she led with Moana; there was no one on the team with wider coverage and laser focus as she had. For the second room, ‘Defense’, she sent out Wong; the slippery, hardy Water-type had always been a tank she could rely on. For the third room, ‘Strength’, she sent out Skippy, who held his ground—quite literally—and took every hit and scratch without flinching. So much so that he evolved to Swampert right after the battle was done, giving the team some cause for celebration before they moved onto the final door—the door that led to the main Gym.

She brought Shroomy out for a brief moment; he’d been watching his friends do the heavy lifting from within his Pokeball till then, and now it was his turn. “I know you’re feeling confident enough to take on whatever is in there,” she began, kneeling so she reached his height. “But I’m not gonna ask you to lead unless you want to. Do you want to lead?”

When the Breloom gave her a silent but emphatic nod, she smiled, petting him on his cap. “That’s my boy. Don’t worry, you’ve got plenty of backup, but I have full faith in you.” 

She summoned him back to his ball, taking a deep breath and standing in front of the door. Sure, maybe Shroomy could handle whatever stood behind it. But could she? He’d trained for this moment, but had she?

There was only one way to find out: by moving forward.

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

Norman had to blink and stand up when the main door swung open for the first—and only—time that week, and blinked twice when he saw his daughter walk through the doorway and step up to the battle mat. But there was something different—this didn’t look like the same Riya that had shouted at him in the street nearly two months ago. Something about her stance was less aggressive and more solid; there was a confidence in her inherited brown eyes, but with an eerie calm. He didn’t miss the way she held her hands behind her back, however. She’d come here with purpose.

“Riya, I must say… this is a surprise,” he began, stepping up to his own side of the mat. “I wasn’t expecting you here for maybe another month.”

“Sorry, I suppose I should’ve called ahead, but I never did get your number,” she deadpanned, holding her position. “I’m not eleven anymore, you know. I’d expect you to hold me to a different standard of capability.”

“As I rightly should, since you made it all the way past my Trainers,” he nodded, closing a hand around a Pokeball. “Well, I can never refuse a fair challenge. Why don’t we get on with the Gym battle we promised?”

“Aw, come on,” she taunted, smirking slightly. “I can’t stay and say hi to my dear old Dad?”

Norman raised an eyebrow.

“Fun catching up with you as always!” she chirped, before putting her battle face back on and turning to the Ace Trainers gathered nearby. “Is one of you refereeing?”

“Um, yes, I’ll do it,” one of the girls stammered, stepping up to the middle with a red and green flag each. “Ahem. This will be an official battle for the Balance Badge between the leader of the Petalburg Gym, and the challenger from Littleroot Town! This will be a four on four battle, and standard rules apply. The challenger is allowed to make substitutions; the Gym Leader is not.” She waved the red flag towards her boss. “Leader Norman, you may begin!”

He didn’t waste a moment to swing forward his Pokeball. “Go, Spinda!”

“Shroomy! Go!”

Seeing the tottering panda was a vivid flashback, but thank goodness for that unpleasant experience on route 113—she knew how to better handle them now. Norman, however, merely tutted in disappointment. “I thought you might lead with a Fighting type. Spinda, Psybeam!”

“And I thought you might do something like that,” Riya retorted, directing her hands forward. “Shroomy! Block and stand your ground, and use Mega Drain!”

The Breloom followed his Trainer’s cue of bringing his arms across his front, shielding his body from taking too much of the head-on psychic beam; he was a little dazed, but drew his arms forward to draw in as much energy from Spinda as he could. Now it was tottering even more, but not of its own accord.

“Keep moving like that, Spinda, and use Teeter Dance!”

“Shroomy, shut your eyes!” He did as she said, knowing that she’d be serving as guide; he trusted her direction, and she wouldn't let the Spinda confuse him. He was still faster. “Left! Mach Punch!”

Shroomy sprung to the left and extended his arm along with the arc; the priority hit meant Spinda couldn’t escape it, and its unsteady movements meant it crashed into the mat with a lot more force than necessary. “Spinda is unable to battle!” the referee called out, and its opponent took that as the cue to open his eyes. “Leader Norman, send in your substitution!”

“How about a match for speed, then?” Norman was as calm as ever as he called forward his next. “Linoone, go!”

Linoone was much faster and steadier than Spinda, and possibly Shroomy; the moment it sprang forward it immediately began circling its quarry in anticipation. Riya nodded at her Pokemon to stand his ground; she would rather see how Norman decided to play this advantage of his before making her next move. Maybe she ought to try her hand at chess one day.

“Excellent, you’ve got him cornered,” Norman commanded. “Belly Drum!”

The Linoone was moving a lot slower now, possibly from expending its health to raise its attack, which should’ve set off alarm bells for the challenger—so Norman was puzzled when Riya simply stared ahead, lips quirking upward into a smirk.

“Leech Seed.”

“Wait!”

Too late; the spore that popped out of Shroomy’s cap exploded into vines all around Linoone, trapping it in place and glowing ominously. It was positively heaving now; it had already lost half its health and it was only going to keep losing more. Norman could feel sweat creeping up his neck, but decided not to let this minor setback deter him. “Slash your way through, Linoone!”

“You could do so much better than that with your attack power amped up. But I forced your hand,” Riya retorted, as Shroomy simply ducked back so the first Slash only grazed his tail. “Finish the job with another Mega Drain!”

Whatever energy was left in Linoone was sapped straight up by the vines, flowing through Shroomy’s arms and filling him with vigour; he was beginning to recover from the disadvantageous attack he’d taken first up. The Rushing Pokemon decided to take the moment to pass out instead.

“Linoone is unable to battle!” The referee was chewing on her lip now. “L-Leader Norman, send out your substitution!”

“Try this on for size!” Norman yelled, his calm beginning to wear thin. “Vigoroth! Your turn!”

Riya vaguely recalled this Pokemon being alongside her father on one of his TV interviews, but back then there had been two of them. If he was sending this one out now and it wasn’t even his strongest, there was a good chance the other one had already reached its final evolution. And Shroomy had backup… but at the moment, the way he was hopping about energised and refreshed, he looked well set to take on the entire remainder of his lineup.

She’d have to pick her moves accordingly, and save the worst for last. Luckily, this time around, speed was back in her favour. She decided to play a bluff, giving a single, dipped nod to her Breloom. “Get back to me, and Mach Punch!”

With both speed and priority, Vigoroth couldn’t escape the move or the unusual manner in which it was delivered; Shroomy sprang all the way back to where his Trainer stood, and with a spring of his legs launched himself fist forward so he made a full-body crash into Vigoroth. Both Pokemon were still standing, though the Gym Leader’s was noticeably more unsettled.

“What on earth was that for? Very reckless of you,” Norman tutted, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “I might as well take advantage of that. Vigoroth, Encore!”

If Vigoroth had been paying attention to clap out the move, Shroomy would have been knocking himself into the wall from his own impact. But he’d followed his Trainer’s subtle cue, and as a result, the Wild Monkey Pokemon wasn’t budging an inch.

“Hey, Vigoroth!” his Trainer called out, perplexed and exasperated. “What on earth is the matter with you?”

“He can’t hear you,” Riya replied calmly, shooting Shroomy a wink. “He’s fast asleep.”

Right on cue, Vigoroth let out a gentle snore, soaking in the sleep spores that had just scattered all over him. _“What?!”_

“One last Mega Drain, Shroomy, and come back to me!”

Shroomy put his arms forward to absorb Vigoroth’s remaining energy, launching himself backwards on his feet back to Riya’s side, who gave him a quick pat for his trouble. “Just one left. You wanna go ahead and do this just like we practiced?”

“Loom!”

“Hell yeah,” she grinned, indulging him with a fist bump. “Now go back to the middle. I’m counting on you.”

“Vigoroth is unable to battle! L-Leader Norman, please send out your final substitution!”

Norman took a deep breath, hand firmly clasped around his last Pokeball, attempting to compose himself and block out the wide eyes of his apprentices around him. He’d known his daughter would be sure to pose a challenge, but he hadn’t expected her to all-out _humiliate_ him. Who knew one mushroom could be such a pain in the ass?

But he wasn’t down yet. While he still had his ace, he was still in play.

“It’s all up to you, Slaking!” he bellowed, tossing the ball forward letting the large apelike Pokemon lounge on the mat. “Show them what we can really do!”

Riya stared firmly ahead, her stance right behind Shroomy’s, building her focus just as her Pokemon was. Slaking might look like a dope, but she couldn’t afford not to take him seriously. Because she knew Norman and how he sought for power in everything he did, and how much power those tree-trunk arms could possess.

But she was her father’s daughter after all—and at the same time, she was not. 

She had power too. She just manifested it differently.

She sprinted across the mat. “Move to the left!”

“Counter!” But there was nothing to counter; the Breloom had simply swung to the left without laying the Mach Punch he’d expected. What in Arceus’ name was going on?

Riya knew Slaking would take the next turn to laze about, and sure enough, it rolled contentedly onto its back. The perfect opportunity to make up for her wasted turn. “Now Leech Seed him!”

“Don’t think that move will work twice. He’s got plenty of bulk to go,” Norman scoffed. “Facade!”

She ignored the barb and sprinted in the opposite direction; the move was always meant to be a cop out. “To the right!”

The hit landed on target, and Shroomy was slightly rattled, but not enough to not follow his Trainer’s movements, back and forth across the mat like a spinning top. He recognised the technique; it was how they’d practiced holding his spores back. Had they landed on Slaking, he might have pulled a bigger punch; but the Breloom knew that was not what Riya was aiming for.

Not when she jumped right behind where Slaking was lolling about again, noticing his fists beginning to glow from the air pressure.

“Now! To me!” she yelled, throwing her arms out. _“Sky Uppercut!”_

Shroomy rooted himself to the spot, and in one mighty glowing arc drew forward his retractable arm with all the energy he’d gathered; the impact shocked Slaking enough to wake it up—but to no avail. The curving uppercut sent it flying away from where Riya stood and right across the mat, the sheer force ripping through the bamboo and causing everyone to duck for cover.

When the dust settled, the Breloom was still standing, his fists back to normal and resting on his sides; the Slaking was crumpled against the wall, but not out of Truant. No one said anything or moved for what felt like a minute, till the referee finally broke the silence, raising her green pennant.

“Slaking is unable to battle! The winner is the challenger from Littleroot Town!”

Riya let out the breath she’d been holding for the longest time, immediately rushing to Shroomy and wrapping him in a kneeling embrace. The mushroom was slightly surprised by the hug, but gladly returned it, using the full extent of his elongated arms. They had to cut short their moment of relief, however, when a slow clap sounded above them.

“I can’t believe it. It actually happened,” Norman was saying slowly, stretching out his applause. “I lost to my daughter.”

“Shroomy, return. Get a nice rest.” The young woman in question slowly stood up, looking her father dead in the eye. “Is that why you never let me do the League all those years ago? Because you knew you’d lose to me if I did?”

“You have power. You’ve inherited it,” he replied calmly, folding his arms. “It would’ve made no difference were you eleven or older. You’d eventually become as strong as me.”

“Two things. One: you’re dodging the question again. Two: you don’t even know how old I am,” Riya shot back with the same eerie calm, while balling up her fists behind her back and inhaling deeply. “Yes, I have power. Just like you do. And that’s why today, I decided to use that power against you. Just to show you what happens when you have a one-track mind.”

Norman flushed, but said nothing, meaning she’d hit the nail on the head, so she went on.

“But that’s the difference between you and me, _Dad._ You may be the man in pursuit of power. But I’m the woman who’s going to use that power for something better.” 

Suddenly, her mind flashed back to Wally, telling her he wanted to be just like her—right after turning his back on the very man she was facing now. 

“I’m going to use that power so other people can stand up to the likes of you.” She drew a deep breath, her tone dropping icy cold. “Because I will never, _ever_ be like you.”

She didn’t wait for a response, instead turned on her heel and strode through the back door. Since Norman wasn’t moving, still stunned from the speech, the referee had to run after her.

“Miss! You forgot your Balance Badge!”

* * *

She maintained the facade for a good while till she reached the lake next to the Gym, where she dropped to her knees and broke down. There was something about waterfronts that always stirred up the emotions within her, no matter how much she’d bottled them up—the same went for her Water-type partner, breaking out of his ball and immediately nuzzling her with his fins.

“T-thanks, Wong,” Riya stuttered, heaving amidst the sobs and hugging him tight for entirely too long; but he didn’t mind, staying in place and purring till he could feel her heart rate drop back to normal, giving her an affectionate lick. “Ahaha—cut it out. Thank you, mate. I love you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Wong tilted his head at her as if to say _plenty, probably,_ but she chuckled and slowly got back to her feet. “We need to get out of here. I really can’t stay here any longer, not even overnight.”

Tay-Tay took them up to the skies, but he never got any direction on where to go; it was Wong who had to move over and tell him to fly to the last major city they were at, just so they could restock supplies. Riya watched as the night lights of Mauville City began blinking lazily in the distance, her mind adrift—before her PokeNav began ringing all of a sudden and she fumbled to retrieve it.

 _That’s odd,_ she frowned at the caller ID. _He was fine with texting, why’s he calling all of a sudden?_ “Hello?”

“Hey… Riya? Are you there?” Steven’s voice hesitated across the line. “I tried calling you earlier, but you weren’t picking up.”

“Sorry, I was in the middle of a Gym battle, but it’s done now. Why, did something happen?”

“Nothing happened. Well, not anything major, I mean…” He took a deep breath, sighing, his tone rather urgent. “I just… really needed to talk to someone, and I felt like it had to be you.”

“Goodness. Of course I can, Steven, I’ll gladly hear you out. Although from the way you sound I feel like we’re better off doing this in person. How far are you from Mauville?”

“Not very far, actually, I’m at Mount Chimney. Could you wait outside the noodle place opposite the Game Corner? I’ll meet you there.” He inhaled again. “Thank you for this, really. I-I appreciate it.”

“Hey, don’t mention it. It’s what friends are for.”

She directed Tay-Tay to land as Mauville approached closer. It was slightly concerning that Steven seemed to have a problem only _she_ could handle, as opposed to anyone else he’d known in Hoenn for longer; but maybe that was why he’d called on her, because he needed a new perspective. Whatever the case, she was glad of the opportunity to cast aside her own issues for someone else’s for the time being.

Steven arrived not long after, hopping off Skarmory outside the street-style noodle shop and summoning him back. Though he smiled at her in greeting, there was definitely something downcast in his expression and heavy shoulders, so she let him lead.

“This place has the best spaghetti in town, and their service is lightning fast too. I always pick up a plate whenever I’m feeling out of it,” he explained as he led her to a table for two, holding a chair out for her before taking his own opposite her. The polite manner caught her by pleasant surprise, but he shrugged it off. “I’ll have the usual, Rob.”

“I’ll have the same then,” Riya instructed the waiter as he scuttled off, before turning towards her friend, leaning forward on her elbows. “So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Well, this might sound very heavy out of nowhere, but I've had to think about it since I turned a year older, so…” The blue-haired young man sighed, twisting the rings on his fingers. “Have you ever felt like… there’s set expectations for you and what you’ll achieve in life... and you know it’s not what you want and you’d rather do something else, but if you did that you’d just disappoint everyone and feel worse?”

“Damn. You’re right, that is heavy… and really not something you should have to think of on your birthday. But it doesn’t mean I don’t know what it’s like,” she nodded, pausing so the waiter could serve them their plates of spaghetti. She tucked into a forkful before moving on. “I sort of had a plan laid out for my life too, but it was more like no plan at all. Mum’s ambitions kinda fizzled out after I was born, and our financial situation didn’t help, so I was just forced to accept that there would be things I could never do, and helping her with her garden would be the rest of my life.”

“But things changed for you, though. You’re here now, not in Kanto or in her garden,” Steven pointed out between mouthfuls of noodles. “I don’t know how easily I’ll be able to get out of my situation. It was sort of decided right from when I was born.”

“I think I can guess what you’re talking about,” she frowned, tapping her chin. “Are they expecting you to succeed your dad at Devon?”

Steven simply nodded, and the crease in her forehead deepened. “You’re right, that is a lot harder to get out of, and certainly not something I know personally. But… there’s no set law that you need to be stuck in Rustboro for the rest of your life, is there? Surely your dad still went on fossil expeditions even after he became president?”

“Hardly. He took over before I was born, so throughout my childhood that's all I can remember him doing. And I don’t want to be stranded in corporate when I could be out doing more exciting things,” he sighed, slipping his rings off and back on several times. “But I guess that was just his approach, because we did go on vacations overseas when I was little, so it wasn’t like he _didn’t_ have free time—”

“He was just a raging workaholic, is all,” she surmised, managing to crack a smile on Steven’s face. She caught the grin. “See, so you can still go out digging for stones to your heart’s content even if you do have to take charge. You don’t have to do the exact same thing your father did just because that’s what everyone else is familiar with. You’re Steven Stone, not Joseph Stone Junior.”

“No, I’m not, thank Arceus for that,” he shuddered, laughing softly. “That was awfully profound, though. And you say you’re not speaking from experience.”

“Well, I didn’t inherit a company, but I do know a few things about living up to expectations.”

“A lot more than you let on,” he chuckled, eating another forkful. “It’s why I couldn’t go to Roxy—Roxanne, she’s my cousin—or anyone else about this. They’ve been seeing me ask the same questions for years, and it’s the same response every time: ‘it is what it is’. I suppose in a way that’s true. But I really wanted to know what you think.”

“You wanna know what I think? Fuck that,” Riya said plainly, prompting him to drop his fork, eyebrows shooting up. She took a deep breath before continuing, looking right at him with the utmost honesty. She knew her blunt manner wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea and she’d been criticised for it before—but right then she felt it was exactly what Steven needed to hear, and he seemed to be listening intently, too. 

“Look, I’m sure people only say that because they don’t wanna interfere with family matters, or step on the Devon Corporation’s toes. But you’re an adult and you can decide things for yourself, and sometimes you need to step on some toes to change things. And if that means taking a big step, then so be it.” She paused after this dramatic speech, frowning suddenly. “I know I’m not exactly upper crust or an industrialist's daughter so it’s not really my place to say that, but…”

“No, no, Riya. That’s exactly _why_ I needed your opinion. Because you’re grounded, you live a normal life and you’ve never known any of this, and… that’s honestly what I’d like, too.” He sighed, eating another forkful. “It would be a big step, like you said. I guess I just really need the strength to commit to it.”

“It’ll come to you. Don’t worry.” She gazed back up at him, smiling. “Taking a big step is the only reason I’m here right now talking to you, and not still sitting in Littleroot, never having met you. And I’m all the better for it.”

Steven looked back at her, taking in everything she’d just said, and a moment to reflect on their truth. “Well… that’s true. And I’m glad you did too, because I’m really glad I met you.” He smiled bashfully, glancing at the remainder of his food. “I suppose now I have no reason not to say ‘fuck that’, then.”

“Swearing really doesn’t suit you,” she snorted, shaking her head and finishing her spaghetti. “Tell you what. How about you finish up and come down to the beach with me? I find the sea always helps clear my head.”

The Mauville beach was only a short walk away, but they ended up making a run for it, because Wong smelt the sea breeze and decided he had to get there faster than these strolling humans. The exercise helped get a lot more fresh air in their lungs and colour in their cheeks, so they were in much better spirits once they’d reached the seafront. The Vaporeon immediately leapt into the water for a soak while his Trainer stood on the shore, holding out her arms and closing her eyes.

“Feel that breeze,” she grinned, taking a deep breath and letting it fill her lungs, while Steven simply looked on, bemused. “You know, when my mum told me we were originally from the sea, I was thrilled. Even as a little kid, hearing the waves always made me feel invincible somehow. Like I could do anything.”

“From the sea—in Hoenn?”

“Sootopolis City, to be precise.”

“Oh, that makes so much sense! I had a feeling because of your accent, but I didn’t want to get it wrong,” he chuckled politely. “You actually remind me of one of my very best friends. He’s also Sootopolitan, and he also loves the water and Water-types like you do.”

“Oh? Maybe you should introduce me sometime. We might get along swimmingly.”

“I should, actually, you might—” It was only then that Steven fully registered the pun, and he groaned, unable to hide his giggle. “That was terrible!”

“Yeah, but I made you laugh!”

“You made me laugh by accident!” he retorted, bending to swipe a splash of water at her, grinning cheekily as she blinked at him. “Oops. That was also an accident.”

“Ha! You forget, in the sea I am invincible!” she crowed, drawing her arm in an arc so a much bigger wave hit him, toppling him onto his backside in the shallows. He took a moment to spit out the saltwater, blinking up at her—then broke into a snort.

“Guess I forgot my type advantages,” he laughed, shaking the water out of his ears. “Water beats rock.”

“Told you I’m invincible,” she winked, holding out a hand so she could pull him back up. He took it gladly, but held onto it even as he stood up, almost as if the moment he let go he’d fall over again. But Riya didn’t drop his hand, or act surprised—instead, she used it to draw Steven forward into a tight hug. And from the way he sank into it with no protest, burying his head in her shoulder, she could tell he needed it.

They stood together like that, arms around each other as the waves washed over their feet; just letting themselves be immersed in the embrace of someone they could trust. Riya certainly needed it, after the day’s events—but she didn’t need to tell him that, and he hadn’t pressed her to tell him. 

Just his company had been enough—and that was all he’d wanted from her, too. The simple presence of someone who cared about you without any judgement. Because around each other, they weren’t the Petalburg Gym Leader’s daughter or the heir apparent to the Devon Corporation—just two lost twenty-somethings trying to find their own way in the world. 

All the more reason for them to stick together. It meant they didn't have to feel so lost anymore.

“Thank you, Riya,” he choked out after what felt like forever, slowly pulling back, but with a smile on his face. “For actually coming down here, and hearing me out, and—”

“Shhhh. It’s alright,” she smiled, taking his hands by the wrists. “I had a bit of a difficult day myself, and I didn’t realise how much I needed some actual human company. So thank _you._ ”

He frowned. “You should’ve told me that. I only heaped more onto you.”

“Absolutely not. Helping you sort out your problems kind of helped with mine too. And this was about you, not me.” She shook her head. “Because you sure as hell deserve a better birthday than that.”

“Well—I suppose that's true. But I’m glad I managed to help you, too,” he chuckled softly, gazing sincerely back at her. “And that being said, the next time you’re having a difficult day, please tell me. Because I would absolutely drop everything for you, too.”

“I don’t doubt you would.” She returned the sincere gaze, brown eyes smiling into blue ones. “Thank you, Steven. I’m very glad you’re my friend.”

“Me too, Riya.” He turned his gaze over the sea. “So where now? I’ll have to go back home, because I still need to show up to Devon tomorrow or people will think something’s up. Not that I do much other than sit around looking pretty, but...”

“Oh, so you think you’re pretty?” she smirked, waggling her eyebrows, and he rolled his eyes at her good-naturedly.

“You’re the pretty one. You’re from Sootopolis, it’s crawling with pretty people down there.”

“Then I’d better head there ASAP. I need to rejoin my pretty people,” she snorted, shaking her head. “I think I’ll stay in Mauville to restock before heading east. I know that’s where the rest of my badges are, but I was honestly more interested in seeing all of eastern Hoenn.”

“You should. It’s definitely the more beautiful half,” he grinned, summoning Skarmory and swinging onto his back. “And maybe within time you’ll make it back home.”

“I think I already am home,” she mused, waving as the steel bird kicked off towards the night sky. “See you later, Steven.” She shot him a smile. “And, again… happy birthday.”

“Could've been better, but… thanks, Riya.” He paused to return the smile before ushering Skarmory onward. “I'll text you when I get home.”

“I appreciate that. Travel safe, alright?”

“I will. You too.”

She’d meant home in Hoenn, but… who was it that once said home was not a place, but a person?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure all of us are guilty of shamelessly one-shotting a Gym with an OP Pokemon at least once, and it's certainly what Norman deserves - I just thought I'd make it a _little_ realistic. :P
> 
> Also, I headcanon Steven's birthday as November 21 - he's a winter baby! ~~totally a coincidence they both had shitty birthdays and Norman was involved somehow ahaha~~ And yes, the spaghetti is a PokeMas reference. Thank you again DeNa for my life
> 
> Thank you so much, new readers and old - it's been a trying few days irl and your support for my little escapist endeavour means the world <333 Relatively less drama next update - or is there? Riya makes some new friends and new foes, as Team Aqua is up to mischief again. See you on the road!


	11. Fair Weather Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riya gains a new travel partner as she finds herself having to use her wits to bail them out of a Team Aqua skirmish.

It had only been a day and a half, but the eastern half of Hoenn was already looking like a whole different region—one that seemed more natural and untamed than the western half, with not as much civilisation for miles down route 119 where the troop was currently parked. With the increased greenery and proximity to the sea came increased rainfall; Wong was enjoying himself, his Trainer not nearly as much. Riya didn’t mind the rain, she liked the way it made things seem clearer after it stopped—but it was another matter when it never seemed to stop altogether.

To make matters more complicated, there was no proper path down the route, any footsteps from previous travellers having been washed away by the rain. The wild grass grew any which way it liked—and a lot taller and thicker than on the western side. The unkempt verdant habitat was ideal breeding ground for all manner of bug Pokemon, as well as stray Oddish that she’d more than once thought were part of the grass. She wasn’t really scared of them as much as she felt bad stepping on them by accident.

The weather and roadblocks didn’t stop them from appreciating the ambience, though; from the way the air smelt that much cleaner and fresher, with a hint of sea salt, to the way the river babbled and bubbled its way through the route, providing the ideal rest spot for Riya and her Pokemon. They’d take a dip in the water, or skip across the stones or play with the water Pokemon that occasionally bobbed about with them—at some point she thought she saw a strange, tattered-looking beige fish behind where Moana was resting, but never managed to catch a glimpse of it again.

“You know, Wong, maybe we should actually catch something here. We need one more for a full team of six,” she mused as they packed up their lunch for the day—rather soggy sandwiches. She preferred not to cook by fire for reasons, but the weather was still making their rations damp. “But ah—my dumb ass left my fishing rod at home. Then again, given we  _ are _ heading for the League, maybe it’s best I diversify my roster… so I don’t mind looking for something on land…”

Wong seemed to agree with this assessment, nodding and mewing solemnly—then abruptly stopped, pawing at the ground with his nose sticking straight towards the four-foot-high patch of tall grass in front of them.

“Porrrrrr—”

“Huh? What is it, did you see something?” She frowned, slowly tiptoeing in the direction he indicated—it took some squinting through the drizzle, but in the distance bobbing over the grass she could spot something white and fluffy.

“Is that a Swablu? That’s the only thing I can think of that looks like that… I can’t really see any route data on the Pokedex…” she grumbled, shoving the device back in her bag before the rain could fry it. “Still, we might as well go for it. It would be ace to have an Altaria on the team.” She drew a hand forward, but kept her voice low. “Right, Wong, confuse it with a Water Pulse!”

The Vaporeon’s targeted attack meant the pulsating waves perfectly encircled the fluffy white blob, but the reaction was most unexpected—instead of flying away, it jumped and shuddered, tearing out of the tall grass and letting out a high-pitched, very human scream.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! What was that? Who was that? Are they coming for me?!”

“What the—that’s a person! Oh my god, I am so sorry—” Riya ran toward where the blob had relocated itself, nervously wringing her hands at her error—then stopped when she recognised the preteen face the blob was attached to; the blob in question being his fluffy white beanie. “... Brendan?”

Her Littleroot neighbour looked up, blinking thrice before recognition dawned on him too and he broke into a wide grin. “Riya! Hi, it sure has been a long time! What are you doing out here?”

“We’ve been travelling for a while now, and we’re on our way to Fortree City to challenge the Gym there,” she explained, holding out her hands apologetically. “I’m so sorry about Wong, I’m sure he didn’t mean to soak you like that—but we thought you were a Swablu!”

“It’s the hat, isn’t it,” Brendan grinned sheepishly, squeezing the extra water out of it—a futile exercise in the increasing rain. “I won it as a prize in the Lilycove fair. It’s really goofy, I know, but I love it.”

“It does look goofy. But it suits you.” She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry if we scared you though.”

“Aw, that’s okay! Honestly, it’s better running into you than being jumped by something in this big grass,” he waved good-naturedly. “But it sure is good to see you, ma’am—”

“Good lord, drop the formalities,” Riya shuddered, pulling a face. “ _‘Ma’am’?_ How old do you think I am?”

“Uh, twenty-five?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment and not you saying I look dead inside,” she remarked dryly. “What’re you doing out here, anyway?”

“Well—technically I’m on my way to Lilycove City, but you need to pass through Fortree for that, so I guess I’m going the same way as you are.” He paused to take a breath from his million-miles-an-hour speech pattern, his eyes shining. “I’m headed to the first Super Rank contest of the season! I swept through all the Normal Rank contests and finished in top three in the Slateport one, so I’ve got an automatic invite to Super Rank. If I go top three here I can make Hyper Rank, and then hopefully the Master Rank!”

“I have no idea what any of that means,” Riya chuckled, nodding despite herself. Though she’d been indifferent to Contests the first time he’d talked about them, back at Littleroot a long time ago, she couldn’t help catching the boy’s infectious enthusiasm now. “But I’m happy for you! You certainly seem to know your stuff when it comes to Contests. Why don’t we walk and talk?”

“Sure! And—haha, I wouldn’t call myself an expert, but I always make sure Sceptile and Delcatty are in tip top shape and practice their moves just the way I want them to look in my head,” he explained as they both hiked further up the route, Wong following intently beside them. “Apparently the Master Coordinators are usually present at the higher-level Contests, so it’s really important we do our best to impress them. I’d really like to get tutored by Wallace, but then again if he does show up I think I might actually die.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be fine. I’m sure this Wallace guy isn’t  _ that _ scary,” she laughed, jovially patting the top of his hat. “So are Coordinators people who take part in Contests, then?”

“Yeah. Like people who do Pokemon battles are called Trainers. And Master Coordinators are the best of the best, and they always train so their moves are both beautiful and powerful,” he gushed. “Wallace is the top of the lot, at least in my opinion. He’s just so,  _ soooo  _ cool! He’s always so stylish, and he specialises in creating effects and illusions with his Water types, his Milotic always looks so majestic—oh, and he’s from Sootopolis City, just like you!”

“Oh? That’s nice, though I wouldn’t really call myself  _ from _ Sootopolis—” Riya had to cut off her clarification when the rain intensified with no warning, pelting down on the Trainers’ heads at the consistency of hailstones. “Arceus fuck! Oh, sorry—”

“It’s okay, you can swear, my mum’s not here,” Brendan giggled, attempting to swat the raindrops away from his face. “But we can’t stay out here! I can hardly see anything, and I’m freezing!”

“I do see a building over there, up ahead,” she called out, while her companion squinted in the direction she was pointing, at a large, domed building with what looked like glass panelling on the outside. “I think we’d best wait over there till the rain at least slows down.”

“Do you think they’ll let us inside though?” he frowned. “I have no idea what that building is. Do you?”

“Nope, but at the very least we can find a dry porch or something to wait under.”

“Good point,” he nodded, watching as she let Wong lead the way, then bounded after them both. “It looks pretty big and official-looking. I wonder what it’s doing all the way out here.”

“Dunno, but just stick to me and try not to get lost,” Riya instructed, taking constant glances behind her to check that the young boy was still sticking to her footsteps. A while later, they got their answer: the board in front of the building read  _ Hoenn Weather Institute _ , and the glass windows were fortified from the outside, as if protecting some important information within. She frowned. “Well… I don’t suppose we can just walk in here and dry ourselves off, can we?”

“I think you can, or someone already did, anyway,” Brendan pointed out, gesturing to the entrance. “Look. The door’s open.”

Riya’s frown only deepened at this; given the tight security on the windows, it was highly unlikely a building of this sort would just leave the doors open for free access—and they were swung all the way back, rather than left ajar, which meant it was likely they’d been opened by force. Normally, she wouldn’t be too phased at investigating the inside on her own; but she couldn’t leave Brendan out in the rain, and she did not want to endanger a twelve-year-old on account of her own meddling.

“Hey, Riya?” he began hesitantly. “Is something wrong?”

“Something probably is,” she murmured, beckoning him forward but putting a finger to her lips, as they slowly approached the glass doors. “Alright, we’re going in just so we can get out of this infernal rain. But stay with me, and stay quiet. We’ll figure out what’s going on before we can settle down.”

Brendan nodded wordlessly, slowing his footsteps to tiptoes as he crept up beside her, and the two of them peered over the doorway to look inside. The ground floor seemed to mostly be a reception area, with tables and chairs and a vending machine arranged in the manner of a waiting lounge, and another closed glass door that said  _ Library _ in the far back. But it was eerily devoid of people; there seemed to be no one manning the front desk, or milling about the library’s bookshelves. Now they were definitely feeling a nervous itch, but stepped inside hoping there was someone they could ask for help.

“Ah, shit,” Riya muttered to herself, noticing water dripping from their wet things all over the tiled floor that looked recently scrubbed. “This is so weird. If the door is open, then where the hell is everyone?”

“Maybe they all went upstairs?” 

Brendan jerked his thumb to where he’d spotted a staircase, and began to follow Riya as she took one step upward—but then stopped when she held her arm out in front of him. She’d just heard voices from further up the stairs, and they sounded raised. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“W-what do we do?” he stammered, eyes darting nervously to each side.

“You do nothing. You stay down here where it’s safe—and  _ stay _ safe,” she added with a firm glare when he looked on the verge of protesting. “I’m sure you and Sceptile can put up a fight if needed, but you’re still a minor and I don’t want you getting hurt. Leave this one to me.”

“I don’t think Sceptile’s ever been in a serious fight, to be honest,” he admitted, retreating and taking a seat in one of the lounge sofas, flashing her a thumbs up. “Be careful, Riya!”

“I will. Wong, lead the way.”

With her Vaporeon putting on a determined expression as he padded up the stairs, Riya crept behind him and craned her ear to catch onto the conversation—it seemed to be two female voices in a rather one-sided argument; one of them meek and pleading, the other high-pitched and authoritative, and the one she could hear speaking now.

“C’mon! All we’re asking for is a little translation. We’ll get hold of all your weather data easy peasy once my men finish up here. Now just give us the final piece of the puzzle and no one gets hurt—”

“Sorry to interrupt, but what’s going on here?”

The tall woman with the long poofy hair stopped mid-threat when she spotted the newcomer at the head of the stairs, raising an eyebrow and taking her in from head to toe. “Eh? Where have you been, did you not get the memo?” She narrowed her eyes at Riya. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before. When did you join? Did Archie send you?”

“I didn’t—” Riya began, then took a quick look at her surroundings; the room was also occupied by several individuals in familiar blue-themed uniforms and bandanas, who were busy either cornering researchers in lab coats or huddled at some of the room’s computer terminals. “You’re Team Aqua, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, we are, and you’re clearly not one of us,” the woman in charge sneered, adjusting the folds of her cropped denim jacket. “So stop cramping on my style!”

“Cramping on your—are you serious?” Riya scoffed, throwing her hands up. “I’ve been dressing like this for years! You don’t have the monopoly on blue and black!”

“Whatever. The name’s Shelly, and I’m admin around here, which means when Archie isn’t around, I’m the one who gets to tell busybodies like you to fuck off,” she shot back. “We’re in the middle of something very important here that’s crucial to the future of Hoenn—”

“Like expanding the sea?” She couldn’t help smirk a little when she watched Shelly’s eyebrows shoot up. “Yeah, I’ve met Archie, and I know all about your agenda. And it sounds absolutely Zubatshit, so why don’t you give it a rest and leave?”

“Or what, you gonna make me?”

“Yeah, I am. Wong, get her!”

Normally, he would’ve launched into one of his known attacks even without her specific command—they’d trained together long enough to know what they needed to do. But right then, they were indoors in an area with a lot of electronic equipment, and Wong recognised she hadn’t called out a Water- or Ice-type attack on purpose. So he went for the next best option and lunged at Shelly, clawing at her jeans leg and biting right down.

“AIYEEEEEEEE!” she screamed, clutching at her leg and shaking it in a vain attempt to get the persistent Vaporeon off, but it only prompted him to cling harder. “That hurt! You little bitch, I’ll get you for that! Mightyena!” She hurled her Pokeball in an impatient arc. “Get her!”

“Shroomy!” Riya was quick to respond, and didn’t even need a throw; the Mushroom Pokemon burst forward right from her pocket and in front of her, shielding her from Mightyena’s bared teeth. “Mach Punch it to the right wall!”

“What in Arceus’ name?!” Shelly sputtered as she watched her Pokemon get thrown neatly into a corner away from the terminals, down for the count. “You’re strong! Who the hell are you?!”

“None of your damn business.  _ Now  _ are you gonna leave?”

Before Shelly could answer, one of the grunts at the terminals put his hand up. “Miss Shelly! It’s done, the data download is done!”

Riya cursed under her breath; she’d been so busy trying to help the researcher Shelly’d been harassing that she couldn’t do anything about the grunts and whatever they wanted from the Weather Institute—but she was by her lonesome, and couldn’t handle ten things at once. And there was no way she was putting Brendan in harm’s way… damn it, if only Steven were here in his place…

Not that she had anything against her neighbour; he was a perfectly sweet boy. But right then she needed backup, preferably from the only other person who knew what was going on—and who she could trust to back her up. Maybe she could sneak in a quick SOS call while Shelly was distracted…

“That’s nice,” the Aqua admin was saying, “but did we get what we were looking for?”

“Um… I’m not sure,” he hesitated, twiddling his thumbs. “I, um, wasn’t really paying attention to the screen…”

“What are you, dumb as a sack of rocks? How are we supposed to translate this damn thing if we have the wrong data?!” she screeched, snatching a sheaf of papers from the desk and shaking them at the cowering grunt, causing some of them to float down to Riya’s feet. “Maybe you didn’t fuck up that bad and these stats could be useful to the science guys. But this is more important!”

“What’s more important?” another female voice sounded from the doorway. “I got an SOS from someone here. What in the name of all that is holy is going on?!”

Everyone looked up to face the source of the new interruption: a tall, attractive woman with lavender hair that swept in elegant wings around her head and in a long ponytail, dressed in a fitted blue flight suit fashioned after a Pelipper and matching flight helmet. She was standing with her hands on her hips and glaring right at Shelly, who made a sideways pout in recognition.

“Gym Leader Winona. Good of you to show up,” she jeered, smirking. “But I’m afraid you’re rather late. Show’s over, we got what we need, we’re going home.”

_ A Gym Leader?  _ Riya raised an eyebrow, regarding Winona’s clear air of authority.  _ Good, that means I can leave it all to her and not risk anyone else… _

Her thought stream was interrupted when, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of one of the papers that Shelly had dropped, and jerked back slightly in surprise.

There was a script on it, a script that she recognised—an arrangement of dots in individual patterns of six, each representing a letter. She’d seen it before, a long, long time ago in the Sevii Islands in Kanto, while she was training there with her former mentor Lorelei. And she figured that was how it worked, but she’d never bothered trying to actually solve it. 

But it didn’t mean there wasn’t something she could try…

She cleared her throat. “Hold on, Shelly.” 

Everyone’s attention diverted back to her, including Winona’s, and Riya could feel beads of sweat creeping up her neck. This was an insanely risky idea, and it all depended on how good her powers of conviction were. But if she could pull it off, it would set whatever Team Aqua had in mind on the back foot—for now. She held the paper up to the light. “This is what you want to translate, right?”

The Aqua admin narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously, stepping right up to the shorter woman. “You’re saying you know what that is?”

“Yeah. It’s a very old script. I’ve seen it before on a mountain wall in Kanto. Incidentally, the Legendary Pokemon Moltres also lived there where I read it.”

Shelly could tell she wasn’t lying; Riya had been looking right into her eyes the entire time, and seemed pretty set in her expression. “Just who the heck are you… you telling me you can actually read this?”

This was Riya’s turn to make her play. She gave a firm nod, not once taking her eyes off her opposite number. “If I tell you what this means—and I assure you I am telling you the truth—will you surrender the data you just acquired and leave? It's either that or my Vaporeon scratching the shit out of you till you do.”

“What!” Winona sputtered, jaw dropping at the audacity of the stranger. “Whose side are you on, you—”

“Ha! You have a deal, you pretty little dumbass,” Shelly crowed, clapping her hands and handing Riya the second piece of paper. “But first, could you tell your Vaporeon to back the hell off?”

“Wong, you can get down now,” Riya chuckled, waving a hand at him, and he slid off Shelly’s leg, albeit very reluctantly. “Now. Could your man hand the data drive to the Gym Leader here, and I’ll begin.”

Shelly cocked her head at the grunt, who scuttled over to Winona; she snatched the drive from him, but did not drop her scrutiny at the scene in front of her. Riya studied both sheets intently, before grabbing a pen from the desk and writing something down next to the dotted script, handing them back to Shelly with a nod.

“Hmmmmm,” Shelly muttered, turning it around and over before reading aloud.  _ “The two that shine, blue and red, connect the past. On a full moon night, a new world awaits.” _ She lifted the second sheet, raising a skeptical eyebrow.  _ “Everything has meaning, existence has meaning. The dreams of power are realised by the worthy.” _

“Exactly what it says,” Riya said, unmoving. “Exactly as it was written in Mount Ember. If you don’t believe me, you can check an atlas from the library downstairs.”

“No, I believe you. Your know-it-all attitude is getting on my nerves,” Shelly grumbled, folding the sheafs and shoving them in her back pocket, waving at the rest of her troop. “We’ll figure out this prophetic shit ourselves, thank you. Team Aqua, pull out!”

Nobody moved a muscle until every single blue uniform had cleared out of the room; immediately after, the chief researcher decided to collapse from the shock, Riya managing to catch her in time. “Whoa! Easy, ma’am, I’ve got you—”

_ “What the hell were you thinking?!”  _ Winona shrieked, putting down the data drive and rounding upon her fellow Trainer. “Those guys are clearly bad news! Do you have any idea what you’ve just done giving them valuable information like that—”

“Hey, relax, please!” Riya quickly interjected, holding her hands up in defence. “Leader Winona, right? If you would just hear me out? I haven’t given them anything. I know who they are, and I’m on your side.”

“What do you mean?” Winona held herself back, gazing at the other woman suspiciously. “I saw that translation clear as day, and you didn’t look like you were lying…”

“Because I wasn’t. But not about this particular translation,” she explained. “You see… it’s not wrong that I’ve seen this script before in Kanto. But the translation I gave them was the one I heard about from the Sevii Islands, mixed up with some shit I made up on the spot. They’d clearly picked this one up in Hoenn somewhere, because it looked very different; there’s a lot more sentences in it than the ones I read about. Obviously, that wasn't gonna matter to them.” Riya couldn’t help grinning to herself. “I wasn’t lying when I said I  _ knew  _ what the script was. But I’ll be fucked if I actually knew how to  _ read  _ it.”

Winona stared in silence for a moment as she took all of this in… then the corner of her lips twitched, first into a smirk, then a snort; then she threw her head back in a volley of laughter.

“Um, Winona…?” Riya began concernedly.

“You’re insane! Completely out of your mind. I can’t believe that actually worked, but clearly only you have the balls to pull it off!” she guffawed, clapping the other woman heartily on the back. “I like you! Anyone who’s nuts enough to come up with something like that has my respect. But really, who the heck are you?”

“My name’s Riya. I’m a traveller based in Littleroot Town,” she smiled, extending a hand. “I’m making my way through all the Gyms, and I’m en route Fortree City, which is how I ended up here.”

“Well, that’s perfect! I’m the local Gym Leader there, so I’ll just escort you the rest of the way myself,” Winona grinned, returning the handshake. “But we totally need to hang out some first. You can tell me all about these thugs over brunch.”

Perhaps it was best that at least one Gym Leader was clued into what was going on, and Winona seemed more than willing to cooperate, so it wouldn’t hurt telling her. “That would be great, thanks, Winona. We’ll leave right away then—” She paused, clapping a hand to her forehead. “Shit! I forgot about Brendan!”

“Who?”

“The boy who was with me. We came in here to get out of the rain, and I told him to stay downstairs and stay safe—” She rushed back downstairs to the lounge, Wong in quick pursuit; but stopped in her tracks when she came across the young Coordinator calmly seated where she’d left him, fiddling with a comb while his Sceptile looked on. “Brendan! Are you okay?!”

“Huh? Oh, hey, Riya!” he chirped, jumping back up. “I’m totally fine! I just spent the entire time grooming Sceptile’s leaves and Delcatty’s fur. It was so wild, a whole bunch of weird-looking people in blue came down the stairs a few minutes ago, I think they were pirates or something. I hid behind the sofa, but they totally ignored me and left! Did you fight those guys?”

“Not all of them, and not exactly,” she chuckled, heaving a sigh of relief. “But the important thing is that you’re safe and they’re dealt with, and they won’t be bothering anyone for a while.” She turned around to where Winona had emerged from the staircase behind her. “Oh, and this is Winona, the Gym Leader of Fortree City. Winona, is it okay if we take Brendan with us? He’s going to Lilycove, so he’s headed the same way.”

“Not a problem at all! I’m a Flying-type specialist, so I have plenty of birds for the lot of us,” she winked, gripping three of her Pokeballs and turning to Brendan. “And hey, it’s probably best if you stay over in Fortree for a while too, kid. At least until all this madness clears up.”

“I think I’ll do that, yeah,” he nodded, following the two women back through the front doors outside, where the rain had halted and there was the slightest bit of sun peeking through the cloud cover. “I’d like to catch another Pokemon in Fortree too if I can. I’ll need a bigger team for a bigger Contest.”

“Well, if you can find something in all those trees that can become a Contest star, you truly have something special going on. I’ll hand it to ya,” she chuckled, summoning forward a Skarmory for him and a Tropius for Riya, while she gracefully mounted her own Altaria. “Alright, ladies, let’s head home.”

Riya took the opportunity to study what was surely part of Winona’s Gym team, and gaze at the scenery that stretched beneath her as Tropius took to the air and they left the Weather Institute in their wake. She let out a breath that she didn’t know she’d been holding. That was far too close a call… it had worked, but the more she ran into them, the more it seemed Team Aqua—and possibly Team Magma, too—were meddling with things beyond their measure. She wished she could’ve taken a photo of the script for whenever she did find someone that could read it—but at that rate, it wouldn’t be long before something else happened that could render it irrelevant.

She needed to tell Steven, once she got a good long rest. And she had to work out how much to tell Winona. It would be good to have another ally, but there was still a lot they were going on merely on hypothesis alone. And she needed to somehow make sure innocent people like Brendan didn’t get caught in the crossfire—she’d never forgive herself if something happened to them because she was sticking her nose where it didn’t belong.

_ But that isn’t entirely true, is it, Riya? _ the little voice in the back of her head reminded her.  _ You’re from Hoenn, you have Hoennian blood in your veins. The oldest there is. You do belong here. You’re protecting what is yours. _

“I don’t know,” she grumbled to nobody in particular, making Tropius concerned for a second before they shrugged it off. Was she really qualified to protect a place she was experiencing for the first time? Was the  _ want  _ to protect it all that sufficed?

Those were heavy-handed questions she chose to leave for another time. It wasn’t like she was Champion, after all...

* * *

This shirt isn't a thing, but it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "you're a minor stay out of the trouble" said no pokemon game ever
> 
> This chapter is a little homage to Fire Red - my first ever main series Pokemon game, and though Emerald soon replaced it as my favourite it still set me down this road for good and I'm so glad it did!
> 
> Readers of Pokespe will notice my version of Brendan is extremely loosely based on Ruby - in that he retains some of his team and passion for Contests but with PokeMas' Brendan's personality (and Sceptile). It's fun mixing up various canons to create your own; I feel a bit like that "Finally" mad scientist meme.
> 
> Our next update coincides with Valentine's Day (in American time) and is pretty appropriate for the occasion - though there's a bit of a spooky undercurrent alongside the fluff. ;) See you there!


	12. The Boy on the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riya reunites with Steven outside Fortree City, and the two open up to each other about their difficult childhoods.

_ Hold still, it's an order _

_ Our heartbeats are louder than ever _

_ No matter where we are right now _

_ Together, wherever [𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uxI-0ge4-Y) _

  
  


_ “NIN-KREEEE! KREE-KREE-KREE-KREE—” _

“Oh my god, fuck off,” Riya grumbled, lamely throwing a non-existent Pokeball at the window from her bed, but the Ninjask caught onto the gesture and zipped away somewhere else. Fortree City was a very pretty place, but she had to wonder how its residents put up with the bug Pokemon that shared their treehouses and invaded their personal space.

It wasn’t so much the bugs that had been the cause of her disturbed sleep over the last night—they hadn’t showed up till the morning. Rather, what had ailed her in the early hours were several voices whispering over each other at once, almost like they were above and around her—but when she looked up, there was no one there at all. Closing her eyes again hadn’t helped, only making them louder; so she had decided to concentrate on what they were saying instead, which put forth a new problem.

She could tell the voices were speaking in Sootopolitan; she’d practiced enough by now to hold a basic conversation without a hitch, and Nadia was moving her onto more advanced tenses. But with these voices, there were too many at once, speaking too fast and in formal-sounding terms above her current understanding. She could either waste precious brain matter trying to translate, or get some sleep however unsuccessfully; in the end she opted for the latter. But she was no less confused about it when she woke up.

Were those her ancestors trying to communicate with her? But why now, suddenly, and why would they bother contacting her? She’d never lived in Hoenn before now, and as far as she knew from what her mother told her, her ancestors were just ordinary fisherfolk from Sootopolis—no one important enough to be a priest or tribe leader. And she was nowhere near the sea where they’d resided.

“If those are really my ancestors, they have shit timing,” she complained as she got dressed for the day to Wong, who merely shrugged. With no one whispering in his ear, he’d slept like a baby. “Well, I’m gonna put that away for now. It’s a lovely day outside, and we have a Gym badge to prep for.”

They weren’t planning to challenge Winona without training, of course, but she still wanted to drop by so the two of them could grab cheap convenience coffees at the PokeMart—something that had become sort of routine in the short time the two women had hit it off. Once the matter of Team Aqua had been settled over brunch, the conversation had moved on to sightseeing around Hoenn, the food, and her fellow Gym Leaders—her opinion of Norman particularly tickling Riya (‘Man really needs to get that stick out of his ass’).

The lavender-haired woman was already waving at her outside the Gym when she arrived, two coffees in hand—along with Brendan, who seemed to be more concerned with examining the Gym door. “Well, this is a bit of a surprise,” Riya chuckled, taking her coffee. “What’s going on? I thought you’d be at the PokeMart.”

“Would be, but we got a Kecleon infestation at the door again,” Winona grumbled, rolling her eyes. “This happens every other week, so we just have to wait it out till they go away, which is usually all day.”

“A what infestation?” Riya squinted at the perfectly normal-looking door, embedded in a tree just like every other dwelling in town, except the Gym got to have the one with the largest trunk. “I don’t see anything there.”

“Oh, that’s because Kecleons can camouflage themselves to their surroundings,” she explained, and checking the Pokedex told Riya what she meant. “It’s a bit hard to shoo away something you can’t see, so we just leave them to it because they’re usually gone the next day.”

“But wouldn’t that be interesting in a Contest though? I’d have to think about how it would actually work—but it would be so cool!” Brendan piped up, abandoning the door to head to where the adults stood. “Of course, the only way I can do that is if I actually train with one...” He pouted, poking at the ground with his foot.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out. Maybe you can try getting them away from the Gym if you decide to catch one,” Riya smiled, gently patting his shoulder and turning to her new friend. “Well, I was going to spend today training anyway, but what are you gonna do with no Gym?”

“I’ve got a teaching session with the kids in about fifteen minutes. Guess I’ll have to take it elsewhere,” Winona shrugged. “Maybe I could turn it into a field trip. I’ll head down route 119 and hope the weather doesn’t turn to shit again.”

“In that case I’ll go the other way, head down route 120.” Riya threw her a wink. “Wouldn’t want to give away any trade secrets.”

“Ha, I sure wouldn’t expect you to!” Winona laughed, elbowing her in the arm. “Ah, and here comes the first parent of the day. Gotta get my apology speech on. Brendan, you wanna attend the session with us? You might just pick up something useful.”

“I think I will, actually,” he nodded, grinning. “Thank you so much, Winona!”

Riya left them to it and waved them goodbye, taking her bike east down route 120, eventually hopping back on foot so she and Wong could gasp in awe at the scenery. There seemed to be a new landscape awaiting them on every route in Hoenn—here, it was the bright sunshine glittering on the surface of the river, stretching beyond into pathways of green and surrounded by more of the long grass that would be their training ground.

Training itself went pretty smoothly; the length of the grass meant the team could use it to conceal themselves and attack targets that were higher in the air—a strategy Riya had devised knowing they would be taking on Flying types. She decided to give them a break by letting them chase after Linoones down the river in a friendly game of tag, then trying to tag them herself so she could call them back into their balls. Skippy was the last to go and she’d just about caught up to Wong by the water below the bridge—when a voice from atop it made her pause.

“... nope… that’s still too far off, I think…”

She looked up. There was somebody on the bridge, moving about from side to side like they were searching for something. She stepped further back to get a better look at who it was—and grinned. They really did have a tendency to run into each other.

“Steven!” she yelled, waving. “Hey! Down here!”

Steven blinked, all concentration breaking as he turned in her direction, but grinned just as brightly when he saw who it was. “Riya! Long time no see!”

“Not really, I don’t think?” she chuckled. “How long has it been since Mauville?”

“Far too long, in my opinion. Come on up here! There’s something I could use your help with.”

“My help?” She raised an eyebrow, but followed the path back up to the bridge where he was waiting, Wong in tow. “What’re we looking at?”

“Hopefully, a Kecleon. You know what those are, right?” She nodded yes, and he handed her what looked like a boxy pair of calibrated binoculars. “Yeah, so that’s why I’ve been trying to test this out here—see if it picks up objects that the naked eye can’t see.”

“What is this, exactly?”

“It’s a Devon Scope. They actually made this for underwater research, but Dad was all ‘hey, why not test it out on land, too?’ So here I am, because I clearly have nothing better to do.” He shook his head. “But I knew exactly what I could test it on, so I flew down here since it’s a known Kecleon habitat.”

“Let me see.” She put the Devon Scope to her eyes, sticking her tongue out as she adjusted the dials—then gasped. “Ah! I see something!”

“Is it green? Got a spike on its head? Reddish stripe on its stomach?” Riya nodded, and he snapped triumphantly. “Aha, we got it! I’ll just note that down then, first trial successful—”

“Hold on, why is it getting closer?”

“Because it’s not invisible anymore—watch out!” He quickly grabbed her arm as the Kecleon lunged at her, pulling her back in time. “Whoops. I think we pissed it off.”

“Whoa! Thanks, Steven. I got this, though.” She handed back the Devon Scope and drew an arm forward. “Wong, go! Water Pulse!”

The Vaporeon jumped in front of his Trainer to defend her as he always did, and the Kecleon teetered a bit from the pulsing waves, but shuddered and slashed at its opponent with equal force. It didn’t phase either of them, and he waited patiently for his next command. “Again!”

But this time, the Water Pulse didn’t affect Kecleon at all; it shook off the water and screeched in a tone that made everyone duck for cover. “Argh! What the—why didn’t that work?”

“It’s because of Kecleon’s Ability,” Steven groaned, rubbing his ears. “Colour Change. It changes its type to the type of the last move it got hit with.”

“It does? Interesting,” Riya mused, tapping her chin as she always did when she could feel the wheels in her head turning. This was new to Steven; he simply looked on, both fascinated and curious as to what she would come up with. “Hey, Wong, throw an Icy Wind at him.”

Wong did as he was told, and the cold air had little effect, but froze Kecleon right in its tracks, slowing it down considerably. Riya grinned, picking up another Pokeball.

“Perfect, now get back,” she called out, as Wong made way for his friend. “Shroomy, go!”

Now the light bulb went off in Steven’s head too. “Wait—I see what you did—”

“Can’t hit my switch if you’re slower than me,” she smirked, snapping her fingers. “Mach Punch!”

The super effective hit had exactly the result she wanted, but just before the Kecleon could make its escape, Wong cornered it off, and she stuck out her arm. “Quick, Steven! Do you have a spare Pokeball on you?”

“I do, actually,” he blinked, rummaging in his bag and throwing it to her; almost in the same motion, she transferred the throw towards Kecleon, encapsulating it within. One, two, three shakes, and the glow of confirmation later, it was sealed safely inside; she picked it up with a triumphant grin, affixing it to the side of her belt.

“You did it!” Steven whooped, then raised an eyebrow. “I didn't know you were so intent on catching a Kecleon.”

“Oh, this isn’t for me,” she explained, shaking her head and walking back to where he stood. “This is for my neighbour Brendan, who’s in Fortree right now. He’s big on Contests, and he really wanted to catch a Kecleon to use in one, but he wasn’t having any luck.” She smiled, calling Shroomy to return and giving Wong a quick pat for his trouble. “He seems really talented and knows way more about them than I do, so I figure it would be a nice surprise for him.”

Steven couldn’t help catching the smile, genuinely touched even though he didn’t know the boy. “Wow, that’s… awfully nice of you, to catch a Pokemon as a gift for someone.”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Riya chuckled sheepishly. “I got him into a lot of trouble on our way here, so this is the least I can do to make it up to him.”

“But it’s still big of you. And you should tell him how you caught it, too. That was fantastic!”

“What, are you kidding?” she frowned. “That was one random Kecleon.”

“Yeah, but they’re still pretty tricky to battle. And you picked the moves perfectly, like maths.” He smiled. “You have an amazing battle style, Riya. I can tell just by watching you.”

“Thanks.” She rested her elbows on the railing of the bridge, staring wistfully over the river. The last time she’d ‘picked the moves perfectly’, it was for her Petalburg grudge match, still fresh in her memory. She’d got no adulation from it, and she didn’t expect to receive any more. “I’m glad there’s at least one person who thinks so.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He frowned, sidling up next to her. “You’re at Fortree now, right? So you should have five badges by now. If that doesn’t make you worthy of praise, then what does?”

Riya sighed, picking at the roping that held the beams of the bridge together. “I don’t know. I guess it’s because everyone expects me to battle like my dad. And then I don’t, and they get disappointed.” She tossed her head in an exasperated gesture, speaking more to herself than her companion. “Even when I do end up winning it’s somehow brought back to him. ‘Oh, naturally she’s so talented, that’s who her father is!’ Like you were there in Kanto. Like  _ he  _ was there in Kanto.”

“Uh… this is going to sound a bit awkward,” Steven began hesitantly, grimacing. “But… where does your father come into all of this?”

That brought her right back to earth, jerking towards him in slight disbelief; seeing no real response, he decided to elaborate. “The last time we met, you said you’d had a difficult day, but you didn’t really want to talk about it. Is this… was that about him?”

It was no wonder Riya was as stunned as she was. Surely by this time everyone in Hoenn knew who her father was, and from there, they’d make the connection who  _ she  _ was. She’d never been able to escape it right from the Gyms to the PokeMarts. It was a wonder their Balance Badge family feud hadn’t made the local papers—as some sort of sensationalist item, with no regard for their contentious history. She’d accepted it as the default by now.

But here came this boy from the most prosperous lineage in the region, clearly a skilled Trainer, and yet he genuinely looked like he had no idea who Norman was. She’d never told him, because she assumed he already knew, and he never asked about it… but she hadn’t realised it was because he’d never made the connection at all.

All that praise, all this time, it was for  _ her _ . All this time, he’d hung out with her not because she was Norman’s daughter, but because he  _ wanted  _ to.

But then again, she’d never hung out with him because he was Joseph Stone’s son, hadn’t she?

Steven looked concerned now. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No… no, not at all.” Riya shook her head, taking a deep breath. “I’m not sure how you didn’t know, but my father is the new Petalburg Gym Leader, Norman.”

“Wait.  _ What? _ ” Now it was his turn to gape in surprise. “That guy’s your  _ father _ ? I met him once when they were introducing him to the other Gym Leaders, and I didn’t really like him much. I had no idea he had a daughter! Uh, no offence.”

“Absolutely none taken. I’m not surprised you didn’t think so, since he’s been barely any kind of father,” she scoffed, before leaning forward towards the river again. She’d never planned on unloading her tragic backstory on more people, but if there was anyone who deserved to know, it was him.

“Mum moved to Viridian City fresh out of high school to start a bigger herbalist practice, and met him at the Gym there. I guess she really saw something in him, because they had a whirlwind marriage, pretty much. But then the Viridian Gym shut down because of the mafia, and he got transferred to Goldenrod, and she was pregnant with me and couldn’t follow him to Johto, or stay in the city because Viridian rent prices are insane. So she moved down to Pallet Town, and raised me alone there for twenty years.”

On instinct, Steven laid his hand on hers, knowing she wouldn’t shake it off—and she didn’t. His voice was quiet, but he was listening intently. “... He didn’t show up at all?”

“Oh he did, every once in a blue moon because Mum insisted on it. And she kept excusing it every time, even though he’d hardly pay attention to me, or how I was doing at school, what I was interested in, nothing. And he insisted I didn’t battle, or challenge the League, saying we couldn’t afford it—when he could very well spare more of his usual stipend towards us. And now that I’ve battled him, I can see why; because he knew how good I’d be. And he didn’t want me taking his place.”

She gripped the rope railing, shutting her eyes and taking several deep breaths—but slowly opened them again when she felt an arm around her shoulders, then another, and finally a warm presence enveloping her through the folds of a suit jacket. Without really intending to, she sank into the hug, exhaling, the tension in her arms loosening; but Steven didn’t mind, holding her still for a little while, gently rubbing her shoulder, before finally pulling back to the bridge.

“You should’ve told me earlier,” he said in a hushed tone. “I mean, it’s okay if you didn’t want to, but…”

“It’s alright. I suppose I should’ve,” she nodded, stepping back next to him. “But I have to hand it to Mum. Even though she’d pretty much abandoned all hope of ever going back to Hoenn, she still tried to keep it alive as much as she could. Kept practicing her Sootopolitan customs, speaking the language… I was a kid and didn’t really understand why. All I saw were the excuses she kept making for my nonexistent dad. But I think I see it now… maybe she was still holding onto that hope that he’d come through and she’d be able to go back home someday.”

“And it paid off. You’re here now, in Hoenn, in your true homeland,” he smiled, then frowned. “But it shouldn’t have to take your father being absent from your life for that. You didn’t deserve that.”

“No one deserves an absent parent,” she sighed. “But thanks. I… I really needed that.”

“I’m glad to provide,” he murmured, twisting the rings on one of his hands. “I suppose in some way I know how that feels, the absent parent thing. I, um…” He hesitated, taking a deep breath. “I lost my mum when I was eleven. She had blood cancer. And Dad never really wanted to remarry, so… it’s just been us since then.”

This was information Riya hadn’t prepared herself to receive. She took the hand he was fidgeting with, squeezing it gently, her eyes wide. “Oh my god, Steven, I’m… I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright. I never did mention it,” Steven nodded, smiling wistfully and holding onto her hand as he looked over the water. “She used to do a lot of charity work, especially for education—she was an arts professor before she met Dad, you see. It was also why she insisted I attended public school in Rustboro instead of being homeschooled. She… really looked out for me in ways that others wouldn’t. And I really owe her for that.”

“She sounds like a lovely woman, and a great mum.” Riya smiled, looking sincerely back at him. “I’m sure she’ll be very proud if she looked at you today. I mean that.”

“Well… I would hope so,” he chuckled softly, blushing a little under her gaze. “She did always tell me to never stop searching for as many stones as I can, and well, here I am.”

“You must miss her.”

“I do, but it’s been so long now… and about a year after that, I was packed off to boarding school in Sinnoh. So on top of that, I had to deal with being all alone in a region I barely knew, in a strict environment that didn’t really care who you were… I guess I had to develop somewhat of a thick skin instead of just running away crying in the bathroom all the time.” He exhaled, letting out a harsh laugh. “Guess neither of us had much of a childhood.”

“Guess not. But we grew out of it, didn’t we? And we’re older now, and we’re stronger. We got back up after getting kicked around.” She smiled, giving him a single nod. “Surely that counts for something.”

The smile on his face slowly brightened as he gazed back at her, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, it does.”

He threaded his fingers through hers just then, but she let them through, entwining hers with his like the ropes that held the bridge together. Subconsciously, she could feel several raised bumps and rough patches on the surface of his palm; calluses and bruises, she figured, from his digging habit. They were far from the softest hands around—but something about their texture made Riya want to hold them in place. Like she was helping him hold onto the one thing that brought him the most happiness.

Perhaps Steven could feel it too, because he didn’t say anything, just soaked in the gentle truth of her words and the reassurance in her hold—just like he had the last time. She always knew the right things to say to him, didn’t she? So much so that no more words needed to be said. She’d listen to him once, and that was enough.

They might have stayed there like that on the bridge, losing track of time, if not for the sudden flurry of raindrops that interrupted the moment. “Uh oh.”

“Are you kidding me?” Riya groaned, letting go and quickly fishing through her bag. “It was bright sunshine just an hour ago!”

“That’s Hoenn weather for you,” Steven rolled his eyes, shielding his head with his arm as the droplets began to grow. “What are you doing?”

“Saving our asses.” She whipped out an umbrella, holding it over their heads. “Unfortunately, I have only the one, so unless you’ve packed a little more we’re gonna have to share.”

“I didn’t plan on staying so long, so I only brought the scope,” he chuckled sheepishly, huddling closer under the umbrella while she led them off the bridge. “I don’t mind sharing if it’s with you.”

Riya stopped abruptly by the long grass, tilting her head at him with an amused gasp. “Steven Stone, are you  _ flirting _ with me?”

“Maaaaybe?” He grinned, tilting back at her. “Was it any good?”

“Well! I’m—” Whatever else she was about to say was cut off as the rain intensified to a curtain. Wong jumped about joyfully, but his human friends backed away, shuddering. “Shit!”

“We definitely can’t stay here!” Steven yelled over the rain. “What say we make a run for it to Fortree?”

“What, run all the way? In this madness?” Riya flashed him a manic grin, gripping the umbrella handle. “You better hold on tight, rock boy.”

“Roger that,” he grinned, huddling closer and gripping the hand she held the umbrella with. “On the count of three—”

“One—”

“Two—”

_ “Three!” _

Down at Fortree, Winona was beginning to wind down after ushering every single one of her students back home before they were caught in the rain. Brendan was still with her, a lot more upbeat after a productive day of learning; but they were both taken quite by surprise by the approaching sight of two people running an umbrella towards the Gym, covered in mud and laughing. “What the—”

“Winona! Brendan! Hey! Just who we needed to see,” Riya grinned, catching her breath before sticking her arm out to the younger boy, Pokeball in hand. “Here, this is for you. It’s that Kecleon you wanted.”

Brendan grabbed the ball, looking back and forth from it to his neighbour in utter disbelief. “A-are you serious?” he sputtered. Even Winona’s brows were raised. “You caught this for me?!”

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without the help of Steven here,” she grinned, pointing as he smiled bashfully at her, waving at Brendan. “But yes. It’s all yours. Go get that Contest win, y’hear?”

“I sure will! This is unbelievable!” He was so overjoyed in his jump he gave the violet-haired woman a quick hug, then darted in the direction of the Pokemon Centre. “Thanks, Riya! I just met you, but thanks, Steven! You guys are the best!”

“Wow, that was awfully sweet of you,” Winona beamed, before turning in Steven’s direction. “My goodness, Steven, it’s been such a long time! I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Wasn’t originally planning on it, but the rain forced my hand. But it’s good to see you, Winona,” he waved back, handing her the Devon Scope. “Here, you can have this. It’ll help with the Kecleon infestation at your Gym.”

“Oh, thanks. Guess I can’t make excuses to take a day off anymore,” she smirked, shaking her head. “But I guess this means our battle’s on for sure, Riya. Tomorrow though, I’m bushed.”

“Works for me. I’m pretty bushed myself,” Riya nodded, frowning when she saw Steven summon Skarmory. “You’re not staying?”

“Dad will be expecting me back with my findings. And it'll take ages to get to Rustboro in this mess.” He chuckled. “But if you’re not having your Gym match today, then there’s no point in me staying. I was hoping I could cheer you on.”

“Maybe next time.” She turned away, but stopped and ran back forward, pulling him into a quick hug. “Thanks for coming—for everything.”

“Hey, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time,” he smiled, returning the tight hug before letting go. “But it’s always nice to run into you.”

She grinned, watching him climb onto Skarmory’s back. “So does that mean I’ll be seeing you soon, then?”

He winked. “Hopefully sooner than later.”

“Alright, get outta town with you,” she laughed, shaking her head. “Bye, Steven.”

“I’ll see you around, Riya.” He kept waving back at her as Skarmory lifted off, till they were both a blip in the sky.

Riya waved back till she was certain he could no longer see her, then turned back around—to find Winona staring at her with her arms folded, a wide, suspicious smirk on her face. She stared back. “What?”

“Damn, girl. I knew you could totally get it, but I had no idea just how much,” Winona whistled, waggling her eyebrows. “You and Steven Stone, huh?”

_ “W-what?!” _ she coughed, stammering and turning a vivid red at the implication. “It’s not—that’s not what’s happening here! We’re just good friends!”

“Uh huh. That’s what they all say. But I dunno, you guys looked  _ awfully  _ close back there. And you know what they say about sharing an umbrella—”

“It’s not what it looks like! And besides, I don’t even think of him that way.”

“Oh, sure. Maybe now you don’t. But give it time and rock boy’s all you'll be thinking about,” the Gym Leader teased, chanting in a singsong voice.  _ “Riya and Steeee-ven, sitting in a tree _ — _ ” _

_ “Winona!” _ the other woman protested, covering her face with her hands. She was sure there was steam coming out of her ears. “I’ve already made up my mind I’m not distracting myself from my League challenge. And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to distract himself from his rocks.”

“True, true. There is nothing that guy loves more than a good rock. Still,” she mused, glancing at the sky, “That’s the first time in a long while I’ve seen him laugh out loud like that. He’s had a rough year, so it’s nice to see. And if you were the cause of that, then good on you.”

“Yeah, I figured. But truth be told, we usually always find other things to talk about.” Riya snickered. “Like rocks.”

“Hah. Well, then he’s got a very good friend in you, and you should keep that,” Winona smiled, patting her on the shoulder—before smirking again. “Of course, I say ‘friend’ subjectively—”

“That’s it, I’m going back to the Pokemon Centre,” Riya groaned, shaking her head. That was as many incriminating statements she could take for the day. “Come on, Wong. See you tomorrow, Winona.”

* * *

The Gym battle the next day went exceptionally well; it was a true team effort—with the exception of Shroomy and his quadruple type disadvantage. Tay-Tay got to get in some bird-on-bird action, impressing even Winona; but the bulk of the job was handled by Wong and Moana and their Ice-type training, taking even the Gym Leader by surprise. Though her competitive spirit meant she was a bit put out, she couldn’t harbour it for too long, and was more than happy to hand over the Feather Badge to someone she now considered a good friend.

Brendan was in the stands too, both to cheer Riya on and take a first-hand look at a proper Gym battle. He was impressed, but still unsure if it was really his thing.

“I’m not gonna try and preach propaganda, kid, or Riya will kick my ass again,” Winona laughed as they all exited the Gym. “Go forth with your Contests. Speaking of which, I wanted to tell you—if you’re biking it down to Lilycove, Riya and I agreed it’s best she accompanied you. Route 120 is awfully long, and can get rather creepy by night. I’m not saying you need a babysitter, but—”

“That’s okay, I understand,” Brendan nodded in agreement. “I don’t think I’d wanna go alone either. Besides, I can always challenge you to a bike race!”

“That’s the spirit. We’ll get to Lilycove in no time then,” Riya snorted, patting him on the shoulder. “I don’t mind in the least. It’ll be nice to travel with someone else for a change.”

Winona nudged her in the elbow, shooting her a knowing wink. “Bet you wished it was a certain silver-haired someone, though—”

“Yeah, bye, Winona,” the other woman chuckled, rolling her eyes and throwing up her middle finger when Brendan wasn’t looking. “I’ll text you when we reach Lilycove.”

It was a good thing they’d decided to bike the route, because it meant Riya didn’t have to fill the long distance with conversation where she couldn’t think of any. They had to get off and walk when they reached the bridge, and she couldn’t help smiling to herself as she ran her hand along the roping—then she remembered what Winona had said and shuddered, violently shaking her head.

Folks sure loved to tease whenever they saw two people standing within a foot of each other, didn’t they? Sure, she and Steven were closer friends than most, but neither of them had ever seemed hesitant about letting each other into their personal space. Maybe there was a yearning behind it, for someone who could reach out and understand them—but she knew for sure that was what they had: a mutual understanding. And that was certainly not the same as straight up dating someone. They did have something special, that was for sure, but only in a way the two of them knew about.

Platonic as it may be.

Any further thoughts on the matter were dismissed once they decided to camp for the night, somewhere before the turning onto route 121. Brendan was exhausted and hit his sleeping bag almost immediately after dinner; Riya took a while to clear up the food and wash the dishes as she and her Pokemon always did before settling down. It was always fun camping outdoors in good weather, especially in her present surroundings—there was a cool breeze blowing from the tall grass, and millions of stars twinkled merrily in the sky, reflected on the water’s surface like a river of diamonds. She let herself take in the ambience, smiling contentedly, before finally letting it lull her to sleep.

Or as much sleep as she could get before she heard the whispers again.

This time they were louder, clearer, more pronounced; possibly from her being outdoors, and she could actually grasp a few words. But they were still a jumble and made no sense.

_ “red… right? further… you must go…” _

_ “you must go… the mountain? waiting… red… blue… wake up…” _

“Ugh,” Riya groaned, finally stirring and pulling herself up, clutching her head. “What the hell… what are you saying, let me sleep…”

“Huh?” Now Brendan was awake too, blinking sleepily. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

“I’m not sure,” she grumbled, rubbing her eyes and looking around; it was still starry nighttime around them, and her head was still buzzing. “Brendan… do you hear anything?”

“Huh? Like what? The bug Pokemon?”

“No, like... someone whispering in your ear. In another language.”

“... No, I didn’t hear anything like that,” he frowned, concerned. “Are… you hearing something like that?”

“Yeah, I figured it was just me,” she sighed, looking back up at him. “I know I’m gonna sound crazy, but I’ve been hearing voices for the past few days. Talking to me in Sootopolitan. I don’t know why it’s happening now. I never heard them when I was on the west side.”

Brendan’s eyes widened as he leaned closer. “You think it might be the spirits of your ancestors talking to you? Because we’re quite close to Mount Pyre… where a lot of people and Pokemon are usually buried.”

“Wait, did you say  _ Mount  _ Pyre?” He nodded, and Riya frowned, closing her eyes and putting her fingers to her temples. “I’m pretty sure I heard something about a mountain. If I could just concentrate…” 

She lowered her voice to a whisper as she changed tongue in the hope it would work.  _ “Talk to me. I can hear you.” _

This time, the voice that answered was a singular one; it still spoke in the same formal speech, so she couldn’t accurately translate all of it, but its meaning was clear.

_ You must go further… right? No, east. Further east, to the mountain where life ends. The two… balls? Spheres? One red one blue, they must be safe. You must go, they are in danger. Further east… young one? Till you reach the sea. _

And then it faded into nothingness, leaving Riya with her rough translation and a dozen questions. Brendan’s clue had provided her an answer to one of them though, and she informed him as much. “So I guess I need to go to Mount Pyre.”

“Well… you can’t really argue with the ancestors,” Brendan frowned solemnly. “It’s okay. You got me this far, and I’m sure I’ll make it to Lilycove alright on my own. There’s obviously somewhere more important you need to be.” His expression turned nervous. “Be careful though, okay? This all sounds really scary…”

“I know, it scares me too,” she nodded, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “But this is something I need to do for myself, so I’ll deal with it as best as I can. Thank you though, for your help. Now get some sleep.”

There weren’t any more voices as Riya settled back down the second time, but the revelations were enough to keep her awake for a little while longer, and she gazed at the now-familiar stars till her eyes felt like closing. She didn’t know what awaited her at Mount Pyre, or why she had to deal with it. Maybe it was because she was in the area.

But she also knew the further east she went, the further she could feel herself being pulled towards something… like Hoenn itself was calling her back, taking her by the hand. The hands that wanted to protect something—the feeling of true, simple happiness, whether it came from scratches from sand or bruises from stones. The feeling of home.

_ Till you reach the sea. _

* * *

Some guest artwork this time - by the lovely [HybridDragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridDragoness) <3 and if you like Nanu, original Pokemon regions, or both, you should absolutely check out her excellent fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I said about me liking a character and giving them trauma? Sorry Steven
> 
> The chapter title is a subtle Captain America: The Winter Soldier reference, in honour of my dear friend Ducky, who caught me at this point in the game and declared this ship should be a thing nearly two years ago. Thanks for dragging me straight downwards into hell, bud. Love you. <3
> 
> A nice way to bring up the halfway mark - because from here onwards shit is about to hitteth the faneth. We travel to Mount Pyre in our next update - which means more angst, emotions, and some unexpected surprises. Bring tissues.


	13. In The Face of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With trouble brewing at Mount Pyre, Riya and Steven need to each confront their own fears and self-doubts before moving forward.

_To face the past and present, how much do I have to wish for me to reach you_

_Even on a night like this I still think, in this twilight town_

_To be loved and to want to be loved_

_I’ll become your eyes on the journey from now on[𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3if7K38xD40) _

  


Riya didn’t depart on her spiritual errand immediately the next morning when they woke up—instead chose to rest by the river for a while with Brendan and his Pokemon, allowing their teams to mingle, watching a Coordinator at work. Maybe it was her nervousness from the nature of the summons, but she decided to take the time to focus on everything but the task at hand; for instance, observing each of her companion’s Pokemon and how they interacted with hers.

It was an odd sort of bunch; Delcatty acted exactly like a proud, pampered princess, shuddering if a single drop of water touched her fur—meaning she avoided the three Water-types and stuck to Shroomy instead, who felt very flattered and practically fell over himself trying to impress her. Kecleon seemed to have made amends with Wong from their battle, and played his part as a joker, amusing Skippy and Moana with his camouflaging tricks. Perhaps the oddest of the lot was Sceptile and Tay-Tay, who got on like a house on fire—the Trainers paused washing dishes to watch them deep in conversation, the Forest Pokemon letting out a strange cackling noise at something the usually stoic Swellow chirped.

Brendan raised an eyebrow at his ace in confusion. “Is Sceptile… laughing?”

“Wow, I had no idea Tay-Tay was capable of being funny,” Riya chuckled, shaking her head and shoving her plate into her bag. “It’s nice to see them all having fun and getting along, but I think it’s about time we left.”

“Yeah,” he gulped, nodding solemnly. “If there really is something bad going on… I wouldn’t wanna make you late.” He pulled up the map on his own PokeNav, running across the routes with a finger. “Okay, according to the map we need to keep going south and then turn onto route 121. There’s a fork by this building here… the Safari Zone entrance. East goes to Lilycove, and south goes to Mount Pyre.”

“Okay, great. So we’ll keep going together once we reach the Safari Zone building, and from there, we’ll split.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He clapped at the gathering, holding up his Pokeballs. “Okay, everyone, into your balls, we gotta go!”

The downhill ride to route 121 was messier and required slowing down or walking so as not to risk a fall, so it was early evening by the time they made it to their chosen landmark. They decided to make the most of it and used the Safari Zone vending machine to grab a snack; Riya was telling Brendan about its counterpart in Fuchsia City in Kanto as they casually exited the doors—then had to stop when they spotted a suspicious flash of movement. She held a protective arm out in front of her younger companion.

“Hey!”

The figure in the red uniform didn’t bother to acknowledge their presence, instead took to their heels in the direction of the route 122 docks. “Damn it,” Riya cursed, craning her neck for a better view. “That was definitely someone from Team Magma.”

“That didn’t look like the same thing those pirate guys were wearing,” Brendan muttered, hiding behind the adult Trainer on instinct. “Are they a different group?”

“Yeah, there’s two of them, and I think they’re on opposite sides, like opposing gangs. But something tells me they’re both heading the same way.”

“To Mount Pyre?”

“Yeah,” Riya mumbled darkly, turning to Brendan and placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “You can’t stay here any longer, it’s not safe. Get to Lilycove as fast as you can.” She whipped out her PokeNav and scrolled through her contacts. “Here’s Steven’s number, and here’s Winona’s. I don’t know how long this is gonna take, but if it gets too late and I’m still not at Lilycove, give either one of them a call and tell them to go to Mount Pyre.”

“Got it,” he nodded, punching the numbers into his own directory and looking up. “Hey, Riya… I know you can take care of yourself and all… but be careful, okay? I know this seems weird, but you’re kinda like a big sister to me.”

The violet-haired woman smiled, gently patting Brendan on the head. “It’s not weird at all. I’ve been an only child all my life, so I wouldn’t say no to a little brother.” She made a sweeping gesture with her hand. “Now go. Off with you. And please be safe.”

She waited till she was sure the fluffy white beanie had disappeared from view beyond the eastern route to Lilycove, then turned back south and took a deep breath. Wong, attentive as always, purred and rubbed up against his Trainer’s ankles, but his tail fin was still stretched to attention in a battle pose.

 _“Alright, ancestors,”_ she murmured, though the voices had been silent on their journey so far. _“ What absolute bullshit are you leading me into?_ ”

There was no response despite the native-language cuss. She snickered to herself, stepping forward with a little more confidence. “It was worth a shot.”

* * *

Route 122 wasn’t so much a ‘route’ as it was a hopping point off a dock. There was a natural rocky marker across the small stretch of ocean, that Riya followed atop Moana’s back—further south as a towering, solemn, grey peak slowly loomed in the distance. The closer they got to the mountain, the heavier the air seemed to get, and if she concentrated for a second, she could hear the voices in faint whispers again. They were talking over each other as before, but one word stood out among all of them: _forward._

Mount Pyre stretched towards the clouds in a serene but stately manner, dwarfing the Trainer and her Gyarados as she gingerly approached the one visible entrance, cut into the lower side of the mountain and flanked by two Chimecho statues. Summoning Moana back, she and Wong instinctively bowed at the entrance, and she put her hood up out of respect. The two of them stuck close to each other, and stuck to the walls, some portions natural and some carved out of the dark grey stone that made up the shrine’s interior. The air was still, and deadly quiet; appropriate given the vast number of gravestones that littered the ground floor. 

Given the small sizes and spread, and the little decals on their faces, she assumed that most—if not all—of these were for Pokemon rather than humans, and she took a moment to give Wong a hug before taking the staircase to the next floor. All of these Pokemon had been someone’s partner when they were still alive—they’d stuck to their Trainer through all their joys and sorrows just as Wong had for her. They’d lived a full life, and were now at rest, knowing their Trainer would always love them even after they were gone. She couldn’t imagine a life without her beloved Vaporeon now… but she knew the same would hold true for her when the time came.

The graves increased in size and decreased in number the further up the mountain they went, and also sported more human-like names, even an odd one or two in Sootopolitan script—none of which Riya recognised, though she wasn’t sure who or what she was actually looking for. The voices were still urgent whispers, and didn’t heighten or lessen in volume if she got closer to a certain grave. But she reminded herself she wasn’t here to investigate her lost family heritage; she could do that another time, when there were less pressing matters at hand.

When they came to what they had counted as the fourth floor, they were faced with two exits in front of them: one a staircase cut neatly into the stone, atop which sat a marble archway, and another a natural hollow that seemed to curve upward into darkness. With no clue as to where either one of them led, she decided to examine the marble pathway first, as it was the more well-lit of the two. 

The long hallway led to an enclosed chamber, domed and two-storied—all the graves here were human-sized, but considerably large and with tombstones that bore various city emblems or family crests. Given the expensive-looking silk drapery on the walls, she assumed this room was reserved for the deceased that came from important families in Hoenn—then gasped as she remembered.

There weren’t as many graves here, and she could definitely make this quick. Scanning the periphery, she darted past a gaggle of onlooking Shuppet and up to the fifth floor; it was smaller but with a higher ceiling, and the row of tombs at the very end was cut from the same stone that adorned the walls of Rustboro City. That was a clear giveaway; the last and the most recent would be the one she was looking for—and it was.

Instinctively, she felt a little foolish, kneeling in front of a stranger’s grave for no real reason other than personally knowing her son—but it seemed only right to want to pay her respects, after everything she knew Steven had gone through. It was the least she could do… 

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she murmured a small Sootopolitan prayer her mother had taught her, one that spoke of souls finding eternal peace over the sea—with one final addition in the common tongue.

“I promise you, ma’am. I’ll keep your son safe.”

With a cross over her heavy heart, Riya stood back up, slowly making her way back to the marble arch. It was a tall claim to make, and she had no idea where it had come from, but she also knew the only way she would protect anyone was by facing whatever awaited her here… 

As if on cue, loud voices and clattering footsteps sounded from the entrance; she quickly ducked against the wall and into the shadows, Wong doing the same with his Acid Armour. There were familiar figures emerging from the hollow pathway she hadn’t taken.

“Forget him! We’ve got what we wanted, I couldn’t care less what he wants to do now!” Maxie was snarling, sweeping past where Riya was hiding in a dramatic flourish of his coat. He was addressing a chirpy-looking woman that stood at the entrance they’d just vacated, and seemed to be holding something heavy and covered in cloth under his arm. “Courtney! Tell those idiots to pull out!”

“You heard Mister Maxie,” Courtney crooned in an eerily upbeat voice that was creepier than anything in Mount Pyre. “Team Magma, let’s move!”

Maxie didn’t wait for another word before hustling towards the staircase; Courtney followed him almost on tiptoes, and behind her a line of red-uniformed grunts ran out of the hollow and down the stairs, upsetting a few ghost Pokemon in their wake. Riya waited till they had settled down before taking the route they’d come from—which she figured led to the top of the mountain. If she had to guess, Maxie had been referring to his opposite number, Archie, who was most likely still up there. And what was it that he’d taken?

Again, she cursed herself for coming with no backup. But if she could take out half the problem, hopefully the other half would resolve itself…

Closer to the exit, she had to stop herself noticing some stragglers against the wall in Team Aqua uniforms. But they all looked beaten down already, and none of them seemed particularly interested in stopping her, so she blew past them back into the fresh air thick with mist.

She gulped as she stared up the mountainside—it looked like a long, long climb, high into the mist that obscured whatever lay in wait on the summit. But if Maxie could make it up there, then so could she; a sudden shout from further up meant Archie was powering through too. With no time to waste, she inhaled a draught of the fresh mountain air; it energised her enough to begin hiking up the mud-brick staircase to the top.

The exterior of the mountain, too, bore a few graves, mostly concealed in the tall grass amid which Shuppet and Duskull nervously flitted about, clearly agitated by the way they pursued her before giving up. Riya almost felt like apologising to the Pokemon, but she didn’t have the time to spare and she couldn’t have them slowing her down; one Icy Wind from Wong kept them at bay—for now.

She also noticed that the higher she went, the older and more weathered the graves got. Some of them were so old she could no longer read the names on their faces, and some had no names at all, just strange runes that looked from another time. It was clear she was treading on very sacred, ancient ground—and Archie and Maxie were potentially inviting disaster by invading its peace.

“Well, too bad!” she could hear him saying now, his heavy boots making a pounding noise on the stone floor. “Team Magma may have got here first, but we got what we wanted! The Red Orb is ours which means Kyogre is ours, and there ain’t nothin’ you can do about it! Alright, Team Aqua, we’re movin’ out!”

“Not if I can help it,” Riya muttered under her breath, picking up her pace towards the highest hill and oldest row of graves. She didn’t know what the Red Orb was, but it had to be important, and she couldn’t let him get away with it. Just one step further—then, several things happened at once.

A stray Team Aqua grunt popped out of the mist, heading downwards, flinching from what looked like a bright flash of light, along with one of his teammates following him. Riya frowned, following in the direction the grunts came hoping she could catch Archie after them—then got greeted by a sudden burst of flame from the grass, knocking her off her feet and against one of the gravestones.

All of a sudden, she found herself frozen in place, unable to move, shivering and clinging to the headstone in an attempt to make it stop. Another smaller burst of fire shot towards her, and she somehow managed to duck; slowly, out of the grass leapt its source—a small, fluffy, very angry-looking Vulpix, baring its teeth at her. Normally, she’d have found it cute—if it wasn’t attacking her, using a very real move of very real flame that had her gripped with terror.

She _hated_ fire, and couldn’t bear to be around most Fire types. It had stemmed a long time ago from an accident with a Charmander’s flame on a primary school visit to Professor Oak’s lab, but it was enough to leave an impression. She’d flinched her way through learning to cook, and barely knew how to light a match. Her friend Wong’s Growlithe, Howl, was exempted given he was a guide Pokemon and didn’t need to use moves; but in every Fire-type Gym, including Flannery’s, she’d relied on Wong and Moana to get it over with quick and let the water ease her anxiety.

And Wong knew it too, and knew when his Trainer was too terrified to make a move and he needed to step in—without prompting, he shot a jet of water at the Vulpix, who shuddered and rolled over in the grass. It was perturbed, but still willing to fight, crawling back on its feet and glaring at the Vaporeon; who looked ready to go—before his Trainer called out to him.

“W-Wong… stop… get back,” she managed in a shaky whisper, still clinging to the gravestone; Wong didn’t understand why, but pulled back to her side anyway. Now the Vulpix, too, was looking at the quivering human, its expression turning from enraged to confused. “Leave Vulpix alone. W-we need… to stop those guys…”

But before she could act on her word, Archie himself shot down the staircase; blowing right past her with another man in tow, a similar cloth-wrapped object tucked under his arm. He hadn’t noticed her or Wong at all in his hurry, and she could only watch in defeat as they made haste through the summit entrance back into the mountain. It would take too long to chase after them now—and certainly not with the condition of her right arm, which was now flaring in pain.

Wong quickly blew a cold breath onto the burn, cooling it down considerably; but she was still writhing—less from pain and more from disappointment at herself. If she hadn’t just been lying there, paralysed with fear over something so trivial, she could’ve stopped Archie and the Red Orb would be safe by now! Stupid, stupid, stupid…

“Hold it right there, you—” an older male voice sounded from behind her, then paused. “Wait, you’re not one of those people, are you?”

Riya slowly turned around to where an old man was hobbling down the staircase, midway through shaking his cane at her. She carefully pulled herself to her feet, bowing. “If you mean Team Aqua, no, I’m not. I actually came here to stop them, but I’m afraid I couldn’t get there in time. My apologies.”

“I suppose I should be the one apologising then. I thank you for coming, but—” He stopped to gape at her arm. “Young miss! You’re burnt! Please, come upstairs and let my wife take care of that. And while you’re here… perhaps you will want to hear what she has to say.”

The old man took the remainder of the stairs to the summit, and Riya hesitantly followed him down a long green pathway to where an old woman sat beside a large altar, covered in many of the same runes she’d seen on the graves earlier. There were two spherical grooves on top of the altar, but they were empty—if she had to guess, Archie and Maxie had stolen whatever they’d contained.

“A visitor? Come, come, sit down,” the old woman croaked, beckoning her over and frowning at her arm. “Oh dear, that must hurt. Never matter, it’s merely surface, and a simple herbal spray should do the trick.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Riya bowed politely, sitting down as the caretaker produced a small bottle from a leather pouch on her waist, shuddering as the cooling antidote covered her arm. “I’m very sorry I couldn’t be here to protect you, or your shrine. I was sent here to do that… but it would seem I failed.”

“Sent here?” The old woman tilted her head curiously at her. “Your manner of speaking, child, and your eyes… are you from Sootopolis City, by any chance?”

“Well, I…” Riya dipped her head solemnly. “I am descended from there, yes. But I lived all my life in the Kanto region.”

“Then I take it you do not know of the Red and Blue Orbs, and what they represent?”

She shook her head. “Now that I recall, I was told of them in my summons here. But I don’t know anything more about them.”

“Then listen carefully, young lady. This is a story that every child in Hoenn knows, and you will do well to hear.” The caretaker took a deep breath, before continuing in a solemn tone. “A long, long time ago, when this land was still a swirling mass of lava rising out of the ocean, it was the two legendary Pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre, that formed Hoenn into the land it is today. Groudon is a being of the land, and Kyogre is a being of the sea. Immediately after their work was done, they sank into an eternal slumber, their power being too great to have running unabated.”

“I’ve read about Groudon and Kyogre in a book before,” Riya smiled politely. “But I’m learning far more from your words.”

The old lady smiled back, then turned towards the altar. “The Red and Blue Orbs are ancient artifacts that contain a fraction of their power. That should Groudon and Kyogre reawaken, these Orbs can be used to calm them, control them and return them to the slumber from whence they came. They can never leave this place unless absolutely necessary, but most importantly: _they must not be separated._ ” Her eyes seemed to bore into Riya’s head with her last few sentences. “Hoenn is a land that lives on the harmony of nature; the harmony of the land and the sea, in equal measure coexisting as one. That is what the Red and Blue Orbs represent, and what we, as well as the caretakers of Sootopolis, and the Champion are guardians of. Nature’s perfect balance.”

The younger woman listened to all of this in a wide-eyed mix of awe and slight fear; she hadn’t realised she’d been holding her breath until the caretaker stepped back and she let it out. “T...thank you, my lady, for enlightening me,” she nodded, bowing deeply. “I realise now just how much there is at stake, and that we need to get the Orbs back. I assure you I will find a way… because this is my home. And if it’s up to me to protect it, then I will.”

“I know you will, my child. You have all the air of a Hoennian about you,” the old lady chuckled, placing a hand on her arm and flashing her a gap-toothed smile. “Why, what on earth is that?”

The question was directed to something behind Riya’s shoulder, and she turned around—to find the Vulpix from earlier, shuffling about at the head of the staircase, peering up at her intently.

Her first instinct was to flinch and step back, to which the caretaker frowned. “Whatever is the matter, dear?”

“That Vulpix… that’s the one that burned me,” she stammered, not moving, though the little fox crept closer, its tails lowered. “Does it… I think it still thinks I’m the enemy…”

“I don’t think so, child. I suspect it might have been confused at first because of the way you are dressed, but look at it now. It does not want to attack at all… why, I think it’s holding something in its mouth.”

Now curious, but still on her guard, Riya slowly tiptoed towards where Vulpix stood, and now she could see the truly apologetic, almost hurt look in its eyes; it bent its head as it handed over the item it was holding, and she carefully accepted it.

“Huh,” she frowned, turning it over; it seemed to be a key card of sorts, emblazoned with a large stylised red M. “Someone from Team Magma must’ve dropped this. Well, I’ll keep it, might come in handy.” She pocketed the card, looking back at Vulpix and bowing slightly. “Thanks. I’m… sorry if I made you scared.”

Vulpix shook her head, gently nudging Riya’s burnt hand and letting out a low, mournful howl; it struck a pang at her heart, and she couldn’t help smile a little. “I guess you want to apologise too, huh?” She took a deep breath, very slowly laying a hand on the fur on its head. It was warm to the touch, but not too hot. “It’s okay. It was an accident, but… accidents happen. I don’t blame you for wanting to protect your fellow Pokemon. I mean… I have people I want to protect too.” The smile on her face slowly brightened as Vulpix nudged closer into her hand. “Apology accepted.”

“Forgiveness is a beautiful thing,” the old man who’d escorted her earlier commented, smiling. “Are you going to take her with you?”

“What?” Riya blinked. “I-I’m not sure, I mean… I-I don’t usually use Fire types, and I’ve never trained with them, so…”

“Look. Your Vaporeon is apologising to her too.” He pointed to where Wong was mewing at Vulpix, his fins and tail bowed. “So I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if she were to come with you.”

Hearing the suggestions around her, Vulpix looked back up at Riya, this time with shining eyes; she hesitated, but took a moment—before drawing forward the spare Pokeball that lay at the last incision on her belt.

“If it’s alright with you...” she smiled, holding the ball open to the Fox Pokemon. “... Pixie.”

Pixie seemed to like both the name and the offer, and she leapt into the ball happily; it needed only one shake before it glowed with confirmation. Riya couldn't help chuckling at the turn of events. She had a full party of six now… in the strangest circumstances. It would certainly be a challenge to train a Pokemon belonging to the type she abhorred the most. But today she’d seen how that childhood fear had held her back—and if getting over that fear was a small step towards saving her home from mortal peril, it was a step she was willing to take.

 _Home…_ By now, she knew that was what it was, moreso after hearing the story behind its creation. It was a privilege and honour to be descended from a place with such a deep connection to nature. But if that connection were to be severed… it could mean the end of everything she’d come to know and love about it.

And besides, she’d made a promise.

* * *

It was most unfortunate timing for Steven to get an SOS call, right in the middle of a board meeting. He wasn't paying attention anyway, but he dropped all pretence when he saw the call was from an unknown number. He quickly excused himself, and was confused when he was addressed by a child’s voice—but then Brendan reintroduced himself and explained the situation, after which his heart started racing a lot more.

“Sweet Arceus, why on earth didn’t she tell me about this?!” he groaned into the PokeNav, bolting down the stairs without waiting for anyone’s permission, frantically searching for Skarmory’s Pokeball. “I’m all the way in Rustboro. It’ll take me ages to get to Mount Pyre… but I’m certainly going to try my best. Thank you, Brendan. And don’t worry, alright? I know I sound like I’m panicking, but that’s just me. She’s stronger than she looks.”

He encouraged Skarmory forward with as many headpats and rubs as he could give him, but it was still a long distance halfway across the region through varying weather patterns. It was early dusk by the time they finally made it, soaking and shivering, to the base of Mount Pyre. He cursed under his breath as he raced up the stairs and towards the summit, hoping he wouldn’t accidentally anger the spirits.

But when he got to the peak, there was no one there except its caretakers, and all seemed peaceful—until he realised with a start that the shrine at the top was empty. A quick word with the old couple revealed the details of what had happened; he then enquired if a young woman with short violet hair had been present, to which they confirmed she was safe and was last headed towards Lilycove City on her Swellow.

Steven heaved a sigh of relief as he exited the summit after thanking the couple. Everything seemed to be going sideways all at once, but at least Riya was okay, and once he caught up with her he’d have a better idea of what they were to do next. One thing he’d observed was that the two leaders seemed to have made off with the wrong orbs: Maxie talked of possessing Groudon, but had the Blue Orb, which controlled Kyogre. And Archie looked to control Kyogre, but had Groudon’s Red Orb with him.

Hopefully the mix-up meant whatever plan they had in mind would be halted enough for the two of them—and any other allies they could gather, because this was starting to look like a mammoth task—to come up with a plan. But that was easier said than done when they didn’t know what they were up against. And he was hardly in a position to bargain as someone who’d quit being Champion.

The realisation stopped him in his tracks on the staircase, followed by a whole host of other thoughts. _What the hell was he doing?_ If he’d wanted to, all the way back when Team Magma stole Cozmo’s meteorite, he could’ve just called Wallace, told him to deal with it as was his job, and gone home. Back to his stones and the simple comforts of the shell he’d retreated to after hanging up the cloak… back to a somewhat aimless existence.

Instead, he’d turned the other way, and let trouble grab him by the hand—a brown-skinned, blue-hooded hand with a firm but gentle grip. But it had never really felt like trouble, not when her stubbornness had rubbed off on him and given him the push to deal with it like he once would. No, what it felt more like was… a purpose.

Almost suddenly, Steven realised he’d stopped on the fourth floor. It couldn’t be a coincidence… but spiritual energy wasn’t to be taken lightly here, and he knew the one person he needed to talk to right then to sort his head out. 

Because right then, he hardly felt like a well-qualified Trainer trying to save the whole of Hoenn from disaster. More like a scared little boy who just wanted his mother.

He made his way under the marble arch and into the expansive chamber, past the line of stone tombs adorned with the Rustboro City crest—finally kneeling beside the last one, stopping for a moment to read the engraving even though he’d done it countless times before.

_Maria Stone_

_Beloved Teacher, Daughter, Wife, Mother_

_Your Generosity Touches Us All Eternally_

“Hi, Mum. It’s me, Carnet,” he began uncertainly, a wistful smile spreading across his face. “I know it’s hardly close to the anniversary, but I was in the area, and… I guess I just needed to talk.”

If there was a response, it was one he could feel more than hear, in the subtle shift of the breeze through the open window. “There’s been quite a lot going on lately, something that’s more serious than we thought—you might have sensed the disturbance up here earlier. And I’ve been dealing with it as best I can, but… I can’t help wondering if it’s my place to do so.” 

He took a deep breath before continuing, trying to search his own heart for the best words to explain the dilemma he’d kept bottled up for so long now. 

“A year ago, it would’ve been, but I gave that up, because… whenever everyone looked at me, they didn’t look at me as Champion, someone who’d normally be dealing with a crisis like this. That was what I thought I could do, make a difference, but… I guess that didn’t matter because they’d look at me and see just the heir apparent. Or someone who was expected to drop everything for a battle whenever asked. And…” He could feel himself choking up now. “That’s not me. That never was.”

The memories in his mind were taking him back to the beach; of little feet running on the sand, laughing looking at sea glass as a warm presence looked on. Then they went forward, to another more recent beach, where he’d also been running and laughing beside a warm presence.

“But you knew that, didn’t you? You always did,” Steven exhaled, smiling. “You always told me I was free to choose my own path and be the best version of me that I could be. With you gone, I guess I felt like I couldn't have that anymore. But… someone told me, quite recently, that sometimes you need to step on some toes to change things. That we don’t just have to do what people expect us to… which is scary, but it’s what I want. About as scary as what’s happening now.” 

He took a deep breath, looking up. “And if she wants to fight to save people she’s never met before… then I think I can still stand by them even if they doubt me. And I don’t have to be Champion to do it. Because I’m sure as hell not doing this for Devon. I’m doing this for Hoenn, and I’m doing this for me. I need to know I’m strong even without all those titles… just like you said I’d be.”

Perhaps it was his imagination, or perhaps it was a change in energy, but the breeze seemed to grow warmer around him. He laughed softly, standing up and signing over his heart. “Don’t worry, Mum. I promise I won’t do anything reckless, but also… I promise I’ll follow my heart, like I wanted to. Just do what I think is right.” 

He knew he wouldn’t be staying very long at Rustboro after this. But he’d had enough of the safe, secure path, and even if he was jumping in the deep end now, he had something to hold onto.

Flicking a stray tear from his eye, Steven looked to the ceiling with a renewed surety.

“It’s what you’d tell your silly little Carnet to do, even if he was just digging in the sand.”

* * *

You've come far, little Carnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if i made anyone sad (by which i mean me, the author) but there's nothing like a big character moment for your protags at a cemetery amirite
> 
> And yes, for those of you who know: the burn is far-future foreshadowing. ;)
> 
> Our next chapter features Contest fanfare and marks the debut of someone _very_ special - and there's also a minor case of kidnapping, but y'know, that's not important. See you at Lilycove City!


	14. All The Shore's A Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Super Rank Contest in Lilycove City, Riya makes a new friend and valuable ally - before the situation around them quickly escalates.

_Oh, I will embrace you like I did in my dream_

_Oh, this is a secretive spec_

_I’ll become the new me every day for you_

_Staying the same all the time is not fun[𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhQAAdoTdgw) _

  


Lilycove City was the kind of place that was designed to keep you out of a bad mood, even if only temporarily. From the pretty, bustling port with its crown jewel lighthouse, to the coastal Contest Hall that was always festive despite the fierce competition, the city was a cocktail of music and lively spirits set to a scenic seaside backdrop. Riya wished she could’ve been there or gotten outside sooner, but there were a few things she needed to take care of.

She’d spent the whole night after returning from Mount Pyre knocked out asleep in her Pokemon Centre dorm, and woke up the next morning to five missed calls from Steven, two from Brendan, and one from Winona. She was amused at how much they seemed to have worried—but at the same time, it was a nice feeling to know there were people worried about her. Not so nice to think she was giving them something to worry about; but it still meant they cared.

Winona was relieved to know they’d made it to Lilycove alright, and Riya decided to leave it at that; there was no need to stress her out further by mentioning Mount Pyre. She left out the bit about the Orbs when checking in with Brendan—she didn’t need to unload all of that on his young shoulders, nor distract him from his Contest preparations. Steven answered the phone almost far too quickly—and sounded rather sheepish when prompted.

“Sorry, I just… I was worried about you for a second there. I know you’re strong and you don’t really need that, but…”

“Hey, it’s okay. I… actually kinda appreciate that someone’s worried about me. It’s new, but I’ll get used to it,” she chuckled, smiling. “But I’m okay. Although, if you can make it down to Lilycove, I can tell you everything that happened.”

“I already got the down low from the caretakers, but I’ll come down to Lilycove anyway. The Super Rank Contest is happening tomorrow, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is. Brendan’s gonna be participating,” she confirmed as she shut the door behind her, making sure Wong’s tail didn’t get stuck while she was multitasking. “He’s gonna spend all day today prepping, so I figured I’ll take the day training instead. I have a new partner I need to learn to work with.”

“Ooh, sounds exciting. Well, I need to worm my way out of Rustboro today, but I’ll definitely be there tomorrow. Let’s meet at the Contest Hall—and could you bring Brendan? There’s someone I think he should meet—and for that matter, I’d love if you met him too.”

“Sure, I’ll bring him. Are you gonna tell me who this is, though?”

“Nope. It’s a surprise.”

“Oh, leaving me in suspense, are we?” Riya smirked. “You trying to play matchmaker or something?”

Steven snickered. “Yes? No? Maybe? Who knows, you might actually have a shot.”

“Arceus, you're worse than my mother. Still, any friend of yours is a friend of mine…” Her voice trailed off as she entered the lobby of the Pokemon Centre, where a whole host of people were gathered around the small wall-mounted TV. It was playing the news, from Slateport City, and she recognised one of the interviewees as Captain Stern. The other man was vaguely familiar, beefy and wearing nothing but a denim jacket and jeans—but his Team Aqua bandana and the stunned expression on Stern and the reporter’s faces suggested he hadn’t been one of the original subjects.

“Um, Riya?” Steven was saying into the phone. “Are you still there?”

“Yeah, I am,” she murmured, holding the PokeNav away so she could hear the report better. “Steven… if you’re anywhere near a TV, turn it on, to the news. Shit is going down.”

She could hear Steven put the phone down, but not hang up, so she held it down and turned her attention to where the man who’d just introduced himself as Matt was speaking.

“And now that I have your attention, on behalf of my bro, our super-awesome leader Archie, I’d like to thank you and your boys, Captain Stern, for doing all the hard sciencey work so we don’t have to! HAH HAH HAH!”

Now Riya remembered where she’d seen him before: leaving Mount Pyre, with Archie and the Red Orb. Captain Stern was quivering, but his face was contorting into furious lines. “That is valuable undersea research that could potentially revive Pokemon we thought were extinct! You people have no right to use that any which way you like!”

“Oh, don’t worry, we got our uses alright! We’re gonna make it so you got all the sea to research for the rest of your life!” Matt declared, shouting into the mic and making everyone flinch. “And on that note, thank you for having me, lovely people—but I got a submarine ride to catch!”

“WHAT?!” Stern spluttered, but Matt was already leaping out of view of the camera, which panned back to reveal they’d been standing in front of the Oceanic Museum—and then, a rumbling noise came from behind the building, followed by a wave sweeping through the water. “Stop them! They distracted us—they’ve got the submarine!”

At that point, the broadcast devolved into chaos as Stern and his coworkers began rushing towards the museum, and the camera was lost in which direction to point—before it cut back to the news station, where a very distressed anchor tried to make sense of what happened. Riya turned her attention away, ducking back into the corridor and putting her PokeNav back to her ear.

“You heard all of that, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. This isn’t good. They’re moving fast. I don’t think I managed to catch which way they’re going… but if it’s Kyogre they’re after, it would have to be where there’s more sea.”

“Which means the east side,” she finished grimly. “I’ll keep an eye out. If you can’t make it here today, don’t push yourself. I’ll keep you posted if anything happens.”

“I appreciate that, Riya.” He paused to take a breath, his tone growing soft. “But… part of me really hates that I’m stuck elsewhere and I keep leaving you to handle this on your own.”

“I’m fine, Steven, I make sure I’m well prepared. But…” She smiled, not noticing the simultaneous dip in her voice. “I’ll admit, there were moments when I wished I had you there to back me up.”

“Well, you know I would, any day of the week. And that’s all the more reason for me to get down to Lilycove as soon as I can. If something happens… I want to be able to face it too.”

“I know you can. I usually tend to be a stubborn ass and decide to face things on my own,” she laughed softly. “But this is a national crisis we’re talking about. I’m not sure how I got mixed up in it, but I’m sure glad you got mixed up in it with me.”

“I’m not sure myself, but I’m glad for your vote of confidence in me,” he chuckled, before he was cut off by the sound of another dial tone. “Whoops. Dad’s calling. Looks like I have to go. But I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Once she’d hung up and had her complimentary breakfast, she headed west back out of Lilycove, down the route Brendan had biked earlier. Despite the proper paving and fencing that welcomed visitors into the city, there were still several patches of tall grass on the sides that hid wild Pokemon—an ideal training ground, she figured, for her newest partner.

She still flinched a little when Pixie sprang from her Pokeball, but tried to maintain her composure as best as possible, and made her footsteps towards her slow, but steady. Oddly enough, it reminded her a lot of back when Shroomy was still a Shroomish and barely had his Effect Spore under control, and risked an accident around her or the team. But she’d given him a chance, and he’d stayed and learnt to control it… and surely, she could do that for Pixie, too.

“Okay, we’ll start small,” she instructed, kneeling beside the little fox who’d just spotted a Shuppet pop out of the grass. “Use Ember on Shuppet—”

The ‘Ember’ shot out at the same strength she’d used on Mount Pyre, and while the Shuppet was quickly knocked out, it also nearly knocked over her Trainer again, rendering Pixie apologetic. “O...kay. So I guess our real problem here is that you’re a lot stronger than you look,” Riya shuddered, carefully picking herself up and patting the Vulpix’s crown. “I’ll have to look up fire moves, because I don’t know any. So this is gonna take some time…”

Pixie let out a little howl, nudging her palm with her nose—the right one, she noticed. The burn had been a surface one, as the old woman said, and was already looking much better. She smiled, putting a little more feeling into the affectionate gesture.

“But if you’re willing to work with me through that, then I will,” she nodded. “I’m… honestly surprised you’re putting this much faith in me after what happened. But I can’t afford to be afraid of a little fire anymore, can I? We’ll do this together. I know we can.”

* * *

Walking into town the next day felt a bit like walking into a parade. 

There were streamers lining the streets from the Pokemon Centre right down to the beach and the Contest Hall, and there were suddenly a whole lot more people around, right from the lobby to the avenues leading to the hotels that were packed with tourists year round. The vibe of this harbour was very different to the one in Slateport—a celebratory spirit that combined traditional festivities with modern flair. And though Riya wasn’t much of a party person, she couldn’t help swaying along to the tunes playing from a speaker outside the huge local department store.

“Hey, Riya, Wong! Wait up!”

She’d forgotten Brendan would’ve been staying at the Pokemon Centre as well, or she would’ve left with him—but it no longer mattered now that he was running up to them just before the turning to the Contest Hall. “Brendan, you made it! Wait—what on earth are you _wearing?_ ”

The preteen looked like he’d tumbled head first into a bucket of glitter and rhinestones. He sported a brand-new red-and-green bomber jacket adorned with all manner of decoration and sleek black leather pants, and he’d discarded his iconic white beanie for colourful sliders that pinned his fringe back. “It doesn’t look too cringey, does it?” he pouted, adjusting the faux-fur-trim collar. “I kinda had to grab it from the department store’s sales section because we were in such a hurry, but the next time I really wanna sew my own costumes.”

“You look… very appropriately dressed for December,” she laughed, while Wong incredulously examined the flared hems of his pants. “Do you guys usually have to wear costumes like this for Contests?”

“Yeah, because it’s not just about the Pokemon’s performance, y’know?” They’d made their way to a giant marquee outside the Contest Hall, where she could now see plenty of similarly dressed contestants and their Pokemon—all either partaking in the assorted food and drink on offer, or milling about on the popup outdoor dance floor. “They’re only gonna get in their element if their Trainer is, too. Just like battling. If you look like a potato, your moves are gonna look potato, too.”

“Makes sense. You and Sceptile are now matching Christmas trees,” Riya snorted, pouring a glass of orangeade for herself over some crushed ice. “Ah yes—good thing I caught you. Steven’s on his way here, and he told me he’s bringing someone he wants you to meet.”

“To meet me?” Brendan squeaked, grabbing a pink lemonade and takoyaki stick. “O-oh, I hope he’s not mad at me or anything for making him fly all that way to Mount Pyre—”

“I highly doubt he’d be mad at you for that! It was an emergency, and he’d have wanted to help. He’d be glad you told him.” She shook her head, taking a sip. “Of course, you could’ve called Winona instead. Odds were she’d have reached me much faster.”

“Yeah, but I kinda figured I had to call Steven because… aren’t you guys like, together?”

Riya nearly choked on her drink. _“No!”_ she sputtered, turning red despite herself. “ _Why_ does everyone think that?!”

“Oh, sorry.” The younger boy adjusted his sliders sheepishly. “I just thought you were, because… you guys really smile at each other, you know?” His neighbour tilted her head at him skeptically, so he decided to clarify, biting his lip. “I mean like… not in the way you see your friend in the street, and you smile because you say hi. More like… you see him, and he sees you, and you both smile because your whole day just got better.”

Riya simply stared at him, taking in his explanation wondering how he could've possibly come to that conclusion—then rolled her eyes. “Brendan, this sounds like you're describing your middle school crush. And I am way too old for that.”

“I-I-I mean, yeah, fine, I do like this girl in school, okay?!” he stammered, wringing his hands. “I'm pretty sure she doesn't know I exist though… but it still feels the same way!”

Before she could tease him on the subject however, a voice called out from behind them. “Riya! Brendan! Here we are!”

They turned around to where two figures were steadily approaching them: Steven, who was waving to them, and another much taller man Riya didn’t recognise—but Brendan seemed to have, because the minute he did he flushed a bright red and attempted to duck behind her.

“Oh Arceus. Oh my God. Oh God oh God oh God oh God. This can’t be real. This can’t be happening. Oh my Arceus, I look like a clown,” the boy was babbling, clutching at her arm. “You didn’t tell me _he_ was coming!”

“What? Calm down, Steven didn’t even tell me who he was bringing with him,” Riya blinked, gently pushing him back in front. “Who _is_ that, anyway?”

“ _Who_ **_is_ ** _that?!_ That’s Wallace! One of the best if not _the_ best Master Coordinator in the whole of Hoenn! That’s the guy I told you about!”

Riya chuckled as she kept a firm hold on Brendan’s back, forcing him in front no matter how flustered he was, as the two men finally came under the shade of the marquee. Although close up, she could understand a bit of where he was coming from, trying not to blush a little herself.

The first thing she observed about Wallace was that he was ridiculously attractive; typical, she supposed, for someone of his reputation. His silky turquoise hair was mostly tucked under a stylish white beret, but fell into a fringe and curled around his face, accentuating his cheekbones. She noted his eyes—small and sharp like hers, with green irises as opposed to brown. Ironically, he was slightly more soberly dressed than most of the contestants, despite the plunging V-neck that betrayed a well-toned physique—possibly because he was here to judge and not participate.

“At last! I thought for sure I’d lose you in this crowd,” Steven grinned, pointing to his companion. “I trust Brendan here knows who this is, being a fellow Coordinator; so Riya, I’d like you to meet Wallace. He’s my oldest friend, and one of our finest Master Coordinators. Wall, this is Riya. She’s the friend I told you about.”

She didn’t miss the disarming smile Wallace was throwing her, and decided to take the opportunity to take him a little by surprise. _“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Wallace,”_ she smirked. _“I’ve heard plenty of things about you.”_

The result was exactly as she’d intended; the taller man blinked and jerked back slightly—but quickly regained his composure and grin, replying in a more refined version of her accent. _“Only good things, I hope.”_

 _“They come from Brendan, so they’re nothing but good,”_ she snickered, holding out a hand. _“I feel I might hear different if I asked your good friend.”_

 _“And I will knock him out before that happens,”_ Wallace laughed out loud, returning the handshake. _“This has been a pleasant surprise. It’s not every day I meet someone so charming in the native tongue.”_

Riya rolled her eyes. _“And I’m sure you’re just as annoying in the common tongue.”_

“Um, sorry, but I’m a bit lost,” Brendan piped up, holding up a hand and halting the conversation. “What’s going on?”

“If I had to guess, they’re speaking in Sootopolitan,” Steven chuckled, clapping his friend on the back and shooting a warm smile at Riya. “I’m so glad. I knew you two would hit it off.”

“‘Hit it off’ is one way of putting it,” she snorted, tilting her head at Wallace, who merely winked back. “How long have you two known each other?”

“Since primary school. I truly owe him a lot,” the shorter man nodded, turning to Brendan. “But enough about me, here’s Brendan, one of the rising stars you’ll be seeing in today’s Super Rank Contest.”

Brendan squeaked, once again flushing a vivid red. “Um—I wouldn’t really call myself that—”

“Nonsense! You’re very talented, and your Sceptile uses his Leaf Blade like nothing I’ve ever seen before!” Riya cheered, patting him on the head. “I’d mention your Kecleon, but I don’t want to spoil anything.”

“A Sceptile and a Kecleon? What a unique mix. And since these two have already given me glowing reports, I’m definitely looking forward to seeing you in action, Brendan,” Wallace grinned, holding out a hand which the boy shook and held onto like it was made of gold; he dropped it when a bell rang in the distance. “Hopefully soon, because that’s the contestant call.”

“Ah—I better go get my number! T-thank you, Master Wallace! It was real nice meeting you! You too, Riya, Steven, I’ll see you guys soon!” With that, he scurried in the direction of the Contest Hall, while the adults had a chuckle to themselves.

“Energetic kid, isn’t he? I’m excited to see what he comes up with,” Wallace observed, before turning to Riya with more seriousness in his eyes. “Stevie’s been filling me in on what’s been happening, by the way. He figures if things get really serious, my position down at Sootopolis would be a big help.”

“Thanks, Wallace. I’m glad to have you on board,” she smiled, then grinned at Steven. “Guess this means he’s part of the treehouse.”

“Absolutely. I told him about that too,” the shorter man grinned back. “Guess the new password is Turquoise… like his hair.”

“Arceus, now I know why Stevie won’t shut up about you. You’re just as nerdy as he is,” Wallace groaned, though he was smirking. “Still, he's got very good taste—though some of the stuff you’ve done sounds Zubatshit crazy.”

Steven rolled his eyes and elbowed his friend in the side. “It wasn’t like she had a lot of options.”

“True, but the fact that you’re going along with it? _That’s_ what amazed me. I haven’t seen such a dumb grin on your face in ages, so thanks for that, Riya. Sadly, this is where I must leave you two to the judges stand.” He gave them a theatrical bow and sweep of his shimmering white cloak, winking as he followed the direction Brendan had gone in. “Don’t have too much fun without me!”

“Well, it’ll be awhile before they actually start,” Riya noted, setting down her empty drink. “Wanna get something to eat?”

“Nah, I ate already. Let’s just go down to the beach while we wait.” Steven led her forward to the strip that ran south of the Hall, grinning sheepishly. “Apologies for Wallace, he can be a bit much sometimes. But he’s a really good mate to have. My best, actually, so I really wanted you two to meet.”

“Well, then I’m glad you introduced me. He seems great, if not a bit obnoxious,” she chuckled, craning her ear towards the speaker, that was now playing a swinging, poppy tune. It didn’t amuse Wong much, who curled up to lounge in the surf. “Holy shit. This song is as old as my mum.”

“Probably older. Old as my dad,” he snickered, snapping his fingers to the rhythm. “But it’s still extremely catchy.”

“It is, but it’s the last thing I expected at a Contest full of twelve-year-olds,” she laughed, stretching her arm out to him with a sudden twinkle in her eye. “May I have this dance, good sir?”

Steven blinked, but played along, taking her hand and twirling it in an arbitrary direction. “Sure, but I must warn you, fair lady, that I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Do any of us, really?” Riya grinned, twirling away and then taking both his hands, swinging them around like they were playing jump rope. “I have the dancing ability of a drunken Spinda.”

“That’s plenty more than a standing Spinda, which is what I am,” he shot back, but said it with a laugh, following her lead round and round and then side by side. They had four left feet between them, and the sand threatened to trip them up, but the cool salty breeze and catchy rhythm was sweeping them away.

Pretty soon, they were busting out variations of the funky Combusken that even their teenage parents would’ve balked at; it was a good thing there was no one else on the beach to experience secondhand embarrassment from the legs and elbows thrown about. But after everything that had happened over the last few weeks, it felt good to get some kind of release; to just relish their genuine smiles and laughs in each other’s company, away from impending disaster. That maybe once this was all over, they could have a chance to do more of this together—

“Whoa!” She pulled Steven back to her, but his foot caught in the sand and nearly sent him flailing backwards—till Riya caught him in time, holding out her arm in a dip and grasping the small of his back. “Gotcha.”

“Uh—thanks,” he coughed, chuckling and turning pink as he gazed up at her. “Isn’t it traditionally the other way round and the guy does the dip?”

“Well, there ain’t gonna be no tradition when I dance with another girl, would there?” Riya snorted—before wincing and gesturing to the side. “Er, that is to say… I would, y’know, go for both…”

“Oh no, I get it completely,” Steven laughed softly, pulling himself up and looking back at her. “That, uh… that makes two of us, actually.”

“Are you serious?” He nodded, and she caught the laugh, shaking her head. “We really do have a lot in common, don’t we?”

“I suppose we do,” he smiled, pausing to frown at a movement in the distance. “That’s odd. Is that a Grass-type? What’s it doing on the beach?”

Riya squinted in the direction he was looking, to where a green leafy Pokemon was pacing by the far end of the shore looking somewhat lost. “That can’t be… that looks like a Sceptile!”

“What? Is it Brendan’s Sceptile?”

“I think so. It looks like it’s wearing something shiny,” she muttered, grabbing his hand and running with him and Wong towards the other end. “We’ll have to discuss our gay crushes later. If Sceptile is out here without his Trainer, that can’t be good.”

Sceptile grew a lot more restless once the Trainers approached, grabbing Riya’s leg and crying out; that confirmed to her it was the same one she knew. “Hey, Sceptile, what is it, what’s wrong? Where’s Brendan?”

The Forest Pokemon frantically pointed towards the shallows, where they could see a suspicious gaggle of Wailmer bobbing about near a raised rocky outcrop further in the sea. “He went down there?” she frowned, but Sceptile shook his head, handing something to her—a pair of the colourful sliders Brendan had been wearing. “What the… why on earth would he just toss these off?” Her expression grew dark. “Unless…”

“He was taken from here by force,” Steven echoed. “And he dropped these with Sceptile to send for help.”

“Fucking hell, if someone’s hurt him, I’ll—” She clenched her fist, taking a deep breath; Steven gently laid his hands on her shoulders, prompting her to exhale. “Thanks. We’d better go get him back.”

“Um, if he’s all the way out there where that rock is, I… don’t think I’ll be very useful,” he winced, looking slightly ashamed. “I, um… I can’t swim.”

“That’s okay. You can be my air corps,” she smiled slightly, squeezing his arm. “Take Sceptile with you, and wait outside with Metagross. They can hover in place, right?”

Steven nodded, quickly summoning his trusty steel partner and helping Sceptile climb aboard their head. “We can handle anyone who shows up outside. I’ll check in with Wallace if Brendan ever showed up.”

“Good idea.” Riya called Moana out, grabbing Wong and sliding forward into the water on her back. “If I get held up, I’m just gonna send Brendan out first. You take him straight back to Littleroot. Sorry to have to send you all the way, but—”

“No, I agree. It’s not safe for him to stay this side any more,” he agreed, directing Metagross to follow the Gyarados straight ahead—one roar from the sea serpent made the Wailmer scatter, revealing an entrance to a hollowed-out tunnel in the large rock. “Once you do make it out, if I’m not here—go further east to Mossdeep City. It’s where I live, and it’s also got a Gym you can challenge. Word of warning though: the Gym Leaders are twins, and their whole Gym specialises in Double Battles.”

“Can’t say I’ve dabbled in those an awful lot,” she frowned, ducking as the rock loomed closer. “But thanks for the heads up. And the tip. We’ll catch up at your place once this is settled, yeah?”

“My couch is your couch,” he chuckled, dipping his head solemnly just as she descended into the tunnel. “Please be careful in there.”

“I will. And you be careful out here.”

The further into the tunnel they went, the deeper the water got, prompting her to hold her breath as they momentarily dipped underwater. By now she figured this was a Team Aqua setup, and had one hand on Shroomy’s Pokeball as they climbed out onto a raised steel platform half shrouded in darkness. Summoning Moana back, she and Wong tiptoed along the wall and through the single visible doorway; the lighting inside wasn’t much better, the only source being an eerie glowing circle embedded in the floor.

“Oh, Arceus,” she groaned, picking up her Vaporeon and hesitantly stepping onto it. “Don’t tell me this is like those things at Silph C—”

Before she could recall the memory, the two of them were instantly transported to a different storage room and then another two with a maze of identical circles; after trying each of them three separate times in a frustrating timesuck of trial and error, they came to what was a simple admin room. There were no glowing panels here, just two separate staircases—through one of which she could hear voices and footsteps trampling across the floor. It wasn’t a guarantee that was where Brendan was, but she could try shaking the answer out of someone.

The crowd of blue uniforms was just dispersing when she reached the foot of the stairs, down a long hallway lit by fluorescent lamps—but one thug seemed to have stayed behind. Peering closer, she recognised him as Matt, who seemed to be guarding a locked door.

“Would you give it a rest already, kid?” he hissed as the door rattled behind him. “I ain’t letting you out just yet—”

“Let him go, Matt!”

Riya’s tone was raised but cold as she stepped into full view of the corridor; Matt simply let out a hearty chuckle. “Aha, it is you! The boss told me you’d for sure show up, and he’s always right. This kid your lil’ bro or somethin’? We caught him snoopin’ around trying to catch one of our Wailmer guards. Not very nice of him.”

“And you didn’t have to kidnap him for that,” she growled, drawing forward her Pokeball. “Now let him go, or I’ll make you.”

“And the boss said you’d say that, too! Boy oh boy he’s a clever one,” he laughed, throwing forward not one, but two Pokeballs. “Mightyena, Golbat, go! Think you can take on two on one?”

“Maybe not. But I can do two on two.” She summoned Shroomy, and gazed down at Wong, who snapped to attention; it was hardly the place to practice a Double Battle, but it was now or never and Brendan’s safety was at stake. “Wong, Icy Wind! Shroomy, uh… hang back and Mach Punch on Mightyena!”

“You ain’t never done this before, have you?” Matt chortled, watching as Shroomy ducked away from the offending cold mist—which was dual cover, Riya realised; and while that was good to slow down two at once, it also left Shroomy unguarded while he punched Mightyena out. The Wing Attack that Golbat then launched was a near miss.

“Shit. Shroomy, throw a Leech Seed on whatever’s left! Wong, use Ice Beam and take Golbat out!”

This time, Wong had to duck out of the way of the Leech Seed, even though its intention was purely to sap Mightyena’s remaining strength. The Ice Beam did its job in one shot; with Matt retreating, the battle seemed to be over—but it was the messiest one she’d ever done. She grimaced, remembering what Steven had said about the Mossdeep Gym. She needed a _lot_ of practice.

“Well, I ain’t staying here no more. You’re tough shit, just like the boss said,” Matt grumbled, though there was something insincere in his expression. “Still, got it all worked out as planned! See ya later, purple girl!”

“What do you mean, worked out as planned?” The door began to rattle again, and she turned her attention away from Matt’s retreating back. “Shroomy! Punch the door down!”

In one blow, the door was off its hinges, and Brendan shot out like a bullet, grabbing the older Trainer by her arms. “Riya, oh my God, I knew Sceptile would find you, I’m so glad you came, but—” He paused to catch his breath, looking up at her with distressed eyes. “It was a distraction! They knew you’d come for me, so they hid me down here below that maze. They’ve got the submarine from Slateport here! It was all just to buy time!”

“What?!” She quickly fished for Tay-Tay’s Pokeball, pulse racing. “You know the quicker way out of here, right?” He nodded, and she called her Swellow out, gesturing him to his charge. “Great. Tay-Tay should be able to fly you to the entrance. Once you do, you should see Steven outside. He’s got Sceptile with him. Go with them, they’ll take you straight back to Littleroot.”

“To Littleroot?!” He pouted, and his shoulders dipped. “But—”

“I know. I hate to make you miss out on the Contest. But there’s a good chance you lost your slot already when you were stuck down here,” she sighed, placing a gentle hand on his back. “I don’t even know if the rest of the season will go on anyway if things spiral any further. But now’s not the time to think about that. Keeping yourself safe is your number one priority now.”

“Yeah, I get it. Thanks for saving me, Riya,” he nodded, subdued, slowly mounting Tay-Tay’s back. “I’ll text you when I land.”

Waving them off, Riya and Wong sped down the hallway the grunts had taken earlier—before the entire building shuddered and a roar sounded beneath them, and she grabbed the basement railing for support. There was almost no point in taking the stairs now, but she did it anyway just to confirm her disappointment: a vast tunnel leading out to the sea, and the sight of a submarine slowly dipping beneath the rippling waves. She cursed. She’d been too late… again.

But it wasn’t all lost. The important thing was that Brendan was safe and no one else was getting hurt under her watch. And though they had the submarine, Team Aqua hadn’t caught up to Kyogre yet… and Team Magma seemed to be even more behind schedule. They could still cut them each off before they got too close to their goal.

Two teams, two leaders, two orbs, two legendary Pokemon… everything in this region seemed to work in twos. More than what a single Trainer could face.

It seemed right, then, that there were two of them facing it all.

Without them realising it, she and Steven were now playing the Double Battle that could make or break all of Hoenn. All the more reason for her to practice…

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shit hath hitteth the fan-eth. Though this is not the last you'll be seeing of Wallace - I love him and I aim to do his character the justice he deserves.
> 
> We head to Mossdeep City in our next juicy update - where Team Magma is running wild, and feelings are running high. Call me Remy, folks, because I am cooking. ;)
> 
> P.S. Riya's first major gay crush was her mentor Lorelei. Steven's was his best friend from school who became a bigshot Coordinator and was always _way_ out of his league. ;)


	15. A Stone By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team Magma sends a threat to Mossdeep City, Steven enlists Riya's help to protect his hometown - and comes to a profound realisation.

_It's not over yet, in the middle of a beautiful night_

_I'll confess to you, with the moon as our light_

_All of these things tell me_

_"If I have just one day, it's possible"[𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYgz6zxj_b0) _

  


Nobody felt like setting off on a lengthy sea journey immediately after the stressful events, so both Trainer and Pokemon decided to sleep it off the rest of the day. They woke again somewhere around five in the morning, at which time the rest of Lilycove was still asleep and the only breakfast option was a single corner store beside the Cove Lily Motel. But it was an ideal hour to hit the water, with the sunrise lazily spreading across the waves and illuminating a path forward over the blue beyond.

“Well, babygirl, it’s been a while since we last did this,” Riya smiled, reaching up to gently massage her Gyarados’ crown as she slid into the surf. They weren’t far from the hideout they’d raided just the previous day. “But I know you’re ready to go, aren’t you?”

Wong provided his own encouragement with a nuzzle of her long snout, and Moana let out an affectionate roar, bumping against the side of her Trainer’s head. She remembered as well as her teammate did the last time they’d done long sea journeys—nearly a year ago in the Whirl Islands, back in Riya’s self-imposed exile. Back then, Moana’s chief priority had been keeping her out of reach of the treacherous whirlpools, no matter how much her Trainer had felt like being swallowed by their depths. But this time it was different; there was a bright smile on her face, marked with hope and determination. 

The sea they were traversing wasn’t an endless abyss, but brimming with possibilities.

Riya could feel it too, running her hand through the water as they leisurely surfed through, catching the sun’s rays sparkling on her skin. Despite everything that had happened, this was the part of the journey she’d been looking forward to the most. She’d only ever known this sea as the life her mother had almost left behind; now here she was, gazing upon the biggest, bluest ocean she’d ever seen in her life—the waters that defined her history and her culture. Someday she’d get to explore all of it, but she wouldn’t get that chance if she didn’t forge straight ahead and do what needed to be done.

The map marked a single straight route 124 in the water, but the flat projection could never be close to the vastness of the sea in reality—she could tell it would be very easy to get lost here. But she also knew the more you fought against the sea and let its vastness overwhelm you, the more likely you were to lose yourself in it. And good seafaring partners always helped: Wong, swimming ahead of them, steered them away from the deeper stretches and towards the shallower areas that signalled the presence of land. They’d chosen good timing, too; the morning weather was calm, and the waves with it.

But as much as she loved the sea, she couldn’t practically live on it alone. Which made Team Aqua’s goals all the more insane.

They made an afternoon rest stop at a treasure hunter’s house on an isolated beach, who thrilled them with wild stories of old Hoennian pirates over lunch (‘Per’aps you could make a fine cap’n yourself, lassie!’) and his hoard of mysterious shards and undersea artifacts. Apparently the eastern sea was a rich diving ground for anyone intrigued by such tales—another one for her bucket list. The depths remained calm, so they felt no need to pick up the pace. And so it was sunset when the next major landmass finally came into view—a large, terraformed island surrounded on all sides by the rich green mangrove beaches that lent themselves to its name.

Mossdeep City was surprisingly metropolitan for an island habitat, yet maintained a rugged natural charm. The houses and shops followed the natural up-and-down of the hills, and were spaced out to allow the mild sea breeze to flow through its streets and lift her spirits. What really threw her, though, was the building situated on the largest northeastern hill: a sleek, modern scientific establishment, behind which stood a vast open area with large metal scaffoldings that held together—“Is that a fucking _rocket?!_ ”

A text alert interrupted her awe just then: Steven, informing her the party had made it to Littleroot Town in one piece, and that he’d be resting at Professor Birch’s house for the night before heading back to Mossdeep. Once they'd updated each other, they exchanged a few more texts and jokes over dinner before reluctantly calling it a night. It was just a nice feeling, to hold onto some sense of normalcy when the circumstances around you were anything but—even if it was teasing your friend about him 'sinking like a stone'.

She chuckled at the irony; the two of them had somehow ended up in each other’s hometowns, but didn’t know where the other lived. But she could leave that for later, as well as taking a closer look at the intriguing rocket. She had a lot of homework scheduled for the next day.

* * *

Figuring out Double Battles, Riya realised, was a lot like doing maths. Though maybe it only felt that way because she was taking it so seriously she’d brought a pen and paper to the beach.

She’d made notes of the moves all of her Pokemon knew, and their coverage, and with a lot of trial and error and arrow diagrams determined who was best paired up with whom. Of course, that was only one half of the puzzle, and she wouldn’t have the other without knowing her opponents. The morning’s half of training was thus spent in pairing off her own teammates against each other; some fared particularly better than others—Pixie’s real trial was holding her own against three strong Water types. But she took it without complaint, and tried her best to deal out less aggressive, more targeted damage; in a way, it was helping her and her Trainer understand each other better.

After lunch, they tried a different route and decided to hunt for opponents on the beach. They had no luck in the mangroves, and had to settle for the Tentacool and Wailmer that usually hunted in pairs off the northwest shallows. But something was better than nothing; a productive afternoon later, the group packed up, and Riya and Wong decided to spend the evening as tourists of the astronomical variety.

The Mossdeep Space Centre was allowing visitors, and there were plenty of fascinating constellation displays on the walls—but there seemed to be a mild sense of distress in the air, from the harried receptionist to a gaggle of scientists around a table on the ground floor.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” she approached one of them. “Is something wrong? Sorry—my name is Riya. I’m a Trainer, and I’m an acquaintance of Steven Stone’s. I can get him on the phone for you if you need.”

“Oh, thank you, that would be very helpful. You might as well take a look at this while you’re at it,” the researcher said, leading Riya to the busy table while she hit speed dial on her PokeNav. The crowd seemed to be gathered around an open envelope, talking in nervous whispers; upon turning it over, she could see why and a chill went down her spine. There was an emblazoned red ‘M’ on the front—the same one on the key card she’d stashed in her bag.

“Riya, what’s up?” Steven was saying into the phone. “I’ve just left Mauville, and I’ll be stopping over at Fortree for the night. I should be home by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Well, I suggest leaving a little earlier, because there’s a bit of a problem. Hang on, I’m putting you on speakerphone.” She set the PokeNav on the table, picking up the letter that had come with the envelope. “I’m at the Mossdeep Space Centre. Apparently Team Magma sent them a letter today.”

“What?! Can you read it out loud?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it with me. Ahem. ‘To the staff of the Space Centre. How are you? We are doing fine. We will soon visit you to steal your rocket fuel.’”

She could feel Steven raise an eyebrow over the phone. “... Are they serious?”

“I am reading it exactly off the page,” she deadpanned. “‘Please don’t try to stop us. We will take the fuel no matter what. Let there be more land! … signed, Team Magma.’” She paused to roll her eyes. “You know, for a threat letter, this is very unthreatening.”

“... For sure. I’m half inclined to believe someone is pranking us, but it’s better safe than sorry. I’ll be there as soon as I can tomorrow. You keep an eye out in the meantime.”

“Will do. I’ve got a good vantage point from the Pokemon Centre.”

She let Steven reassure everyone at the Space Centre that the two of them would handle things if it came down to it, but perhaps his hunch was right, because nothing further happened the rest of the evening, nor the next morning—not a single red uniform in sight. In any case, he’d planned to land directly at the Space Centre from Fortree; in the meantime, it was up to her to take on the Gym.

The local speciality was the Psychic type, which provided its own set of hurdles; the other one was that _every single Trainer battle,_ not just the Gym Leaders, would be a Double Battle. Riya cursed internally—while on the one hand it made for good preparation before she eventually reached Tate and Liza, it also meant she’d be in here for an awfully long time. And while she was sure Steven could handle anything that happened, she also wanted to back him up if it did—just as he’d promised to back her up.

This was where Pixie got her chance to shine. She stepped in for Shroomy and his type disadvantage—and when it finally came to the battle for the Badge, the two of them covered each other while they took on Claydol and Xatu each before they both bowed out together. Despite their differences, teaming up meant they learnt to respect each other better; and they’d done their job—Wong and Moana could come forward to wash away Lunatone and Solrock, just like old times but better.

It wasn’t a perfect battle by any means, but it was an immensely satisfying win. It even managed to impress the young twins—though Riya could only hang around them for so long before getting creeped out by their telepathic manner of finishing each other’s sentences.

She was so busy basking in the sunshine and success as she exited the Gym, pinning her shiny new Mind Badge to the inside of her hood, that she got quite startled when a young boy crashed into her knees.

“Excuse me, miss? Are you Riya?”

“Uh, yes, that’s me,” she blinked. “Who’s asking?”

“Mister Steven sent me to get you. He’s at the Space Centre. He says it’s really important.”

She frowned, all euphoria replaced by a sinking feeling in her gut. Then the letter had been genuine after all… “I’ll head right there. Thanks, kid,” she nodded, handing the boy a bottle cap for his trouble and darting towards the northeastern hill as fast as her legs could take her. “Come on, Wong.”

They had to stop at the glass doors to catch their breath, and noticed the atmosphere from the previous day had changed from frenzied to fearful. The scientists on the ground floor were all huddled either in corners or under tables; the one she’d spoken to yesterday recognised her and wordlessly pointed to the staircase, where she could hear voices rising as she crept upstairs.

“... how are you not getting it? A simple goal to expand the land mass, for the burgeoning population of people and Pokemon…”

That was Maxie’s voice, she realised. If the big boss was here, there was no point in skulking in the shadows; and if he meant what his letter said, there was no point in diplomacy. She stepped straight through the open door of the research wing. “Get lost, Maxie.”

The leader of Team Magma stopped mid-speech to look up at the interruption with disdain. “Oh, it’s you. The brat who stole my meteorite.”

“That meteorite wasn’t yours to keep and you know it. I just stopped you from doing something dangerous with it.” She noticed Maxie wasn’t alone; there were a couple of rather beaten-down grunts cowering behind his admin Tabitha, all of whom were surrounding— “Steven! Are you alright?”

Steven looked up, his face softening with relief the moment he saw her. “Oh, Riya! Thank God you got my message.”

“Ah yes, I forgot you two know each other,” Maxie scoffed, looking between the pair. “Anyway, since you holier-than-thous didn’t seem to get my message the first time, even though I wrote such a nice letter, I’ll just repeat it again. Since it’s important that our mission of increasing Hoenn’s landmass needs to be fulfilled, and you interfering little brats ruined my plans to energise Mount Chimney the first time, I’m simply here for plan B. We’ll awaken Groudon with a more direct approach.”

Riya stepped forward so she could face Maxie head on, narrowing her eyes at him. Tabitha twitched a little, but did not take his eyes off Steven. “And how do you plan to do that exactly?”

“I mentioned in my letter we plan to steal your rocket fuel, did I not?” A sly grin spread across Maxie’s face. “Well, we’re going to jettison the entire load into Mount Chimney. We either drive Groudon out by force, or he can perish trying. After all, we have no need for legends when science has ascended to such heights.”

“I’m sorry,” she half-yelled, dumbfounded. “You’re going to do WHAT?”

“Are you completely out of your mind?!” Steven sputtered, equally bewildered. “You want to blow up a volcano? How will this bring you any closer to your goals?”

“You’re as daft as you are pretty, aren’t you, boy? Once the volcano erupts, the mountain will be gone, and it’ll sink into the sea and bring up more land for everyone! It will be savage, and exactly what we need!”

“Have you never read a science textbook in your life?!”

“Grade-school insults aren’t going to stop me,” Maxie sneered, nodding towards his admin. “Tabitha, if you may, please put the Devon scion in his proper place.”

“Sure thing, boss.” To everyone’s surprise, Tabitha swung his arm round in an uppercut, nailing the younger man in the face and knocking him to the floor.

 _“Steven!”_ Riya immediately knelt to his side; there was a cut across his cheek, but he was still standing, using her shoulder to prop himself back up. She threw Tabitha a dirty look. “What the hell was that for?!”

Tabitha shrugged. “Just following orders.”

“I meant with a Pokemon battle, but that’ll do.” Maxie rolled his eyes. “But since you and your girlfriend refuse to leave, perhaps there’s still time for that.”

“I'm not his girlfriend!” 

“She's not my girlfriend!”

Maxie and Tabitha both stared dryly at the simultaneous outburst from the red-faced youngsters, before the leader rolled his eyes and threw his Camerupt's Pokeball forward. This time his second-in-command followed the proper lead, summoning his own Mightyena. “Think you take on both of us at the same time, alone?”

“Maybe I can.” Steven wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve, turning to his side. “But I’m not alone.”

Riya caught the glance, nodding in understanding. She’d only just got used to Double Battles, and even then on her own and not with another Trainer. But there was something about the look in Steven’s eyes—a look of both trust and determination that she couldn’t say no to. She knew exactly what to do.

He couldn't help grin a little. He wasn't one for sudden battles, but something about the chance to fight by her side was stirring up an old spark in him. “I’ll take defense. You take offense.”

“Sounds perfect to me.” She grinned back, taking her stance with her back against Steven’s, throwing forward her Gyarados’ Pokeball and staring Maxie straight down. “Go, Moana!”

“Metagross! Light Screen, go!”

“Drown their asses with Waterfall!”

“What the—well, you’ve forced my hand now,” Maxie grumbled as Camerupt took the quadruple Water weakness straight to the wall. Mightyena tried a Crunch, but Metagross’ enhanced defense meant it barely scratched Moana, before she knocked it away, too. “Crobat, Confuse Ray! Take them down!”

“Not a chance. Metagross, Reflect this time!”

“Ice Beam, Moana, and give it all you’ve got!”

In two quick moves, the battle was over, and now Maxie was the one staring dumbfounded at his opponents. Tabitha decided to shrink behind his boss. “I—we—we just wanted… to increase the landmass…”

“Save it,” Riya spat, using her and Moana’s combined glares to stir him into silence. Even Wong was baring his teeth at the men in red in the most threatening way he could muster. “You’ve got no right to mess with nature like that, and the same goes for Team Aqua, too.”

“And if you try coming back here again,” Steven added, “you’ll receive the exact same treatment you got today.”

“No, no, I do not plan on that. There are more important matters I need to examine…” Maxie muttered, sweeping around and ushering his underlings out of the room. “Come, Tabitha. If what I heard about my good friend Archie is true, we need to rethink our strategy.”

They gracefully exited the Space Centre, but Steven and Riya didn’t stop there; they combed the outside and every street on the island till they were sure there was no remaining Team Magma presence. It was getting dark, and they couldn’t take any chances, but the coast looked clear.

“Whew, what a mess,” Riya sighed, hopping off Tay-Tay at the corner of the last street. “Anyway, I think we’re all clear for now. Hopefully they got the message, but I wouldn’t count on it.”

“In any case, they won’t bother Mossdeep any more,” Steven nodded, calling Skarmory back and gazing at the sunset. “It’s really late… I did say my couch is your couch, so you’re welcome to have dinner at my place if it’s okay with you. It’s just at the end of this street.”

“I was just about to ask,” she chuckled softly, letting him lead the way. “Because you at the very least need to head home and rest.”

“Because I got hit?” He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “It’s just a scratch, _mum_.”

“A scratch which is bleeding,” she pointed out. “Let’s just get inside and take care of that before it gets infected.”

She followed him down the street to the northwest corner of the island, to a small, simple, one-storey cottage with an open porch where an Armaldo lay snoozing, perking up when he saw his Trainer return. The inside looked just as plain: a single sofa set around the TV and study table occupied the living room, but the lack of furnishing was compensated by rows and rows of glass cases—some of them empty, others neatly housing varieties of rock samples on blue cushions.

Steven looked embarrassed as he opened the door, blushing. “Apologies. It’s not much.”

Riya simply smiled as she took in the humble surroundings. It _was_ highly unusual given his background—but somehow, it didn’t surprise her he chose to live this way. “It’s more than enough.”

“Uh—yeah.” He cleared his throat, shutting the door behind them and heading inside. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll go fetch us some dinner.”

The first thing she did was fetch the first-aid kit she carried in her bag at all times, a necessity after years of scraping herself on her travels. Wong, who couldn't care less, had already decided to stretch and curl up on the rug. By the time Steven returned with bowls of rice and gravy, he found his guest busy examining his rock collection.

“Ah—some of those are missing labels. I’m still working on those,” he chuckled. “The one you’re standing in front of is a tanzanite sample my dad got me from Sinnoh.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be harder than diamond? Mum has a ring which contains one. Though I’m pretty sure she’s convinced herself it’s a diamond.”

“Yeah, it is. And the one next to it is a nice bit of pyrite I found outside Fallarbor.”

“Fool’s gold. Though if you ask me, it looks a lot nicer than actual gold.”

“Oh, I agree. And it’s a lot less fragile, too,” he grinned, handing her her bowl. “You know your rock facts.”

“Hell no. Just layman’s knowledge is all,” she laughed, settling on the sofa and picking up a swab of cotton soaked in antiseptic. “I could never get on your level, and honestly, I’d rather leave that to you. Now, if you can come sit over here—”

Steven cooperated, leaning back on the sofa as she held his shoulder for support. “Well—I do have a university degree, but it doesn’t make me an expert—” He winced from the sharpness of the fluid touching the open graze. “Ow.”

“Shush,” she chided, gently pressing the cotton to his cheek; it was a bit cute how his face instantly contorted and he bit his lip to keep from complaining. “Next to most people? You are.” 

“To be fair—ow—geology is a pretty niche interest.”

“Well, the more niche the interest, the better the conversation, in my opinion. I don’t know the first difference between, say, aragonite and hematite—”

“Oh, aragonite is a carbonate mineral! You’d usually find it in the sea, underwater like on coral reefs, so you can take a look the next time you go swimming. As you can guess, there’s plenty to be found around Hoenn. Hematite on the other hand is a lot more common region-wide because it’s iron oxide based, and there’s a lot of it in the red soil around places like Lavaridge and Mount Chimney. I actually found some that day you dropped me off…”

He caught his tongue then, turning pink realising he was beginning to ramble again, but Riya just smiled. She hadn’t missed how his eyes had lit up and he’d instantly forgotten about the irritation from the antiseptic when he got the chance to launch into his favourite subject. “See what I mean?” she said. “The fact that I can name whatever random rock I can think of off the top of my head and you know all there is to know about it? That’s amazing, honestly.”

Steven was still pink from embarrassment, but couldn’t help returning the smile. The only other person he knew who’d listen to his geological spiels was Wallace, but most days with how busy he was he’d fall asleep midway through. “Well… if you can think of any more random rocks, I’ll be glad to elaborate. It might keep you a bit occupied, though.”

“I don’t mind. I could stand to occupy myself a bit more,” she grinned. Once she was sure she could see no more bleeding, Riya gently patted the cut down, getting up to toss the cotton in the bin. “And that should do it. You’re lucky it wasn’t so deep it needed stitching, though you miss out on getting a cool scar.”

“That might shock a few people. I’m not the fistfight type, to be honest,” he laughed, picking up his rice bowl. He could feel a little warmth in his cheeks where her hands had been. “But thanks. Although I do have a kit of my own you could’ve used.”

“Just second nature, I guess,” she grinned sheepishly, settling down with her own bowl. “I’m curious. Why are some of these cases empty?”

“Well, I kind of wanted to save them for stones from other regions,” Steven frowned over spoonfuls of rice. “I haven’t had the opportunity to travel a lot, actually, because of… things. Now I’ve finally got the time, and I’m starting with Hoenn. I’m no good a stone collector if I don’t know the stones of my own homeland, eh?” He smiled absently at the ceiling. “But someday, if it all works out and this mess clears up, I’d like to travel to a lot more places. There’s so many regions out there, and so many stones I don’t know about. And I’d like to learn about them, and bring them here with me if I can.”

“That’s a great dream, and you should keep at it. The stones of the world call out to you,” Riya smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. “For the last three years all I’ve been doing is travelling. And I don’t think I’d have learnt as much as I have if I didn’t decide to go out and do it. So you should absolutely do the same too.”

He winked. “Maybe we can keep running into each other on our world tours.”

“Maybe. Although—you could probably start on filling those cases right now.” She threw forward Skippy’s Pokeball; the big Swampert instantly leapt up to Steven, affectionately nuzzling him with the fins on his snout. “Aw, it’s good to see he hasn’t changed. You still have the stone with you, don’t you, Skippy?”

“Hey, hey, buddy! Look at you, all big and grown! You have something for me?” he laughed, watching as Skippy hung back and produced from his lateral fin his acquisition from all the way back in Slateport Market. “Wait, this is… I remember you sending me a picture of this!”

“The Shiny Stone, yes.” Riya couldn’t help grinning as she watched her friend examine it every which way in his hands, his eyes shimmering. “He never got the chance to give it to you previously, but here it is.”

“Thank you so much, Skippy. This really is the best gift,” he beamed, petting the delighted Mud Fish Pokemon between the fins, before getting up towards the study table. “I have something for you too.”

“Oh no, you really don’t need to—” she began.

“I insist.” He shook his head, returning to produce a red-and-orange stone that flickered with a familiar fiery glow. “Remember this?”

“It’s a Fire Stone, but…” Her eyes widened slightly. “You don’t mean this is the same Fire Stone you found in Granite Cave?”

“Yeah. All the way back when.” He smiled, carefully placing it in her palm, watching as her fingers closed around it. “I know you prefer Water types, so you’ll probably never use it, but… I want you to have it. Just as a souvenir.”

She didn’t know if he realised he’d actually given her something _immensely_ useful, but the gesture alone was enough to make her smile. “I… thanks, Steven. I’ll treasure it.”

They talked for a while more after dinner, discussing the Gym battle and everything that had gone down at Lilycove; until soon, both parties were yawning and stretching. “Say, Riya,” Steven frowned, “you’re not planning to hike down to the Pokemon Centre in this dark, are you? I don’t know how safe it is out there.”

“Probably not the best idea, no,” she shook her head. “What are my options, though?”

“Well, you can always bunk down here. It’s not much of a sofa,” he pulled a face, “but I don’t mind loaning it out to you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve slept on worse,” she chuckled. “Thanks, Steven. You sure it’s not too much trouble?”

“You could hardly be trouble. It’s not like I’m housing Tate and Liza,” he snickered, heading down to his own room. “Bathroom’s down the hallway.”

The sofa was the lap of luxury compared to some of the caves and fields she’d had to camp in, but even tucked in a blanket and pajamas, she was having an uneasy time sleeping. There was a raging thunderstorm outside, which didn’t help; but it was more so Maxie’s words from earlier, and his insane plan. The two leaders were already reaching such desperate heights, and they hadn’t even used the Orbs yet...

She got up, grumbling, greatly envying Wong and his ability to sleep through anything and everything. She headed to wash her face, but the flicker of the bathroom light stirred the occupant of the room beside it.

“Riya? Is that you?”

“Hey.” She sighed, sticking her head through the doorway. “Yeah, it’s me. I cannot fucking sleep.”

“You too, huh?” Steven frowned, stretching and beckoning her over to sit next to him. “I don’t know if it’s just my imagination, but that thunder sounds a lot louder than normal.”

“It’s not just you. But it’s not just the thunder.” She shook her head, tapping her chin in thought. “I can’t get what Maxie said out of my head. He seems so set on this crazy idea, he’ll even blow up Groudon to get to it. How do you stop someone like that?”

“I don’t know, but I’m preparing myself for anything,” he nodded. “And then there’s Archie and his submarine. This storm might delay them a bit, but they’re still moving fast.”

“You think you know where he’s going?”

“Well… if he’s after Kyogre, then I think so,” he frowned. “But there’s nothing we can do about it right now. And if we don’t get any sleep, we’re not stopping either of them.”

“No, you’re right. We’ll deal with it in the morning. Sleep first.” She hesitated a bit before looking back at him. “Is it… is it okay if I slept here the rest of the night?”

“Well, it’s a bit of a tight squeeze,” he grinned sheepishly, handing her the other end of the blanket. “But I don’t mind. In fact, I think I’d prefer not being alone right now.”

“Me neither. Thanks. You’re a gem.” She lay back down, adjusting herself in the sliver of the blanket and limited pillow space, staring at the ceiling. “It’s funny how things happen, isn’t it? I’ve only been a Hoennian citizen for about half a year, and here I am trying to defend it with my life…”

“Because you _are_ Hoennian. Citizenship be damned.” She turned back around, where she could see a sincere light in the blue of his eyes as he spoke. “You master Double Battles, you surf the sea like a pro, you speak Sootopolitan like a native. You’re Hoennian down to your heart and soul, Riya.”

“I… suppose I am,” she smiled slowly, ignoring the voice in the back of her head pointing out his face was suddenly _very_ close to hers. “I guess what I really needed was just hearing someone else say it.”

“I only speak the truth.” He hoped the light was low enough so she couldn’t see the blush he could feel rising in his cheeks. “You should get some sleep.”

“You should, too.” She yawned, turning back over and snuggling as comfortably as she could. “Goodnight, Steven.”

“Goodnight, Riya.”

He could still notice her shivering after a while, and pulled the blanket further over her as discreetly as he could. It still didn’t seem satisfactory, so he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling as he noticed the tension in her back slowly dissipate. He wondered how many times like this when all hell was breaking loose she’d had to sleep outside, alone, but that was part of the package as a Trainer on the road. She was a lot stronger than she realised… it showed in how peaceful her face looked when she slept.

In fact, she looked a little _too_ peaceful; she leaned further into the touch, and now her shoulders were tucked against his own and her cheek just inches away from his. Steven had to drape his arm over her for lack of space, at which she let out a contented hum in her sleep, and that was almost too much. He wasn't _uncomfortable_ —far from it; but he was now suddenly aware of how close to him she was, and how she smelt of cinnamon and sea salt—

 _Stop that!_ He mentally slapped himself, hoping she couldn’t feel how wildly his heart was beating through his chest against her back. _She’s your guest, and a very good friend. And you treat your guest with the respect she deserves._

He decided closing his eyes would stop his mind from wandering, and fairly soon he was fast asleep, not minding that he’d lost almost all access to the blanket. The storm was beginning to die down, too.

Steven made sure he woke up earlier the next morning, both to confirm his Team Aqua theory and to not give Riya the wrong idea—leaving her to wake at her own pace, looking around dazed before she realised where she was.

She snorted. Mum would have an absolute fit if she found out she’d spent the night in some boy’s bed all the way on the other side of the region. Implications aside, it had still been a more peaceful sleep than she had got in quite a while… full of warmth, but in a strangely familiar way.

It was also what the small bedroom felt like, as she looked around in an effort to learn more about her friend by observing how he lived. There was hardly any space between the wardrobe and study table and there were yet more rocks and even a couple of uncracked geodes strewn _everywhere_ —as paperweights; under the bed; even in the bathroom, she remembered. But even the mess had a heart to it—a sign that someone was making the most out of this little dwelling, and was happy to call it home.

Just then, her foot knocked against something as she stretched. “Huh?”

She looked down, slowly pushing forward the stray object from under the bed. It was a framed photograph, dated four years ago; a teenage-looking Steven was in the foreground, surrounded by what looked like his Pokemon team—Metagross and Skarmory were there, as well as four others. He appeared to be standing in a vast hallway of some sort, and there was a shiny white cloak draped over his shoulders. There was a simple cursive inscription at the bottom of the frame:

_Hall of Fame Commemoration_

_Champion of the Hoenn Region_

_Steven Stone_

Riya felt the breath catch in her chest as she carefully put the photograph back in its place. She knew he was strong, but... _Champion??_ But that made no sense… he’d never mentioned it even once during all the times they’d talked. Unless… he didn’t still hold the title. It would explain why he suddenly found the time to travel around searching for stones.

But who was the Trainer that had managed to beat down a whole team of well-trained Steel and Rock types? And why did he feel the need to hide it—or was he hiding the title altogether? It was all so confusing.

“Riya?” His voice from the hallway jerked her back to reality. “I’ve made breakfast, if you’re awake.”

She decided it wasn’t something to prod him about, and he probably had his reasons not to talk about it, so she proceeded to freshen up to face whatever awaited them. Steven seemed to have the same idea; there was a map of Hoenn spread out on the dining table next to the scrambled eggs and slightly burnt toast.

“Morning, you’re up early.” She peered over the map at a few lines scrawled in whiteboard marker over the sea routes while tucking into her share. “And you’ve been doing research.”

“Good morning, slept well?” He smiled, biting into his toast. “Not really, I’m just following up on what I thought of last night. If Archie’s headed after Kyogre, he’s probably going down here.”

He tapped the marker on a dark blue spot further south of Mossdeep, at the intersection of two deep sea routes. “This is a place called the Seafloor Cavern. It’s a divers’ legend because of how deep the trenches are around it. But no one’s actually been brave enough to go into the cavern itself, because they don’t want to awaken Kyogre.”

“Because they have common sense, which Archie is lacking in at the moment,” Riya rolled her eyes. “How do we get there?”

“The only way there is underwater, through either route 127 or 128.” He ran the marker down the routes in question. “I think you’re best off handling that, knowing how uh, unqualified I am with the water…”

“Don’t worry. The water is my home turf. You’ve got your bit on the land.” She fished in her pockets for the key card she’d snagged off Mount Pyre, handing it to him. “This should come in handy. If they’ve got a setup like the Lilycove one, my guess it’s somewhere around Mount Chimney.”

“Great, then that’s exactly where I’m headed. And you’d better take this.” He handed her a compact package of scuba gear, pocketing the card. “I meant to say this after the Space Centre, but—I’m really glad we're a team on this.”

“I do have zero experience in Double Battles,” she winked. “Let’s hope the power of teamwork is enough to save us all.”

A few more minutes of packing and prepping their Pokemon later, the two Trainers headed down the pathway behind the house that led down to Mossdeep’s north shore. Steven summoned Skarmory, giving his beak a quick shine, while Riya called Skippy forward.

“You sure he can dive?”

“He can. I was teaching him earlier when we first landed at Mossdeep.” She let the Swampert receive pats from them both, then turned back around, taking a deep breath. “Steven—”

“I know what you want to say,” he nodded, turning back to face her. _Do I, though?_ There was a nervous tic at the back of his neck, and he wasn’t sure why. On instinct, he took her hand, before using it to pull her into a hug. “Please be careful out there.”

“I will. And you be careful, too.” She hugged him tight, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. She wasn’t quite ready to leave… and he didn’t look like he wanted to let her go. “I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

“Me neither. I, um…” He knew the tic wouldn’t stop if he didn’t go for it, and quickly laid a gentle peck on her forehead. It was really more of a brush than a kiss, but it didn’t stop her from turning red under the scuba mask. “You should go. Hoenn needs you.”

“Wow, no pressure,” she chuckled, shaking her head and taking a breath before quickly pecking him on the cheek, not noticing she’d touched the mark Tabitha’d left the previous day. “Hoenn needs you, too. I absolutely believe that.”

“I would hope so. Thanks, Riya.” He smiled, resisting the urge to feel his cheek, using his hand to wave her off instead. “I don’t know how good reception is underwater, but beep me if anything goes wrong.”

“Will do. Come on, Skippy. We gotta go.”

He watched the Swampert’s back disappear below the surface of the waves before inhaling deeply and putting his hands to his face. He could feel his heart beating as loud as it was the night before. 

_Get it together, Steven._ What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly losing his mind over someone he’d known for three months at best?

 _But it was a pretty great three months,_ he thought to himself. He’d given up his title and resigned himself to a peaceful existence of stone collecting. Then this audacious young woman had fallen out of nowhere into a cave with him, and suddenly his life was far from peaceful. But in journeying with her, someone who couldn’t care less about whatever hangups he had, he’d rediscovered his drive without once having to let go of what he loved doing. The strength of being Champion… without the weight of the cloak.

She was looking for something she’d lost, too, and she was closer and closer to finding it. And despite everything, despite her own past, she’d let him in. She’d never once doubted him, constantly uplifted him and supported his silly little passion, even if it was texting him random photos of rocks she thought he might like (which he was quick to identify). Even when she talked about her previous journeys, no matter how bittersweet they were, she did it with a smile; almost as if telling him about them was what made her smile—

Oh.

Oh, _no._

“Hey, Skarmory?” He turned towards his bird friend, groaning as his heartbeat pounded in his ears. “I’m the biggest idiot in all of Hoenn, aren’t I?”

Skarmory gave him a solemn nod in response, and he chuckled, blushing and climbing onto his back. “Thanks, buddy. You know me so well. And I trust you also know I’m a big chicken.”

Steven inhaled deeply as they took to the thermals towards Lavaridge Town, trying to put his focus back on the matter at hand. Maxie first. Feelings later. Even the mere thought of the word was putting his gut into a whirl. _Feelings._ How he’d let it get to this point, he didn't know. And more than anything, he was terrified at the thought of losing a dear friend by making a fool of himself.

He tried to block out the tiny part of his brain suggesting Riya might feel the same way. Nope, that kiss meant nothing. Just something to reassure him before they headed into certain danger.

It was just a stupid crush. Nothing more. He was allowed to have those at twenty-three, right? 

“Arceus, no. I’m never telling her. I’d sooner cliff dive off Meteor Falls.”

  


oh no feelings, what to do.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fellas is it gay to kiss your homies before a life and death situation asking for a friend
> 
> We're in the deep end now, folks, in every department possible. Join us next time as our heroes go up against the forces of nature - and the forces of their own stupid feelings. Stay in school and listen in science class, kids! Don't be like Archie and Maxie!
> 
> P.S. yes, that letter is lifted _word for word_ from the game. Emerald is truly a gift.


	16. Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Archie and Maxie invoke forces beyond their control, Riya and Steven must race against time and nature to ensure the disaster doesn't get out of hand.

Surfing the sea was always a thrill, but diving underwater took the experience to a whole new level.

The closest Riya had ever got to diving before this was sticking her head below the waves for fifteen seconds at the Pallet Town beach when Wong had challenged her to hold her breath, and the most she’d seen were shallow rocks, sand, seaweed and Tentacools. Nothing particularly more remarkable than diving in your bathtub at home. If your bathtub had Tentacools in it.

But here in Hoenn, where the ocean was deeper and bluer, the water cleaner, and the wildlife more varied, it  _ truly  _ felt like diving. She had to remember not to hold her breath—the one essential rule of scuba diving—as she took in sight after incredible sight. Schools of Luvdisc swarming around her and Skippy, leading Wong in a little dance; Magikarp and Barboach that were lively as ever despite their ordinary appearance; even the seaweed seemed to shimmer in every colour of the rainbow, nestled among the coral reefs like pretty lace curtains; vibrant green and pink moss covering every rocky surface around.

This… this was the region her forebears had settled in and made their home for millenia. The very first people to touch this land and travel these seas—and noticing how pristine the water was, she couldn’t help but wonder if she was looking at the same seas they had looked at. And if the descendants of the Pokemon from that time were swimming along with her, through the trenches of what was now called route 127.

This incredible ecosystem was the home she was determined to protect. For everyone else around her that had been lucky enough to live amidst such beauty for longer than she had.

Almost suddenly, she jerked to a halt; Skippy turned around, concerned, but she shook her head and waved at him to keep moving forward and follow Wong—who, being composed of water, was using his natural abilities to determine the deeper areas they had to reach. Nothing had happened to warrant her to stop—nothing except her own thoughts.

Maybe it was the pressure of the deep sea that was acting on her brain, but she’d suddenly remembered her father—and the declaration she’d made to him in an enraged fit of passion three months prior.

_ “I’m going to go all the way, and I’m going to become Champion. You don’t think I’m strong enough, and I know for a fact that’s not the case.” _

So much had happened in the time following that she’d completely forgotten about that oath. She’d seen so much, and done so much, and discovering everything her motherland had to offer her had been far more important than reliving a petty grudge. She’d felt free, and at home, and stronger than ever even when she wasn’t battling. She’d felt…  _ happy _ .

In fact, she was so happy she didn’t even know if she still wanted to be Champion that badly. Yes, it afforded you greater responsibility over people—but wasn’t that what she was doing now? Wasn’t it what Steven was doing too, despite not being Champion anymore—at least, or so she assumed?

The thought of Steven just then made her halt abruptly again, and now Skippy was  _ really  _ concerned—but she quickly patted him in reassurance and looked around to get her bearings first. Wong was pointing further downwards with his nose, and the blinking light on the navigator they’d rigged to the PokeNav was telling her that she needed to make a turning ahead, onto the deeper route 128.

Riya kept her breath up, inhaling and exhaling a little more frequently than normal, before urging her companions onward and briefly shutting her eyes. The scenery and Pokemon population was becoming more sparse the deeper they went—their only company being the odd Huntail or Gorebyss—and it was making it harder for her to distract herself from thoughts she absolutely did not need.

She couldn’t help worry about him and how he was doing with Team Magma, but then she found herself wondering  _ why  _ she worried about him that much. He was a Champion-class Trainer who could take care of himself and beat down a few grunts; surely he was fine and did not need this much fussing over.

But that was something about being Champion, she realised. That people tended to assume you could handle anything and everything because you’d reached that level, and they didn’t need to worry about you. Maybe that was what Steven had wanted all along, and why he’d stuck with her for so long… someone who’d worry about him. Someone who knew what it was like to never have people worry about you. 

And she certainly cared, because she’d never seen or known him as Hoenn Champion; to her, he was the friend who loved rocks more than life itself, and could fill a conversation with them and she was more than happy to listen. The friend who’d shown up when she least expected it, and appreciated her for who she was rather than who she was expected to be.

Which begged the question: did he appreciate her  _ so  _ much that it had prompted him to kiss her goodbye on the beach? Moreover, what on earth had made her respond in kind?

“Shut the fuck up,” Riya grumbled to herself, clinging to Skippy’s back and letting him guide her into the turning into route 128. The last thing she needed was to get distracted—and let Winona win—by ever considering the prospect of catching feelings for Steven. She had his friendship, and it had already brightened up her life far more than she could’ve imagined. Plus, at this point they were by all means a crime-fighting duo. Which was infinitely cooler.

Worse still was the idea that  _ he  _ might have feelings for  _ her,  _ because that… could never happen. She was far too straightforward and logical, and far too stubborn. And that was the sort of thing that tended to drive people away. Even if they stayed, she never expected anything more out of it, because there was nothing to expect.

It was just a friendly kiss. Like the ones they did in upper class society. Which Steven still was, even if his standard of living was anything but.

The navigator light caught her attention just then, pulling her out of her thought stream. It had been pitch black until then and the tiny flashlight on top of the scuba mask had been the only thing guiding them forward, but the signal was now indicating they were close to their destination… Sure enough, there was a gaping hole in the rocks above them, like a cavern leading upward.

Skippy wouldn’t fit, so Riya had to summon him back; she and Wong squeezed themselves through the gap and waded through the narrow trench upwards—and finally stuck their heads above water and into air, into an underwater cave through which more natural light seemed to filter through. Which was bizarre given how deep they were.

She didn’t have time to question it as the whole cave shook just then with a sudden vibration, and a few pebbles trickled down from the roof. There was just one other entrance, and it led into darkness… but the breeze wafting from it at least meant she wouldn’t be doing any more diving for a while.

“Looks like this is the way to go, Wong. C’mon.”

Pulling her mask up but keeping the flashlight on, she let her Vaporeon lead the way as they headed through the entrance and further into the depths of the Seafloor Cavern. So far, her only obstacles had been from nature itself pushing back; she couldn’t help wonder if things were very different over at Mount Chimney…

* * *

He wasn’t given an exact location, so Steven decided to head towards the side of the mountain where they’d encountered Team Magma for the first time—when they’d stolen Cozmo’s meteorite. The spot where he’d buried it provided a good marker for the base at which to look upward; it also amused him to note it hadn’t been touched, just as he expected.

As Skarmory proceeded into a slow, steep ascent, he hung tight and craned his neck outward looking for anything suspicious or out of place—then, further up the mountain face, he noticed a pile of rocks that had been haphazardly arranged behind a tree on the cliffside. One on top of the other, as if they were purposely hiding something and doing a very bad job of it.

He directed his avian partner to touch down, summoning him back and examining the pile, carefully pushing aside the lowest boulder—till they tumbled down to reveal a scanner pad embedded in the rock wall. This had to be it. He whipped out the key card Riya had given him, gently pressing it against the screen—and with a small rumble, the wall next to him began retracting, almost dramatically, to reveal an entrance into the mountain.

“Arceus,” he panted as he stepped inside, his vision adjusting to the influx of light; the sheer amount of steam permeating the cavern meant he was flicking pools of sweat off his brow every five minutes. He cursed himself for being absurdly overdressed for the environment. “It’s so  _ hot. _ ”

The further indoors he went, the hotter it got; especially in the lower rooms where he could see puddles of lava bubble to the surface, and he had to take off his jacket and cravat just so he wouldn’t suffocate. Suddenly he found himself wondering if he was a bit ill-prepared for the task—the amount of lava and fire around meant he’d have to keep his Steel types out of commission, which was half his team. But he still had options to keep Maxie at bay, and Riya had trusted in his ability to do so. He couldn’t let her down—even though he really wished she was there to soothe the oppressive heat with her Water types.

If he had to be honest with himself, her mere presence would be soothing—but no, he couldn’t afford to think about that now, couldn’t afford to distract himself. He’d just have to go forward on her belief; hold that slightly cocky grin of hers in his mind’s eye, for the confidence boost it always gave him…

Yes, maybe that was the way to go about it: admiration from a distance. She’d trusted in him not even knowing of the position he’d once held—and if he told her he’d dropped out, would she ever look at him the same way again, much less reciprocate any kind of romantic notion? Besides that… surely his family history and wealth intimidated her, even if he lived on his own terms away from it. And knowing the way she always worked out the pros and cons of things in her head… it was unrealistic to imagine she’d ever think of him that way.

He had to put those thoughts on hold when he entered the next chamber; it was a dead end, but populated by several strange machines. There was a central console occupying the middle of the floor, and the walls were stacked on all sides with what looked like large drills. There didn’t seem to be anyone guarding the place, but Steven brought Armaldo out as a precaution—and to have someone to talk to while he examined the drills.

“So this is how they must’ve carved this place out,” he mused, holding his chin in thought. Armaldo watched on intently as he scrutinised the console, nodding politely as if he understood what his Trainer was talking about. “But where the hell did they get all this tech from? Was it stolen? Hopefully this place remains intact and I can ask one of the Devon guys to take a look at it…”

“Hey! Who’s there—oh no! Not you!”

He turned around to face the grunt who’d just appeared, who then panicked and ran in the direction he’d come from. Steven frowned. That guy was bound to raise the alarm and make his job a bit harder; he’d just have to barrel through whoever showed up and hope he could still get to Maxie on time.

“Lead the way, Armaldo,” he instructed, and the large fossil bug dutifully sprang in front. “And use Water Pulse on anyone in red! Actually, use it on me first, but slowly. I’m melting in here.”

They could see more machines as they hustled downstairs, like compact versions of the larger console; but they couldn’t stop to inspect them, because sure enough more and more grunts were milling into the steaming corridor and throwing every Numel and Zubat they had on their person at them. It was absolutely no sweat for Armaldo, of course, but it was an annoyance that was slowing them down. And as the air became thicker with humidity and the lava pools began growing larger, they could feel their energy being sapped, too. Steven switched with Cradily to give Armaldo a rest, but he didn’t quite have a cosy Pokeball he could crawl into and recharge himself. He really wished he did.

Just as he climbed down the massive staircase to the antechamber, he ran into his last interruption: Tabitha, attempting a confident stance despite also sweating buckets in his Magma uniform.

“Oh, come on, Tabitha,” he groaned, urging Cradily forward. “I don’t have time for this!”

“Time for what? Stopping the boss? You know I can’t let you do that,” Tabitha shrugged, calling forward his own Camerupt. “Guess you didn’t get the hint when I hit you the first time.”

“You won’t get a second. Cradily! Ancient Power!”

It was safe for him to assume Team Aqua was holding Riya up in the same manner, and that they were now both racing against the clock…

* * *

The Seafloor Cavern was shockingly unpopulated—not a single blue-uniformed grunt in sight. If Riya had to guess, it was because of all the natural obstructions that were holding her up: fallen boulders, dead ends, and portions further inside that were completely submerged, the pressure making the water rush through in strong currents. Fortunately, Moana with all her whirlpool-surfing experience came through, cutting across the rapids like a knife and guiding her Trainer and Wong through to the antechamber—where the sight of a huge, beached submarine greeted them.

So this was how Team Aqua had made their way in… which meant they’d had a lot more time to get to the centre before her. She cursed under her breath, tiptoeing around the submarine’s nose and crouching against the hull. If she was Archie, she’d surely leave someone here to stand guard; either waiting in the submarine, or outside, or both…

“Well, well, well! If it ain’t the bitch who made me look like a fool at the Weather Institute!”

The cackling voice threw her off her steps for a moment, but she couldn’t help smirking at the admin who was blocking off the only visible exit. “Oh hey, Shelly. Figured out that information was useless?”

“You bet your ass! That’s why we headed to Mount Pyre the moment we found out about the Red Orb,” Shelly grumbled, grabbing at one of her Pokeballs. “And I got a solid chewing out from Archie, and I did not like that  _ at all.  _ You’re gonna pay for that!”

“Shelly, can you just drop it and let me through?” Riya sighed, though Wong leapt out in front of her anyway. “Before your boss does something incredibly stupid.”

“Nah, when I say you’re gonna pay, you’re gonna pay. Sharpedo, go!”

“Fine, have it your way. Shroomy, take the lead, and use Giga Drain!”

The ever-enthusiastic Breloom quickly beat down both Sharpedo and Mightyena, and Shelly had no choice but to retreat and scuttle into the submarine. For a moment Riya wondered why she hadn’t just gone through the exit where her boss surely would be—but she had no time to ponder nitty-gritties, and the submarine wasn’t her concern right then; Archie and Kyogre were.

The last chamber was shrouded in darkness, the only light she could see being someone holding a torch up ahead—and then an ominous red glow from something slowly being uncovered, at which point she quickened her steps downward, letting Wong and Shroomy lead to provide cover.

“Archie!” she yelled, and the man’s head whipped around. “Stop! Stop right there!”

“Aha, long time no see, girlie!” he bellowed, shooting her a gap-toothed grin. “But if you’ve come to stop me for anything, it’s too late now! Look over there—he’s waking up!”

He pointed to a deep hollow filled with dark water, which was slowly bubbling and rising—and a huge, spherical form could be spotted just below the waves, bobbing above them every now and then, but reluctant to make its way through. Archie threw forward his Pokeball impatiently. “Sharpedo! Use Screech and properly wake Kyogre up!”

Sharpedo’s Screech was loud enough to make everyone duck and clutch at their ears, and the walls of the cavern began vibrating—but not from the stat-lowering attack. Rather, the mass was beginning to loom larger and larger, and water had begun to spill into the room at an alarming rate. Riya summoned Shroomy back, picking up Wong and returning to higher ground, but Archie still stood in the knee-deep water, holding the Red Orb high…

“What are you doing?!” she hollered. “I’m telling you, put that down! That’s not gonna work and you’re gonna drown here!”

But Archie seemed to have gone completely deaf. “Oh, mighty Kyogre, guardian of our beautiful sea, hear my plea!” he chanted loudly. “With this Red Orb, I command you to—”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence; just then, Kyogre themself crashed into the chamber on an almighty wave—a blue-and-white, whale-like behemoth with fins and flippers the size of a small airplane. They let out a loud, cantankerous roar, almost annoyed at being woken up; then they turned towards the source of their disturbance and launched another wave at him, toppling him over.

“Argh! Kyogre, stop! Listen to me!” Archie pleaded, coughing and slowly pulling himself and the Red Orb out of the water. “What the—why didn’t that work?!”

“What did you think would happen, you dipshit?!” Riya yelled, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him towards the exit before he could protest. He’d never given her any reason to save his life, but she wasn’t about to let him drown off his own foolishness, either. “You had the wrong Orb! The Red Orb is meant to control Groudon, not the other way round!”

“But—I thought—” he stammered, looking around clueless for a moment; then, the entire cavern rumbled at a frightful degree and snapped him out of it. He wrenched free of her hold, running up the submarine ladder and hammering on the door. “Shelly! Open up! Have you heard from Matt, is it raining outside?”

“Yes, sir, I have, but—” Shelly’s voice drifted through the hatch rather panicked. “He says it’s raining really, really hard—a lot more than we predicted! Him and the team might be in danger—”

“Fuckin’ hell, this ain’t good, this ain’t good at all!” he groaned, wringing his free hand before pausing to turn to Riya. “Well, girlie, are ya comin’ or not? Kyogre just made it to the surface, and it looks like this whole place is ‘bouta collapse. And you saved my life, so I might as well return the favour, eh?”

“I’ll take that offer, thank you,” she nodded, quickly hoisting herself up the ladder and down the hatch. “But you’re dropping me off at the surface. And my Pokemon are gonna be keeping an eye on you at all times, so no funny business.”

“None whatsoever. Shelly!” Archie turned to his admin, who seemed very displeased at the presence of their new co-passenger, but begrudgingly took the wheel. “Get us outta here, pronto!”

Knowing the Red Orb had failed, the Blue Orb was bound to fail, too. If Steven couldn’t stop Maxie from pissing Groudon off, she could only hope he’d made it out of Mount Chimney safe…

* * *

Maxie had stationed his Camerupt midway through the deepest volcanic chamber to hold Steven up, but without any clear direction as to what moves to use it attacked at random, and he quickly cast it aside like he had Tabitha. The suffocating steam was hindering his view, but he could make out the outline of the red-haired man ahead, climbing up a raised platform and uncovering something glowing blue…

“Maxie, wait!” He called Cradily and Claydol back, running towards where the leader stood; but had to step back as he approached closer. The man was casually standing over an unguarded hollow, at the bottom of which lava was bubbling dangerously. “Put that down! It’s not going to work!”

Maxie chose to ignore the younger man completely, instead held the Blue Orb high above his head and chanted in a loud monotone. “Great and mighty Groudon! Ruler of this bountiful land we call home! I summon thee forth, and with this Blue Orb, I command you to show me the full extent of your power!”

The cavern began to shake and shudder with ominous rumbles, sending Maxie stumbling backwards onto the rocks and causing Steven to grab hold of the nearest one for support. Then, with an almighty eruption and wave of lava that sent the two men jumping back, a huge, rugged form began to ascend from the hollow. Groudon looked like a miniature mountain themself, glowing an angry red; they turned towards Maxie and roared furiously in his face.

“G-G-Groudon!” Maxie stammered, shivering and nervously holding out the Blue Orb again. “H-h-here… here is the Blue Orb you wanted… that is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

But Groudon seemed to go into a temper tantrum, stamping about and making the earth quake, before launching themself through the roof in a fit. Maxie was still frozen to the spot, and Steven had to grab him by the shoulders and pull him out of the way of the falling rocks. “That wasn’t going to work!” he hissed, discarding his jacket and running with Maxie to the exit. “You had the wrong Orb! The Blue Orb controls Kyogre, not the other way round!”

“But I was so sure—we made our calculations—we thought—!”

“Clearly you had the wrong information, but more importantly, now do you see how insane this plan of yours was?!” Steven yelled impatiently, looking Maxie dead in the eye. “Look around you! Groudon refuses to listen to you and is out there wreaking havoc, this place is about to collapse into the volcano, and even your team has abandoned you to take care of their own lives! What do you have to say for yourself?!”

“And you say I’m solely in the wrong, when Team Aqua is equally to blame for all the chaos around us? I’m not about to be lectured by a young whippersnapper like you, Stone!” Maxie shot back, summoning his Crobat and hanging onto its legs as it took to the air. “I’m getting out of here. I need to have a word with Archie, and perhaps then he will see sense!”

Steven sighed, calling Metagross out and mounting their back, guiding them in the direction Maxie had gone. Some generosity he got for saving his life… But that was no longer his concern; all that mattered was getting out before the whole base rained down upon them.

He expected to take a deep breath of fresh air the moment he emerged from the base’s entrance, but was instead greeted with a violent stream of rain. And there was something very strange about this rain, too—not only was it more pronounced and forceful than an ordinary storm, but the very air around it seemed to be charged and heated; almost like he was flying through a giant rice cooker. No doubt this was the doing of an enraged Groudon and Kyogre—at the same time. Taking on one was a task in itself, but both together would be near impossible…

“You doing alright, buddy?” he asked Metagross, to which they gave a determined whirr and a swing of their folded iron legs. Steven grinned, gently rubbing their head and urging them back east towards the sea. Even though he knew the weather was bound to be worse there, it was more likely the two titans would be headed that way—and where Riya would be, too. “Great. Let’s get a move on then. We can’t afford to delay.”

Somewhere over Lilycove, his PokeNav began sounding off the SOS ring. Wallace didn’t even wait a second after he’d picked up to holler into the phone.

“Stevie! Get your ass down to Sootopolis,  _ stat!  _ Shit’s fucked!”

“I know, Wall, I was at Mount Chimney watching Groudon break loose!” he yelled back over the pouring rain. “How bad is it? What’s going on?!”

“Well, if you saw Groudon all the way there, then there’s a good chance it’s heading over here, because Kyogre just showed up!” He paused then, and Steven could hear him deliver muffled instructions to someone else before getting back on the line. “I’m over here with Master Juan, Wattson and Winona, and I think Brawly and Roxy are on their way… hopefully. I’ve patched a call to the Elite Four. We’re just trying to keep them back as much as we can. Because we  _ cannot  _ let either of them get near the Cave of Origin, you know that!”

“Yes, I know, and I’m on my way to lend a hand. But wait—” He could feel a sinking sensation in his gut. “If Kyogre’s over there, then where’s Riya?!”

“I don’t know! This is your fault for not giving me her number!” Wallace rolled his eyes. “Call her now, and get her down here. Because there is a way to end this… but I really need another Sootopolitan to do it. I’m all at sea here, literally.”

Steven nodded in solemn silence. He had some inkling of what Wallace was talking about, but he understood why it couldn’t be him—because he wasn’t granted access to the Cave of Origin. But Riya was, by her birthright. 

Once again, he was leaving everything in her hands, and he hated himself for it. But he also knew that if anyone was stubborn enough to take up this particular sword, it would be her.

He couldn’t help but admire that about her, but it also made him worry about her.

Pick up, pick up, pick up…

“Steven, what’s going on? Are you alright? What happened to Groudon?”

“Riya! Oh, thank Arceus, you’re alright,” he sighed, relief immeasurable at hearing her voice. “You might have figured, but Groudon escaped along with Kyogre. The weather out here is a disaster.”

“It’s that bad? But—where are you going? Do you know where Groudon and Kyogre are?”

“Yeah. You need to head down to Sootopolis. Wall says he needs you down there. Although… It's a real struggle to fly through this rain even for me on Metagross, so I really wouldn’t risk your Swellow. You’ll have to make it there by water.”

“Well… if Wallace says it’s important, then I suppose I have no choice. I’ll meet you at Sootopolis. And, Steven…” Her tone softened. “I know it’s a mess, but there was only so much we could do. I’m just really glad you’re okay.”

“I know. And I'm glad you're okay too. I'm sure there's another way out of this… but we need to make it in one piece for that. So… please be careful, yeah?”

“I will. And you be careful too.”

He hung up then, hearing the signal crackle as they approached a huge, darker cluster of storm clouds—all lingering over a limestone-walled crater that rose from the sea. In any other circumstance, it would be a most pleasing sight to the eye. Now, they had to work fast to make sure it would remain that way in the time to come.

* * *

Riya hung up just as the Team Aqua submarine breached the surface, and she peeked out of the hatch only to duck back at the rain slapping her in the face. She gave Archie a salute for his trouble, and left him and Shelly to frantically ponder their next course of action. Slowly climbing down the ladder, she called Moana back forward, who took a little while to adjust to the waves that were choppier than usual.

“Wong, please get back in your ball. At least until we reach Sootopolis,” she urged her trusty companion, who looked a bit put out at first but then saw the urgent, worried glance in his best friend’s eyes. “These waves are a lot more violent than normal. And I don’t want to lose you in them somehow, even if we have to go underwater.”

The Vaporeon let out a sad purr, nuzzling her cheek at first before willingly obeying and returning to the Pokeball she hooked back to her side. Taking a deep breath, she swatted the rain out of her face and pulled her scuba mask back on as she lowered herself onto Moana’s back.

“I know you can handle it, babygirl,” she crooned, gently massaging the Gyarados’ crown, who grunted back, reassured. “It’ll be easier underwater where the waves aren’t crashing as much. We’ll get there faster if we dive. Only thing is… I don’t know the way.”

The navigator had been equipped to get her as far as the route 128 trenches; anything beyond that was a mystery. She decided travelling backwards on the surface would be a good place to start—she left that to Moana, because there was one other option she could try.

Closing her eyes and bowing her head, pressing her fingers to her temples, she tried to block out the thundering storm till it was merely background static as she spoke with her mind in her native tongue.

_ “Ancestors, if you can hear me, I need your guidance. I need to find the way home.” _

It took a few moments, and a few repeats of her statement, but slowly, she could hear echoed voices in Sootopolitan—but when she focused harder, the responses were not at all what she expected.

_ “You took your time, didn’t you, child? Where were you half an hour ago when Kyogre woke up?” _

_ “My daughter would’ve never been so tardy! She was always proper and the top of her year in swimming, yes!” _

_ “Well, MY son was top of his year in swimming AND navigating! And you are one to talk, you lousy drunkard! Now your family is suffering and it’s all because of you!” _

_ “At least I sold my Barboach for a fair price on the market, you swindler!” _

**_“Will you all be quiet?!”_ ** Riya yelled aloud, not bothering with deference. She was almost regretting this decision.  _ “Leave your personal problems out of this, we have bigger problems right now! All I ask is you show me the way to Sootopolis!” _

_ “Yes, yes, alright,”  _ a cranky old woman’s voice sounded—the one with the overachieving son. Possibly a great-uncle of hers.  _ “It is route 126 you seek, child. From there, you dive, and keep going till you reach the entrance.” _

_ “And no one else knows this underwater entrance,”  _ another man informed her.  _ “So you will be allowed through, as a Sootopolitan.” _

That was enough for her; she thanked everyone respectfully whether or not they deserved it, and shook the voices out of her head. “Moana, sweetie, time to dive.”

She could notice the Pokemon population had grown slightly more agitated from the last time they’d seen them, thanks to the sudden shift in currents. It wasn’t as bad underwater, but she knew they could sense how erratic they’d become just as Moana had. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was on the right route—but then got her confirmation when, amid the coral and mossy rock faces, she was starting to see limestone debris scattered about. That hadn’t been present on the previous routes.

And then, her breath nearly caught in her chest as she saw it: the outside of a massive undersea crater composed of the same limestone, rising from the seabed and breaking through to the surface. She couldn’t see what the top looked like, but she knew that was the view most Hoennians would know as Sootopolis City. This one, however, was the view that the people who’d first found it had seen—and all those who came after them and called its walls home.

_ Her home. _

It had taken twenty years, but she’d made it.

Riya had to remember to keep breathing, letting her awe escape through her snorkel as she slowly approached the single visible entrance. There were inscriptions in the local script carved here and there on the wall; she chuckled softly—they looked more like graffiti and not any kind of ancient cryptic message. But it only served to remind her of the regular citizens that lived here despite the deep heritage they’d come from. Ordinary people from ordinary families, just like her. All coexisting with the sea, while going about their days and nights and dreams and lives.

And maybe it would take one ordinary person to save them all.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've all been there, we all have that one relative who will compare you to the neighbour's kid
> 
> Hope you liked this experimental foray into braided-format storytelling - I can hear my uni professor shedding a single tear for using it on fanfiction, but I gotta practice somewhere innit?
> 
> In the wise words of Wallace, shit's fucked, and in our next update we look towards the history of Sootopolis City for answers - and the power of friendship. After all, there's nothing like a natural disaster to bring people closer together.


	17. In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the disaster reaches its peak in Sootopolis City, Riya, Steven and Wallace look towards Hoenn's history for their own role to play.

_ _

_ I wish it rains all day _

_ Cuz I'd like someone to cry for me  _

_ I wish it rains all day _

_ Cuz then people wouldn't stare at me [𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9Jnx901WRM) _

  


The hidden entrance took the form of a narrow underwater tunnel that led straight upward, gradually opening into a larger body of water. As they approached the mouth, however, Riya and Moana could feel sudden currents try to push them this way and that, and saw choppy waves on the surface as raindrops hit them. She knew about the rough weather already, so she fully expected a massive storm or worse to greet her outside.

What she didn’t expect, however, was to have to duck from a massive Solar Beam right as she emerged from the water into the city’s lake.

“Holy fucking shit!” 

She’d had no time to react and dived to the side, Moana diving after her to shield her Trainer; peering above her scales, Riya could see that the attack had come from a very angry Groudon, who’d raised some land in the middle of the lake so as to get the high ground. They’d clearly been aiming for an equally angry Kyogre—who had now burst through the water behind her, firing a Hydro Pump in retaliation. Groudon managed to deflect it, and the force of the move sent a huge wave crashing to the surface, and the sounds of screaming followed.

“Everybody out! Move, move, move!” she could hear a familiar female voice yelling. “Forget your belongings and get to higher ground, now!”

“Keep it up, Tropius, you're doing great!” another one bellowed. “Solar Beam back at him!”

She took a moment to collect herself, and give Moana a reassuring rub on the crown. They had come up close to the shore, so they slowly dragged their way out of the lake and onto solid ground. She called her Gyarados to return, and ran in the direction of the voice—which was accompanied by a familiar lavender ponytail, and a redhead behind her.

“Winona! Flannery!”

“Riya! Oh my god, you’re alive!” The two women grabbed each other in a quick hug, before turning around to where more Sootopolitan citizens were making a run for it to the city’s limestone staircases. Riya would’ve loved to pause for a minute and take in the view—but she didn’t have time, and it was half obscured in storm clouds. “Everything is going to absolute hell here, and we were hoping you’d show up, but we tried reaching you and your phone was out of range!”

“We thought you drowned or something!” Flannery shrieked, grabbing her shoulders and hesitating—before Riya pulled her into a hug anyway. “Is that what happened? I can't tell!”

“Uh, not really. I was diving for the last few hours,” Riya explained, ducking with her friends as another Solar Beam flew their way. “Arceus! Okay, quickly, tell me what’s going on.”

“We're out here with Wattson, Brawly, and Roxy, and I think the Elite Four are on the other side. Our primary job is keeping these fuckers—” Winona jerked a thumb at Groudon and Kyogre, making Flannery wince, “—off the shore, and we’ve been flying out citizens as much as we can if they can’t get to higher levels and shelter from the storm.”

“I'm a little useless in all this rain,” Flannery pouted, pausing to redirect a little girl towards the stairs. “So I'm focusing on evacuating people instead.”

“The very fact that you're here doing that? That doesn't make you useless at all,” Riya smiled, clapping the other girl on her shoulder.

“That's what I  _ told _ her,” Winona groaned, rolling her eyes but taking Flannery's other shoulder. “Yo, if your Swellow is feeling up to it, I could really use his help.”

“He's always up to it,” she grinned, summoning Tay-Tay; the Swellow shuddered a little but stretched out his wings, quite unperturbed by the rain. She gave him a quick pat on the head. “Good boy, Tay-Tay. If you see any kids running about, you get them out, you hear?”

“That’s not our only issue,” the Fortree Gym Leader grumbled. “Property damage is the other one. We’ve manned our Pokemon to fire back at Groudon and Kyogre if they get too close to shore—” her Altaria shot a Dragon Pulse at Groudon as she said it, who batted it off like a scratch, “—but we can’t completely limit destruction from their attacks. Most crucially, we’ve been instructed to keep them away from the Cave of Origin. That’s where Juan is calling the shots.”

“Juan?”

“The Sootopolis City Gym Leader.”

“Right. But what’s so important about the Cave of Origin?”

“Hell if I know,” Winona shrugged, pausing to allow Wattson and his Magnezone through, while Flannery dashed after more confused citizens. “But I feel like you had best go find out, being Sootopolitan and all. You’ll need to go straight past the PokeMart where Brawly is standing, turn a left till you reach this huge tree, and—”

“Riya!”

The new voice had come from overhead and was a barely audible shout in the rain; but she immediately knew who it belonged to from the relief in its tone—and she was equally relieved to hear it. She tore away from Winona’s side to run to where Metagross was now descending from the clouds; the Gym Leader, for her part, let her leave and smirked to herself. She cast aside a glance to the Iron Leg Pokemon, who seemed to be mirroring her expression, and chuckled. Of course they saw it too, they didn't have four brains for nothing.

“Steven—oh my God—” He’d barely dismounted when she grabbed him by his shoulders into a crushing hug; but he willingly reciprocated, holding close to her and burying his face in her shoulder. He looked a bit ragged, his shirt torn and face red from exertion, but she was just glad to see him still standing. “I was so worried—I thought you wouldn’t make it here—”

“I did. And I’m here now,” he breathed, taking a few moments to let the familiar presence calm him down before slowly, reluctantly letting go. “I um… I was pretty worried about you myself. I’m sure you could handle it, but I’ve never really done any diving before, so I couldn’t help—”

“I feel like I’m watching the end of  _ Titanic, _ ” Winona muttered to herself, but she was smiling.

“It’s okay. I’m here now.” Riya smiled, laying a gentle hand on his arm. “You said Wallace needed me for something… would that happen to be at the Cave of Origin?”

“Ahem—yes. That’s where he’ll be waiting,” Steven coughed, shaking his head to regain his bearings and call Metagross back. “I can’t go in, since I’m not Sootopolitan. But at the very least I can guide you to the door.”

“Lead the way then,” she chuckled softly, before turning to her Gym Leader friend. “Winona, it looks like I’m needed elsewhere—”

“Oh, I know. Don’t worry about me, I can handle things here with everyone else. And we’ve got citizens out of the way for the most part, though Tay-Tay is welcome to stay with me if he wants.” Her lip quirked upward in a slight smirk. “You two go do what you have to do.”

Riya threw her a mild glare before turning to Tay-Tay. “You heard the nice lady. Stay with her and make sure no one else is on the shore, okay? I’m trusting you can do this. You’re the bravest Swellow there is.”

The Swellow puffed up with pride at this assessment, fluffing his feathers at his Trainer, who gave him a small scratch under the chin, smiling. It was strange how Tay-Tay had seemed to shed more of his ego as he evolved, when normally it would be the other way round—but he had learnt to be a part of a team, and to be responsible for keeping his Trainer safe in the skies. And he would now have to apply that responsibility to random strangers he did not know, because she trusted him to do it. And that was enough for him.

Flannery ran back from her evacuees to catch the tail end of the conversation, smiling and waving at the pair as they walked past her towards the stairs. She tilted her head quizzically at Winona. “You wanna fill me in on what that was all about, or…?”

“Yeah, I'll tell you,” Winona snickered, sympathetically patting her on the back. “But don't sweat it, Flanny. There's plenty of pretty girls in Hoenn.”

“I know, Winona, you don't need to tell me. We made our peace with that a long time ago,” Flannery chuckled, rolling her eyes at her friend. “But if that's what you're implying… then good for Steven. He's found himself a good one.”

* * *

Steven waited beside the stairs so Riya could step in place beside him, rather than walk ahead of her, so they could walk and talk as he guided her. She didn’t mind it despite the unfamiliar territory; she actually felt a lot better with him beside her. He relayed to her the events at Mount Chimney while she pitched in with her time in the Seafloor Cavern, instinctively stepping closer to one another as the gravity of the situation dawned on them with every word. 

At some point, their hands found each other’s; but they let them hold, because from the grip of their fingers they could each tell the other was scared. And that despite the circumstances, and the disaster, and how large the world suddenly seemed for two people so young—they needed to let the other know that it would be okay. Somehow. That they’d make it out of this alive, because there was someone who wanted them to.

And that it was okay to be scared no matter how strong you were, or people thought you were.

They soon approached the large tree that Winona had mentioned, on the banks of a stream cutting around the city’s interior, across which ran a rope bridge to a huge stone structure, its doors and borders adorned with ancient inscriptions and cave paintings. Wallace was already there, waiting for them outside the door as he watched them approach the bridge. His keen eye did not miss how they walked hand in hand, and he cocked an eyebrow slightly. Given the number of times Steven talked about her and in nothing but complimentary terms, he wouldn’t be surprised if he’d managed to catch feelings for Riya—but if he’d ever planned on confessing, he’d have run to Wallace first. Either something had gone down in the last few hours, or his best friend was as dense as his precious rocks.

Knowing Steven as well as he did, he’d put it down to the latter.

“Wall! You’re out here?” Steven blinked, breaking away from Riya for a moment to pull the other man into an embrace, which he gratefully returned. “I thought Juan was handling things while you were in the cave?”

“I  _ was  _ inside, but then I couldn’t help worrying about whether you lot would make it in one piece, so I stepped out for some fresh air. Now that you’re here, however…” He pulled away from Steven to regard Riya, and bowed politely at her. He still had the easygoing smile from when they’d first met, but it was less flirtatious and more dignified; it took even her by surprise.  _ “I’m glad you’re here. We have much to talk about.” _

The native-language change, as well as the shift in demeanour, signalled to her how serious he was.  _ “Then I would very much like to hear it,”  _ she replied in Sootopolitan, returning the polite bow.  _ “Should we step inside?” _

“I suppose this is my cue to leave you both to it,” Steven nodded between the pair, chuckling softly despite not understanding a word. It was a tad annoying to be left out of things, but he had always respected Wallace’s position and understood how much responsibility he had to his clan. And with Riya here, it meant he might not have to go about it alone anymore; so Steven could respect that for her, too. He called Metagross back out, stepping towards the bridge. “I’ll wait over here and give Juan a hand.”

“Thanks, Stevie. I’m glad you understand, and I know I can count on you,” Wallace smiled, nodding and stepping forward to the Cave of Origin so he could push open one of the heavy stone doors. He drew a hand forward, allowing Riya to step ahead of him.  _ “After you.” _

Riya shot a reassuring smile at Steven, before taking the cue through the doorway into a vast hallway lit by wall-mounted torches, a single entrance at its far end. She examined the walls and ceiling while she waited for Wallace to shut the door behind them, noting how it seemed to be carved naturally out of the limestone, more and more inscriptions in neat lines along the borders of the floor.

“If you think this is impressive, wait till you see the rest of the place,” Wallace grinned, falling into step beside her. “I’m only taking you as far as the first floor though. Even I’m not allowed beyond that, and I don’t think it’s humanly possible, anyway.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” she raised an eyebrow, following him through the entrance into a wide chamber lit by the same torches, a single staircase at its far end. There was nothing particularly remarkable about this section save the odd Mawile that peeped out from the shadows. “What is this place, exactly?”

“I don’t suppose you know how Sootopolis City was formed, do you?”

“My mum might have told me when I was little, but my memory is hazy.”

“Right, I’ll just go over it again then. I am objectively the best authority on the subject,” he winked, then went on, gazing towards the ceiling. She had to crane her neck because of how much taller he was, but the musical lilt in his voice made for easy listening.

“Thousands of years ago, during a period of particularly frequent meteor showers, one such meteor struck Hoenn with a force so great it formed a crater that over time rose from the sea. This very crater, and the Cave of Origin is the very spot that the meteor struck. That’s why, here in Hoenn, we refer to it as the cave where life begins. Just as Mount Pyre is called the mountain where life ends.”

“The cave where life begins…” Riya was taking in his story with so much fascination that she hadn’t realised they’d reached the stairs, and paused to let him descend before continuing. “Because this is where the first people who ever settled in Hoenn lived.”

“Precisely,” Wallace smiled, helping her down the narrow staircase. “Our common ancestors were seafaring nomads, and the pure water that had collected here instantly drew them to forming a settlement within the crater that could sustain them for decades to come. And that was all thanks to the natural energy contained within the Cave of Origin—here, see for yourself.”

She had to hold back the gasp that escaped her as they entered the first-floor chamber—whose walls were very different from the ones she’d seen so far. There were no torches illuminating this one; instead, light came from the reflections off several large to medium stones set in the walls, some blue, some red. Suddenly, she found herself recalling the wordings she’d heard in the Sevii Islands years ago, about jewels that belonged to a land far away. “Are these…?”

“Rubies and sapphires,” he confirmed, making his way to the middle of the room, which dipped lower into the ground as if concealing something beneath it. The walls behind him were covered in more inscriptions, but they were footnotes to a set of murals like the ones she’d seen on the front of the cave. “They’ve been here for as long as this cave’s existed. There’s probably more, further in its depths, but we dare not go that far lest we release all the energy contained within. Because that’s what drew Groudon and Kyogre here—they are super-ancient Pokemon after all, and feeding off that energy can give them the same power their Orbs would. If not more.”

“Which is why you’re keeping them as far away from here as possible,” she understood, stepping down to join him and examine the mural. She could now make out the mountain-like and spherical outlines of the two Legendary Pokemon respectively—but there was also a third silhouette she didn’t recognise, like a long ribbon curling through the sky and around them.

“Yeah. That’s the key, but—it’s also because it’s my duty.” Wallace turned towards her, taking a deep breath. “My family is one of the oldest in Sootopolis, specifically, the one that’s been responsible for guarding the Cave of Origin for thousands of years. And I’m its newest generation.”

Riya’s eyebrows shot up at this, and she turned to face him; the eerie reflections of the jewels on his face suddenly made him look older and wiser than his years. She could tell it was a weight he carried with honour, in the way he said it, but it was a weight all the same. Even more so with everything that was happening now.

She smiled, gently laying a hand on his arm.  _ “Hoenn is grateful to you, Wallace, and your family,”  _ she spoke in Sootopolitan, knowing it would make the message more sincere.  _ “And I will be happy to assist you in any way I can.” _

_ “Thank you, Riya. I appreciate your kind words.”  _ Wallace smiled, bowing unusually humbly before turning back to the mural in front of them. “There is a way… and it’s what we came down here for. You might've gathered, but this mural here depicts the story of Hoenn’s creation.”

“I recognise Groudon and Kyogre, yes,” she pointed out, tracing in the air over the ancient paintings with her finger. “But what’s this here—is this a Pokemon? The noodle thing.”

“The noodle thing,” he snorted, enclosing the phrase within air quotes. “Damn, show some respect. Yes, that is a third super-ancient Pokemon—the legendary dragon Rayquaza. Whenever the other two were feuding in the past, it’s said that Rayquaza was the one who settled their dispute, before returning to the heavens where he belongs. You see, they are a being of the sky—a deity responsible for Hoenn’s weather, just as Groudon and Kyogre govern the land and the sea.”

“And you think Rayquaza is the only thing that can stop them this time around?”

“Well, since everything else we’ve tried hasn’t worked, yes,” Wallace muttered grimly. “But it’s the best option we’ve got knowing our history. Trouble is, they tend to take deep periods of slumber, if there’s no immediate threat in the Hoenn sky. And if he hasn’t shown up until now, then that’s probably the case. We’ll have to wake him up ourselves.”

“You mean… wake him up like Archie and Maxie woke Groudon and Kyogre up?” Riya raised her eyebrows. “How do we know they’ll cooperate? These two sure aren’t.”

“Well, for one, Rayquaza is an immortal dragon. Which puts them at a far higher level of intelligence than most Pokemon, even most Legendaries, so he recognises a threat to Hoenn when he sees one. Which is why he doesn’t need an orb to be controlled, either. Once the threat is dealt with, he simply retreats back to the sky. Or the Sky Pillar, to be precise.”

Riya looked to where Wallace was now pointing at a tower-like symbol etched in the far side of the mural. “So is that where we need to go?”

“Yeah. The ancient people of Hoenn built the Sky Pillar as a monument to him, and it’s where he usually resides if he’s not patrolling the heavens. And as Sootopolitans, we have access to unlocking the tower. Which is why it needs to be either one of us that has to do it, seeing as we’re the strongest members of the clan, aside from Master Juan who’s defending the city.” He hesitated, twirling one of the strands on the side of his head. “And… I don’t wanna ask too much of you, seeing as you only just got here, but…”

“No, I understand, Wallace.” She nodded firmly, gazing at him with an intense stare as the weight of their situation slowly descended upon her. “If it has to be me, then so be it.  _ As a Sootopolitan, I will do my duty to my people. As you do yours. _ ”

The guardian of the Cave of Origin bowed his head, smiling almost wistfully. It felt almost like deja vu, seeing immense responsibility being thrust upon someone completely unprepared for it, purely because of their birthright—but he had borne it with grace, and he’d flourished and grown stronger because of it. And now, seeing this young woman take up her responsibility with the same steadfastness, that simple understanding of doing what must be done for the people around her—he felt confident he was making the right decision, and that he could trust her with it.

It also made him all the more excited to match prowess with her for when they would inevitably face off—in the battle for the title of Champion. But that would never happen unless they did their duty first.

_ “Thank you, Riya. I am certain you will,”  _ he replied, escorting her back up the staircase. “It’s funny. Stevie told me that’s exactly what he thought you’d say.”

“Eh?” she coughed, quirking an eyebrow at him. “You told Steven I need to go after Rayquaza?”

“Well, no. Not those words exactly. But he told me about what happened at Mount Pyre, and what made you go up there.” He smirked as they re-entered the torchlight. “According to him, you make a habit of dropping everything to save people you barely know, because  _ someone  _ has to do it. And that makes you incredibly brave in his eyes.”

Riya could feel a slight flush creeping up her neck to her ears. “In fairness, you’d drop everything too if your ancestors were suddenly whispering in your ears and not letting you sleep.”

“Maybe so, but I would’ve at least called for backup instead of running in on my own,” he retorted, though his tone was still lighthearted. “Brave was the word  _ he  _ used. The word  _ I _ used was crazy.”

She rolled her eyes, chuckling. “Where we’re going, I think we need a bit of both.”

* * *

The situation outside hadn’t improved by the time they made it out—in fact, it only seemed to have escalated. The storm clouds were now spreading far beyond Sootopolis, and the heat amid the rain had intensified with the lightning. Groudon was starting to get dissatisfied with the limited amount of land the lake afforded them, and had more than once jumped to shore before an attack from one of the cavalry’s Pokemon forced them back. If things kept up, they risked the entire crater collapsing in on itself.

Steven and Metagross were looking a bit worn, but were not letting up; he’d brought out Aggron and Claydol to join them, manning either side of the cave entrance. But his shoulders fell slightly when he saw the grim expressions on his friends’ faces as they made their way towards him.

“So… what have you decided?” he began hesitantly, looking between them both. “Is there a plan?”

“There is a plan, or at least the makings of one,” Riya nodded firmly. “We’re heading down to the Sky Pillar.”

“You mean… where Rayquaza lives?” Steven turned towards his best friend, eyebrows knitting in concern. “Wall… how can we be sure he’s even there? Surely he would’ve shown up by now.”

“We’re going on the assumption they’re asleep. Which means it’s up to us to wake them up.” Wallace shook his head. “And you know I’m needed on the ground, so…”

The shorter man felt the breath tighten in his chest as he turned towards Riya, but when he looked at her, the expression in her brown eyes was one of pure determination. But she caught the worry in his blue ones, too, and gave him a little smile. “It’s okay, Steven. This is my choice. I know it’s a big risk, but…”

“It  _ is _ a big risk. We’re—we’re going on a hunch,” Steven stammered, twisting the rings on his fingers. “And there’s still the matter of Sootopolis and keeping them confined here—”

“Well, that’s what you’re here for, right? I trust in you guys to keep it under control, but I’ll make it as fast as I can.”

“We might not be enough at this rate. Even the Elite Four are wearing themselves out,” he sighed, biting his lip in thought. “There  _ is  _ one thing we could try… you’ve heard about that riddle about the golems from Pacifidlog—”

“Absolutely  _ not _ ,” Wallace interrupted, shaking his head firmly. “That power was sealed away for a reason. I trust them even less than Groudon and Kyogre to not go out of control.” He looked back up at his childhood friend, his features softening. “And it’s bad enough the two of us have to throw ourselves into the deep end. The last thing I want is something terrible happening to you.”

Riya sighed, stepping forward and taking his hand in hers. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks, but he knew he couldn’t look away from her piercing gaze. 

She knew she had to tell him  _ something.  _ She still wasn’t sure of how much more he meant to her than he already did. But she’d never find out if they didn’t give themselves more time.

“Promise you’ll wait here for me, Steven.” There was a firm but gentle tone to her voice. “Because if you do, I promise I’ll come back for you.”

Steven couldn’t exactly say no to that. He stole a glance towards Wallace for help, but he was very pointedly looking in the other direction unable to hide the smirk on his face. He swore that someday he’d punch him, but now was not the time.

Now would’ve probably been a good time to tell her how he felt… but how could he? It would only add to the pressure she was under. He knew if he didn’t tell her and she didn’t come back he’d have a million regrets, but if he did tell her and she did come back he’d look like an idiot for admitting what was essentially a schoolboy crush.

But the least he could do was give themselves more time.

And keep the word he’d made to his mother.

“I promise, Riya. But if you can’t… then I promise I’ll come for you instead.” He squeezed her hand, nodding and looking back at her. “You’ve got your duty. So I’ll do mine.”

“We all do.” She smiled, turning towards Wallace. “Some of us more than others.”

“But it doesn’t make the parts we play any less important.” The Coordinator shook his head, stepping up to the pair. “You’re needed here as much as we are, Stevie. You believed in me when no one else did, and it’s why I’m standing here today. And I think Riya can second that for herself. You’re the whole reason we’re doing this.” He paused to let her nod in agreement. “We’re in this together.”

Steven took a deep breath, before finally cracking a smile; he outstretched his arms around his two companions, pulling them towards his sides.

“Yeah. We are.” He let them wrap their own arms around him before continuing. “Please be careful out there. You… both mean a lot to me. I suppose I should say that before we all head to our doom…”

“It’s alright, Stevie,” Wallace nodded, using his height to rest his chin on the other man’s head. “I know.”

“You mean a lot to me too, Steven,” Riya murmured, looking directly at him since they were at eye level. “No matter what else happens… I’m really glad I got to know you. I just wish it could’ve been for longer.”

He couldn’t help turn pink again, but smiled despite himself. “If you make it back… then it will be.”

“Yeah. That’s true.” She slowly pulled away from the group hug, and Wallace gently patted his friend on the back before following her.  _ “We need to go, Wallace.” _

_ “We do,”  _ he agreed, pulling out a Dive Ball that brought forward his dazzling Milotic; he watched as Riya did the same with Moana, noting with amusement for a second the contrast between their respective signature sea serpents. “Alright, don’t do anything stupid while we’re gone, Stevie, or I’ll kill you.”

“How can I, Wall,” he chuckled, watching as they pulled their scuba masks on. “You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steven could only look on helplessly as the two people closest to him mounted their respective Water-types and disappeared beneath the surface of the waves. But just then, Metagross nudged him in the shoulder, and he nodded in affirmation, balling one fist in determination.

He might not be Sootopolitan. But he could still defend their city for them.

A noise like a low growl shook his attention back in front. Kyogre had noticed where he was standing on the shore, and immediately launched themself across the lake. This was where he knew he could deal the most defence, next to the large tree that guarded the Cave—he’d root himself in place just like it.

“Oh no, you don’t. Not today, you big ugly whale,” Steven grumbled, sprinting over to the tree and directing Metagross forward. “Meteor Mash!”

The stream of small asteroids from the crater’s mouth both momentarily distracted and further enraged the aquatic behemoth, and they let out a roar of defiance, but the former Champion wasn’t deterred. No matter what, he was  _ not  _ about to let either of them get any closer. Even if it meant pushing himself to his limits.

He had a chuckle to himself—that was very much something Riya would do.

Taking a deep breath and wiping the rainwater off his face, he threw forward his three remaining Pokeballs. Looking around his team, he could notice the glaring weaknesses to the two Legendaries most if not all of them possessed, but that wasn’t why he’d befriended and trained with them all these years. He trusted in them for their strength.

“Listen, everyone. I know we’ve got the short end of the stick here,” he began, gesturing in front to where Groudon had noticed Kyogre and was bounding over as if to wrestle them, compounding his problems. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t try. We’ve got ways of making this work, and we’re strong enough if we all work together. And whatever blows you’ll be taking, I’ll be taking them for you, too. I’m with you. Are you with me?”

Skarmory fluffed his metal wings affectionately, dipping down for a beak rub before quickly taking to the air. Aggron shot a nod to Metagross, then roared at the sky, gleefully holding a metal arm out for a fist bump which his Trainer gratefully returned. Armaldo and Cradily bellowed and waved their claws and tentacles in unison; the two fossils had always liked working in tandem. Claydol was the most sombre of the lot, closing and opening their eight eyes simultaneously in silent agreement before hovering over to join Skarmory. Metagross, for their part, nudged his shoulder again and whirred with a hint of pride. They’d already seen enough to know he was firm in his promises.

“I knew I could count on you all. I love you guys.” Steven smiled, feeling a swell in his heart that added to his determination. “Alright, everyone… steel yourselves.”

He brought the team back in for a huddle before directing them back to their positions both on the shore and in the air, before taking his own—slowly climbing aboard his oldest partner and manning the front of the fort. Yes, it was risky putting himself right in the firing line and directly over the lake, but he knew Metagross wouldn’t let anything happen to him, and he wanted to set an example for his Pokemon to follow. And just as his best friends had made their stand, he was making his now.

He was all that stood between Hoenn and utter ruin.

* * *

If the weather within the crater had been bad, it was even worse once the two divers emerged from the underwater tunnel onto the end of sea route 129. The wind and rain were howling so loud it was making it impossible for either party to think; they were forging their way through the water on pure adrenaline, and the borrowed strength of their very tough Pokemon. At the same time, they had to shield their eyes from the burning sunlight that occasionally flashed through the storm clouds; and the floodwater was beginning to carry debris, almost like a secondary threat.

“We should be very close!” Wallace yelled, ducking out of the way as a signboard flew past him and Milotic. “We passed by the buoys for Pacifidlog, which means we’re on route 130 now. We just need to keep going straight towards those rocks, and then we should be able to see the tower!”

Riya squinted in the direction behind him, perching precariously on Moana’s back. “Don’t you think these waves would have displaced the buoys quite significantly?”

“The folks from Pacifidlog built those to withstand floods. No one can get to their town otherwise!” He paused for a moment in thought. “Then again, this is Kyogre’s doing, so you’re probably not wrong…”

Perhaps he ought not to have uttered the legendary’s name in vain, because just then, a massive wave ripped between the pair—the biggest and roughest they’d encountered so far. It caused Riya to finally lose her balance and threw her into the water; she launched into the breaststroke out of sheer instinct, but also knew that the more she struggled against the swift currents, the more she risked straining a muscle, and that was deadly in any ocean—

Fortunately, Moana hadn’t been as rattled and was quick to respond, diving after her Trainer and grabbing her within her coils and above the water before gently placing her on her back. “Phew—thanks, babygirl,” Riya sputtered, holding onto a dorsal scale to regain her bearings. She checked her belt: all five of her remaining Pokeballs were still safely strapped to it. Thank Arceus.

Looking back at her surroundings, however, she found herself relocated: the water around them was still raging, but not as choppy, and they were closer to the rocks they’d been aiming to reach—

“Shit! Wallace, where are you?!”

She frantically scanned the area for any sign of humanity or Pokemon, but there was none, just more rocks and debris. Both Trainer and Gyarados even ducked beneath the waves to look, but saw nothing except coral and seaweed. Not a peep of her fellow Sootopolitan or his Milotic.

“Wallace!” She directed Moana to swim in a full 360 for a better view, who roared out a call with her, but there was no response; the air seemed dead and eerily quiet. “WALLACE!”

Riya sat back against the scales, feeling a sinking sensation begin to develop in her gut—but she took a deep breath, trying to swallow it. Surely he had to be okay; he’d been swimming these waters for far longer than she had, and one wave wasn’t going to shake him. And he had his Pokemon to help him if needed.

And what he’d want  _ her  _ to do, now that she was almost at their destination, was to keep going. And it was what she’d sworn to him she would do.

She was all that stood between Hoenn and utter ruin.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Wallace is fine. He's way too pretty to die. But how fine is he though - and is everyone else fine? We'll find out in the next update... where we meet a certain dragon who honestly just wants to sleep. And yes, Rayquaza uses he/they pronouns because I said so.
> 
> And while it's still too early for the OT3 to be a thing, there's still plenty of love all around there as you can see - which gives me ample opportunity to tease it ;)
> 
> P.S. yes, that is the iconic 'you're taking all the stupid with you' line from Captain America: The First Avenger. Originshippers, come get your juice. ;)
> 
> P.P.S. if you spotted that nod to Pokespe Steven, yes, I am a terrible person and I couldn't resist. :'D


	18. A Legend Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayquaza finally answers to the call of the crisis - at a cost.

There was something very strange about the water of route 131.

At least, that was where Riya assumed she was, given they’d been swept off the turning and onto the straight route towards Pacifidlog. But even though the PokeNav’s reception was fried and they had no way of knowing where the town actually was, there was something in the currents—or the lack thereof—that was telling them which way to go. It was carrying them north of the route, between the rock formations that had been their initial landmark.

She soon noticed the rock formations, too, weren’t arbitrary rocks. They seemed to curve around, almost as if in a path—a path along which the sea was growing gradually calmer, as if it was separate from the stormy chaos that was engulfing the whole of Hoenn. Like it was moving to its own current. Over the path hung a thick layer of mist, spiralling into fine droplets towards the sky. It was surreal… and strangely bewitching.

“There’s something funny about this place. This weirdly calm water… and this mist,” Riya murmured, and Moana nodded in agreement. “Almost like it’s under some kind of spell… but that’s crazy. Surely there’s no such thing…” 

Her speculation trailed off as the mist in front of them began to dissipate, revealing something even more incredible. “Whoa.”

As they approached a larger set of rocks, standing upright as if in a hallway formation, she looked upward to see a large structure ahead looming above them—a towering pillar so huge it seemed to cut through the clouds. Just as its name suggested.

“The Sky Pillar,” she breathed, then looked it up and down again, groaning. “Oh man, we’re supposed to climb  _ this  _ whole thing?!”

A sudden rumble of thunder nearly knocked her off Moana’s back again as they were greeted by a fresh drizzle. Riya urged her forward to where the rocks bordered a raised stone platform that served as a walkway to the tower, shuddering. “Well, if we don’t, we’re all gonna die. Might as well die trying, at the very least.”

Once they’d made it to the platform, she gave her Gyarados a kiss on the crown and returned her back to her Pokeball; after all of that, she deserved a nice long rest. Almost immediately after, she gave her front-most Pokeball a little tap—and with one burst forward, Wong leapt out and back around, nearly tackling his Trainer who trapped him in a tight hug.

“Oh, Wong, I missed you so much,” she choked out, tears unexpectedly rolling down her face; she didn’t know where from, but her Vaporeon did—as usual, he had a feeling his Tauros-headed Trainer had decided to take up the weight of the entire world on her shoulders again. He attempted to Water Absorb some of the wetness on her cheek; the salt mixed with the rainwater made him grimace, but it got a little giggle out of her. “T-thanks. You did try. But so much has happened… so much is happening. And it’s all up to me now, Wong, and I don’t know…”

She sighed, breathing deeply in an effort to calm down; Wong knew his cue, gently nuzzling her with his fins and licking her nose. He gave a little purr, pointing a fin towards the structure in the distance, and she nodded slowly. The sheer size of the Sky Pillar was making her feel even smaller, even more alone… but her best and oldest friend would always serve to remind her she’d never truly been alone.

And she still wasn’t… because there were people counting on her to come back.

She could see their faces: all the friends she’d made over her time in Hoenn, all the lives she’d touched. Steven. Wallace. Mum. Brendan. Wally. Winona. Flannery. Even Archie and Maxie. And there would be more that awaited her in the near future—if she managed to awaken Rayquaza and return to Sootopolis.

The only way to go was forward, and the only thing to do was her duty. But she could only hope the damn dragon was on the other end.

* * *

“Hello, Mister Champion, sir! Excuse me! Don’t worry, I’ve got you! Hang onto this!”

Wallace had been too busy clinging to Milotic for dear life at first to pay attention to the voice. He hadn’t stopped holding onto him since the giant wave had thrown them off course, and now that they were in relatively calmer water, he was trying his best to amble back onto his partner’s back. Milotic had made sure he’d never once lost sight of his Trainer, but they’d been carried far away from the rock formations on route 131 and into unfamiliar territory.

It was then that he realised with a start how eerily calm the water was after all the storms of the past few hours… and then his eyebrows nearly shot into his fringe at the object thrown in front of him.

_ A fishing net? Who the hell is fishing in this weather? _

But even the weather seemed to be calmer here; it was still raining, but not as violently, and not in the heated bursts that Groudon had been responsible for. Still incredulous, Wallace slowly held onto the net and looked up to see who’d cast it: a group of men in an old-fashioned wicker and wooden fishing boat, almost similar in aesthetic to the floating houses with thatched reed roofs in the distance behind them.

Ah. Now he knew where he was.

“Heave!” the fisherman holding the net called out, tugging on it with all his might while his buddies behind him began rowing in synchronisation towards the docks, pulling Wallace and Milotic with them. It was admittedly a little humiliating for someone as skilled with the water as he was—aside from being Hoenn Champion—to be fished out like a common castaway. But after everything that had happened, he could use the chance to catch his breath while someone else did all the work. If only just for a moment’s respite.

“There we go!” the fisherman bellowed, hopping onto the wooden dock to help his rescue out, while the rest of the boatmen anchored the vessel and hauled out their actual catch—a mix of Barboach and Magikarp. “What an unexpected surprise! You aren’t hurt or anything, are you, Champion?”

“No… I’m fine,” Wallace muttered, shaking his head and stretching; he gave Milotic a pat and nuzzle for his trouble before sending him back to his ball for a good rest. “I don’t understand… was the weather always calm down here at Pacifidlog?”

“Well, other than the rain that’s been here since the morning, yes,” the fisherman answered, frowning. “Why, what’s the matter? Is something wrong?”

The Hoenn Champion simply stared at the man, his head reeling slightly. He knew Pacifidlog Town had always been slightly disconnected from the rest of eastern Hoenn, mostly thanks to the diversion in currents that also carried weather patterns away from the fishing village… he just hadn’t expected that to include a national disaster that threatened to wreck his hometown. He almost envied the people for the peaceful existence they must lead, far removed from the mainland and still very much content with their traditional ways, as they’d kept at for centuries…

Just like his family and so many others worked to preserve the traditional ways of Sootopolis, he realised. He clapped his hands to his forehead, groaning.

“Bloody hell! I need to get back to Sootopolis!” He paused, turning back to his rescuer who now looked confused. “Yes—something is very wrong, and I don’t quite have the time to explain. But I really must return to my city as fast as I can!”

“Don’t worry, I understand that much. Clearly from the way you washed up, you ended up here by accident!” the fisherman chuckled, rummaging in his bag for a Pokeball. “Here, take my Flygon, Frank. He’s a very good lad and a fast flyer, and he’ll get you there in no time. And he knows the way to Pacifidlog like the back of his wing, so just send him back no problem!”

Wallace grimaced, managing to convert it into a nervous smile once Frank popped out and looked at him inquisitively. He  _ detested  _ flying and tried to do as little of it as possible, but Milotic was worn out and Wailord was too slow for the current state of the waves. It looked as if he had little choice.

“Thank you kindly, sir. I’m in your debt,” he bowed politely to the man, gingerly mounting the Flygon’s back and giving him a headpat just to reassure himself. “And I’m very glad to see that all of you at Pacifidlog seem to be safe.”

Fortunately, he could distract himself from the lurching sensation in his stomach by giving Frank directions to Sootopolis. But there was also the worry about whether Riya had made it out of the storm and reached the Sky Pillar… although something in his gut told her that she had, and that she’d know what to do even without him there.

Well, it was either that or the airsickness speaking. But if Steven could trust in her ability, then he could too. He'd just have to leave the rest to fate.

* * *

They had to cross a tunnel that ran beneath the waves to get to the main tower—Riya kept her hand along the wall as she went along, determined not to lose her way, and to make sure Wong next to her didn’t either. The walls were solid earth, and felt cold to the touch, possibly from the ocean; they felt much like the ones from the Seafloor Cavern from a while ago. 

Yet there was something different about them… something more  _ alive, _ the same kind of strange spell she’d felt around the rocks outside. And they seemed to be whispering something to her as she climbed the stairs and spotted the first stream of light. Her untrained ear could pick out familiar words in her native tongue, but she wasn’t focusing on what they said; it was highly doubtful they were related to her in any way. Rather, their presence and the fact she could understand them meant she was going in the right direction.

The tunnel opened onto the central hill upon which the tower stood, and they immediately rushed to the door—only to find it was locked. There was a large brass handle, but no real keyhole; it looked as if it served as a knocker more than anything.

Of course—Wallace was supposed to open this for her, and he hadn’t made it here. Riya cursed inwardly and was about to collapse against the door in defeat, but then remembered what he had told her in the Cave of Origin.

_ As Sootopolitans, we have access to unlocking the tower, which is why it needs to be either one of us that has to do it.  _ Which meant she could unlock the Sky Pillar as much as he could—but how was she to do that when she had no idea how and there was no lock?

She could still hear the voices buzzing around her, and it was giving her an idea… a very dumb idea, but it was better than nothing.

“This is so stupid,” she muttered to herself, placing her hand on the knocker and switching languages, enunciating clearly.  _ “Open.” _

It took a few seconds, but the knocker retracted and the stone door slowly began to shift inward, revealing a chamber shrouded in darkness punctured by light filtering through the cracks in the walls. Riya couldn’t help raising her eyebrows in disbelief. “Wow. O-kay then. I can’t believe that actually worked.”

They stepped foot into the tower, the door closing behind them as they did so—a mildly concerning sign, but nothing to get alarmed at yet. She shook her head and craned her neck upward, trying to discern the pillar’s exact height while taking in its architecture—or lack of it. The endless staircase seemed to stretch upward for miles, and it was broken in places, as were the floors: millenia-old weathering stone that would most definitely crack when stepped on… if it was stepped on by someone not of her small build and light feet.

It was an intimidating prospect… but also one that only she could do. Or maybe any other five-foot-four twenty-something Sootopolitan that just happened to be in the area. But she’d been the one to make this choice, for the people she wanted to protect. And now she had to act on it.

“Wong, get on my shoulder. You’ll be safe there.” The Vaporeon hopped onto his Trainer’s back, and keeping a secure hold onto him, she began to carefully climb the stairs, holding onto the wall for support—it seemed to be a lot more steady than the floor. She could’ve just asked him to go back into his Pokeball even though he hated it, but she appreciated the company. She couldn’t afford to be alone with her thoughts. “This is gonna be a ruin on my back… but we’re gonna do this. I know we can.”

Wong gave an encouraging mew back, and he huddled closer to Riya’s neck, keeping a firm glance forward. She smiled, feeling just the little push she needed—because it was him she was doing this for; him and the rest of her team, repaying that trust they put in her as a Trainer. That she was capable of all the great things they expected of her… that  _ certain people  _ said she could never be capable of.

So much for not being alone with her thoughts.

But now, more than ever, the oath she’d made to Norman out of spite didn’t matter anymore. Somewhere along the way, that spite had made way for something else… something like love. Love for a region that lived and breathed nature, that was more than happy to welcome her as one of its own, after being away for so long. For the simple kindness of people who appreciated her for who she was, and not some unearned merit.

By doing this, she would be proving her worth—not to someone who’d never believe in her, but to herself. Because she had to believe in herself… for the ones who had when she couldn’t.

Like the one she’d made a promise to come back to.

“How… many… fucking… stairs,” Riya gasped, panting and leaning against the wall. She hadn’t realised how many floors she’d crossed while she was buried in her head, but it was clear they were closer to the top—the thunder outside was rumbling and crashing a lot more, as loud as someone dropping a grand piano from several storeys high. Wong attempted to soothe her with a few light sprays of water; it felt a bit like the rain they’d just waded through, but it did the job, easing her irritation somewhat. “Thanks, mate… we’ve got to go on. We can’t stop. We’ve made it this far.”

Now it really felt like she was racing against time; the impact of the storm meant the tower had begun to vibrate at times, and some of the lower staircases had begun to give way. Riya knew it would only spook her if she dared look down. 

“Oh hell no. We’d better run for it.” 

It was as good a spurt of determination as any—she took a deep breath and broke into a run; Wong hopping down and sprinting after her to help speed her up. She could feel the regret in her legs the moment she stopped, clutching at them as she leaned against the final stone archway—but she’d made it to the top, and that was all that mattered. 

Taking a deep breath, picking up Wong and holding him close for emotional support, she trudged forward—and was instantly hit with a sharp spatter of rain. But it didn’t dampen her awe at the breathtaking sight in front of her.

Sprawled across the ancient, crumbling stone slabs was an equally ancient creature, if not older—a humongous mass of coiled emerald green, golden runes linked across their back, their giant, reptilian head flanked on either side by equally giant hardened scales. Their eyes were… well, she couldn’t tell, because they were closed.

_ He’s asleep? In this madness? _

“Hey, Rayquaza!” Riya called out, stepping forward, throwing all dignity to the wind. “Wake up!”

She didn’t know what exactly had come over her. When Wallace had told her about the great Sky Titan, he’d spoken with a distinct tone of reverence as if he were speaking of a god, rather than the Legendary Pokemon she’d known in Kanto and Johto that were either man-made myths or fairy tales. But if he was truly a godlike figure in Hoenn, it meant they had a certain degree of responsibility to the land. And here it was, wrecked with chaos… and here Rayquaza was, fast asleep.

For the little time she’d known the deities of Hoenn, they weren’t making the greatest impression on her. And she was starting to get tired.

“WAKE UP!”

Rayquaza finally seemed to hear her, slowly cracking one great gold eye open, staring right at her with a quiet curiosity. Perhaps he had to wake up sometime, but he hadn’t expected his messenger to be a short, furious, violet-haired girl with a Vaporeon. <Who are you?>

Hearing an actual response from the giant threw Riya off guard for a moment. The voice was deep and weathered, as if speaking from a faraway place somewhere in her head. But it made sense; dragons were supposed to be incredibly intelligent, some even more so than humans… certainly one of Legendary calibre would be. But this was good. It only made her job easier.

“My name is Riya, and I’m from Littleroot Town. But that’s not important,” she began in a slightly calmer tone. “What is important is that Hoenn is being drowned in fire and rain and you need to stop it. That’s why I’m here.”

<That is why you are here?> Rayquaza tilted his head at their pursuer, perplexed, as if trying to size her up. <I see there is a Sootopolitan air about you… but who are you, exactly? Why did they send you here?>

Whatever diplomacy Riya had attempted was now gone completely. She wasn’t here to barter with a dragon by offering up her whole life story. She didn’t have the time or patience for that!

“Listen here, you noodle bitch!” she yelled, throwing her hands at the crack of lightning that sounded above them. “I didn’t swim all this way and climb all these damn stairs just so you could interrogate me in some  _ oh-but-you’re-not-worthy _ speech! Hell, I didn’t come back to Hoenn after twenty long years stuck in Kanto just to watch it fall to pieces because YOU sat on your scaly ass and did nothing!”

Rayquaza shrank back, but only a little. He’d heard plenty of human adulation towards him over the centuries—but it usually came in the form of prayers for rain and against natural disasters, and usually in the form of grovelling. And as long as those prayers remained prayers, they’d never felt any real need to remove themself from the shadow they’d been revered in. Truthfully, the grovelling tended to get tiring to listen to after a point.

So he certainly didn’t expect this enraged outburst that was the exact  _ opposite  _ of a prayer… but it made it worth listening to whatever else this young woman had to say.

“All my life I’ve been told I’m worth nothing. That I’ll never make it in life. That I belong nowhere,” she was saying now, heated tears mixing with the rain on her face. “But it’s never felt like that here. Here in my home region, where I truly belong. I haven’t been here long enough, and I’d like to stay!” She paused for breath. “This is a wonderful region with wonderful people with great hearts. And they deserve better. I’m not about to let them down! Not after everything they’ve taught me and all the kindness they’ve shown me. And the way they talk about you, they deserve more from you, too!”

<The energy in this air…> Rayquaza was muttering mostly to himself, but his eyes were still fixed firmly on Riya, and she could tell they’d more or less absorbed everything she’d said. <Tell me, child. How did this happen?>

“Two men named Archie and Maxie got hold of the Red and Blue Orbs and awakened Groudon and Kyogre. They did all this. And now those big lugs are having a bitchfight in Sootopolis Lake.”

<Your speech is most extraordinary. But what you say certainly has a ring of truth to it.> The dragon began stretching and uncoiling himself, raising his head to the sky and releasing a sudden gust of wind that nearly blew the Trainer off her feet. <I cannot allow Groudon and Kyogre to go on like this any longer. You are right. Perhaps my presence is required at long last.>

“No shit, I’m right,” she deadpanned, watching as Rayquaza began moving more swiftly, stretching to their full length, an intimidating shadowy spiral against the dark clouds. “Hey—where are you going? Wong, get over here!”

<Where do you think it is I am going? To Sootopolis Lake as you said,> Rayquaza grumbled, shaking the scales on his head as he began to slither over the parapet of the Sky Pillar—then paused mid-air as he felt a strange weight on one of his lateral wings, and turned around.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. The girl had actually made a jump for it, right off the Sky Pillar and onto the last length of their tail, her Vaporeon on her shoulders—and was now clinging onto their wing for dear life while slowly edging onto their back. Either she was born crazy, or she had a serious death wish.

<Are you absolutely insane, child?! You cannot come with me! You cannot handle my flying!>

Her response was to stick her tongue back at them, still clambering at the slippery scales. “Wanna bet?”

The old legendary was completely confounded. For reasons unbeknownst to him, this strange girl was determined to defy him in the quest to save her home. But it made sense, in a bizarre way. She approached Hoenn a lot differently than people who were born and raised there, she had a different appreciation for the land… but she never grew up with its legends, and she wasn’t about to bow down to them when these new comforts of hers were under threat.

A remarkable character. Stubborn, hotheaded, independent… but remarkable.

<Very well,> he conceded. <But I cannot be responsible if you plunge to your death. This is your choice.>

“Yes, I know! I may be insane but I’m not stupid,” Riya yelled over the wind, hanging tighter as he picked up speed. “Now let’s move!”

<You are an absolutely audacious young woman,> they replied with a tone that sounded like… sarcasm? The rain now whizzed past them like bullets as they swiftly approached route 130, and she held up one hand to shield her face. <What is it that you plan to do from here, if you survive this?>

“I  _ will _ survive this. I made a promise to someone I would,” she fired back through gritted teeth. “And when I do, I’m—”

Whatever else she was about to say was cut off by a sudden, enormous crack of lightning, throwing them both off balance and causing him to suddenly swerve. <Look out!>

There was no response from behind him, and Rayquaza knew immediately what had happened. It was tragic, but she had spurred them into action and enlightened them for a brief moment… the least they could do was repay her.

However… out of the corner of his eye, looking towards his tail, he spotted a swift flash of bright blue streaking downwards. Perhaps there was still hope for the girl, and he could go about his business with a little less guilt.

* * *

The heat was now concentrating in the crater, as if Groudon was getting more and more impatient, and little fires had begun to break out in places which Juan immediately ordered his Water-type Pokemon to get under control. Fortunately, nothing had reached the north face of Sootopolis yet, where the Cave of Origin stood—the cavalry had done an excellent job in keeping the two Titans distracted away from it, even if it meant wearing themselves out to the point of collapse on the shore.

And Steven could feel himself at the end of his tether, too. He was sure he was getting dehydrated, every muscle in his body was beginning to ache, and his Pokemon were beginning to cave under the humidity. But it was not knowing of Riya’s or Wallace’s whereabouts that was putting him under the most stress. He’d tried both their PokeNavs, and got no response, which didn’t help. If only he could swim the depths without sinking, maybe he could find a way himself—

No. He’d promised to stay, promised he’d wait for her to return. He wasn’t about to let her down. Not after all the faith she’d shown in him when he needed it the most...

Metagross was making a strange whirring noise, as if they sensed something in the air, and Steven frowned, pausing to focus. He then realised this sudden intensifying thickness in the air was not a heat wave; it was something different, more like a pleasant warmth—like a rising energy. And Groudon and Kyogre seemed to have sensed it, too—they had paused their fighting to growl up at the sky, agitated.

His first instinct was to look back at the Cave, but it was intact, and there was nothing odd about it. Then where was this energy coming from?

The very next second, the entire crater began vibrating and filling with a blinding green light as he got his answer.

A monstrous, long, jade form descended from the storm clouds—literally parting the heavens—and down into Sootopolis, letting out a mighty roar that shook everything in sight. Its power was palpable and immense; sending gusts of wind blowing through the trees and ripples across the waves of the lake—but the most upset of all were Groudon and Kyogre, who shuddered and attempted to retaliate by feebly lunging at them.

But Rayquaza was having none of it. With another roar, he let loose another wave of the same energy that caused the storm clouds to dissipate into light and then nothingness; and with a swing of his tail, he sent a final one towards the bickering Pokemon—who decided then that enough was enough. Groudon used the shore as a springboard to leap out of the crater and into the distant beyond, while Kyogre did the same but with an almighty splash that could be heard from inside.

And all the while, the sky was clearing, and the sunlight slowly filtering through, spreading a gentle light where there had been none for the longest time. The rain gradually decreased till it was a pleasant drizzle, cooling down the hot, humid air.

It was over.

Steven could only stand under the large Kalosian tree and watch in open-mouthed awe, leaning against Metagross for support when his knees finally buckled from exhaustion. He knew that he, along with everyone else present, was watching history repeat itself—history from before a time any of them had ever known.

But he couldn’t help wondering if the person responsible for it happening knew that, too…

“Shit.” He looked around frantically, before remembering Riya had left her Swellow with Winona; so if she had to come back, it would either have to be by sea or on Rayquaza themself. There was no movement from the lake. It was stiller than ever now the feuding titans had vacated it…

He was beginning to feel regret descend upon him, when he was startled by a movement and a huge shadow appearing beside him. Rayquaza had appeared beside the Cave entrance, examining it almost like a health inspector. The very sight was intimidating and he had no idea how Riya had ever managed to talk to them, but if she could, then he’d have to try.

“Um… excuse me,” he began, hesitantly stepping up to him but keeping up his polite manner. “Rayquaza?”

The great dragon blinked for a second, but slowly tilted their head downward to face the pale, ragged-looking young man in front of them. He didn’t look like he meant any harm; rather, he had a nervous energy that seemed to be directed elsewhere. <Yes?>

“Oh. Sorry. First of all, thank you… very much, for all you’ve done,” he stammered, not quite expecting a spoken response. Something about the echo of the ancient voice, however, told him that only he could hear it and not the whole of Sootopolis. “My name is Steven Stone. I’m… a close friend of Riya’s. She’s the one who sent you here, yes?”

<Indeed,> Rayquaza nodded, regarding the boy curiously. <An interesting young woman. Why do you ask?>

“Yeah, she… she really is,” he chuckled softly, mentally slapping himself for blushing in front of Hoenn’s legendary protector before taking a breath and looking back up. “I was just hoping… you might know where she is.”

Rayquaza hesitated, hoping their eyes would not betray anything. The girl had certainly left an impression on them, and they were no doubt concerned for her fate—but this young man seemed to care very deeply for her in a different way, and they were unsure of what to tell him.

<I… do not know.> The old legendary hung his head slightly. <She was flying with me on our way here. But the storm was too great, and I lost her somewhere around what you call route 130.> Seeing as Steven’s knees had begun trembling, he quickly added, <But fear not. Something tells me she is still alive.>

“Then I’ve got no time to waste. Metagross, come on, buddy. We’re heading to route 130.” He didn’t know where the sudden surge of energy was coming from, despite having not eaten in Arceus knows how long; but it spurred him to quickly mount his partner, calling back the rest of his team while taking to the air. Both of them gave a polite bow to the dragon first. “Thank you once again, Rayquaza. I’m in your debt.”

<Of course not. I am sure your friend would want you to go to her,> he grunted solemnly, before taking back to the skies himself with a swoosh of his tail. <Good luck to you, Steven Stone.>

The Iron Leg Pokemon had a lot more energy reserved than their partner did, and used it to carry themselves out of the crater and towards the sea—which they could now see had calmed considerably, the rocky islands that had previously been swept in the floods now visible. But it was still miles and miles of water, and she could be among any of them…

His PokeNav was back on the radar again, so he hit speed dial, and was relieved to get a response. “Wall, thank Arceus! Where are you?! Is Riya with you?”

“Stevie, where the hell are  _ you? _ You don’t sound like you’re at Sootopolis! Ugh… hang on. God, I hate flying.” He paused, and Steven could hear coughing noises in the background before he continued. “Anyway. We got separated somewhere around routes 130 and 131, and I wound up at Pacifidlog Town. I’m on my way back to Sootopolis. Though given what I saw in the sky just now… it’s safe to say she made it where we were supposed to.”

“Yeah, she did. But she never made it back.” He took a deep breath. “I just left the city. I’m on my way to get her. Rayquaza said she’s somewhere around route 130.”

“Rayquaza said—what? Hold on a second, you lovestruck dumbass! How do you even know that’s where she still is?!”

“I don’t, but I have to try. I promised her I would.” Steven sighed, resting a hand on Metagross’ head. “Wall, please. I really need your help.”

“Relax. I’m not about to leave her behind, but we need a plan,” Wallace agreed solemnly. “Alright. Wait for me at the route 129/130 marker. It should still be intact. I’m gonna take a moment to be sick, and then we’ll look together.” His tone softened. “Don’t worry, Stevie. We’ll find her.”

“Thanks, Wall. I really hope so, because I'll never forgive myself otherwise.”

He let Metagross take charge of navigation as he hung up and stared over the blue abyss. It would almost be fate for someone descended from the Hoenn sea to meet their end there. But he wished that for once, fate could take a day off.

Because he’d said  _ “I’ll wait for you” _ , not  _ “goodbye” _ .

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mocha you can't just drown your pure of heart dumb of ass hero and then LEAVE IT HANGING LIKE THAT"
> 
> I know. That's why there's still 5 chapters left. :) [sniper shoots me]
> 
> All our doubts will be assuaged in the next chapter... probably.
> 
> :)


	19. Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Steven and Wallace go in search of their friend, Riya finds herself facing reflections - from an unexpected source.

_I wanted to have the sea so I swallowed you up_

_But I'm even thirstier than before_

_Is what I know really the ocean?_

_Or a blue desert?[𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://youtu.be/3rkcdYfx5O0) _

  


Falling.

Endless falling.

Falling through streams of water, streaks of wind, before suddenly the wind turned to raging currents and the stream turned to a wide sea.

By some sort of instinct, Riya’d managed to gasp for breath before she landed, and so the water didn’t immediately fill her lungs when she hit the waves; but the sheer force was enough to send a shock wave through her body, freezing her from swimming as she normally would. Instead, the sea was telling her not to protest, holding her limbs in place, pulling her further down where she belonged.

That was right, wasn’t it? For so long, all she’d ever dreamed of was to make it to the Hoenn sea.

In the most ironic of ways, her dream was coming true at last.

Maybe she should’ve been specific. But perhaps that was the price you paid for not believing in gods. And maybe it was true that invoking a god from a deep slumber required your own life to be paid as pittance. She’d done her duty, and now she could be one with the sea.

Down here in the depths, far away from the people who’d led her here and made that dream come true.

From her mother, who’d strived her whole life to give her daughter a place to belong, to teach her to be proud of her heritage and never shy away from it.

From Wallace, who’d shown her a purpose where she could put that pride to use, just as he had.

From Steven, who’d always believed she could.

Who she’d made a promise to return to.

The realisation injected some life back into her limbs, but not enough. Her brief moment of consciousness reminded her the pressure was pushing down on her awkward position, sending the blood rush back to her brain till it was swimming along with the currents and could no longer hold a coherent thought. She could barely make out a light weight like four legs landing on her chest, and two bright flashes of light around her… but none of it was making sense anymore.

The last thing her mind saw before fading to black were the nervous blue eyes that had stared at her across the bridge from the Cave of Origin, before she’d disappeared beneath the waves like she was doing now.

Maybe she should’ve said goodbye instead. 

Maybe this was what she deserved… for being brave enough to put her life on the line for him, but not brave enough to love him.

* * *

Wong had noticed Riya was losing her grip on Rayquaza’s scales long before she ever did, and hadn’t wasted a moment to react when she began falling. He knew he couldn’t possibly have prevented it happening—he was too small to hold her down against the dragon’s sheer speed in the air. But the least he could do was make sure she didn’t keep on falling.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’d fished her out of a sticky situation in the water. There had been the Seafoam Islands in Kanto, where they’d been lost in icy cold depths till he pulled her out—right in front of Articuno. There had been the Whirl Islands, where he’d had to stop her from throwing herself in on purpose. This water was definitely different from the others, warmer and choppier from circumstances beyond its control—but it didn’t mean he couldn’t try. And he would definitely need assistance.

Using the rain to buffet himself, he shot down through the air and landed square on her side just as she hit the water. He could tell his human was struggling to move against the pressure and the force of the currents; but being composed of pure water himself, he was having an easier time of it, using the flow to reach out and tap two of the Pokeballs securely strapped to her belt. After all this time with the team, he knew the order she preferred to arrange them in.

Moana burst forward first, instantly wrapping her coils around her Trainer in a protective hold; Skippy shot out after her, holding her head between his flippers as they followed Wong’s lead upwards to the surface. He gently slapped her face and chest about once they broke through for air, and while she didn’t regain consciousness, it was helping get some of the water out of her system.

The three Pokemon then noticed the sudden change in weather; the air was getting less hot and humid, the waves were calming down and Moana didn’t need to struggle as much against them while still holding Riya securely. The rain was the last to reduce, from a sheet to a drizzle—and now the Gyarados could spot a large island in the distance, which she alerted Wong to. It looked a lot greener than the other rocky islands they’d encountered so far, almost like a little hill the closer they approached.

Wong had no idea where they were, and he couldn’t read a map if he tried; but something was better than nothing, especially if it was land. He urged his companions to push on towards the island, through the wispy mist that seemed to surround it—like the mist they’d seen around the Sky Pillar. Its appearance was a bit of a concern, but it made no difference to them as long as they could keep their Trainer safe.

Once they’d dragged themselves onto the sandy shore, Wong directed Skippy to use his strong arms to carry Riya up the pathway to the top of the hill while he and Moana followed. They’d noticed a good amount of trees and vegetation on the summit, which would make a better spot for her to recover than on the beach. The little forest they came upon was heavily wooded and gave off slightly creepy vibes—then Moana’s keen eyes spotted a large, lone berry tree at the far end of the island, which seemed far more inviting.

They slowly made their way there and carefully laid her on the grass, and Shroomy and Pixie were called out as well. While the Breloom immediately began panicking till Skippy ushered him to the side to calm him down, Pixie was a lot more levelheaded, carefully stepping up to her Trainer and blowing steam onto her to warm her up. She let out a little cough, though it was merely her system’s reflex to get the water out. But it was a good sign, and the little Vulpix kept at it. If she were a Ninetales, perhaps she could’ve done a lot more with her long tails—but Riya was counting on her now to do the best she could.

It was working, and she could see the colour slowly returning to Riya’s face, while Wong put in his own effort with his Water Absorb. Moana shot him a knowing glance, and he returned it; they both knew it was her reward for putting aside her fears to put her faith in Pixie instead. And as her oldest partners, they couldn’t help but be proud of how far she’d come.

But it wouldn’t be enough if they couldn’t get her back to civilisation, where she could receive proper help in a proper hospital made for humans. And their band was short a member, and Wong knew he would be just as concerned about Riya as they all were. But Tay-Tay was all the way in Sootopolis… but if Wong could find him, then the Swellow could fly her back to the city faster than if they went by water. 

Yes, Tay-Tay would know what to do. Wong didn’t want to leave Riya behind, but he and Moana were the only ones who knew where Sootopolis was; and as the strongest on the team, he preferred the Gyarados stood guard to protect her and everyone else if anything untoward showed up. She understood perfectly once the situation was explained, as did the rest of the team, even though Shroomy boldly volunteered to go himself before being reminded he couldn’t swim.

With the vote of confidence and a leap of faith, the loyal Vaporeon dived off the hill and back into the sea; back in the direction they’d come from, against the currents which he knew led away from Sootopolis. He knew his best friend would keep needing him for years to come… which was why it was now up to him to make sure she got plenty more of those years from here.

* * *

<Wake up.>

The old, deep, weathered voice seemed like it was echoing from the blackness that permeated her brain, not from somewhere around her. Maybe that meant it wasn’t real, but it was still talking to her, telling her to wake up… Her eyelids didn’t feel nearly as heavy anymore, so perhaps it was a good idea.

Slowly, she let her eyes flutter open, and was greeted by swirling mist. Beyond it, she could make out a large shadowy shape; below her and under her hands was the soft tickling sensation of grass. The fresh smell of the grass was all around her, too; the air was cool, shaded by the huge berry tree she could now see above her. But the mists were giving everything a surreal quality; she could _hear_ the slow slapping of the waves beyond them, but she could barely discern any trace of the sea in them.

Was she really awake? Was what she was seeing real… or in her head?

She began to get a clue when she attempted to get up, and found it surprisingly easy to do; she was standing on her feet like nothing had happened, like she hadn’t just climbed several steep flights of stairs. Her next clue was when she looked down at herself—not only was she completely dry, but completely unscathed, as if she’d just woken up and got dressed for the day.

And her clothes? Her turtleneck and jeans were intact, pristine as if they’d just been ironed and dry cleaned—but sweeping down from her shoulders was a long, pure-white cloak with a sea-blue inner lining; with a high pointed collar, ending in curved, tapered pleats like flowing waves. It looked both ancient and modern in design, but seemed more suited to someone of authority… she’d seen Wallace wearing a similar piece back at the Cave of Origin, except the lining of his was turquoise, and the ends were joined rather than pleated.

“What… what the hell am I wearing?” Riya blinked, looking around her surprisingly green surroundings, letting her vision adjust as the mist slowly thinned but didn’t completely disappear. “Where am I?”

<That is a good question. By all accounts, this place should not exist.>

The voice was much clearer now, no longer an echo but beamed right into her mind from the large shadow—which now that the mist had parted could confirm to her it belonged to the legendary she’d risked her back and knees to awaken. But given her present situation, she wasn’t sure if either of them were really awake.

“What do you mean, should not exist?” She narrowed her eyes at Rayquaza, craning her neck to look as directly at him as she could. “You’re old as dirt. Surely you of all people—er, dragons—should know where we are.”

<I am old as dirt, yes. Which is exactly why I know that. If an arbitrary island had emerged from the ocean any time in the last three thousand years, I might have noticed,> they replied sardonically.

Riya rolled her eyes, resting her hands on her hips. “Great, I’m probably dead, and I’m getting sassed by the local dragon god. This is a fine start to the afterlife.”

<You are giving up on yourself so soon?> Rayquaza mused, tilting his head and running one great gold eye over her. <Then again, after the way you sprang off the Sky Pillar, I am concerned you do not place much value upon your life.>

“What are you, my therapist?”

<I do not know. Have you ever considered one?>

“Wow, let me correct that. What are you, my father?”

<I am doubly concerned if that is something you expect your father to ask you.>

“I don’t expect my father to ask me anything,” Riya scoffed, shaking her head. “And he’s certainly not the reason I’m here.”

<Is that so?> The great dragon lowered their head so they were now level with her, staring her in the eye; she leaned back slightly, but did not appear intimidated. <Then why is it that you are here, Riya?>

The young woman had to pause for a moment, dipping her head to think back—to recall all the faces that had flashed before her before she climbed the Sky Pillar. To all the places that she’d met them, all landmarks on the way to the Cave of Origin where she’d made her choice. If she took any one of them out of her journey, it felt incomplete. Like pieces of a puzzle that ran in a straight line.

“I’m here because… I made a promise,” she murmured slowly. “To my people, and to my friends. That I’d help them with the skills and the strength that I know I have. I started on this journey because I wanted to prove a point… but I wasn’t sure who I was proving it to. I thought it was my father, but now…”

She took a deep breath, looking towards the sky—which was less clouds and more swirling mist. “Now I realise I was really trying to prove something to myself. That the whole reason I want to be stronger is for other people. I want my Pokemon to be stronger, and to believe in themselves and that they’re capable of anything no matter how much you underestimate them. And I want to be stronger to protect the people I love. Like how I’ve been protecting my mum all my life. Like how I—”

She stopped abruptly then, looking down at her hand that had closed around something—but where she’d expected another hand to be, there was nothing, just her fingers wrapped around thin air.

<Yes?> Rayquaza queried. <You had someone in mind?>

“No… no one,” Riya sighed, releasing her hold. It was like her mind knew just what it wanted her to say, but something kept blocking it before she could—and she hated it. She shook her head. “Anyway, my point is… that’s why I’m here. It’s like I told you. I’ve been led all my life to believe that I come from nothing, I was made for nothing, when I knew in my heart that wasn’t the case—but I had no idea how to prove that to myself. But coming here, to my home, finding out where I’m from… I’m learning to be stronger because I’m free to be myself.” A slow smile spread across her face. “And I guess in the end, that’s what I really want to protect. My home.”

<Interesting.> Rayquaza’s voice was a thoughtful rumble, as he circled more of his long serpentine body around where she stood, keeping his scrutiny fixed on her. <The way you spoke just now… those words could almost belong to someone who called themselves Hoenn’s Champion.>

Riya couldn’t help letting out a laugh. “But I’m not. I still have one badge to go, and even then, after everything that’s happened… is it really my place to stand up there and rule the roost just because I climbed the Sky Pillar one time?”

<You know, most people would consider that an ideal qualification for the position.>

“It just seems like a bit much.”

<And yet you want to protect people, do you not? Would the title of the land’s most powerful Trainer not give you that license?>

“... Damn it, Rayquaza,” she grumbled. “Stop throwing things I can’t argue with at me.”

<It is not me you are arguing with as much as it is yourself.>

Their voice was stern but not harsh, almost like a lecturing parent, but the slow diffusion of energy from their scales as they spoke kept her rooted in place.

<You are on a final stepping stone, on the verge of opening your mind to what could be. All the things you told me you hope to realise. Yet the chains in your mind still hold you back; the chains that render you afraid of seeking happiness, because you sacrifice your own so others can live easier. Perhaps they were forged as a result of a poor upbringing. But you are the only one that can cut them away… if you will yourself to. You must learn that wanting to protect people does not mean putting yourself last.>

For once, there was no clapback from the young woman; he noticed the faint flicker across her eyes as she gazed at the ground, knowing that what he said was true. That was good enough. He let out a low grunt, sending a slight vibration through the ground they stood upon. <Do you know what that garment is you are wearing?>

“Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that.” She held up either end of the shimmering white cloak, examining it curiously. “Where the heck did this come from? It’s very pretty, but it’s not mine.”

<It could be yours, if you cut away those chains.> He reared his head back up again, elongating to his full length. <Because if you wish to see me again, you will find yourself wearing it when you do.>

“What on earth is that supposed to mean?” Riya scrunched her face in confusion. “Is it just part of your contract as Legendaries to talk in riddles?”

<Well, yes.> The dragon made a motion with their wings that looked almost like a shrug. <There are truths we know about the future that we cannot reveal straightaway. Or you humans would achieve nothing yourselves.>

“Fair enough. We humans are a pretty dumb species.” She chuckled, tilting her head at them. “Though I do have one question which I’m sure you don’t need some sort of divine binding to answer.”

<Go on.>

“Is all of this really happening, or is this just in my head?”

Rayquaza uttered a soft sound that could almost be a laugh. An old, weathered, guttural laugh.

<Of course it is happening in your head, Riya. But why should that mean it is not real?>

* * *

“Hey, Frank, slow down! Ugh—slow down, fly down there, I see something swimming… what the… is that a Vaporeon?”

Wong paused his swift struggle against the currents to look up at the source of the noise that had spotted him; he felt the tension release from his little body as he did so—he’d clearly been swimming for a long time. There was a Flygon slowly descending towards him, atop which sat a man whose face looked as green as his hair. Wong vaguely recognised him from when Riya met him at Lilycove City; so he must be a friend of hers—and he talked like her too, and smelt of the sea, so she probably knew him well and he seemed like someone the Water-type could trust.

“I don’t know a lot of people with Vaporeons in Hoenn,” Wallace muttered, directing Frank to perch on a nearby rock. “Hey, buddy! Are you Riya’s Vaporeon?” He held out his palms, speaking in a low, calm tone. “It’s okay! I’m Wallace. I’m her friend.”

Wallace’s voice had a soothing quality to it that instantly put Wong at ease, so he hopped onto the rock where the Flygon stood, mewing in agreement. “Great! Do you know where she is?”

When he began nodding his little head up and down, the Champion heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank Arceus. Okay, uh… shit, I don’t know your name, but can you come with me, Vaporeon? We’re gonna have to pick up Steven first, but you can help show us where she is.”

The idea of catching up with Steven again wasn’t all that appealing to him, but Wong shook his fins and leapt gracefully onto the Flygon’s back, where Wallace gave him a quick pet between the ears. “Good lad. We’ve just got a little further to go, and then you can take charge. Okay, Frank, let’s head back towards the marker—and could you maybe go a little _gently_ this time?”

Within a few more minutes, they could see a buoy and a signboard approaching, next to which a Metagross patiently hovered, their rider lying atop them staring at the sky. Steven quickly scrambled to his feet when he heard the flapping of wings; he was a bit confused at seeing the Flygon, but turned relieved when he saw who its passengers were.

“Wall! And—is that you, Wong?” Frank let them both dismount next to him, and the Vaporeon greeted him with a hiss and a dismissive wave of his tail. He chuckled despite himself. “Ah, so he still doesn’t like me. That’s him alright.” He turned to his best friend, sighing. “Does this mean you know where she is?”

“Not exactly, but Wong will show us the way. Arceus, Stevie, you look terrible,” Wallace frowned, taking in his paler-than-usual complexion, sunken cheeks and bloodshot eyes. “We’d better get a move on. Hey, Frank, thanks for all your help—don’t worry about all the sickness, that’s on me. You go on back to your Trainer now.”

He saluted the Flygon as it made its way back towards Pacifidlog Town, then sat down on Metagross, clutching his stomach while beckoning Wong forward. “At least Metagross knows how to fly _decently_. Alright, Wong, you’re the man. Lead us to your Trainer.”

Wong used his tail as a compass, stretching it out straight forward over route 130; he then passed on the directions to Metagross themself, telling them to look for a large green island with trees on top and mist around it. The super-intelligent Pokemon was happy to have him as co-pilot, and within minutes, they could see the destination they’d aimed for, descending slowly through the mists and onto the sandy shore.

Wallace took a moment to compose himself as he dismounted, but the thickness of the air around him wasn’t helping him feel any better. He took a few deep breaths—then noticed that Wong had already abandoned them to run up the hilly island and into the vegetation on top. “That definitely means she’s up there,” he noted. “I doubt he wanted to be away from his Trainer for that long.”

“Or he just wanted to get away from me,” Steven chuckled, giving his partner a pat and stepping next to the other man. “Metagross, bud, cover our backs would you? It doesn’t look like there’s anything around, but just in case.”

“That’s probably wise,” Wallace mused, keeping a hold on Steven’s arm as they climbed up the rather steep pathway. “Call me crazy, but I don’t think I ever recall this island being on the map—”

He was interrupted just then by a rumbling and a sudden earthquake; the boys grabbed each others’ shoulders as they dug their heels into the ground, trying to steady themselves while the entire island rocked about on its foundations and the waves crashed around it. The whole thing lasted for what felt like a minute—before the water receded, and the hill stood still again, and they could catch their breath.

“Sweet Arceus, what was that all about?” Steven rasped, brushing some sweat off his brow. “Don’t tell me Groudon and Kyogre broke loose again?!”

“Nah, I don’t think that was either of them. Or it would’ve started raining again, and the sky’s still clear,” Wallace shrugged, gently patting his friend’s behind. “On you go then.”

“Oi!” He whirled around as he resumed climbing, sticking his tongue at him. “That’s not what I meant by ‘cover my back’—”

“Just trying to lighten the mood, is all,” the taller man chuckled nervously, grimacing as he scanned the sky. “Because I can’t help feel like the further we take a step into this place, the more likely it is we're gonna die.”

“That’s a bit extreme, but… in a way, you’re right,” Steven frowned, looking around the top of the hill now that they’d reached level ground. The thick, oppressive woods with their ominous mists were sending shivers down his spine. “It sounds weird, but I get the feeling… we’re not supposed to be here.”

“Either we’re not supposed to be here, or this island isn’t supposed to be,” Wallace muttered darkly. “And trust me. I know these waters. I’ve been swimming them since Milotic was a Feebas.”

“No, I’ll take your word for it, Wall—”

His voice trailed off when he caught sight of the large berry tree at the far end of the island. His vision was beginning to blur and his head felt heavy, but he had no doubt that was the large hulking outline of a Gyarados underneath it—the closer he approached, the clearer it got, and he could now spot a Breloom and a Swampert huddled next to it. And now Wong was visible, perched atop what looked like somebody lying on the grass.

Suddenly, there was a fresh burst of energy in his legs, even though they were beginning to feel like lead—he let it carry him through the run up to the tree after which he collapsed to his knees. Wallace groaned, deciding to give chase. “Hey, Stevie, wait!”

Steven wasn’t about to wait. He’d done his waiting like he’d promised her—and when that fell through, he was here now to keep his half of the bargain. Wong seemed petulant, but hopped aside so he could be allowed through to take a look at her. Riya looked worn and ragged from all the swimming and climbing she’d no doubt done, and her leg was twisted at an awkward angle—but there was a colour in her cheeks, and a faint pulse he could feel when he took her hand in his.

Rayquaza had been right. She was alive, and he’d got there in time. He held onto her hand like it was a lifeline, tying him back to the earth just in case it started shaking again, or just to stop himself from shaking… her fingers stayed limp, didn’t grasp onto his like they usually did, but they still felt warm and secure. He could’ve cried from sheer relief… or maybe from how heavy his head felt, because he got one last glance at her face before everything faded to black.

Wallace made it to the tree in time to see Steven pass out right next to where Riya lay, his hand still holding onto hers. Ironically, she looked in a lot better shape than he did; but that was only externally, and the Guardian knew she still needed proper treatment to sort out any underlying trauma. As for his foolhardy best friend… 

“Arceus, Stevie, you’re running a serious fever,” he frowned, putting a hand to the other man’s forehead, almost flinching from how burning hot it was. “You must’ve been down in the volcano too long, and then out in the rain battling… honestly, the both of you…”

He tutted to himself while he first gathered Riya’s Pokeballs, summoning back everyone except Wong and affixing them back to her belt. Metagross hovered softly beside him, lowering themselves onto their legs so Wallace could carefully hoist both his companions onto their head, before climbing on himself along with the Vaporeon who stuck beside his Trainer.

“Let’s get out of here. I’ve had enough of this freaky place,” he shuddered, letting Wong co-pilot again, while resting one gentle hand each on the two tired, sickly faces next to him. He owed them a lot for doing what was meant to be his job… but he hoped they knew it was because they were both more than capable of standing in his shoes. And he was glad for it.

Truly Champion material, both of them.

“Sure is a good thing you had me here,” Wallace murmured, keeping a lookout over the horizon for Sootopolis. “I enjoy a good tragic love story as much as the next person, but I’m not having _both_ of you die on my watch.”

* * *

<Eat one of those Liechi berries. It will give you some of your strength back.>

“How’s that supposed to work if this is happening in my head?” Riya enquired skeptically, but shook the tree anyway and picked up one of the large, hard berries that fell to the ground. She _was_ quite hungry, and wasn’t about to protest immortal dragon logic over a free meal—though it was a bit tricky to consume. “Ow. I feel like I’m biting into a brick.”

<They are known for their extreme firmness, yes. But they are also very rare, and are said to be imbued with the power of the sea.>

“They’re _said_ to, or they _are_ _?_ ” She raised an eyebrow, chuckling and holding out a berry in her hand. “Want one?”

<Oh? No, thank you. I am fine.> Rayquaza shook their head politely. <How are you feeling?>

“Better… in a manner of speaking,” she nodded, taking another bite of the mysterious berry; it seemed simultaneously sweet and spicy to the taste, though the fact she could actually _taste_ it was what was boggling her mind. “I do feel a little stronger. Or maybe just not as hungry.”

<Good. Because it is about time we left this place.>

“Wait, what?” Riya blinked, dropping the berry core she was holding. Looking around her, she could still see only the thick mists with their ambient ocean sounds, and some ominous-looking woods in the distance behind them. She stared back at Rayquaza, who was swishing his tail in and out of the mist, nonchalant as ever. “And go _where_?”

<That is up to you to decide. This is in _your_ head, is it not?> He swooped down to her feet, dipping his head and angling one of the wings on his midsection downwards—as if inviting her to mount it. <And perhaps this time I may as well offer to fly you with me, before you jump off the island after me.>

“Touche,” she deadpanned, carefully gripping the edge of the huge wing; she couldn’t exactly swing her feet on either side, but managed to pull herself up to her feet, standing on the wing first before settling down on Rayquaza’s back scales. The golden circular runes on his back almost seemed to glow in the eerie environment. “Okay, then, let’s head straight for Sootopo— aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!”

She didn’t get to finish; with an almighty roar and a swish of their tail, the great dragon launched themself from the grass and straight into the mists at a breakneck speed, nearly throwing her off like the last time till she clutched desperately at his wing. Carefully propping herself on her elbows, she pushed herself upwards, but had to duck against the rippling wind that was making her cloak flap furiously behind her. 

Then all of a sudden the wind ceased, and she could look back up—at a breathtaking sight.

The air felt thinner, which meant she was quite high up; and far down below her, over the wing, stretched the birds-eye view of an archipelago in the deep blue ocean. A single large landmass coated in every shade and texture of green she could imagine, its northern face topped by a towering red mountain billowing steam that tickled the fluffy clouds in the stratosphere, its borders glittering strips of sand that dissolved into the blue. Dotting its eastern side, like jewels in the ocean, were several islands of varying sizes and vegetation; one stood out even from the altitude, a sunken crater like a brilliant blue eye in the sea’s face.

It took her a few moments to realise this incredible view was the same one she looked at every day as a flat-colour projection on the PokeNav.

“Why… why did you bring me all the way up here?” Riya whispered, realising with a start the mists were beginning to reappear, making Rayquaza slowly fade out of view. But his voice still lingered like the echo she’d heard the first time.

<What is it you see?>

“Hoenn… my home,” she breathed, feeling a tear prick at her eye. “It’s beautiful.”

<It is. I was here when it was created, and it was beautiful then as it is now. And I would hope that under your protection, it remains as beautiful as it will ever be. That is what I wanted to show you.>

And then she was flying through the air again; but this time, she could hardly feel the scales underneath her, almost as if she was being carried by the mist itself—the mist that was beginning to cloud her vision and flood her brain as the landscape of Hoenn, too, slowly faded into darkness. She reached out towards it, in a vain attempt to grab it as if that would hold it in place—but to no avail.

She was falling again. Struggling to swim again.

<Be strong, Riya. There are people waiting for you… the people you wish to use your strength to protect.>

Her breath was catching in her chest, and her arm was hanging limp in the air—but Rayquaza’s words took her back to her own, to what she’d been looking for when she’d made her declaration.

She could just about see the hand this time, and managed to grasp her fingers around it before her mind went completely numb.

If she’d concentrated just a bit more, she might have noticed the metal bands around the index and ring fingers.

* * *

Though he doesn't actually appear in this form, this chapter gave me the perfect excuse to come up with a Rayquaza gijinka design. I took inspiration from both Ancient Greek and Aztec motifs (proximity to Sootopolis + Quetzalcoatl origins), and since I use a single timeline canon, I included hints to Mega Rayquaza in the form of the rings and the Sky Pillar mural tattoos. As for Riya's cloak, it does have an inspiration that I can't drop just yet, but you can take a guess at. Hint: think the manga. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! According to the RSE wiki, Mirage Island isn't the _actual name_ of the island, just the name people call it because of the myth surrounding its actual existence or not. I love Hoenn.
> 
> And yes, that one line is from Harry Potter. JKR did write some bangers, but since she's now a nasty raging TERF I think we're all free to politely steal them for better purposes. ;)
> 
> Everything's fine, everyone's fine, and in our next update we finally, truly arrive in Sootopolis - for a celebration of family and rediscovering your roots. _Kalós órises spíti._


	20. The Prodigal Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she reconnects with her hometown of Sootopolis City, surprises await Riya in the form of family and a sense of purpose.

_ The 'me' that I remember and people know _

_ The 'me' that I created myself to vent out _

_ Yeah maybe I’ve been deceiving myself, maybe I've been lying _

_ But I'm not embarrassed anymore, this is the map of my soul [𝅘𝅥𝅮](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZY3mM96yKIo) _

  


When Steven came to, his vision was instantly flooded by harsh white artificial lighting; it took him a few seconds to register the bulbs set in the white ceiling—and the white walls below that, and below  _ that  _ white sheets… white upon white upon white. Why was there so much white?

Oh. Right. He was in a hospital. That explained the IV needle he saw stuck in his arm when he turned to his left—and the uncomfortable throbbing sensation that followed, and the Chansey that was staring at him concerned, but perked up when she saw him stir.

“Oh, hello,” he mumbled, blinking at the nurse Pokemon. “I uh… don’t suppose you could tell me how I got here, could you?”

“Chan-si!”

“Yeah, I figured,” he chuckled, shaking his head and watching Chansey amble towards the door, chart in hand. With his senses slowly returning, he examined more of his surroundings: the windows were open and there was a pleasant sea breeze lifting the curtains, and the label on the IV drip read  _ Sootopolis City General Hospital. _ Looking over to where Chansey was now standing, he could hear two male voices float through the doorway; one unfamiliar, one overly familiar. The owner of the latter was now giving Chansey a pat and stepping through the door, shooting a rather flirtatious wink to whoever was outside.

“Thanks again for all your help,” Wallace was saying, a disarming grin on his face as he allowed Chansey to depart. “I’ll see you… later.”

Steven grinned, shaking his head and watching his childhood friend shut the door behind him and grab one of the flimsy plastic chairs. Good to know some things never changed. He looked perfectly hale and healthy on the outside, at least; he was sure the Champion had enough on his plate to deal with, coming out of a disaster such as that.

Right then, however, his expression changed to a concerned smile as he set the chair beside Steven’s bed, turning it backwards and sitting with his legs on either side. “Hey, Stevie. How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit,” the other man admitted, though with a slight laugh. “My head hurts and I’m very hungry.”

“Yeah, that’s to be expected,” Wallace nodded, counting off his fingers. “Let's see. You were severely dehydrated, running a high temperature and hypothermia, you’d strained yourself from exertion and your muscles were shot through…” He paused to check the chart pinned to the foot of the bed. “You were out for three days.”

“Three days?!” Steven blinked, looking around himself and then outside the window. “How… how is everything, nothing happened after that, did it?”

“Well, nothing unnatural happened, if that’s what you mean. We managed to corner Archie and Maxie, and get them to return the Orbs to Mount Pyre. They’re deeply apologetic, yada yada yada, but the Elite Four is still gonna keep an extra close eye on them while they serve out community service. Sootopolis is still kinda a mess, but we’ve been rebuilding. As are everywhere else that got hit. I’ve been talking to Wattson and Master Juan, and they both agree the League Tournament should go on as planned. We can use the proceedings to go towards relief efforts.”

“Yeah, that seems the best course of action,” he nodded, slowly taking in all this information—then raised an eyebrow. “Then who was that you were talking to just now?”

“Oh, that? That was your nurse,” Wallace grinned, twirling one of the strands at the side of his face. “Very friendly, efficient fellow. Made sure you didn’t die. Naturally, I let him know how grateful I was, with a little… extra thanks on the side.”

Steven snorted. “Unbelievable. Your best friend is lying in hospital and yet somehow it doesn’t dampen your game.”

“Hey, there’s a possibility I might not still be Champion in a few weeks. Might as well shoot my shot while people still want me to shag them.”

“Wall, people will  _ always  _ want you to shag them,” he deadpanned, genially rolling his eyes. “You’re good-looking, you’re Hoenn’s top Coordinator—”

“Oh, so you think I’m good-looking?” Wallace teased, waggling his eyebrows.

“Of course you’re good-looking, I’m not blind!” Steven scoffed, throwing up his palms. “My question is… how do you ever keep  _ track _ ? Don’t get me wrong, I respect the hell out of it, if only because I could never do it—”

The Coordinator shrugged. “Well, then I might as well ask you how you keep track of every single mineral sample in every single cave you’ve ever found.”

“At least mineral samples stay the same over time so they’re easier to keep track of,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Haven’t you ever thought of, you know… just settling for one?”

“Bold of you to assume I'd settle for just one.”

“Wow. Okay, settle for two then.”

“Perhaps. Who knows. The point is, Stevie, if I want to settle with anybody, I’ll know it. But it’s not right now, and I’m gonna enjoy my prime while I still can,” Wallace remarked plainly, then rounded upon him, glaring. “See, at least I have my priorities sorted, and have no shame about it. Unlike  _ somebody _ who  _ very much _ has the chance to settle for someone, but chooses to pine after her like a lost Skitty instead. For  _ shame _ .”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Steven protested, but realised Wallace wasn’t going to let up, and that he could definitely see the red rising in his cheeks. He sighed, fidgeting with the rings on his fingers. “How… how is she?”

“She’s fine. Been in and out of it, so she’s been confined to bed. And so are you, for that matter, so you’re not gonna be able to see each other for a while. You can sit here and pine some more.”

“Look, Wall, I don’t want to, but… I would hardly know what to tell her, and I…” He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I just… we already have something great, and it’s made me feel better than I ever have in a long time. And I’m just scared I’ll ruin that by saying something stupid.”

“And why are you so convinced she doesn’t feel the same way as you do?” Wallace shot back. “I’m not an idiot. I saw the way you looked at each other outside the Cave of Origin. You were  _ holding hands—” _

“I-I just really like holding her hand, okay?!”

“Fucking hell, I can’t tell which one of you is more dense,” he groaned, facepalming and standing up. “Well, unfortunately I can’t sit here all day offering you relationship advice. I need to do my job. You might as well have a think over it, because this seems like a problem only your dumb ass could create.” He paused as he approached the door, cracking a smile. “At least do something for my sake. Because seeing you so happy around her… well, that makes me happy to see, too. I think she’s great.”

“Thanks for your blessing, Wall. It really does mean a lot,” Steven smiled back, watching him depart before staring at the ceiling and sighing. He did have a lot to think about, but his mind refused to do any thinking. 

Instead, it chose to replay the time Riya had caught him in her arms on the Lilycove beach. He was almost embarrassed at himself, the way he felt his heart flutter when he pictured her laugh again; a pure, wholehearted, genuine one from someone who hadn’t had much to laugh about in life. And when he’d asked her about it, he remembered her telling him: “Well, I got tired of being miserable my whole life about my shit luck, so I decided to take the piss out of it instead. I’ve already got a whole stand-up routine of deadbeat dad jokes, so why stop there?”

She made no bones about her blunt honesty, but truth be told, he found it one of her most attractive qualities. He wished he possessed more of it himself, but just hearing her speak was enough to fill him with confidence of his own.

What he would give to be beside her right then, even if she was laughing at one of her own terrible puns that never failed to crack a smile out of him. What if… she was right in the next room?

The thought didn’t ease the ache in his chest. So close, and yet so far.

* * *

It had taken a few days, the duration of most of which she’d completely blacked out, but Riya finally felt well enough to sit up in bed without feeling like a sack of bricks. Her back was still sore and her leg was still in a cast, and she was still on a liquid diet—but at least she’d progressed to Blissey or the nurse feeding her rather than subside on the drip. But for having nearly drowned in the ocean, she was making a better recovery than anticipated; something her nurse pointed out when they saw her awake that morning.

“Oh! How are you feeling, miss?”

“Better, thank you,” she smiled politely, bowing. “If I may ask—how are things outside? Do you know?”

“Well—I’m not sure I’m the best person to ask. But you should definitely ask Doctor Shiro when he comes back in.” The nurse’s head perked back up like they’d just remembered something. “Actually, now that I recall, he had asked me to inform him when you’re fully awake!”

Riya tilted her head in concern. The name was familiar aside from it being written on her chart, but she couldn’t place it. “Why, what’s the matter?”

“I’m not sure, but don’t worry, it’s nothing too serious. He said he absolutely needed to talk to you, if you’re feeling up to it.”

“When you put it that way, it does sound serious,” she frowned, raising an eyebrow. “But if it’s that important, I’m definitely alright to talk to him.”

“Great. I’ll fetch him in a mo.”

The nurse shot back out of the room, though Blissey stayed behind to keep an eye on the patient. Within minutes, they returned and left with their Pokemon; they were replaced by a middle-aged man in a white lab coat, with a handsome, bespectacled smile and kind eyes. But what startled Riya the most was the rest of his appearance: tanned brown skin and neatly cropped violet hair that was greying at the temples—very like her and her mother’s.

Now the wheels in her brain were turning; trying to recall the extremely limited number of family photos that Nadia had kept around the Pallet Town house. She knew that her mother had left Sootopolis at a rather young age, in search of better work in Kanto—and had fallen into Norman’s arms instead. And since she’d never been able to return to Hoenn after that, those photos were from a bygone time of people Riya barely knew existed.

And yet…

_ “Good morning, Riya,” _ the man was saying in Sootopolitan, smiling and taking a seat next to her bed.  _ “How are you feeling?” _

She was still trying to process a response, but hesitantly looked back at him for the slightest sign of recognition.  _ “I’m doing well, thank you, doctor.” _

“Ah, I see Nadie taught you well,” he chuckled, holding out a hand. “But please, call me Shiro. Or, I suppose… Uncle Shiro works too.”

Her eyebrows shot into her hair as she slowly returned the handshake. “You’re… my mother’s brother?” He nodded, but she was still in disbelief. “How did you know…?”

“Leader Juan gave me your Trainer ID when you were brought in for treatment,” he explained. “I couldn’t believe it… Nadie had told me in a phone call ages ago that she’d be coming back to Hoenn, but not to Sootopolis. So it was quite a shock for me to find out my niece had made it all the way here.”

“I didn’t think I’d be making it here myself,” she echoed, frowning. “I didn’t know… Mum hardly ever talked about you, though she had a photo. I know she kinda ran away to Kanto on impulse, but… is everything alright between you guys?”

“It’s much better now than it used to be, though we’ve always been a bit distant because of our eight-year age difference. But she always made sure to mention you when we did talk,” he grinned, standing up towards where a stack of folding wheelchairs stood against the wall. “You have a lot to ask me, I’m sure—but if you’re feeling up to it, I’d love to show you around the city while we talk. I’m sure you’ll have been wanting to see it now that things have settled down.”

“Oh, you’d do that?” Her head was still reeling, but her eyes lit up. “I would absolutely love that. Thank you, uncle.”

After Shiro had unfolded the wheelchair and helped her into it, he proceeded to wheel her down the corridor of the smallish general hospital. Once out of the gate, she could fully take in its white brick and limestone walls and cosy teal roof; the same as all the buildings around it, arranged in a formation of charming terraces and spiral pathways all around the crater wall. Down below her, she could see the lake glittering in the morning sun, calm as the climate now was—at its edge stood a large, elegant, domed building with stained-glass windows, which her uncle informed her was the Sootopolis Gym.

She could still see signs of the catastrophe here and there as they made their way down the main street; repairmen bustling about, a broken roof here, a fallen wall there. But there was something in the spirit of the city that made them pale in significance, in how the voices got cheerier, the Wingulls got livelier, and the vendors got louder the closer they got to the lake. Like the water was the heart and soul of the community—what made Sootopolis a home for its people, and not just another crater in the sea. And now that Groudon and Kyogre had cleared off, she could truly feel the energy emanating from it, infusing her own legs with a little more life.

“I’ve remained here nearly all my life, seen these streets all the time. It was essential to my practice,” Shiro was saying, while Riya tucked into the traditional skewer snacks they’d just purchased from one of the street stalls. “We’ve always been a medically-inclined family, as you would’ve seen from Nadie’s herbs. She inherited the practice from Ma and Pa. But that wasn’t enough for her at the time… she wanted the Kantonian Dream like so many other teenagers.”

“Didn’t exactly work out that way,” Riya mused. “I’m guessing your parents weren’t too pleased.”

“No, not at all. They let me study medicine in Saffron City, but only because I’d pledged to come back and serve the community. Nadie was a lot more rebellious at eighteen and wasn’t happy that they wanted her to stay with the shop, so she left without warning, and that upset them. Even worse when she told them about Norman—Ma refused to talk to her altogether. She was extremely against the whirlwind marriage… and now I see why.” He sighed, then smiled slightly. “She did come around a little when Nadie told us she was pregnant… she still highly disapproved of the circumstances and told her just as much. But she hoped that her granddaughter would at least have a good life.”

“I’m very grateful for her blessing. It’s just a shame how it happened, because it means I didn’t get to hear about any of you much growing up,” she frowned, throwing the used skewers in a nearby bin. “But… in a way, I don’t think she ever wanted to completely let you go. Because she always stuck to her customs, herbal remedies, her morning prayers in Sootopolitan, raised me on traditional food and told me stories of the sea…” She turned towards Shiro, smiling. “I didn’t always understand it, but I knew she was very proud of the place she belonged to. And I think you deserve to know that.”

“Thank you, niece. That makes me very happy to hear. It is a shame we couldn’t meet earlier, yes… but in a way perhaps it was fated to be like this.” He smiled back, stopping to hold out a Pokeball, out of which a jolly-looking Lanturn burst forward—who immediately leapt up to Riya, waving its luminous antenna at her. “This is my partner, Helios. We’ve been working together to develop hydrotherapy techniques at the hospital here, and for the Pokemon Centre as well. It’s been more of a success than I anticipated, so it’s kept me quite tied down—much to Ma’s despair. She keeps complaining I’ve made myself too busy to settle down,” he laughed wryly.

“But that’s great! It’s the perfect treatment for a place like Sootopolis. Aren’t you amazing, Helios?” She gave Helios a tickle under his chin, and he cooed, nuzzling her with the antenna and making her laugh. “And it makes sense. Lanturn is a Water/Electric type, so he’s the perfect partner for your work. I’m guessing he controls the electrical impulses he sends out according to the patient’s needs?”

“Precisely! You’re a smart Lava Cookie. It all sort of fell into place the day I fished him up as a Chinchou,” Shiro chuckled, opening his arms so Helios could leap back into them. “He did a wonderful job for you and your friend—the boy with the silver hair.”

“Wait, Steven’s in hospital too?!” She shot to her feet—and immediately sat back down, wincing from the ache in her leg. “How… how is he?”

“He’ll be fine, don’t worry. He needed lots of rest and hydration—which is where I came in,” he winked, summoning Helios back and wheeling her up to the last building in the street: a humble-looking house attached to a storefront that presently had its shutters down. The door was bordered by vines of delicate deep blue blooms that ran all around it and over the front wall, and Shiro rapped the knocker twice before opening the door anyway.

“Shoot—I probably should’ve told them I was coming home early. But it doesn’t matter since I’m not the priority here,” he chuckled, wheeling Riya in so she could take in the equally humble surroundings: a traditional cushioned seating area on a mat, and prints of waves on the walls bordered by the native script—just like her mother had arranged the lounge at her Littleroot house, and at Pallet before that. There was a pleasant smell of something frying coming from further inside—then, her attention was diverted by a movement behind the wooden divider screen.

An old woman with hair as white as the moon and a face just as kindly was peeking from behind it, her eyes wide; she muttered something and ran back behind the screen, then into an adjacent room, finally into the sitting room looking between the two people present in shock. Then, she dropped to her haunches in front of the wheelchair and grabbed Riya’s hands in hers, speaking in such rapid-fire Sootopolitan she could barely follow a word. Behind her, a white-haired man was now approaching, setting down his newspaper to rub his eyes in disbelief.

“Ma, please calm down, it’s quite alright,” Shiro chuckled, beckoning the old man forward; he was still blinking, but broke into a warm smile once he crouched down beside his wife. He placed a hand on Riya’s shoulder, who was still absorbing everything in stunned silence.

“You are Nadie’s daughter, yes? You look so much like her,” he spoke softly, and she nodded yes—at which point his wife broke into sobs and flung her arms around her, and she carefully patted the old woman’s back. “My apologies. My wife does not speak the common tongue. But—it is so good to see you at last, my dear granddaughter. We didn’t think we ever would.”

“I… I didn’t think I would either, I…”

Riya’s voice came out a broken whisper, and she could feel tears pricking at her own eyes—so she hugged her grandmother as best as she possibly could to let them out; her grandfather sufficed with an arm around both their shoulders, but let it hold while she regained her composure, overwhelmed from emotion and everything she’d just learnt.

She finally managed to look up at Shiro, her face shining, while the old couple carefully wrenched themselves free to allow him through. “Thank you for bringing me down here, uncle,” she beamed, wiping at her eye. “I… I didn’t think I still had family here, in Sootopolis…”

The good doctor simply smiled, kneeling to embrace her in his own hug, a gentle reassurance in his voice.

“You will always have family in Sootopolis, Riya. No matter how far you go, you are still a part of us. You always were, and you always will be.”

* * *

Upon their insistence, Riya spent the remainder of her recovery period at her Opa’s and Oma’s, as she’d been requested to call them. She was more than happy to help them around the house and garden as she slowly got back on her feet, ensuring the herb shop was opening up just as the rest of the city was. It was a small but sure sign they were all moving on and putting the disaster behind them; Hoennian folk, Shiro told her, always had hardy, determined spirits—just like her own. 

Her grandfather also allowed her to read in his study, lending her the encyclopaedias he’d collected in his college days to peruse while she rested. Like her, he too had a passion for history that he pursued alongside his regular neurology practice, and it made for scintillating conversations as he told her of how modern Sootopolitans still kept the old ways alive. From their infallible fishing methods with unique wide-cast nets, to how the language had three different words for the sea alone—Riya took in every word with the utmost fascination.

“To us, the water is everything. It is where you are taken when your life begins, and where you go when you decide it is time for it to end. There is no individual here, young or old, that does not know how to swim,” he told her. “That is why Nadie moved to where she could see the coast, see? Even if she was lost, as long as she could see the water, she could keep swimming—for you. And now, you followed the water and you are here, and she can be lost no longer.”

Her language skills were sharpened by her grandmother, who encouraged her to join prep for lunch and dinner as well as bargain with the fisherman who showed up at the door every day. Since the only clothing she had on her person was a hospital gown, her Oma lent her some of Nadia’s old clothes she’d still kept; all traditional casual Sootopolitan dress, consisting of a long, full-sleeved colourful cotton robe and white undershirt, often with a long fringe at the waist. It was strange at first, given she was so unused to wearing skirts of any kind, but it was breathable and allowed for easy movement, and it didn’t look half bad on her either.

As peaceful as this routine was, she knew she couldn’t do it forever, and once her strength returned she was itching to get back on the road. If there was a chance to pitch in relief efforts, she would, but more importantly she had the Gym to challenge—and she wanted to know how Steven was doing. It was annoying knowing he was still in hospital and she couldn’t go see him, but more than that she genuinely, truly missed him. It had been wonderful getting to experience her culture with a fresh perspective, but she couldn’t help wishing he’d been there so she could share that happiness with him.

She swatted the thought away as soon as it appeared, pulling a face.  _ Arceus. That almost sounds like I’m asking for his damn hand in marriage.  _ Still, it would’ve been nice, sharing what would've certainly been new experiences for him—because she knew his ever-curious mind would’ve wanted to learn more.

The day came when she was finally well enough to leave straight for the Gym; but her grandparents didn’t let her without a huge good luck breakfast, even parting with Nadia’s best robe for the occasion—white with a deep blue fringe and lining, and intricate gold border work. Shiro had requested her to wait, both so he could wish her luck as well as fetch her team from the Pokemon Centre for her—and she’d missed them so much she hardly acknowledged his presence when he finally got home and they all sprang out of their balls to envelop her, even Moana who barely fit in the tiny lounge.

“Oh, Wong, you should’ve been here, come and meet my family—Moana, look at you, babygirl, you look as strong as ever! No storm can beat you, eh? Hey, Skippy, Shroomy, what’s up with you two, you seem awfully chummy—are you ready to take on the Gym? Tay-Tay, you legend, I’m so glad to see you! Did you enjoy helping Winona? Hello, Pixie, how are you feeling? I hope all that rain didn’t put you out—”

“Well, I’m glad to see you all together again, and they’re surely glad to see you,” her uncle chuckled, watching the spectacle in delight. “But I have someone else with me who’ll be equally glad, if not more.”

Riya stood back up in slight surprise, summoning everyone except Wong back; Shiro hadn’t mentioned he’d be bringing home a visitor. But the tension was replaced by a gasp when he stepped aside to reveal Steven standing in the doorway, the familiar shy smile on his face.

Neither party moved for what felt like a minute, just taking each other’s faces in after not seeing them in so long—then Riya figured he was probably unsure whether or not to step inside, so she took the initiative and stepped forward, pulling him into a tight hug that he gratefully returned. 

They stood there glued to each other for what felt like an eternity; she rested her chin on his shoulder, feeling his hand in her hair and letting her eyes close. She could’ve nearly cried, and she could feel him shaking; but she held it together for his sake, held him close till he was steady again. 

Knowing that despite all that had happened, they still had each other to hold onto and see another day.

“You can come inside, you know,” she mumbled, laughing softly but not letting him go. “I’m so glad you’re okay—”

“Me? You’re the one who nearly drowned,” he chuckled, shaking his head and reluctantly pulling back, though he still held onto her shoulders. “But you’re okay, and I’m so glad, and um…” He looked her up and down regarding the traditional robe, blushing slightly. “... well, you look… really nice, actually.”

“Oh, this is just standard wear at home. Though it was Mum’s Sunday best,” she grinned, letting him step inside. She then caught sight of the unusual manner in which he was dressed: a rather overlarge pink T-shirt with a colourful lighthouse print that looked like it had come from a Lilycove tourist shop, faded denim cutoffs, and beach slippers. She stared quizzically at him. “Um… what are  _ you  _ wearing?”

“Er—Wall gave it to me,” he winced, scratching the back of his neck. “I asked him if he had any spare clothes and he said ‘sure, let me find the tackiest thing in my wardrobe’.”

“Well, beggars can’t be choosers. But you look nice—I mean, you look well,” Riya stammered, watching as Steven looked around the lounge, wandering about and examining everything from the prints on the walls to her Opa’s seashell collection—just like she figured he would. She couldn’t help smiling. “I’m guessing you met my uncle already, and he told you about my grandparents.”

“Yeah, he did. That’s quite something, to think they’ve been here all this time and you had no idea…” He finally turned away from the wooden screen, smiling back at her. “But I’m glad you finally met them. I’m really happy for you. And you look happy, too.”

“Yeah, it’s been great. And I am happy, although…” Suddenly her mouth had forgotten how to form words, even though her brain was yelling a command at her.  _ I’d have been happier with you here. Say it, dumbass! _

Fortunately, an interruption came in the form of her grandmother, popping out of the kitchen just then holding a bento box.  _ “Oh, Riya, I’ve packed lunch for you to go!”  _ She then realised they had company over, taking him in with wide-eyed glee.  _ “Oh, is this your boyfriend? He’s so handsome!” _

Riya nearly choked on a non-existent drink, her shoulders hitching upwards, while Shiro stifled a laugh in the background.  _ “Oma! Please! He’s my friend!”  _ she coughed, turning beet red and taking the box, hastily shoving it in her backpack.  _ “Thanks. We’ll be leaving now.” _

Steven was completely clueless as to what the Sootopolitan exchanges meant, but waited politely till everyone had given her their wishes before escorting her and Wong out of the door. The Vaporeon had no time for lazing about, eager to stretch his feet; so he sprang in front soaking in the salty air, while his human companions stuck to a casual stroll down the street towards the Gym.

They filled each other in on their time in recovery as they walked, though Riya kept up most of the conversation since Steven was far more interested in hearing about her family and home than boring her with physiotherapy reports. He noticed how she looked over the stone railings as they walked, at the sparkling lake down below them that reflected in her brown eyes—which were shimmering with a newfound radiance. He knew if he looked any further he’d get lost in them, and gazed over the water with her instead, slowly slipping his hand into hers unsure if she’d take it—but she did, interlocking her fingers with his in that familiar firm but gentle hold.

He’d missed it.

He might not ever have the courage to be honest with her or himself, but what he did know was how safe his hand felt in hers. And he’d missed it, and he’d savour it knowing that no matter how their relationship was defined, that feeling of protection would never change. But there was still that part of him that  _ wanted  _ to define it… just so he could hold onto that feeling forever. It would be nice, walking hand in hand down the streets of Sootopolis like this as a couple, laughing together under the blue skies surrounded by the scent of the sea…

But those were fanciful notions, and he could only entertain them for so long.

“Well, I suppose this is where I depart,” Riya chuckled as they approached the entrance of the Gym. It had an elegant facade and its doors were slightly more ornate than the other Gyms she’d seen, but not in a gaudy way—they were adorned with familiar decals like she’d seen at the Cave of Origin. She pulled away and leaned down to give Wong a scratch between the ears, who purred as if he’d been impatient for some attention. “Oh, shush. I don’t even know if you’re gonna be battling all that much, but who knows? Water versus water could be interesting.”

“It could be,” Steven grinned, nodding. “Might prove more useful than you think.”

“I do need to know what my own type of choice is weak against.” She stood back up, fiddling with the hem of her robe. “Are you gonna come watch, or are they expecting you elsewhere?”

“Well… I haven’t exactly told anyone at Rustboro I’ve been running around doing… all this,” he frowned, gesturing vaguely. “And I’ll have to think of something that doesn’t involve me nearly dying.”

“That would be a problem, yeah. I won’t stop you then. So… I guess I’ll see you at Ever Grande?”

The question was like a bolt from the blue and nearly made Steven’s blood run cold. His voice was almost a murmur, and he didn’t dare look at her if she meant what he feared she did. “... What?”

“Well, there’s still the Elite Four, so I’m not taking my chances just yet,” Riya laughed softly, tilting her head. She noticed then how he seemed to have gone pale, frowning. “You okay?”

What was he supposed to do? He could either disappoint her by telling her here, or disappoint her by not showing up at Ever Grande like she expected. The latter looked better, given she was just about to head into an important Gym match. But after that… Sure, she’d never actually  _ said  _ she thought he was Champion, but suddenly it felt like the weight of the cloak had landed on his shoulders all over again. And he suddenly found himself facing the consequences of giving it up.

Because he wanted  _ so badly _ to be good enough for her if he could ever hope to be more than just a good friend. To be someone worthy of her, and the greatness she found herself on the cusp of now… all of which he’d thrown away.

It wasn’t even the first time he’d had feelings for someone and couldn’t live up to their expectations. He’d had to leave Riley behind knowing he couldn’t stay in Sinnoh, and he was sure he’d messed that up just like he was messing this up. But he couldn’t stay in Sootopolis either. Maybe he was panicking, but maybe it was better to nip the bud before it bloomed.

“I… I have to go,” he stammered, hastily drawing forward Skarmory’s Pokeball, trying not to make eye contact even though he couldn’t bear not to. “I have a lot of explaining to do… and a lot of time to make up… as you can guess. I’ll… I’ll see you around, Riya.”

“Hopefully sooner than later?” she called back, but the metal bird was already taking quick to the sky, as if acting on his Trainer’s urgency. She frowned, watching them disappear out of the crater; though Wong didn’t care much for Steven, he cared about his best friend’s worry a lot more, and sidled up to her ankles as he always did.

“Thanks, Wong,” she smiled slightly, picking him up and hugging him close as she gazed at the sky. “I needed that… I don’t know what it is, but I somehow can’t help feeling like I fucked up.”

* * *

The Gym quickly made sure her focus was in the right direction, putting her mind to task with a puzzle that required traversing thin ice in the right direction in order to reach the battle mat. She didn’t mind taking her time when it meant using her brain, especially for an arena that made use of her seafaring skills. Juan was all the more impressed then when he made it up to her without a single crack out of place, and in full traditional attire.

_ “You truly are a daughter of Sootopolis, my dear,”  _ he grinned, bowing politely as she did the same. “I’m afraid Wallace couldn’t join us as he is extremely busy, but he asked me to convey my best wishes.”

“That’s a shame, but I understand. I notice he seems to take after a bit of your style.”

“I would hope so, I’m the one who taught him everything he knows!” the senior Water master laughed, before drawing his first Pokeball.  _ “Well then, Miss Riya… shall we begin?” _

_ “We shall, Master Juan.” _

Riya didn’t waste any time in playing to her advantage, leading with Shroomy and making good headway through half of Juan’s team—but the moment he began to deal out Ice moves, she pulled him back just as she’d planned. After all, she knew how to play the Water specialist game well enough by now, and that there were ways to cover your known weaknesses. And to cover those covers, she had Moana and Skippy; their typing gave them resistance, while their unorthodox movesets dealt out the damage—slowly but steadily.

After all, one cannot beat a river into submission. One flows with its current till the destination is reached.

That was what Juan told her as well, once Kingdra had given up the ghost and the Rain Badge was hers—she pinned it to her front this time rather than stashing it in her bag. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a fine display of Water-based skill since… well, since Wallace. He will always remain my prized pupil, of course, but you come a close second, my dear!” he chuckled, applauding. “May I be the first, then, to wish you luck for Victory Road. After all that has transpired here, you most certainly deserve it… and it pleases me to no end to think another Sootopolitan is on the way to holding our highest honour. I was Champion once upon a time too, you know.”

“Really? Wow, that’s amazing, Master Juan.”

“Yes, but of course, it isn’t everything, and things change with time… Contests started getting popular, my only real rival left for the Galar region, and I slowly found myself more interested in teaching than leading. But of course, you are young and starting out. Your path may be a completely different one, and you will find out in time—and I’m excited to see it, too.”

“Well, I can’t guarantee anything just yet,” Riya laughed softly, humbly folding her hands. “I’m heading for Ever Grande City tomorrow, but I’ll take all the time I need to train. I’ll have to, if I want to keep your name up.”

“Do not do it for my name, my dear. Those days are long past, and my place is here now.” He smiled warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You are the future, and your place is at Ever Grande. Do it for your name, and yours alone, Riya. Yours is the one all of Hoenn will know.”

Though Juan’s words were intimidating, they were reassuring, lending a purpose to her quest onward—more of a purpose, she realised, than the one she had started out with.

Because now, if she were to make it past the Elite Four and shoot for Champion, she would be representing her people; those she’d saved from near disaster, whose stories lived on in a little herbalist shop in Littleroot Town.

She’d been on the phone with Nadia for hours, all through dinner telling her about everything and everyone she’d seen in the city, that she didn’t notice the strange brown paper packet at the dorm door addressed to her until Wong pointed it out. “Huh? Yeah, thanks, Mum.  _ I’ll talk to you later. _ ”

They sat on the bed to examine the parcel; it was lightweight and felt lumpy. She cut open the wrapping as neatly as she could, and several pieces of fabric tumbled out; along with a simple but elegant pendant, clear blue crystal shaped like a teardrop. Two of them were familiar: a fresh black turtleneck and jeans just like the ones she always wore. The third, however, was unusual and folded up; she unravelled it to reveal a long, icy-blue, fitted coat, with long tails and a dark pointed collar similar to Juan’s own in design. There was a note stuck under the collar, in elegant cursive.

_ Dear Riya, _

_ It is my wish you will be going forward holding your own name high, which is why it is best you look like yourself as well on the stage of Ever Grande and beyond. But I felt you would appreciate these gifts from our side, as a little piece of Sootopolis fit for one of our own. The Mystic Water is from Wallace, and the coat is from me, based on one I used to wear in my Champion days. I hope it brings you the same good fortune as it did for me. _

_ Yours in good wishes, _

_ Juan _

She was so touched by the letter she felt she had to do them justice straightaway. She quickly changed into her old outfit, savouring its familiarity for a moment before threading the Mystic Water around her neck and pulling the coat over her shoulders. She popped the collar up like Juan did, and slowly stepped up to the mirror to take a look.

He was right; it did fit her well, in that it made her look more confident, and more mature—a stark contrast from the young woman who’d run away crying from Petalburg City so many months ago. And she felt it too, just as she could barely feel that distant memory. Now all she could see was ahead, and the possibility of her standing on Hoenn’s highest stage dressed like this; a present she’d earned, from the journey she’d chosen for herself.

Perhaps she ought to practice introducing herself to a crowd.

“Good evening,” she began, clearing her throat. “My name is Riya, from Littleroot T—”

Wait. That didn’t feel right. Not for the reflection she was looking at, that reflected who she really was. Who all the people she’d met and who believed in her knew her to be.

Her name, and her name alone. The one all of Hoenn would know.

“Good evening,” she enunciated, a slow, satisfied smile spreading across her face. “My name is Riya… from Sootopolis City.”

* * *

  


If only it could always be like this.

And here's refs for the family, Nadia and Shiro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Shiro is a pretty common name around these parts since it means white, which is basically the city, and they're definitely one of those families with the "let's name the eldest son in the common tongue for prosperity" belief.
> 
> It's been a pretty testing time for me as an individual, and I wasn't actually sure if I was gonna get this chapter up - but it's entirely for those reasons that it was important that I did so; because at the end of the day celebrating variety and diversity in fiction, with characters that break the mould, is what I love doing and live for. And I love sharing that with you all, especially if in some way I can translate my own lived experiences to a fantasy universe while still having it make sense as storytelling. So for all of you who have stuck with Riya thus far and rooted for her, thank you. It really, truly means a lot. <333
> 
> On that note the next update will be a BIG one - there will be drama, battles, and revelations galore up at Ever Grande City and beyond. Grab your front row tickets for (my apologies to Galar) a champion time!


End file.
